Just Like Old Times
by RoseDimitriLoveJunky
Summary: Set After LS The Alchemists have reported a large group of people going missing form a human school, they think that it's Strigoi related. Lissa decided that two guardians should go undercover and investigate. So who better then the two best guardians available. Rose will be going back to high school as a student and Dimitri will be going as...you guessed it...HER TEACHER!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys and dolls. This is my new story so if you haven't read my last one I hope you do. It's called Blast from the past**

**This story will be M later but it wouldn't show up on the new story list. So it will be T for now and I will Chang it later when things heat up. I don't think I will go over the top with it,but please let me know. **

**Disclaimer:I own Blast From The Past. But Richelle Mead owns VA**

2:36...2:37...2:38...2:37? Wait, was time actually moving backwards? I checked again and saw that no, time wasn't going backwards. It just felt like it. I was stuck on perimeter watch today because it was either this or sit in on one of the monthly meetings that Lissa had with the Alchemists. Relations with them had really improved ever since Lissa had appointed Sydney as our ambassador and representative.

At first, I had wanted to go to every meeting because when we first started holding these meetings, there was a good chance that one of the Alchemists present would make some rude comment and one of the guardians on duty (almost always me, another reason why I was out here) would get angry and an argument would start and the negotiations for that day would be lost.

But even though Sydney was technically a traitor for loving Adrian, the Alchemists still listened to her over us. So now the meetings went smoothly and it was as boring as any other ones that Lissa went to on a daily basis.

Which was why I was out here counting the minutes until my shift was over and I could go home to Dimitri's loving arms. Just the thought of that made me smile.

DPOV

"And you're sure that the situation is as bad as you think?" Lissa asked the Alchemists that had just told her the bad news.

"Yes, we are quite certain of the severity of the events that have transpired. And that is why we feel it is best for _your people_ to be made aware of the situation and if at all possible, to do something about it.

Lissa sat there for a moment in thought. This was bad. The Strigoi have never acted like this before and it was up to Queen Lissa to decide where we went from here.

"Very well, I will talk with my Head of Guardians and have a plan set in motion by the end of the week."

"Thank you for your consideration in this matter. We will be in contact with you then and will provide any assistance that we can. But my people aren't fighters, just protectors of the human way."

"I understand. We will work together and put a stop to whatever the Strigoi are planning."

The Alchemists actually smiled and sounded sincere. A few months ago that act would have been TOTALLY unheard of. Having Sydney as ambassador was one of the best decisions that Lissa has made.

They stood up and the Alchemists leader gave her head a little bow and left.

After they left the conference room, Lissa sat back and slumped in her chair. There were only a few other guardians in the room so I decided that it would be ok to go over to her and see if I could be any help.

"So, do you have a plan or should I go and get Hans?" I asked. Lissa looked up at me with a tired expression.

"Yes, I have a plan. But I would still like you to get Hans. I want to make sure that what I have in mind won't be too dangerous."

I nodded my head and turned to leave "Oh and Dimitri," Lissa called out after me, I turned to look at her, "after you do that, you can go and get Rose. I want you both here for this."

I was suspicious of that but I nodded and did as she said and went to go and get Hans and Rose.

RPOV

3:15...3:16...3:Dimitri... Wait, what?

"Dimitri," I called out to him, "what brings your fine self out here? Besides me of course." I said with a wicked grin.

"As a matter of fact, that's exactly why I came out here." He said with a smile of his own as he broke guardian protocol land leaned in to give me a kiss.

"Me huh? And what do you want me for?" I asked with a with an innocent face but with a very suggestive tone. I saw his eyes darken and loved that I still had such a strong effect on him after all this time.

"Well, what I want with you isn't suitable for the work place." He said with a very hot smile on his lips. "But as for why I'm here right now, Lissa wants to see us."

I instantly snapped back into guardian mode saying, "What's wrong?"

"Lissa wants to explain everything when we get there, but I will bet my next pay check that it will have something to do with the meeting that she just had with the Alchemists."

"Is it a Strigoi related problem?" Lissa wouldn't ask for Hans, Dimitri and me if there wasn't a serious problem happening or about to happen, so it was a good bet that the Strigoi were at the bottom of it.

Dimitri opened his mouth to answer but then decided against it. "It will take too long to explain, let's just go and see what Lissa wants us to do."

We walked in silence to the conference room. Both of us lost in thought as to what the future will hold. We walked to the door and nodded to the guardians on duty as we passed them. Dimitri and I walked into the room that Lissa was in and saw that she was deep in conversation with Hans. I'm not sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Hey Lis, you wanted to see us?"

"Rose," She smiled "Yes, come in, we have to talk."

"Oh boy, nothing good ever comes after that phrase."

"And nothing good is going to come out of it this time either." Lissa said with a tired but serious expression on her face. She turned her head to Hans and nodded.

Hans began to speak, "Queen Lissa has called you here on a serious matter. As you know, she has just been in a meeting with the Alchemists and they have delivered some distressing news. The Alchemists have a system in place to keep tabs on the human population and see how many people become Strigoi victims. But lately, they have been seeing a patten. It seems that quite a lot of students from the privet human school called Saint claver have gone missing."

"Not to sound insensitive, but lots of young people become Strigoi victims, as they prefer young blood. And Strigoi are well known to stalk a place with a lot of food for weeks, or until the food source runs out or moves away. So what makes this school and these students different?"

I asked as politely as I could. I was trying really hard to be diplomatic because of a promise that I had made to Lissa and I didn't want to disappoint her.

"Because the reports that we and the Alchemists are getting on the Strigoi that are feeding on those students are very troubling."

"What do the reports say?" Dimitri asked with his guardian mask fully in place.

"That the Strigoi that are feeding from these students and getting much harder to fight. Also that they are showing signs of becoming immune to the elemental magic in our stakes."

"That's not possible! Everyone knows that touching a stake for a Strigoi is as deadly as one walking out in direct sunlight."

"Yes, that's true but it seems that the rules are changing."

"So, what do you want us to do about it?" Dimitri asked

"Queen Lissa has proposed a plan and I think it's a good one, but we wanted to ask you first."

"Am I right in assuming that we would be key parts in this plan of yours?" I asked more then a little sarcastically.

"Yes, you are. What we want you to do is go undercover at this school."

"I'm assuming that you mean a high school right?"

"Yes, you two are among some of the youngest ,and not to mention the best guardians, here so we feel that it would be appropriate for you two to take the assignment."

"Ok, I get it. You want me to go undercover as a student, I can do that,no problem, but my bad ass 6 foot 7 Russian over here isn't going to make the cut."

"No." Was all he said. He had a slightly pained look on his face. And I swear that I could also see a slight hint of embarrassment.

Hans coughed and continued, "Dimitri will be going undercover as a...teacher."

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. Lissa joined in and I could see a little smirk on Dimitri's face.

"A...are...are you... serious?"

"Yes. I understand that because of your history that this is some what of an awkward situation but it makes the most sense." He continued over my hysteric laughter, "You are young and fitted in quite well in high school, despite the fact that you were a bit of a troublemaker. And Dimitri has had experience mentoring you and that counts as teaching experience.

"You two also work very well as a team. And can communicate without being too obvious, so you two were the most prepared choice. So, do you accept this assignment?"

"Yes." Dimitri and I answered at the same time.

"Good, come to HQ tomorrow morning to get the full briefing." We stood up and left.

"Wow, talk about déjà vu there Comrade, this can not be happening."

I half laughed as we were on our way home. I mean, it was just too ridiculous. For so long we had been the source of gossip and slender because Dimitri and I fell for each other while I was still in high school. And now, we were being asked by the head guardian to do an undercover assignment that would require us to go back and be student and teacher again.

So we were essentially being chosen to go on this special mission for the same reason that Dimitri was almost put in prison for and I was almost expelled.

I did make sense to send us though. We were a team, we worked best together, and we could hide things from the people around us. Last time it was our love. This time it will be our identities.

I think that who I was would have been easer to hide back then then my love for Dimitri.

"Yes, it is quite ironic isn't it?"

"Hah yeah, ironic is one word for it. I just can't get over it. For so long, I have wished that you were younger or I was older so we didn't have to go through so much drama to be together. But now the very thing that has caused us so much trouble is going to help us undercover some sinister Strigoi plot."

"Yes Roza I know, you haven't stopped going on about it ever since we left the that room." Dimitri said as he rolled his eyes.

Yes I was laying it on a bit thick, but I was enjoying this so much. That's when I realised that I could enjoy it much more.

"And I don't really see why you're so excited about this," Dimitri continued. "Considering that last time we were in that situation we were both miserable because we were trying to deny that we were falling in love. So it's not exactly a time in my life that I would like to re-live."

Also, it was about the same time that he was turned into a Strigoi. I quickly changed the subject before he got too deep into that line of thought.

"Yeah, but this time I'm not your student and it's legal," I leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "and this time we can have fun sneaking around the dorm rooms together."

I felt him shutter and I pulled back with a cheeky smirk.

"We will have to pretend to be just another student and teacher Roza." He said trying to sound normal, but I could hear how husky his voice sounded now.

"Yeah, well, we had to do that last time too and we still had time to fall in love, come under the influence of a lust charm, steal a few heated kisses and still have time for our night in the cabin. So I think we will be able to handle an undercover mission to find out what the Strigoi are planning and still have time to sneak around the dorm rooms."

As I was talking, I was moving closer to him and as I finished speaking, I was an inch away from his lips as I whispered the last bit. I heard him growl as he pulled me in for a deep and passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself closer to him as he thrusted one hand in my hair as the other one fell down to find my hip.

When we finally pulled away we were both out of breath. "You will be the death of me Roza." He said a little breathless.

"What, are you telling me that you didn't have fantasies about sneaking into my room late at night when we were back at St. Vlads?" I breathed out.

"No, trust me I definitely did, but I never thought that I would get a chance to act on them."

"And that's where that famous self control of yours back fires Comrade. Give in once in a while and you might enjoy it." I said with more than a little sexual invitation in my voice. I saw his eyes darken and a look of lust cloud his vision and I knew I had just pushed him over the edge.

"Well why don't we go back home and you can show me." He said

I was stunned "Was that a INNUENDO? Did my timid, shy, mister blushes at the drop of a hat Comrade just make a sex joke?" I couldn't believe it.

Dimitri just chuckled, "Yes Roza, it seems that you're a bit of a bad influence on me."

"Well I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, let's go home and see how much I've corrupted you."

I grabbed his hand and we quickly made our way home.

**Pleas tell me what you think!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**wow 13 reviews on my FIRST chapter! You like me,you REALLY LIKE ME lol. I hope I get such an enthusiast response to this chapter. **

**For those of you who didn't read my first story :H**ears the Disclaimer you know what to do with it. Enjoy:)****

RPOV

"Ok listen up, I don't want to have to repeat myself, " Hans said as he started the briefing.

"Hathaway, you will keep your first name to keep things simple but your last name will now be Hall. You're 18 and starting as a senior at Saint Clover. It's a private school but luckily you don't have to be a genius to get in. Otherwise we would have to make up a profile and have you fake being an exchange student."

"Hey! My grades weren't that bad at school." I said defensively, but in truth Hans was right.

"And they weren't that great either, now moving on. You come from a moderate family that can afford to send you there but isn't so famous that people will start talking when you arrive. You have average grades but you are trying to go for a sports scholarship which is where you come in Belikov," Hans said as he turned to address Dimitri.

"Your new name will be Dimitri Brown and you will be the school's new physical education teacher. We thought that this would be fitting to your skills and this will give you a legitimate excuse to have regular contact with Rose. And it was either that or make you the new Russian language teacher. But then you would have to grade papers instead of doing your job.

"And what is my job?" Dimitri asked with a slight smile on his face. I could tell that he was thinking the same thing that I was. About all the times that we spent going on early morning runs and training. This really was déjà vu.

"For now, you and Miss Hathaway will be observing the students, just seeing if anyone or anything is out of the ordinary. And trying to figure out what is making these student's blood different from anyone else."

"Is it just the students or have the teachers been affected also?" I asked, I wanted to do my homework on this case before I plunged in head first. DAMN I was becoming responsible and thinking logically. Now when did that start happening?

"We don't know, that will be another question that you will have to find out that answer to. Now Rose, you will be staying in the seniors dorm and Dimitri will of course be in the teachers quarters. There a bit of distance between them but if you need to communicate with each other then you should be able to get past the pathetic excuse of campus security to each other. But I wouldn't suggest it."

He added quickly when he saw the look I was giving Dimitri. "The last thing we need is for history to repeat itself and for you two to get caught together and drawing unnecessary attention to yourselves. Am I understood?" He said looking only at me with a "don't mess with me look" I guess he could tell what I was thinking.

"Don't worry sir, I won't put the mission in danger just for some cheap thrills." And I meant it. Oh, I wasn't going to be the perfect student and follow _all_ of the rules, but I would have to keep sneaking around with Dimitri at a low...at least for a while...again.

"Good, I've already enrolled you in classes and I've put you down for a language classes as an elective," Hans told me with a twinkle in his eye "This term, you will be taking Russian, I trust that won't be a problem?" He finished with a smile.

I returned the smile and said, "Not at all sir."

"Good. Now we do have one contact at the school that you can go to for help, but he's an elderly human and we don't want to endanger him if we can help it. His name it Mister Hines. And he's the current language class teacher. Another reason why we put you with him, is so,"

Hans said as he turned to me, "you can have easy access to him if you need to ask him anything or need him to pass some information on. You leave in two hours, any more questions?"

"How often do you want us to make contact?" Dimitri asked. I should have thought of that. I mentally kicked myself for not. I really needed to focus. I had to stop thinking so much about sneaking around with Dimitri at the school, the mission hadn't even started yet for crying out loud and I was already dropping the ball.

"When you first get settled in then only when you have something to report. Too many of our operations have been compromised because our people were tracked down when some computer savvy Strigoi analysed how many out going calls are made and where to. So only report when there is something to report.

"And how do you want us to make contact?" Hah, I beat Dimitri to the punch with that one.

"We will give each of you a burn phone to use. Each one is good for about a month, then throw it out and get another one from the gas station or something round there. Anything else?"

"Yes. Do I have to wear a uniform?" I really hoped the answer was no. I have seen some boarding school uniforms on TV and they are usually hideous. Especially catholic.

"Yes."

_DAMN! _

"We had someone deliver one to your room in your size. But don't worry, you will still be able to fight in them without a problem."

Of course that would be his concern. It's not that I minded a uniform, I wore the guardians uniform everyday for three years. But we didn't have one back at and I wanted this to be like back then. But I would have to deal with it.

"Good, dismissed.

-

"So what do you think were up against here Comrade?" I asked as we made our way home.

"I'm not sure, Hans said that the Strigoi were getting harder to fight, I guess we should start our investigation with finding out what's causing that."

"It is rather odd and we still don't know if it is just the students. For all we know, it could just be something native to that area and the kids in the school are just the ones getting affected."

"The only thing we can do is get in there and keep our eyes open like Hans said."

"Yeah, your right. But if nothing else good comes out of this then at least I will be able to brush up on my Russian." I said with a grin. I could say a few words and sentences but I was far from fluent.

"Yes, since you won't be focusing on all of you other classes it will be interesting to see how far you come along." Dimitri said with a straight face but with laughter in his eyes. I could always tell what he was feeling by looking into his eyes, which was why he never wanted to okay poker with me.

"What's the point, I'm already in a very stable job with plenty of chances to advance, so what do I need with algebra?"

"I know, you had the same attitude last time you were in school. But it wouldn't hurt if you picked up a thing or two."

"Oh FINE! I'll try to pay attention in class, but I will be mostly focused on finding out what's going on with this school. Do you think that the Strigoi could have an inside man working for them like we do?"

"Mmm, it's not unheard of for Strigoi to have human lackeys, but we can't assume anything."

We were already packed and ready to go, we just had to go back to our place to get my ukkk uniform.

"I really hope it's not one of those ugly checkered skirts, NO ONE looks good in those," I complained.

"You look beautiful in everything you wear Roza." Dimitri said sweetly as he took my hand in his. I smiled at him, he really meant that too.

"You would probably think that I would look beautiful in a burlap sack Comrade,"

"That's because you would and no matter what, you will always look beautiful to me," He leaned in and gave me a tender kiss.

"And besides," He continued after he pulled away, "you don't want to look to good to all of the other guys, you're taken remember. I actually do kind of hope your uniform is unflattering. Then maybe the guys won't stop and openly galk you in the halls."

"Well maybe that's why Hans gave me the last name Hall." I laughed. "And I think your getting a little jealous there Comrade." I smirked.

"You hate it when other girls flirt with me and I'm not so crazy about the idea of all those school boys hitting on you when I can't come up and put my arm around you and tell them you're taken."

"Hah, don't worry there Comrade, I've handled guys hitting on me since I was thirteen, I think I can handle a few months of some hormonal teenage boys making fools out of themselves trying to talk to me."

We had made it back to our room and opened up the door.

And that's when I saw it.

**What did Rose see?**

**What's going on at that school?**

**Do you think that Dimitri's a boxers or briefs kind of guy?**

**Ok that last one wasn't series,but please let me know what you think:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**20 reviews you guys are unbelievable! Now 9 people said that Dimitri was a boxers man and one said that he was a briefs "to keep everything tight in battle!" I love it ALL**

**Now I will be going away for a while to Easterfest. Google it if you want to find out more;) so I won't update again for a few days:( but I will get back to you and continue with this story I promise:)**

**To ** **MoonlightHunter**. **Thank you for your offer,I would love you help with an up coming seen. But your email didn't come throw,could you please PM me so we can talk?:)**

**Disclaimer:**Disclaimer: I'm late,I'm late, for a very important date! To late to say hello,goodbye, I'm late I'm late I'm late;) I don't own VA OR Alice in Wonderland.****

****if you want more of that then read my first story. Hint hint;)****

_We had made it back to our room and opened up the door. And that's when I saw it. _

RPOV

My uniform. It was as bad as I had imagined it to be. A red plaid skirt that looked like it came to my mid calf, long black socks that would come up to my knee? A white oxford shirt paired with a black vest and...yep, a tie.

"Aahhh, there is NO way that I will be able to look good in this!" I complained as I walked over to the uniform and pressed it up against my body and looked in the mirror.

"I mean sure the red goes with my skin tone and the white and black are good together but the catholic school girl look is just so cliché."

Dimitri let out a quiet chuckle as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist as he said, "You will still look absulotly gorgeous to me in it." He whispered in my ear and then kissed my temple.

"Didn't we just have this conversation outside?"

"Yes, but now that you can see what you're up against, I wanted to reassure you."

"Well aren't you sweet." I said as I turned around in his arms and wrapped my own around his neck.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a fantasy you have of seeing me in a school girl uniform would it?" I asked suspiciously. I was just toying with him, but it was still fun.

"Maybe a little." He admitted teasing me back.

"Because even I wouldn't look sexy in this thing."

A big grin appeared on his angelic face while he's said, "Oh I doubt that." And with that, he leaned in and gave me a kiss. I responded instantly and opened up his mouth with my own. I heard him groan as he pulled me tighter to him. And that's when I put the brakes on.

"We have to get ready to leave." I breathed out.

"But we won't be able to see each other as much now, this is out last chance." He pleaded giving me puppy dog eyes. I instantly caved.

"Fine, but when we're late, I'm telling Hans that it was because you couldn't decide what outfit to wear."

"Deal." And he leaned in and kissed me again.

-

Two and a half hours later, we were out front of court with Hans and a few other guardians that have been included in this mission.

"You're late." Hans barked at us in place of a hello.

"Yeah, Dimitri couldn't deci-"

"And don't say that Belikov couldn't decide what outfit to wear, you already used that one last week." He was giving me the evil eye.

I let out a breath and said, "Fine, it wasn't about his outfit. But it WAS his fault we're late." I accused him.

"This true Belikov?" Hans asked

"Yes sir, but it was worth it." He said with a grin.

"I don't need to know," Hans said waving it away, "I just hope that you two got it out of your systems so that now you can focus on the mission."

"Yes sir." We said at the same time, then gave each other little side smirks.

Three hours later and we were there. It was late on a Saturday so we would have all of tomorrow to scout the place and get a clue as to what was going on. I got out of the car and took in the sight before me.

It was an old building, that much was obvious. There were big, old fashion gates at the entrance just like at St. Vlads and there were several buildings scattered all around the campus but there was one main building in the centre of the grounds that I was guessing was the main assembly hall.

It also had tall towers that you see in old movies that have no use what's so ever but every old building just _had_ to have them. They were the kind of spiral towers with the big point at the top that the princesses are always being held in.

But the best part was the gargoyles. There were stone gargoyles built all around the sides of the roof, kind of creepy but just too good to pass up. Considering that I was half vampire I had grown used to the stereotypes that humans always associated with vampires. Damn Dracula.

But that didn't mean that I didn't intend to have some fun with it.

"Hey Comrade, how about we-"

"You're not going to trick someone into seeing how many gargoyles they can swing from before they fall down." He said without ever taking his eyes off of the stupid school pamphlet.

"You're no fun." I muttered. But not quiet enough.

"I'm not meant to be fun. As of now I'm your new teacher. So unless you want to be running laps around the school again, you had better watch what you say and do."

I just stared at him. I was stunned into silence. Until I realised that he was messing with me.

"Wow Comrade," I laughed, "You almost had me there, you had your "mentor voice" and everything. I guess it's like riding a bike, you never really forget."

"Well mentoring you was all of the practice that I needed. I think at the end of the year all of your teachers should have gotten a metal and a certificate saying "I survived Rose Hathaway."

"Gee, tell me what you really think." My voice dripping with sarcasm as I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, enough bickering you two. You have to report to the principal's office to get your class schedules. Call if you need anything, but once again maintain radio silence when possible."

He nodded at us and got back in the car and left.

"Radio silence? Guardians haven't used radios to communicate in 30 years." I said as I picked up my duffel bag and began to walk into the school grounds.

"Hans is from another time. He changes with the important things, like ear pieces and cell phones for guardians on patrol, but old habits die hard."

We had just gotten to the main building and found a sign that led us to the main office. Dimitri told the secretary that we were here and we were told to take any seat and she would be with us shortly.

"Soooo," I said after we had sat in silence for a while "Back in the principal's office again. And on my first day. I thought that you were supposed to be a good influence on me Comrade?"

"Well just think of where you would be if I wasn't in your life."

I shuttered and said, "I don't even want to think about that," I whispered, it was just too sad to think that if things hadn't happened the way that they did then I wouldn't have the love of my life sitting next to me right now.

"Well you wouldn't have gotten back to school, I wouldn't have given you special training and you wouldn't be the queen's body guard right now. And if I do say so myself, I have been a very good influence in your life.

"You're forgetting the most important part."

"Oh I didn't forget, I just didn't want to think about who you would have ended up with if I wasn't in the picture." He said a little too seriously. I decided to lighten up the mood.

"Well it would obviously have been Christian." I said with a serious face.

Dimitri was so shocked that he burst out laughing. He was so loud that the secretary looked over at us with a suspicious look before going back to her work.

"You and Christian," Dimitri laughed still trying to catch his breath. "You two hated each other back then and you still can't be alone together for too long without getting into a fight that usually ends with him throwing fire balls at you and you _ILLEGALLY_ using your guardian training to get inside his guard and tackle him. Sometimes I wonder how you two managed to cooperate with each other long enough to fight all of those Strigoi back at St. Vlads."

"Exactly, you could cut out the sexual tension between us with a knife and we would have definitely gotten together and had little Dhampir babies by now." I said still with a serious look on my face.

"Well, it's a good thing that you didn't because the minute that I found out what I could have had, I would have walked up to Christian, knocked him out in one punch and swept you up into my arms and ran off into the sunset with you."

"You and you cowboy fantasies. I guess that in your head I was absolutely miserable and you were just saving a damsel in distress?"

"Just doing my civic duty ma'am." He said with a heavy western accent as he pretended to tip his hat to me.

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing and again the secretary looked over at us, but this time with a little smile on her face.

"Ok ok I give." I breathed out. "I'm glad that I ended up with you and that I don't have to come home to the smell of burnt hair everyday are you happy now?"

"No."

"No?"

"No," He lowered his voice down to a whisper and leaned closer, "because I can't kiss you right now and I really want to."

"Believe me, I'm as disappointed as you," I said quietly. We were looking so deep into each other's eyes that we almost didn't hear the door open but sprung back to a safe distance in time.

"Miss Hall, Mister Brown?" A middle aged but still pretty looking women came up to us.

"Yes, that's us." Dimitri said politely.

"I'm Miss Tessmon. I've been expecting you so please come in. We have some things to sort out before you can start here." She turned and led us to her office.

"Now, I understand that you are here trying to get a sports scholarship Miss Hall, is that right?"

"Yes ma'am. My old school didn't offer anything suitable for me so I decided to change."

Hans had given us some cheat sheets to work with on the drive here so whichever way that this conversation went we were good to go.

"Well, I am glad that you have chosen us and hope that you will find St. Clover to your liking."

"And you Mister Brown, your skills are quite impressive and we are glad to welcome you aboard. Now, I have been told that you have offered to give Miss Hall extra training time and lessons to help her get the scholarship, is that true?"

"Yes ma'am, I wish to help all of my students as much as possible and help then get the most out of their physical education. Too many of them are just siting around and playing video games today." Dimitri said with a sad face. This was classic, I wish I could recorded this moment.

"Well then, I welcome both of you to St. Clovers. Now here are your class schedules and a map of the school. If you have any problems then feel free to come and see me about it.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Call me Miss Tess, everyone around here does." She smiled at us as we left.

"Wow, she was actually nice." I said with more then a little surprise in my voice. After dealing with the queen of the bitches Kirova, Miss Tess sounded great.

"You'd be surprised with what being a well behaved student can do."

"Hey! I was a good student, Kirova just had it out for me that was all."

"And I wonder who made that happen?"

"You too!? I was NOT that bad of a student!"

"But you-"

I leaned in close so only he could hear "And if you dare say that I wasn't that GREAT either, then I swear that I will cut you off for the entire time we are here." I threatened. I saw him swallow so I guess that he was taking me seriously.

"I was going to say that you were one hell of a guardian, even before I started training you."

"Liar."

"Prove it."

I death glared at him for a while but then decided that I should pay attention to where I was going. I looked down at my schedule and decided to find my room.

"I'm going to find my room, ditch my stuff and then get a feel for the grounds and do a casual perimeter check. You?"

"Same, how about we meet up at the cafeteria in about an hour. It's a little bit before dinner so it won't be odd that we will be seen together.

"See you then _MISTER_ Brown." I said with a smirk.

Dimitri just shook his head and said, "I never thought that I would miss Comrade." He muttered under his breath as he walked away.

I asked around and found out which building was mine and found my room. I knocked on it first to see if I had a roommate.

"That rooms empty." A voice said from behind me. I turned and saw a kind looking red headed girl standing in the room across the hall from me. It was Saturday so she was in her regular clothes, which was a comfy looking pair of jeans and a tye dye top.

All in all, she looked like "the girl next door" type and I decided that now was a good time to start making friends.

I smiled and said, "Just making sure that I didn't walk in on anyone, this is my new room."

"Oh you're new. Hi, I'm Alex, what do you have first on Monday?"

"Aaaa, " I looked down to my schedule, "Maths." I wondered where she was going with this.

"Me too! That means were on the same line so we will have most of our classes together so I can show you around."

Well, wasn't she nice. And open...

"Thanks, I don't really know the area well. But I was a little nervous to come here," I lowered my voice, "I heard that a lot of students have gone missing from this school, do you know anything about that?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"Aaahh yeah," She said with a bit of a troubled face. "Some people say that it was a bunch of runaways, others that the kids hated this school and begged their parents to let them leave quietly in the middle of the year. But truth is, no one really knows and everyone's just making up a bunch of things that MIGHT be true to help them forget about it."

So the Alchemists weren't the only ones that have noticed the missing people. "What do you think?"

"Well, I'm a bit of a crime show junky, so I'm thinking serial killer." A dark look crossed her face and she said, "I hope I'm wrong."

She looked so sad and scared that I decided to cheer her up, "Hey want to help me decorate my room?" From what she was wearing she probably loved that kind of thing.

"Sure." Her face brightened automatically and she came over to my side of the hall. I fished out the key and opened my door.

And almost screamed.

**Another Cliff hanger! Who is doing this to you? Oh yeah IT WAS ME!  
**  
**What is going on?**

**What is Rose almost screaming about?**

**And what do you think Dimitri has on his boxers? Love harts? Roses? Puppy ones that Rose makes him were?**

**Review and tell me what you think;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**hay guys and dolls:) in now at Easterfeast so I won't be updating for a few days :( but I hope that you like this chapter. **

**And the best review from our boxer question was from Guest with**

**:OMG why did rose scream and dimitri probably wears either puppy boxers or ones with cowboys since he loves weasterns**

**I look flowered to more**

**Disclaimer: mmmmmme I'm tired insert sarcastic comment here. I don't own VA**

_"Sure." Her face brightened automatically and she came over to my side of the hall. I fished out the key and opend my door. And almost screamed.  
_

RPOV

"What the hell are you doing on my bed!?" I yelled at the couple that was making out heavily on my bed. They had immediately jumped apart when I came in. The girl was blushing and looked like she just wanted to be invisible. But the guy looked up at me with a cocky expression as if he had every right to be here and I was the one wrong.

"It's called hooking up and unless you plan on joining us on the bed, you are interrupting it."

I had to strongly fight the urge to go over to him and break his nose. But I wasn't even into my first hour of being undercover yet so I couldn't go around making a name for myself.

"I don't care what you call it, I want IT and you out of my room!"

The girl he was with ran straight past me and was gone in the blink of an eye. But the guy took his time getting up and doing up the buttons of his shirt

"It's really too bad you didn't want to join us sweet thing because even in what you're wearing now, I can tell that you have a rocking body." And then the creep winked at me.

"Your name isn't by any chance Adrian because it sure feels like I know you." I said barely keeping the anger out of my voice.

"Nope, the names Victor, but everyone calls me Vic." He said with another wink.

Really? As if I needed another reason to hate this guy. And if he kept winking at me like that I was going to poke his eyes out.

"And may I know what your lovely name is?"

"Rose. Not that I want you ever talking to me ever again so it doesn't really matter."

"Don't be so eager to throw away such a good thing before you can discover how good it can feel."

"You touch me and I break whatever part of you that you did it with." I threatened. No one had the right to talk to me like that.

"Feisty, I like that in a girl." He said as he finally got up off of my bed and walked over to me.

"I look forward to seeing your lovely face in the future."

"Well Vicky, I don't ever want to see your face in my room ever again or I will take far to much pleasure in messing it up, am I clear?"

"But what if you invite me back?" He said trying to sound sexy.

"Trust me, I won't."

"Until next time then Roses." And he walked out.

"What a jerk," I said to Alex as I walked in and stripped the sheets off my bed to wash and maybe sterilize them. Who knew what kind of STDs that guy was carrying.

"I'm glad someone else thinks so. He had all of the girls thinking that he's Prince Charming until he sleeps with them and never looks back. Now most of them know to stay away."

"Yeah, he should come with his own warning label saying "_caution, too much time spent with this individual will be hazardous to your health". _

"Ha you're so right. So how about after you unpack I show you around the school?"

"How about now?" I said as I chucked my bag on my bed, "I don't really want to be in here so soon after that guy was here. And besides, I need to find our where to wash- and possibly burn- these sheets."

"Sounds like a plan."

We walked around and Alex pointed out the school gym that I would be spending a lot of time in. The church that we were "requested" to attend on Sundays. The cafeteria, library and a few other need to know sights. I didn't see anything too out of the ordinary. But the security really sucked, there was no barb wire on the fences and they weren't electric, no guards patrolling the area and no dogs.

I mean I know this wasn't a very high class school, no pun intended, but didn't the teachers here care about the student's safety at all?

"There's not much security around here." I casually commented to Alex as we walked around.

"Oh no, if you're thinking of sneaking out to go partying then count me out. And after what's been happening, I think you should count it out as well." She said in a quieter voice.

"No, I didn't mean it as sneak out as in leave the campus," Though I would need to come up with something to sneak around with Dimitri later.

"I just meant that with all that's been going on you would think that they would have beefed up on security a bit, don't you think?"

"Well, now that you mentioned, I remember the principal saying that they have some teachers walking around at night as a kind of security patrol, but that's about it."

Wow, some old teachers walking around in the middle of the night with the only thing going through their minds is what time they can get home and into bed (I might think the same thing but at least I'm trained by the best for anything) . I feel so much safer now with the teachers walking around.

"That doesn't sound very safe." I said down playing exactly how unsafe it really was.

"Yeah, it's not the best," She then lowered down her voice and whispered to me, "but there's supposed to be this new P.E teacher starting soon and I heard that he's super hot!"

Oh, GREAT not even one day on the job and Dimitri has already gotten himself a fan club. But I knew that Alex was just playing around to make me feel better so I went along with it.

"Really," I said with clear interest in my voice, "Well I feel safer already." And I made myself giggle along with her.

"Yeah, I bet a lot of girls are suddenly going to take much more interest in P.E from now on."

"Maybe that was the plan all along." I laughed out.

"Nahhh, the teachers aren't that smart or they would replace Miss Cross with someone young and hot, then all of the kids would suddenly start liking math."

"That's seriously her name?"

"Yes, and she's heard all of the jokes you can think of so don't even bother."

"Challenge accepted."

"Oh brother."

We laughed as we walked to the cafeteria. Suddenly, Alex stopped me and quietly says, "Don't be too obvious about it but over to our right is the new hot P.E teacher and he's even better looking in person."

I looked over and sure enough, there was Dimitri wating for me.

"Well, let's go over and say hi." I said and as I started walking. Alex stood in the same spot still as a statue for a while before racing up to walk beside me and whispered,

"What are you thinking? We can't just walk up to him like this."

"Why not, he's our teacher." I said with a little smile. I was enjoying this a little bit too much, but the look on her face when she didn't have an answer for that was priceless.

"Ok, so we _can_, but we shouldn't!"

"Well too late now." We had just gotten to the table that Dimitri was sitting at. He looked up from his western book, which he just has to take everywhere, and started to smile at me, before he saw that I wasn't alone.

"Can I help you?" He asked us politely.

"Hi, I'm Rose Hall." I said as I held out my hand for him to shake while trying to keep the smile off of my face. "I'm new here and I heard that you're the new P.E teacher."

"You heard correct Miss Hall." Dimitri said as he took my hand and shook it while trying to keep his own smile off of his face. "I'm Mister Brown and I heard that you are the one trying to get the sports scholarship."

"That's right."

"Well, why don't you join me for dinner and we can talk more about that, if your friend doesn't mind of course." As he said that he looked at Alex and gave her a smile that was a little to big for my liking. But it did the job.

"No! No, of course not!" And with those words, she hurried away. I sat down opposite Dimitri and tried to keep an innocent student look on my face.

"So, how's things on your end?" I asked him.

"Have you seen the security here?" He said surprised and a little outraged, "It's a miracle that there hasn't been attacks here in the past from both Strigoi AND humans. They might as well just paint a sign that said "Fresh meat" at the gate."

"Woahh, down cowboy, yes I have seen it and I agree. We can tell that to Hans but aside from telling him that, we can't say much to anyone without looking suspicious."

"I know. The one good thing that has come out of all of the students going missing is that parties have cut down and students sneaking around at night had almost stopped."

"Have you heard about the teachers doing night patrols?"

He gave me a hard look and said, "Yes and I'm not happy about it. There just giving the Strigoi more food. But if the teachers do start to go missing, then we will know that it's not just the student's blood that the Strigoi want."

"Well, it's the weekend and curfew has been extended so more people will be out tonight. It's as good a place to start as any."

"Ok, I know it's your first night here, but do you think that you can find out where most of the students will be hanging out tonight? Maybe get yourself invited to a party?"

I gave him my "man eater smile" and said, "Piece of cake. What about you?"

"I'll stick to the teachers and find out what they normally do, which should take only 15 minutes. They really don't want to go past the safety of the staff room." He said sadly.

If only the teachers cared more about the students here then maybe not so many would have fallen victim to Strigoi attacks.

"And then?"

"And then while you're on the inside finding out anything that can help us, I will be on the outside looking for any activity. I don't want to lose any students while we're here." He said with steel in his voice.

"I hear you. So do you want to meet up in your room to go over what we found out or mine?" I asked. And for once, I didn't have anything in my voice that said that I had any other intentions other then exchanging information. Right now, it was time for work. Play time would come later.

"Mine, you have a better chance of getting to my room without a teacher seeing you. With the way that every female student has looked at me ever since I set foot in this school, there's no chance of me not getting spotted and attacked by crazy fan girls."

I didn't know wether to be mad at that or laugh. But the look on Dimitri's face when he said crazy fan girls made my decision for me. I burst out laughing.

"Well, it's your own fault," I said after I had contained myself. "You can't just walk around here looking so sexy if you don't want to be attacked by hormonal teenage girls."

"Thanks for your concern," He said dryly, "And to think I was worried that I would have to deal with your jealous fury if I got too much attention."

"Nahh I trust you." I smiled, and then hardened my face, "It's them I don't trust." And now it was Dimitri's turn to laugh.

"That's the look I was waiting for, but you don't have anything to worry about." His hand twitched and I could tell that he was resisting the urge to reach out and hold mine.

"There will never be anyone else for me." He said looking deep into my eyes.

"So how was your day." He said as he looked away from my eyes. I suddenly realized that we had been looking at each other for longer then was socially acceptable.

"It was fine until I got to my room." And I told him about my encounter with the jerk Victor.

"How DARE he speak to you like that," Dimitri growled out, every bit the badass guardian he was right now and more then ready to prove it to Vic. "And he was in your room! He is just lucky that I'm undercover right now or I swear I would rip off his bal-"

"Hold on, easy now Comrade, he's just a stupid kid. And besides," I said trying to calm him down before he did something stupid that could blow our cover, "You know that if he does something that crosses the line that I will beat him to a bloody pulp myself."

He took a deep breath trying to regain control of himself. "I know you're right. I just don't like anyone talking about my girl that way."

"And I love that you're so caring and protective of me, but you're going to be seeing some guys flirting with me soon so you can't get so worked up about it."

He raised one eyebrow. "Oh, and what about when one of the teachers tries to flirt with me?"

I tried to raise one eyebrow and failed. Was I ever going to get the hang of that? "Unless one of them is like Tasha and refuses to get the hint that you're not interested then I'm not worried. And besides, after all that we went through to be together, I'm not worried about your loyalty to me at all."

He then showed me his full on smile that lit up my world and said, "I love you Roz-"

And that's when we heard the scream.

**oooooo what is Rose screaming about?**

**Will Vic try anything else with Rose?**

**and do you think Dimitri sleeps commando?**

**lol review and let me know;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm SOOOO sorry for not updating for so long:( but I had Easterfeast and then I was sick:( but I'm better now and I have more chapters for you:) **

**Thank you for all of you AWSOME reviews. And to the question of doses Dimitri sleep commando or not. Most of you think he dose;) but the best response was from my beta rocio3452. With "Dimitri would have to sleep commando because of Rose lol"**

**and with a body like his I have to agree:) **

**And to MoonlightHunter. If you still want to help me with my Russian please PM me:)**

** Disclaimer: **

_He then showed me his full on smile that lit up my world and said, "I love you Roz-"_

And that's when we heard the scream.

RPOV

Dimitri and I both jumped up from our seats and ran straight for the area where we heard the scream. It seemed like it was coming from right outside of the cafeteria doors. Dimitri and I both had stakes secreted on our person in case of emergencies and I could tell that he wanted to grab his. But until we saw a threat, it wouldn't do for all of the students in the cafeteria to see the new student and teacher carrying weapons.

Dimitri got to the doors seconds before I did and flung them open. We ran out a couple of meters and took in the scene before us. A girl of about 16 or so was on her back on the ground scrambling away from the tall figure that had obviously attacked her. He was a Strigoi!

I ran straight up to attack position while Dimitri swooped in and got in between the girl and the attacker. But as I got closer something didn't sit right. I have been training to hunt down and kill Strigoi ever since I was five and made my first kill at 17. I know a Strigoi when I see one and this guy was tall, thin, and very pale with fangs.

But he wasn't a Strigoi. Or a Moroi. He was something worse.

"What the hell Vic?! What do you think you're doing?!" I demanded as I made my hand deliberately move away from were I had hid my stake.

"Just having a little harmless fun is all." He replied nonchalantly and then did something that had me clenching my fists at my sides again.

He winked at me!

I heard a growl from behind me and didn't need to turn around to know that it was Dimitri. I couldn't tell if he was growling at Vic for the stupid prank that he just pulled, making us almost expose our secret identity on the first day,for what Vic said to me earlier or for winking at me just now.

This guy really was making a long list of reasons for Dimitri, and ME, to beat him to a bloody pulp.

"What were you thinking?" Dimitri demanded. I couldn't tell if he was trying to go into teacher mode or if his inner mentor was just kicking in and he felt the need to try to set this punk straight.

"After all that has happened at this school lately, how could you possibly think that the prank would be funny!?"

"Chill man, I didn't mean anything by it. And what business is it of yours anyway?"

"I'm a teacher here, that what makes it my business. Now I want you to go straight to the principal's office and wait there until someone here can think of a suitable punishment." Dimitri's voice had gone ice cold and deadly calm. Which is why I think that Vic's face lost some of it's color and he went to do as he was told.

Dimitri was still fuming over Vic's stupidity so I went behind him to see if the girl was ok.

"Are you alright?"

"I...I...yes," She cried out, "He...he just scared me, that's all."

"Any idea why he did it to you or were you just in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"He...he asked...me out a few weeks ago, but I turned him down. He has a bad reputation."

"So I've heard." I muttered. I turned to look at Dimitri, who had calmed down and was looking down at us with a mixture of concern and concentration.

"I will see to it that Vic," He said it like it left a bad taste in his mouth "is severely punished for this, don't worry."

And that's when I saw it. The look in the girls eyes. She was smitten with Dimitri already. Huh, I guess it was only a matter of time before the rest of the girls in this school started to notice him.

"Thank you sir. I'm Alice."

"Mister Brown." Good he was keeping it formal. Not that I was worried, but I didn't want to get the poor girls hopes up.

"What no first name?" She said with a small smile. Well, she recovered quite quickly.

"I don't think it's appropriate for students to call teachers by their first names." Was all he said. Ha, he had tried that one on me as well, but it just didn't stick.

All of the students that were in the cafeteria, and some of the teachers, had come out to see what all of the commotion had been about and I could tell that Dimitri was aware of it.

"I will go and make a formal complaint, you should go and lie down." As he said this, some of Alice's friends came over to her to help her up and comfort her.

"Miss Hall." He said turning his attention to me for the first time in the conversation, "You are a witness, could you please come with me?"

"Of course sir." I said, slipping into my roll as obedient student and followed him towards to office building.

"Well that could have ended badly." I commented dryly as we walked side by side.

"That's putting it lightly, and do you think that it's a coincidence that Vic decided to looked exactly like a Strigoi to his practical joke?" Dimitri asked arching one eyebrow.

"No, but his motive doesn't surprise me, that guy isn't used to rejection."

"True and from what I could tell from my two minute meeting with him, he didn't seem to be smart, much less a criminal mastermind. I think that maybe he's just a pawn in this game."

"Too early to tell, but yeah, he doesn't strike me as the genius type either."

We walked in silence for a bit before I decided to break the tension in the air.

"SOOO, it looks like you have a new member in your ever growing fan club." I said with a little smirk.

"What? Who?...Wait, do you mean Alice?"

"Well DUH! Of course I mean Alice, she was looking at you with big puppy dog eyes back there. Like you had just saved her from a terrible fate instead of a stupid prank."

"But she doesn't even know my name," Dimitri argued. It always amazes me how oblivious he can be to the effect that his hotness can have on people.

"I didn't know your name when you first attacked me and took Lissa and me back to St. Vlads, but I was still checking you out the whole flight back." No matter how mad I was at him, there was no denying how much he had affected in such a short time.

He gave me a little smile and said, "Well I asure you that you weren't alone, you had the same affect on me." Another smile.

"But you have to admit that she was pretty." I made my face hard and mad as I said this to get a reaction out of him.

"But you were a special case! she is just a young girl, she means nothing to me I swear." He hurried to assure me.

I let out a laugh, "Don't worry Comrade I trust you, I was just teasing."

He let out a breath, "Quit doing that to me Roza." He growled, but it was playful sounding. And it made me want to reach up and kiss him right here. He must have read the look in my eyes because he whispered "later" to me as we got to the office building.

We told Miss Tess what had happened and she said that she would take care of it. We left the office and picked up our conversation where we left it in the cafeteria.

"Because of what happened just now, I'm not sure what kind of parties will be taking place, but maybe I can start a little get together or a slumber party with the girls in my dorm and get some info there."

"It would be good if you can, we need to know if he really is working for the Strigoi or if he was just making a poor excuse for a joke."

"Are you still going to scoop out what the teachers do when they are suppose to be keeping an eye on us?"

"Yes, but I think that after what just happened right now, they actually might just do their jobs tonight."

"Sounds good. Do you still want me to come by your room after to tell you what I found out?"

"Better make it tomorrow night. If it is a slumber party then you don't want to seem suspicious by leaving too early."

He was right, I might also miss out on some important intelligence if I bail. And besides, Dimitri and I had already said our goodbyes to each other before we left court. If we were going to make this assignment work we would gave to go longer than one day before sneaking into each other's rooms to "hook up" as the kids were calling it now.

"Sounds good. Now since we were rudely interrupted, how about we go and eat that dinner that you promised me?" I said with a huge smile on my face. It had the desired affect and Dimitri let out a big laugh.

"Oh Roza, always thinking with your stomach," He smiled at me and I instantly felt warm inside.

"Admit it, you love a girl with an appetite." Most of the girls my age were so strict with their diet and looking good. But I was lucky, I could eat as much as I wanted because with my life style, I could quickly burn it off. That and I didn't need to look good for guys. I already had the prefect one.

"I love you." He said and then did a quick sweep of the area before leaning down to give me a quick kiss on the lips.

"But it's would be less suspicious not to sit together. After what just happend outside with Vic, sitting with you would attract too much attention. And we had mostly covered everything that we needed to talk about already."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." As much as I hated to admit it though.

"I'll see you tomorrow at dinner, goodnight Roza." Another kiss and then he walked away.

"Oh you will he seeing more of me than you know Comrade." I muttered to myself before I followed him back to the cafeteria for dinner.

I walked back into the cafeteria and found Alex. We had been at the principal's office for about half an hour so most of the students have already had their dinner. So after going up to grab what was left, I sat down next to Alex.

"What was all that about?" She asked when I sat down.

"Well that jerk Vic decided that it would be funny to play a bad prank on a girl named Alice. He scared her half to death."

"Oh yeah, I saw her and some of her friends coming in here earlier. Is she ok?"

_Ok enough to flirt with my man._ I thought, instead I said, "She was a little shaken up when I saw her last." I made my face light up like I had just thought of a great idea.

"Hey you know what we should do? We should have an all girl slumber party tonight and bitch about Vic, that would make her feel better right?" I hoped that Alice knew the right people to make that happen. She was so friendly that she was probably friends with everyone.

"Hey great idea! I'll spread the word while you finish eating." And she got up and left. I wish that everything in this mission would go as smoothly as that just did.

**Wow Vic's a jerk hu. So do you think that Vic is working with the Strigoi?**

**Do you think that the new girls crush on Dimitri will be a problem?**

**What will happen at the slumber party?**

**And what ratting would you give Dimitri ASS 1 to 10**

**1 for flat as a tack too 10 for deliciously biteable :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all of your lovely reviews:) and as I predicted all of you went WAY over the 10 point option, but how wouldn't :P**

**Disclaimer: oops forgot the last one...awkward,Lol anyway I didn't own VA last chapter and I don't own it this chapter ether. **

_"Hey, great idea! I'll spread the word while you finish eating." And with that, she got up and left. I wish that everything in this mission would go as smoothly as that just did.  
_

RPOV

After I finished eating dinner, I went back to my room to get a shower and change into my PJs, which was a simple T- shirt and some shorts. Back home, I usually just wore one of Dimitri shirts and his boxers. But all of the girls in the room would be able to tell that it was a guys shirt with in one minute of me walking in the room. And I didn't need that much attention tonight. No, I needed to blend in and make friends, as well as get as much information as possible.

I had just gotten back to my room when I heard a knock at the door.

"It's open," I called out. I turned and saw Alex walk in and sit down on my bed.

"Just giving you a status update, I spread the word and we're all meeting in Alice's room in half an hour. Strictly BYO alcohol but chocolate and other junk food is shared and encouraged."

"Sounds like a blast." I said as I gathered up my shower stuff. "So how long have you been at this school?" I wanted to get some background information from her before I listened to anymore info she gave me about the school.

"About four years."

"Have students going missing ever been a problem before?"

"Not since the 1800's when this school was first opened."

"Really, what happened and how long did it go for?" If this had happened before then maybe history was repeating itself.

"You will probably hear this story tonight anyway, as it's one of the school's best scary story."

"Well, tell me now so I don't look like a scaredy cat when they tell it tonight." I half laughed. Truth was, I needed to hear this story from more then one source so I could find out how distorted the story had become over the years and repeated tellings.

"Ha ok, it was a few weeks after the school had been opened and everything had been going smoothly, but then one night one of the girls went missing in the middle of the night. Everyone asked why she was up after lights out and thought that she was just the first run away and soon forgot about her.

"But then it happened again, but this time everyone swore that she had been sleeping in her bed with all of the other girls in her doom. An investigation was launched but they never found anything. And finally, a third girl was taken, but instead of her just disappearing, the police found her body in the woods. And it was drained of blood.

"And cue the Dracula jokes?" I asked trying to keep the knowing look off of my face. This sure sounded like something a Strigoi would do.

"Yeah, but back then Dracula was a real problem and every sane person thought that he was hiding under their beds."

"They don't sound very sane to me." I said dryly.

"Back then, all of the sane people were walking around and accusing people of being witches and burning them at the stake, " She said as she started playing with her hair, "So if you didn't think that Dracula was out to get you, then you must have been in cahoots with him somehow. It was a very dark time." She touched her hair again, and that's when I remembered.

"They used to burn redheads at the stake didn't they?"

"Yes, for a while. Like I said, it was a very dark time. Anyway, so after they found the body, the school put on a full lock down on all of the female students so no more would be taken."

"Only the female?"

"So far, only the girls had been taken so they thought that the boys would be safe."

"But they were wrong."

"Yes, more boys started disappearing, then girls again, and more bodies started turning up drained of blood and no one knew what to do."

It was classic Strigoi behavior: stalk a place for a while and take one or two victims quietly, making sure it was all of one gender so the opposite gender would think that they were safe. And then start leaving evidence around the place to cause panic. When people panicked, things started slipping through the cracks and they could start taking more and more victims without people noticing. They would just think that all of them had left because of all the supposed kiddnapings.

"Why didn't they just close down the school?"

"Because most of the parents that could afford to send their children to a good school, were away at their jobs and couldn't be reached. And that's when _HE_ came."

"Dracula?"

"No, the vampire slayer."

"Vampire slayer? Like Van Helsing?"

"Yes, he came to the school in our darkest hour and stood outside the gates day and night until the principal asked him what he was doing here and he just said, "There's evil in this place and I'm here to get rid of it."

"And the principal let him stay, just like that? He could have been the mad man that was doing all of this!." I knew he wasn't, but still...

"At that point I don't think they really had much of a choice, anyway, he waited outside the gate day and night for almost a week and then he heard what he had been waiting for. A noise in the woods, so he loaded his silver tipped crossbow and walked forward."

"Isn't it supposed to be a silver stake?"

"Well apparently, crossbows work as well because after over an hour of fighting noise coming from the woods the slayer came out and announced that we were now safe and left."

"That's all? He didn't tell them what was out there, or how to protect themselves in the future?" Not that it would have mattered much. They probably still thought that garlic and holy water would work on vampires.

"No, but that's when that put up all of those gargoyles. I think that they were supposed to scare away any bad sprits or something.

"And there you have it, that's the schools famous legend. But I don't think that anyone thinks that it's real or someone would have started to take more precautions by now than getting the teachers to do midnight perimeter sweeps."

"Well in today's society, people don't go around believing in Dracula and of burning redheads at the stake, lucky for you." I smiled

"Oh you don't know how lucky. A friend of mine was doing a school project on redheads being witches and she found out that if she could get three mail council members to testify that I was a witch, then I could legally be burned at the stake. I'm serious, it's an actual law!"

She had to raise her voice over my laughing. "T...that's...that's just ridiculous...w...who would still do that?" I managed to get out.

"Well after she found out, SHE tried."

"That's some friend you had there."

"Naahh, it was all in good fun, everyone used to give me a hard time about my hair but never meant anything." She said with a big smile.

"Well thanks for enlightening me. I'm going to grab a quick shower and then track down some junk food to bring to the party. What room is it in?"

"The south dorm, room 46."

"I'll meet you there then."

As she left, I kept thinking about her story. It made sense, Strigoi were running free in the street until the guardians started getting organised enough to launch attacks and start wiping them out. And this "slayer" person sure sounded like the Guardian of Legend. He was the first one to figure out how to actually kill a Strigoi. He was the one who united the guardians into what we are today.

But that had been a long time ago. And now the Strigoi were back, but this time, I'm here. And I'm not alone. I picked up my phone and texted Dimitri.

Me: Comrade, just found out some interesting things about the school's history. How are things holding up on your end?

Dimitri: _Fine Roza, I just contacted Hans and let him know that we have settled in without trouble_

Me:If you can count a fake Strigoi attack without trouble.

Dimitri: _It's nothing to worry about. Did you get an invite to the slumber party?  
_  
Me: Yes, I'm on my way there now after I have a shower.

Dimitri: _Take pictures ;)_

Wow, did he really just send me that? I really WAS a bad influence on him.

Me: It wouldn't look good if someone found your phone and saw naked pictures of me on it :-*

Dimitri: _I'll delete them right after you send them I promise (puppy dog eyes)_

Me: I don't think that you can bring yourself to do that ;) and where has your supposed self control gone?

Dimitri: _It has a tendency to disappear when you're around._

An evil idea popped into my head.

Me: Ok Comrade, I'll send you a picture

I walked into the bathroom and stripped down to my bra and undies and bent down low so the camera on my phone got a good view of my cleavage and winked as I took the photo. I laughed to myself as I hit send and waited to his reply. I didn't gave to wait long.

Dimitri:_THAT'S NOT FAIR. You can't give me a sneak peek and then cut me off like that :(  
_  
Me: Sorry Comrade, but were supposed to be laying low. So no sneaking around for a while :(

Dimitri:_ I know you're right...I love you Roza  
_  
Me: Love you too Comrade.

I got in and out of the showers and got my secret chocolate stash out and took some for the party. I'm not sure what kind of information will be available but if I knew one thing from high school, it was that girls talked about everything. Which usually meant all about boys, but I'm sure I can steer the conversation in a good direction.

DPOV

Roza: Love you too Comrade.

I'm not sure what made me send her that text but I'm glad I did, and while I will do as I promised and delete the photo she sent to me, it will still be nice to just look at my beautiful Roza for a few minutes. Even though we worked together, we didn't spend as much time together as everyone thought that we did.

And that was fine, we had jobs to do and we were good at them. But when we had time off, we could openly be together. And when we we're apart, we could talk about the other with our friends. And most importantly, when someone came on to one of us, we could say that we were taken.

But here, we couldn't do any of these things. When I saw Roza walking down the hall, I couldn't just reach out and grab her around the waist and pull her in for a kiss. I couldn't tell the people I worked with about something funny and sweet she did when we talked. And most of all I couldn't go up to some guy that was flirting with her and tell them to back off.

Damn, this job was going to be a hard one to pull off. I know Roza was trying to see the lighter side of things and focus on the fun of sneaking around like old times and I loved her even more for it.

I sighed as I took one last look at the photo and made myself press delete. I have been on many tough missions before,and in some ways this one was easy'a because I had my Roza by my side. But at the same time MUCH harder,because I wasn't the only one gaining a "fan club"

I saw how all of the guys in that cafeteria eyes had followed Roza's every move the minuet that she set foot in it. And I know that once class starts on Monday that I will have to sit back and watch repeated attempts at guys flirting with her,and even though I _knew_ how much she loved me and that all the attention she was getting from the guys meant noting. I still couldn't help felling jealous. And I did _not _like it,I trusted my Roza with my life and had no doubts about what she would do if one of them made a move on her. It was_ them _I didn't trust_. Yes,_ have been on many tough missions before

but this one was really going to hit home.

**Oooooo Dimitri's getting jealous:P **

**scary story. Did you like it?**

**what do you think the girls will talk about at the slumber party ?**

**Rose sent Dimitri a dirty photo...did you like that?**

**How would you like it if Dimitri sent YOU a dirty photo? **

**Review and show me some love:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**ALL OF YOU NEED TO GO TO MY PROFILE AND READ WHAT I PUT UP!**

**I hope that you all like where I'm going with this story,review or PM me if you have any ideas:)**

**Disclaimer: _Mrs Dimitri Belikov,**Mrs Dimitri Belikov,**Mrs Dimitri Belikov,...oops ha ha you weren't suppost to see that...uuuuu I don't own VA****_**

_I sighed as I took one last look at the photo and made myself press delete. I have been on many tough missions before, but this one was really going to hit home.  
_

DPOV

I put my phone away and made myself pay attention to the mindless chatter of the staff room. But I had started to get distracted by thinking about Roza again, but when I saw Miss Tess walk into the room, I made sure all my fantasies about Roza vanished and started paying attention to her like most of the other teachers were doing.

"Wow, not the reaction that I was expecting but I'll take it." She said with a laugh as everyone looked up from their conversations and waited.

"Ok, you all know what Victor did at dinner so there's no point in trying to down play it and what he did was unacceptable."

"Stupid is more like it! When are you going to just expel that boy already? He's caused nothing but trouble since the day he first came here!"

There was a mutter of agreement around the room. It looked like I wasn't the only one here to take a dislike to him and that was good. While all of the teachers here obviously hated him because he was disruptive and rude and probably a laundry list of other reasons here, my reason was something completely different.

I didn't like the way he was looking at my Roza when I saw him outside. Oh, there was plenty of other reasons as well. Like the way he mistreated woman and how he was torturing that poor girl because she had the good sense to turn him down. And I was pretty sure that he had a bad attitude towards his school work. But it was mostly about him looking at my girl like she was a prize to be won.

"Yes I agree, and next time he does something this stupid again, I will expel him. And I have told him that this is his last chance, and as punishment, I have given him a months detention and forced community service on the weekends."

Not a bad punishment for someone who lives for his free time and parties on the weekends. As long as I wasn't the one to get stuck with him on detention.

"Now, on a lighter note, I would like to introduce you all to our new physical education teacher Mister Brown." And she looked at me and smiled.

Everyone else in the room followed suit and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Clearing my throat, I decided to get this over with quickly.

"Hi, I'm Dimitri Brown. I'm from Russia as you can probably tell and I'm very happy to be working with you." I added a smile at the end because Roza always said that it lights up my face. Everyone mumbled their hi's and started making some small talk.

"So, how long have you been in the county?" Asked a woman that I didn't get the name of. She was tall and thin but looked sporty too. And she was pretty, with long, brown hair and bluey- green eyes. But no one could hold a candle to my Roza.

"A few years." I answered causally, best not to give to much information away to soon.

"And is this the first teaching job you've had?" She asked again with a smile a little TOO big...I would have to watch myself with this one.

"No, I worked part- time as a personal trainer at another private school before I decided that I wanted to expand my classes. But I will still be doing one on one training with a student here who wants to get a scholarship."

The sooner I get the word out that I will be spending a lot of time with Roza for official reasons, the better chance that people won't be noticing why we spend so much time in each others company.

"So are you here alone?" She asked with forced casualness, like she was just being polite and didn't really care about the answer.

I was tempted to lie and say that yes I was with someone, or better yet married. But then I would have to answer a lot more questions like why isn't my wife here with me and that still might not be enough to deter this woman.

"Yes, my family is back in Russia, but I came here for work."

"Well then, we're _very_ lucky to have you." Again with the smile. I decided to be a little rude to get her off my back earlier rather then later.

"I'm sorry, what was your name again?" I asked like her name wasn't worth me remembering. But instead of her getting offended, she laughed like it was a compliment. Like she was so beautiful that I had trouble remembering anything about her.

"Oh I'm Shatana, but everyone calls me Anna, and I refuse to believe that a good looking guy like yourself doesn't have at least a girlfriend."

I _really_ wanted to tell her yes, but questions would be asked. I decided to give her a half truth.

"There is this girl that I've been seeing, back in Russia, and I hope to make things work with her." That would eliminate there questions of why she never saw her around here.

She gave me a friendly smile...but there was something a little off about it. It was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. It was probably nothing.

"Long distance relationships can be tough." She wasn't going down without a fight.

"I know, but she's worth a shot." Was all I said before I pulled out my book and pretended to read until she went away. But I was sure that I saw her smile out of the corner of my eye.

RPOV

I knocked on the door and was met with a girl that I didn't know so I said, "Umm, hi I'm Rose. I'm Alex's friend."

"Oh yeah, she said that you would be coming around. Come in, I'm Sam." She smiled and let me in. Alice's room was like mine, two beds, a window and a bathroom on the side. But tonight she also had girls sitting all over the place filling the air with gossip and the smells of nail polish remover. I spotted Alex and walked over to sit next to her.

"Hey Rose! Everyone this is Rose, she's new but boy, she handled Vic like a pro." She announced to the entire room. And of course, I had everyone's attention just like that.

"So you met Sam." Alex said and she pointed to the black haired girl who opened the door. "That's Rebecca but everyone calls her Becca." And a girl with long, blond hair smiled at me. "And there's Katy, Maxine and..." She went on and introduced all of the girls to me. About 20 in total. I wonder how they all managed to fit in here.

"Well...what are you waiting for, an engraved invitation? Spill!" Said the girl with short black hair. Sam I think.

"Well, I had just gotten to my room and opened the door," I started sitting down and getting comfortable like I was just one of the girls, "and I find that total JERK Vicky making out on my bed with some poor unfortunate victim...I mean girl."

Everyone laughed. "VICKY!" Becca shrieked exploding into hysteria. "Victim" cried another.

Yep. I was in.

"Yeah and then she was all like "What the hell are you doing on my bed!" Alex butted in. "And Vic was all like, "It's called hooking up and unless you plan on joining us on the bed, you are interrupting it." And then Rose was all like-"

"Hey it's Rose's story, let her FINISH." Alice said. I was glad that she was feeling better, she was definitely looking like she was enjoying my story.

"Ok, so after I yelled at him and he said the thing about "hooking up" I told him that "I don't care what you call it, I want IT and you out of my room!"

"Well so would I, he is TOTALLY GROSS!" More squealing.

"I know, the last place I would want him was on my bed." Cried Katy.

"Well, I can think of a worse place for him to be..." Alex trailed off suggestively.

"AAHHH, Alex how could you say that!" Alice cried.

"Because it's true!"

"Would YOU want him any closer to you then that?"

"No, I was the one how turned him down DUH!

"Enough, I want to know what else happened!" Max said.

"Ha ok, so after I told him to get out, the girl he was with bailed pretty quick but he started getting up slowly and started to undress me with his eyes. And then he said, "It's really too bad you didn't want to join us sweet thing because even in what you're wearing now, I can tell that you have a rocking body." And then the creep winked at me!"

"Ewww." A chorus of girls shrieked "Did he really say that?"

"I swear it was his exact words."

"I'm not surprised at all," Said the Sam, "That guy is such a man whore"

"You would probably get like a bizilion STDs from just touching his arm!"

"That's what Rose said!, actually what she said was "Let's go, I don't really want to be in here so soon after that guy was here. And besides, I need to find out where to wash- and possibly burn- these sheets."

Another round of laughs, "Wow Rose, you're amazing."

"Well, it's not the first time I've had to deal with jerks at school, you should here about the stories I have about this real piece of work called Jesse Zeklos."

"Well save it for later, right now it's time to dish about Alice's knight in shining armor." Said a girl who's name I think was Lexy.

Oh boy, I had a feeling that this was about to head down a road that I didn't like.

"Oh you mean that hunk of a new PE teacher?!" Cried Alex.

"OMG, YES! Did you see how fast he moved!" Said Chloe? Why did all of thes girls look and sound the same!

I didn't think that it would be such a good idea to point out that I was right behind him. In fact, I think that they have managed to forget me altogether.

"Oh mama did I. Do you think that if I pretend to pass out in class he would give me mouth to mouth!" Said Becca.

"Well, it's definitely worth a shot! Do you think that he will be one of those dirty teachers that sleeps with his students? Because if he is, you can sign me up." Cried Katy. And suddenly I didn't like her as much as I did a minute ago.

"You don't even know him!" Cried Max "What if he's a total jerk that thinks woman only belong in the kitchen and in the bedroom?"

"I don't think he is." Chimed in Alex "After all, he is going to be giving special training to Rose for the sports scholarship thing that she's going for."

And all at once I had the whole room's attention again.

Three...two...one, "WHAT!" Cried the whole room. I slammed my hands over my ears to try in vain to block out all of the noise.

When it was safe, I took them away...but I wish I hadn't.

"You get to spend extra time with Mister Hotty!?" One of the blondes cried.

"Yes, but it's not too big a deal." I said, trying to down play it before they get too excited. "We will be working on sports stuff, like running,strength, hand and eye coordination and stuff like that. And it will be impossible to look good when I'm sweating like a pig." I added in my girliest voice.

The truth was that Dimitri had never cared that I was a sweaty mess, to him it just meant that I was working my hardest to be the best. And he told me that that just made him want me even more.

"Yeah, that really is a shame. But you will still get to look at him when he's showing you what to do, so you will still have a good view." Alice teased. But I could tell that there was more to it.

"Don't tell me that you have a thing for him already." I said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"It's not a THING! I just think that it was sweet of him to rush to my side so fast is all." She muttered under her breath.

"Oooooo, Alice is hot for teacher!" Sam cried and everyone, including me, laughed.

"Well you would have to be dead not to. Every girl...and some guys...with a pulse would think that he was hot."

"Yeah, we should take bets on how long he can last before the first girl either tries to hook up with him or declares her un-dieing love for him." Alex laughed.

Ok, I had had just about enough of all of these girls talking about my man like he was a piece of meat! He was more then just a hot bod. He was sweet and kind and caring and...too many things to list. Time for a topic shift.

"Well at least with him around, Vic shouldn't do as many stupid things. Where did he get the idea of dressing up like that anyway." I asked trying sounding casual.

"I heared that he got the idea from the internet, but I think that it was really out of the school's history book." Said Sam.

"Vampires in our school's history book?" I ask,evan even though I already knew the answer

"Oooo is it time for the scary story segment of our slumber party?" Asked Chloe.

"Yes it is so gather around kids." She said as one of the other girls got up and turned off the lights. Sam grabbed a flashlight and held it under her face and started telling the story.

"It was a dark and stormy night, in a galaxy far far away-" she began.

"It was not! Quit it with the Star Wars quotes." Said Becca as she grabbed the flashlight from Sam and started again.

"It was back in the 1800's-" she began. I listened intently to see if the story she told matched up with the one Alex told me.

"And that was when the school started finding the girls body." Becca continued.

"That's not the way I heard it," Piped up Katy. I looked over at her.

"And how do you think it went down?" Becca challenged.

"They didn't find the first body until the boys started disappearing!"

"No, they found the girls and that was why the boys thought that they were safe!" Agreed Sam.

"Whatever! After they found the first body they put the girls under house arrest-"

And on the story went. I listened but everything seemed to be the same as Alex told me. Until the end.

"And then the Slayer said that the Vampire Striga was dead."

"Wait! The vampire had a name?" I asked, and a name that sounded very similar to Strigoi.

"Yep, he was the head vamp or so legend said."

"So do you think that it was vampires that have taken the missing students around here?" I began.

"Naahh, there's no such thing as vampires, they were probably just trying to get some attention from their parents because they weren't hugged enough as a child." Max said as she waved it away.

"But the story said that they only went after girls in the beginning, do you know any boys that have gone missing now?" I had to find out if all of the students' blood could give Strigoi powers or just a certain age and gender.

"Mmmmm I think it's just been about five girls so far actually." said Alex is a quiet voice.

"Yeah, and all girls from back then and now are the same age, are you thinking psycho killer?" said Kayt.

"Well I sure don't want to walk around at night if I might be victim number six." I said trying to sound sincere, which I was. I was not in any hurry to be a Strigoi snack.

"Don't worry, if the legend is true then soon The Vampire Slayer will come and save us." Alex said trying to sound happy and lift up this conversation.

"Ooooo, do you think it could be that hot Mister Brown?" asked Katy.

Great, now we were back to how hot my boyfriend was.

"Anyway enough talk, time for some karaoke!" I shouted. I could seriously not handle anymore talk about how much these girls wanted to get closer to MY man.

"Oh yeah! Let's sing something out of pitch perfect!" cried out Becca.

"Hell no am I singing any Miley Cyrus!" Cried max.

And the night went on from there.

It was near 3am before some of the girls went to their own beds,but some just crashed on the floor. I decided to text Dimitri to see if he was still up. I know it had only really been about two days since we were together but I missed him.

Me: Hey Comrade, are you on perimeter watch?

Dimitri: _Just getting off it, how was the slumber party? Did you get any good intel?_

Me: A slightly different version then the one that Alex gave me, and that so far there have been five female victims around the same age, but nothing too solid.

Dimitri: _Anyway to find out their identities?_

Me: The school library should have newspapers with stories on the events.

Dimitri: _Good. I will start looking in the student's medical files to see if any of them have anything in common with the ones that went missing.  
_  
Me: And do you want me to find out if they were all part of some social club or had any other common interests?

Dimitri:_ I love it when you can tell what I'm thinking:)_

Me: I'm not just a pretty face you know;)

Dimitri: _Believe me I do;)  
_  
Me: Soooo, did you find out anything useful from the teachers?

Dimitri: _Aside from that the teachers don't have a clue about what's going on, no. But at least that means that they won't get in our way._

Dimitri: _Oh and one more stupid stunt and Vic gets expelled.  
_  
Me: Well that's good to hear:)

Dimitri: _Very_.

Me: This is going to sound super needy and probably whiny...but I miss you.

Dimitri:_ I miss you too Roza...where are you?  
_  
Me: In the south dorms. why?

Could he be thinking of what I'm thinking? I really hope so.

Dimitri: _Because my shift just finished and if you come down right now, I think we can get some alone time together...  
_  
Rose: IM ON MY WAY!

Everyone was already out like a light and if anyone asks me tomorrow where I went, I could just tell them that I went back to my dorm to sleep. I slipped out the door and went as quickly as I could down the stairs to the ground. I saw a shadow in the distance...was that him? I hoped so. I moved quietly through the night and as I got closer, I could make out that the figure in front of me was very tall...

and then suddenly something grabbed me from behind.

**So who grabbed Rose?!**

**What do you think the difference in the story's will mean?**

**And who thinks that it would be a good idea to pretend to pass out so Dimitri ****will give you mouth to mouth?**

**review and let me know;) **


	8. Chapter 8

Hello to you all:) so how many of you actually went and read what I put up on my profile like I caked last chapter?...yes that's what I thought. Now please go and read it...it's funny I promise:)

**And thanks for all of you lovely reviews,they were so funny at read:) enjoy**

**Disclaimer:_ I hart Dimitri,I Hart Dimitri,I hart Dim- "hay you again! Don't you have anything better to do spy on me? I suppose that you want the next chapter then uh? Well it's down there... No leave me to. My fantasies! Oh and I don't own VA  
_**

_I moved quietly through the night and as I got closer, I could make out that the figure in front of me was very tall..._

_And then suddenly something grabbed me from behind._

  
RPOV

I didn't scream, I was trained better then that. Instead, I pulled my arm free and tried to elbow my attacker in their face. I didn't connect, but that wasn't my only goal. By struggling and making that move, whoever had me, instinctively loosened their grip on me in an attempt to not get hit. Once that happened, I freed myself and turned around to look at my attacker.

Who was laughing his head off.

"Why would you think that this was funny when this school had a history of girls disappearing in the middle of the night?" I cried. But that just makes him laugh harder.

"I'm sorry Roza...I didn't mean to scare you. But after you attacked me like that, I just couldn't help thinking about the time that I pretended to be a Strigoi for your field exams."

"Well, if you didn't mean to scare me then why did you grab me from behind?" I asked as I once again failed to raise one eyebrow.

"I just wanted to hold you. After all, I told you to meet me down here. I thought that you would know it was me."

"Well you're just lucky that I didn't scream, otherwise half the school would be down here wondering what you're doing groping the students." But as I said it, it actually sounded like a good idea. Dimitri apparently thought so too because he gave me a very heated look as he came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you too Roza, even if it only has been about two days and we have spent only a few hours apart."

"Are you making fun of me Comrade?" I teased. It was unlike me to admit such a thing, but after the night I just had I think that I deserved some alone time with my sexy Russian.

"No, on the contrary, I think it's wonderful that you finally let down your guard enough to tell me things like that."

He was looking deeply into my eyes and I could literally feel the tender moment growing.

So naturally I had to ruin.

"So if letting down my guard is a good thing now, what do I win?"

"Mmmmm, how about a very inappropriate kiss from your new teacher?" He teased.

"You know I've had those before, and there usually quite good." I teased back.

"Oh Roza, what am I going to do with you?"

"Well I happen to like your previous suggestion that involved an inappropriate kiss, but if you have another idea that also involves us getting physical with each other then I'm all ears."

But instead of giving me any more suggestions, he just leaned in and gave me a VERY inappropriate open mouthed kiss. I moaned as I pressed myself closer to him and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as his hand roamed freely around my body.

His lips slowly left mine as he trailed kisses down my neck making little noises as he did so. Which just turned me on more, so I started nibbling on his ear lobe, and I felt his responsive shiver.

"Oh Roza, I could live a thousand years and never find someone who makes me feel the way that you do." He softly muttered into my hair as he held me close.

"Right back at you Comrade, I bet that I could search all over Russia and never find another man as good as you."

He pulls back enough so he can look me in the eyes. "All of Russia? So no other country meets your standards?"

"Nope! You have officially ruined me for any other accent, it's Russian or nothin for me from now on."

"Well, it's good to know that I've made such a lasting impression on you."

"We already went over this in the principal's office remember? Considering that you're SUCH a good influence on me, of course you would leave an impression."

"And to think that at first I thought that I was wasting my time trying to train you."

"Well I'm pretty sure that now you think that it was one of the best decisions that you've ever made, correct?"

"Without a doubt." And then he was kissing me again. And again I was completely lost in it. I wish that it didn't have to end, that we could just stay here locked in each others arms.

But unfortunately reality chose that exact moment to come in and crush my dreams.

"I see you two over there and you have exactly one minute to get out of here and back to your dorms before I report you." A voice from the shadows called out. I immediately jumped out of Dimitri's arms and looked around for whoever spotted us.

"That's Mister Pots, he was my night watch replacement." Dimitri whispered to me.

"Do you think he saw our faces?" I ask slightly panicked, we couldn't afforded to have our cover blown so early into the mission.

"No, he said to get back to our dorms." Dimitri says as he led me away from our would be whistle blower with the flash light. "He thinks that we were just a couple of students breaking curfew, nothing to worry about."

We walk in silence for a few minutes until Dimitri led me to an abandoned corner outside my dorm room building.

"We had better say our goodnights now, we have work to do tomorrow." Dimitri says as he pulls me close for one last kiss.

"I'll do some more bonding with the girls tomorrow and tell you if I find anything good."

"Ok, I'm going to tell Miss Tess that I want to start having morning training sessions with you so we can stay in shape while we're here and so we can freely share information with each other with out people questing why were together."

"Just like old times huh Comrade?"

"Yes," And he leaned in for one more soft kiss, "Only this time it will be much easier without the constant need to touch you and hold you close." He muttered.

"Right back at you, it was so unfair of you to have such a hot bod and expect me to keep my hands to myself in our training sessions."

A smile showed up on his face while he said, "Well, you still will have to contain yourself, " He then leans even closer and says, "But this time I have nothing against holding PRIVATE training sessions with you."

Ooo, the things that this man does to me, "I believe I would like to sign up for all of those classes Mister Brown." I say slightly breathless.

"I'm sure that something can be arranged."

We look at each other for a long time before Dimitri gives me a little squeeze around the waist and quietly leaves.

Maybe this mission wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

Monday

I looked at myself in my new uniform in the bathroom mirror. It didn't look as bad as it did on the hanger. And with my curves, I actually made it look kind of GOOD!

Pleased with this turn of events, I walked out of my room and knocked on Alex's door across the hall. She opened the door and her eyes widened.

"HEY! How come you look good in the school uniform and I don't?!"

"Just lucky I guess."

Truth was, she didn't look half bad herself. While not as gifted me in the breast area, she still filled out the top nicely. And she had a small waist that led out into nice hips. All in all she was a nice hourglass figure and would earn more then one look from passing guys.

"Whatever, ready to start the day?" She asked WAY to happily. I think that she was actually bouncing on her heels a little.

"How much coffee have you had already?" She was worse then Sydney.

"I don't drink coffee." She said with a straight face.

"Wow, what drugs are you on then because no one it this happy on a Monday morning unless they are either on a coffee high or they got lucky last night. So unless there's something that your not telling me-"

"Oh shut up and start walking already I'm hungry!"

"Now _that's_ a reason to be happy in the morning." I said happily as we made our way to the cafeteria. We walked in and I started searching for Dimitri with my eyes without even realizing it. But it didn't matter because he wasn't here. He must have eaten earlier and was setting up equipment in the school gym.

So I loaded up my plate with bacon and eggs and sat down with Alex.

"Ok so we have gym first up which is good because it's not so hot in the mornings and we won't get as hot and sweaty. And then we have-" Alex kept talking about our time table as we finished eating, but my mind instantly went to thinking about how Dimitri would think I looked in my uniform now that I was actually wearing it.

When the bell rang, we got up and walked into the gym for our first lesson of the year.

DPOV

Everything was in place. I would make them run a few laps as a warm up and then I would split them up into teams to do some exercises and monitor them to see what kind of shape they were in.

The bell rang and shortly after, students started filing in. I didn't know any of them and it didn't really matter because I was here on a mission, so I didn't really pay much attention to who was in my first class. Until Roza walked in.

RPOV

I saw Dimitri's jaw drop as I walked in and couldn't resist a little smile and wink in his direction. He stayed open mouthed for a few more seconds and then shook himself out of it. Once everyone was here Dimitri started his no doubt prepared speech.

"Good morning to you all. I'm Mister Brown and I'm your new physical education teacher, if you have any questions about anything please don't hesitate to ask."

"I have one," A pretty blond girl that was wearing way to much make up for a Monday morning gym class called out.

"Yes?" Dimitri asked.

"Are you single?!'"

Every girl burst out into giggles and a few guys snickered. And I swear that Dimitri blushed a little. He is just too adorable.

"That's not the kind if question that I was talking about."

"Is that a yes?" This girl was not taking the hint.

"Ok enough questions. I want everyone to change into there sport uniforms and be back here in five minutes." He said using his "mentor voice" and as usual, it had the desired affect because everyone scattered to change.

I hid my laughter as I got up and _very_ deliberately waited until I had Dimitri's eye to turn around and give my hips just the right amount of swing as I walked away.

Maybe this uniform wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

DPOV

I unclenched my fist and took a shaky breath after Roza and all of the other students went to the locker rooms to change. I couldn't believe it, it was too unfair. Trying to keep my hands to myself was hard enough when Roza was in her normal clothes. But Roza in a school girls uniform was almost impossible!

It looked normal when it was just on the hanger, but on Roza's sexy body it was transformed into my wildest fantasy. I had to practically tear my eyes away from her when she walked into the gym. I don't know how I was going to handle having to see her in that outfit every day for who knows how long without giving into my need to stroke my hands all over her.

But for now I would just have grind my teeth and find some way to deal with it...and have _LOTS_ of cold showers in the mean time.

RPOV

"Can you believe how hot he is!?" A girl squealed as we were getting changed. Great, after last night this was exactly what I needed to hear.

"Oh mama, I thought that people were exaggerating when they said that he was slap yourself in the face hot, but boy did he live up to his reputation." said another. I was going to have to get ear plugs if this kept going.

"Ooo I'm going to pretend to pull a muscle and ask him if he would massage it for me." Said yet another girl.

I know that we woman are good at multitasking but were these girls even getting changed, or were they too busy talking about how hot my boyfriend was?

"Hey if that works let me know, I would try that if it got me close to him."

_That's it._ "You know he's probably gay." I said to no one in particular.

"What! Why?" Random blond girl from before asked.

"Well think about it, he's smoking hot right? Do you think that the school would hire someone that hot to teach a class that involves a lot of physical activity and contact with teenage girls if he was straight?"

_Dimitri was going to kill me for this_.

"Well...yeah...but Miss Tess wasn't thinking about his hotness when she hired him, she's like, ancient. Way too old for a hotty like him." Blondy said once again. And I officially don't like her now.

"Maybe, but did you see how ripped he was?" I tried again. The sooner that I got the word out that he wasn't interested in girls, the sooner that all the gossip about him would stop. And for my sanity's sake, I needed that to happen.

"Oh boy did I! Yummy!" Another girl squealed.

"Exactly, gay guys always have hot bods because they work out so much. I bet he's going to keep quiet about it because he doesn't want anyone to know."

And because I know Dimitri better than anyone else I said, "Just you wait, I bet that if you ask him that single question again he will make up some story about a long distance girlfriend that he's trying to make it work with."

I was pretty sure that that was the lie that Dimitri would go with to discourage women and girls flirting with him.

"Good idea, it will be a test, thanks new girl." Said blondy as she bounced away in her short shorts.

It was going to be a long day.

**So Rose looks good in her uniform uh? how do you think Dimitri will handle that?**

**Dimitri's fans are getting bold,what do you think Rose will do to evan out the playing field?  
**

**And what is this about Dimitri being gay?**

**Review and I will update faster:) **


	9. Chapter 9

**So many reviews! You like me,you really lick me:) so the best review was from RoseLissaBelikova with :THIS STORY IS...AWESOME! OK, OK, fangirl moment over. **

**The rumor about him being gay is hilarious. I wanna read Dimitri's reaction when it gets all around the school. And maybe some Dimitri being jealous next chapter?**

**Anyways, great chapter! I'm so excited for the next one. :D Update fast please! Virtual Rose doughnuts if it's before Wednesday ;)**

**Well its Tuesday were I am so give me! Lol here it is**

**Disclaimer:me no owny Vampire Academy **

"_Good idea, it will be a test. Thanks new girl." Said Blondy as she bounced away in her short shorts. It was going to be a long day.  
_

RPOV

After a WAY too long class where all of the girls had sudden shortness of breath and continuous pulled muscles and an equally way too long math class (but for very different reasons). Alex was right, Miss Cross was a real piece of work. It was finally lunch time.

"Whoa slow down, the food here isn't _that_ good!" Alex cried out behind me as we made our way to the cafeteria.

"Well I'm hungry!" Was all I said. And for anyone who knew me for more than three days, that statement would be followed with "You're always hungry" and they'd be right. But for once my need to get food wasn't in relation to the growling noises my stomach made.

I needed to get some samples of the food that they served here and send it back to Sydney so she can analyze everything. But the food here was only one of many options for the reason that the student's blood was different.

I walked up to the people that served the food and put on my most disarming face and said, "Excuse me?"

"Yes dear, what can we do for you?" The lunch lady said in a nice voice.

"Well I have a very strict diet and I have a few questions about the food here."

"Ask away, I've been serving here for ten years so I know all there is to know."

_Perfect_. "Where does the food come from?"

"Well, all of our fresh food is home grown, but some of our products are from over seas."

"And do you get it directly from the source? Or is there as special shipment that comes to the school?"

"Why would that make a difference?"

"I...read an article where they set apart the good quality food and all the rest was sent to schools, is that true?"

"Oh heavens no! The food is ordered and a truck is loaded and brought straight here."

So it wasn't likely that some one was tempering with it outside of campus...

"And how do you treat the food once you get it?"

"We wash the fruit and vegetables thoroughly and then we refrigerate them until we need it."

"Wash them with what?"

"A mix of water and vinegar for freshness and hygiene."

"And is it only the kitchen staff that have access to it?"

"Yes, and in case you have any other conspiracy theories, we have surveillance so I don't think anyone is sneaking in here at night and spiking your brownies. Any more questions?"

I put my sweet angel face back on and said, "No, that's all for now." And walked off to the line.

I loaded up my tray with one of everything available and walked back to my table.

"Wow! Are you really going to eat all of that!?" Alex asked sounding astonished.

"Nah, but I like midnight snacks so I will save some of this for later." She looked at me like I was crazy but didn't comment any further.

We ate in silence for a while until some of the girls from the slumber party came over to sit with us.

"Hey guys, anything good happen yet on the hot teacher front?" Asked Sam, who was enjoying watching everyone falling over themselves to get Dimitri's attention _way_ too much. It was like a sport to her with the winner being the girl who does the craziest thing to get noticed. But at least she wasn't one of them.

"Yeah, almost every girl in Mister Brown's first class tried to get him to show them the proper way to do the exercise by getting him to touch their hands. And this one girl tried to get him to feel her leg muscle to see if she "pulled it" after only about five minutes of working out and one girl...I think her name was Hannah, wanted him to take her pulse by putting his ear to her chest if you can believe it!"

"Wow, all of that in only his first class? Forget taking bets on how long he can last here before the first girl tries to hook up with him or declares her un-dieing love for him, we should start taking bets on how long he can last here before the first girl attacks him!"

All of the girls laughed at that and I made myself do it to. It could only last so long...

"But that's not the best part," Alex continued since she had the entire table's attention, "There's a rumor going around that the only reason that Mister Brown is so buff is because he's gay, so-"

"WHAT!" Cried Becca.

"No way." Said Lexy.

"Well if he is, I wouldn't mind trying to turn him." Smiled Katy. _Oh NO she didn't!_

"ENOUGH," shouted Sam, "I want to hear the rest."

"Ok, so Rose said that if he really was gay he wouldn't want to come out about it so soon. So she told a girl that she thought and I quote,

"I bet that if you ask him that single question again he will make up some story about a long distance girlfriend that he's trying to make it work with."

"No way!" Said...Max?

"Yes way," Continued Alex "So the girl went out there and actually did it!"

"Your kidding!" Gasped Blond one and Blond two.

"And you will never guess what his answer was!" And with those words she paused.

"Well? Don't keep us in suspense, _spill!"_ And Sam actually threw part of her muffin at Alex. I knew I liked that girl for a reason.

"Ok, so he said "Not that it's any of your business, but I have a girlfriend back in Russia and we are trying long distance.""

"Sounds like a line to me." Declared Max.

"Yeah, I bet that he's either gay like Rose said or he's just afraid of being attacked by a bunch of fan girls." Agreed Sam.

"Hay! Don't diss fan girls, I am one!." Said Hannah.

"For who?"

"One Direction." Hannah said proudly.

"What! How could you listen to that cr-"

And the lunch went on from there.

-

DPOV

Ughhh, that was a LONG day. And coming from me, that was saying something. I was a trained guardian. I could go two days straight without sleep and only limited food and water. I could handle vicious Strigoi attacks and go head to head with the best guardians that the Academy had to offer...

I even survived the infamous Rose Hathaway!

But spending the day trying to teach a bunch of human girls Physical Education when all any of them wanted to do was see me take my shirt off (one of them had actually tried it!) had left me exhausted. And on top of everything else I had gotten barely any time with my Roza. It was to dangerous to see each other to much outside of class. And I couldn't even find a minute to myself with all if those girls after me, let alone find some quiet time with Roza.

But that wasn't important now. What was important was the mission. Today was my first day of teaching and it was also the first day that I had eaten lunch in the teachers lounge and the food that we got _was_ different than what the students got.

Staff also got the option of ordering food off campus and making it themselves in their rooms. So if the reason for the students blood giving Strigoi powers was food related, then between me and Roza, we had enough to get it tested. And I also knew what our next task would be. I got out my phone.

Me: Roza, I got the teacher's food and told Hans where to pick it up. Leave what you have by the gate near the big oak tree.

_Roza: Got it. So the teachers DO get different food. Do you think that means that one of them might be in on whatever it is?_

Me: It's too early to rule it out as a possibility but we should keep our eyes open. I also found out that in three months, the school will be receiving there third batch of their annual flu shots.

_Roza: What! Your not supposed to get more than one of those things a year! Why would they be about to get their third batch? How long ago was their second?_

Me: I checked, only last week. And the one before that was three months ago. It's too soon to tell but I would bet Han's ridiculous pay check that whatever's in those needles is the reason for whatever is making the student's blood so different.

_Roza: Getting mystery shots every three months definitely counts as suspicious. But we should also get a sample of the student's blood now so we can compare it with what it says in their medical files. And I would also bet Han's pay check that Sydney will be able to tell us EXACLY what chemicals have changed.  
_  
Me: Good idea. But how do we get their blood?

_Roza: Well DUH! Just tell the school that you need a vile of all of your student's blood to test them for some sports related reason...believe me you will get NO trouble getting the girls to sign up for it if you promise to hold their hands while it happens.  
_  
Me: Good idea...but do I sense some hostility?

_Roza: You're darn right you do! Do you know what I've had to go through at lunch today with you and your hot bod being the center of every topic?_

Well, I guess I'm not the only one.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in the gym before my fourth period boys class started and I was glad for it. All morning I had to deal with all of these annoying girls that would do anything to get my attention. It would be nice to have some boys to teach, at least they would be interested in what I was teaching and not the way my body was moving._

_"Oh man, did you see that pretty little thing in the cafeteria this morning?" I looked up and saw a group of boys had just walked in. They were early so I let them be for now and went back to my notes._

_"Did I! I never knew that the school uni could look so good until she put it on."_

_"Yeah, so just imagine how good she would look taking it off." And they all laughed._

_"And did you see her legs? They just go on for miles."_

_I knew that voice...I looked up and sure enough. It was Vic and a group of his friends._

_"Just you wait, I bet I can get into her pants in a week." Vic sneered. I really didn't like that guy. And I felt sorry for whatever girl he was talking about._

_"Whatever man, you're all talk." His friend said._

_"No really, you should have seen her looking at me when I was on her bed with whatever her name was that I was making out with. She saw what my body could do and she liked it." Vic said and I froze._

_Was he talking about..._

_"From what I heard she yelled at you to leave her room." A diffident friend said_

_"She's just playing hard to get, that bitch is mine."_

_I clenched my jaw and had to make myself NOT throw my clip board at his face. How DARE he talk about my Roza like that!_

_"Man I would like to bend her over a desk and-"_

_"If you all have time to sit around and talk offensively about women then you have time to run laps before class. I want five rounds of the gym at jogging speed, NOW!" I all but yelled at them. But it was better then going over there and punching them in their faces._

_End Flachback  
_

Me: Well it's the same for me. I swear these students think that I'm deaf with the way that they talk around me. Vic and some of his friends were talking about you in class today and it was all I could do not to go over there and change his gender.

_Roza: Ha, I wouldn't have minded;) _

Me: :) So I will talk to Miss Tess about the blood while Sydney analyses the food. We should also look at the ventilation and make sure that it's not something that they are putting in the air.

_Roza: And the water. It wouldn't be the first time in history that someone poisoned the water source to take over.  
_  
I was stunned.

Me: Did you actually listen to me when I gave you all those lectures about war and tactics?

_Roza: Of course I did:) but I only listened about half the time because I was too buzy listening to your hot accent;)  
_

Me: Now THAT sounds more like you:)

_Roza: Glad you approve. Good night Comrade I love you;)  
_  
Me: I love you too Roza:)

I put my phone down and sat back in the couch to try to relax before my perimeter shift.

"You look like you've had a hard day."

I opened my eyes and saw that Shatana had walked into the staff room and sat down opposite me. Great, I was not in the mood to be flirted with.

"Hello Shatana." I said simply.

"It's Anna and don't worry, you're the new toy that all of the girls want to play with right now but they will get over you. When I first came here six months ago, you wouldn't believe how many young men's heads I turned, but now they are all after that pretty young thing that came the same day as you."

She wasn't trying to flirt with me? Finally! Now maybe I could get some peace in the staff room.

"I hope your right, I don't think I can deal with all this attention for long."

"You'll be fine. Now I came here to tell you that the other PE teacher that you were supposed to be working with has taken sudden ill and that for the next few months I will be her replacement."

Uh oh...This was not good.

"Miss..." Damn! I forgot her name again.

"Ha you and your memory. Miss Zerao, and yes I know Shatana Zerao is a pretty weird name. That's why I want everyone, even some students, to call me Anna. Anyway, I realize that I came onto you a little strongly the other day so I wanted to assure you that as long as we are working side by side in PE, I won't try anything. Scouts honor."

I doubted that. But maybe if I pretend to be on board with her idea she actually MIGHT behave herself. Oh Roza was _not_ going to like this.

"I will hold you to that." I warned. I had had enough of being flirted with.

"Shake on it." She extended her hand and I shook it.

I had a bad feeling about this.

**Oooo what is Shatana goal?**

**will Dimitri get jealous of Roses new fan club?**

**And what will Dimitri do when he finds out that Rose is spreading the rumour that he's gay? **

**Review we and let me know:)**

**And sereusly! Look at what I did to my profile and tell me what you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry to do this to you but I need to ask you all a question. Now a lot of you are asking me to turn up the heat and make Dimitri show Rose EXACLY how wrong she is about him being gay. **

**I need to keep this story rated T so everyone can see it. If I change it to M then the website berries it away so you nee people won't see it:(**

**So what I want to know is would you all be okay if I kept the story T but put in some carefully Marked M scenes? ,and if so how detailed would you like them?**

**or would you like me to make the for play detailed and skip over the act it's self? **

**Tell me what you think,I won't be mad:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**SO sorry for making you wait so long! But here it is. Now most of you were ok if I put in a few M seen,but incase any of you are worried I won't be doing many. I will mostly do a bunch of flirting and stick to the plot.**

**next chapter I did add an M seen but it's well market and I left an AN to tell you more. PLEASE don't stop reading!**

**and yeah **Disclaimer: I don't own anything,lest of all VA****

_"Shake on it." She extended her hand and I shook it._

_I had a bad feeling about this.  
_

DPOV

It had been a week since Roza and I had started here and I had finally gotten the go ahead to give Roza special training sessions. There had been a lot of talk about a male teacher spending time alone with a female student and doing such physical activities, but on the grounds that it was for her scholarship and that I hadn't selected her myself, Miss Tess hadn't seen a problem with it.

It was 4:45am on a Monday morning and I had just gotten to the gym. I had checked out this area when I first came here and there was no security cameras so Roza and I would be able to do some full contact sparing.

I had just finished laying out the training mats when Roza walked through the door. We hadn't had much alone time together so I wasn't the least bit surprised that Roza - after a quick look around to see that we were alone- came straight into my arms and gave me a deep and passionate kiss.

"I missed you." She muttered against my lips and gave me a soft peck on the lips again.

"Mmmm, I missed you too. How are you going? Are you fitting in ok?" I know I didn't need to worry because Roza was more then capable of looking after herself, but I couldn't help it.

"Please Comrade, you know how well I fitted it at St. Vlads. Everyone loves me."

"I know...but I still worry."

She gave me a smile and then wrapped her arms around me and held me close. We stood like that for a few minutes until she pulled away with a slightly sad look on her face.

"I guess we should start training. We need to keep our skills up." She said.

I nodded and we set off to work.

We went outside and did a few laps around the school as a warm up and then moved into some strength training. And to finish, hand to hand combat.

We circled around each other looking for an opening. I noticed that Roza had dropped her guard on her left hand a bit, so before she could do anything about it, I moved toward her and went for an uppercut that landed on her rib cage...or it was supposed to.

It was an act and Rose caught my fist and put a lock on my arm so I couldn't move and then she took my feet out from under me and before I knew it I was pinned.

"Forgot all of your legendary moves Comrade?" She teased as she leaned closer to me so her hair fell over her face and down to mine.

"No, I just didn't expect you to bait me like that." I said with a leveled voice, but I couldn't stop thinking about how close she was and the fact that I could see just a little down her top.

"You should have known better then to take the obvious kill Comrade, that was one of the first things you taught me."

"Mmmm, well right now I would like to teach you something else." And before she could stop me, I shifted my weight and rocked my hips and flipped her over so she was on her back and I was the one on top.

"Well, isn't this cosy." Rose said with a wicked smile. I answered with my own as I leaned down and furiously kissed her.

She moaned into my mouth and I let her get her hands free so she could wrap them around my neck and pull me closer. I flicked my tongue out across her lips and she granted me access. Our tongues danced with each other while our hands freely roamed the other's body.

But all to soon, I had to stop us. I was getting far too "excited" and if I didn't stop now it would be very awkward to walk around very soon.

"It's getting late and we can't afford to be seen." I muttered across her lips as I was giving her little kisses across her face.

"I know -aaahhh," she started but trailed off as my lips brushed across a sensitive part on her neck. Then with one more kiss, I pulled back. I got up and pulled her up with me and as we walked to the door, we straightened up our clothes to make ourselves more presentable.

"Have you found out anything new?" I asked her trying to get my mind and my body off of how amazing it felt to be close to her.

"I'm expecting to get the results for the food back from Sydney soon, but other than that not much. I got a sample of the water but I can't tell if anything is wrong with the air. I asked Sydney to send me something that could test the air so we can tell it whatever "it" is, is air born. You?"

"I've looked over all of the students' files, especially the missing ones, and I can't find any abnormalities. Nothing that would suggest that their blood is in anyway different from anyone else's. But I did request those blood tests that you mentioned and we should be able to get the go ahead by the end of the month."

"Leaving us with two months until we can get a sample of the mysterious flu shots." Rose continued following my train of throught.

We only had a few minuets left until we would have to leave this room and be student and teach again so I decided to hurry up and ask my question.

"Has _VIC_ been giving you any more trouble?" I said with to much emphasis on his name.

"Naahh and if he does then I can handle a pansy like him." She said waving it away.

"Well, be sure to tell me if he starts saying things to you or bothering you ok?"

She gave me a sweet look - and then froze, and a look I couldn't place crossed her face.

"Dimitri, you...your not jealous are you?"

"Of him? Not a chance...I just don't want him hanging around you."

And then Roza let out a loud and beautiful laugh.

"You are! You're JEALOUS!"

I didn't say anything, but I didn't have to.

"Oh silly Comrade," Roza cooed after she recovered from her laughing fit and leaned in close to me and said, "You have nothing to be jealous of. No one could ever take your place."

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her even closer to me. "I'm not worried that you will leave me for him," That thought was too ridiculous to entertain. "I just don't like what he says around you and every time I see him smile and wink at you in the halls, I have to fight the urge to punch him."

Huh, maybe I was a little jealous after all.

"Well you're not the only one, but don't worry, I can handle him." She said as she snuggled closer to my chest. But then she looked up and locked eyes with me.

"What about you? Has you're fan club lost any members?"

I made a face and said, "Sadly no." And then I remembered something important. "Listen Roza, I was supposed to be working with another teacher for my PE class, but she won't be able to make it."

"And you telling me this because...?"

I swallowed, I knew that look. "It's nothing to get worried about but... the school has picked a substitute."

"And would this substitute happen to be a pretty young woman who has the hots for you?" Rose asked in a dangerously cold voice.

"She flirted with me when we first met," I could see that Roza was not happy about that so I hurried to finish "But she promised to behave while we work together, so you have nothing to worry about."

"And do I know this teacher?"

"Miss Zerao, but you might know her as Miss Anna."

"She's very pretty." Again with the cold voice, I decided to warm her up a bit. I bent my head down and gave her a _very_ hot kiss and we were both gasping for breath by the end of it. I leaned close so my lips were touching her ear.

"You don't have anything to worry about. Miss Anna means nothing to me,I love only you and that will never change."

"I know, I trust you,"she said and pulled back a little but "It's _HER_ I don't trust, what if she tries something?"

"Then I will reject her like I have with all of the other girls in my class..." As soon as the words left my mouth I knew they were a mistake. And I could see Roza's eyes flash with anger and possession.

But before she could say anything, my watch on my wrist beeped. I had set it for when students would start coming into the gym.

"Roza, I love you. So you will never have anything to worry about ok?" I hoped she said yes. We got so little time together that I didn't want to part on bad turns. Luckily, she did.

"Yeah I know. Sorry, I just get a little angry when girls come up to you in short shorts and flirt with you and I can't do anything about it." Just then a student came in the room wearing head phones and oblivious to the world around him.

And then Roza put on a very evil smile and I started to get scared. When she wore that smile, it was time to run.

"So that's why I started the rumour that you're gay." And she turned around and sprinted to the door.

"You _WHAT?!_"

But she was already gone.

**OOO things are getting good!**

**Rose finally told Dimitri the rumour that she was spreading. How will Dimitri react?  
**

**what will happen with Dimitri and Miss Zerao working together,will she behave herself like she promise?**

**And could YOU behave yourself if you were alone with Dimitri?**

**review and let me know what you think;)**

**And don't hate me for the M seen. I won't do many I promise:) **


	12. Chapter 12

**For thous of you who actually read this,I have made a decision about the M seen. And you will read about in in the following chapter. Thank you to all of you who read this story. Your reviews really brighten up my day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA. If I did then I wouldn't be flipping burgers on school holidays **

_"So that's why I started the rumor that you're gay." And she turned around and sprinted to the door._

"You WHAT?"

_But she was already gone. _

RPOV

It was the last period of the day and I had successfully avoided Dimitri all day. He was not going to be happy about me spreading that gay rumor, but what was I supposed to do? Watching all of those girls drool over him all day was too much to take. And he might even thank me soon when all of the girls stop harassing him.

I walked into my Russian language class which was taught by our secret contact Mister Hines. Since I was early, I walked up to him and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Rose Hall." I said with a big smile. His eyes lit up with recognition at my cover name.

"Ah yes, Miss Hall, I've been told that you have a special interest in my class." Hans must have told him about Dimitri.

"I'm happy to have you. Please stay after class and we can go over some of the finer points that you want to learn."

Translation: stay after class so we can compare notes on what you've found so far and what he could help with.

"Sure, that would be great." I then sat down and took out my notebook and started writing down the things he had up on the board. I hadn't payed much attention to any other of my classes because me being here was just a cover. But this class actually meant something, it was a way of getting closer to Dimitri and his family, which I already considered as my own.

After everyone had left I got up and went over to Mister Hines' desk. He looked up at me, but not as happy as before.

"What have you found out so far?" He asked.

"Not much sadly. We have sent food and water to be tested and we're working on a way to test the air. But what we really need to know is why the school is receiving so many flu shots? The school has been having them every three months for half the year. Why?"

He gave me a slightly sadder look than before and said, "That's what I was hoping you could tell me. I'm not sure what it is but it's hurting my students and we need to put a stop to it."

"Do you think it's possible that any teachers here might be in the league with the Strigoi?" I still hadn't ruled it out yet as there were a lot of unhappy teachers here.

"Sadly there are many candidates for that. But no one stands out. If you looking for traitors then I would look to the vice principal Mister Drake. I don't like the way he operates. He always has something going on."

I hadn't looked into him yet. In fact, this was the first that I've heard of him. "Thanks, I'll do that."

He gave me a much brighter smile now and said "I also WOULD like to talk to you about class related things. I understand that you wish to learn conversational Russian to better understand your partner and fit in with his family, so I would like you to take this-"

And he picked up a book. I looked at it and saw that the cover was written in both Russian and English.

"That's something to help you. It's a special book. Reading it will help the language to sink in more."

I flipped through the book and saw that it was indeed a special book. Every line it had was written twice. The first line was in English and the line under it was in Russian. And it was spaced so it was very easy to read.

"Thank you! This is perfect." I said truly excited for the first time that I could remember about reading.

"Please come to me if you have any questions about Russian or the mission. I'm here to help."

I smiled and said good bye as I walked out the door.

DPOV

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it. How could she do this to me? Didn't she trust me around my students? I mean fair enough, I was now in a very committed relationship with one of my former students, but Rose had always been the exception to that rule.

But the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. All of the girls had been falling all over me since the day I got here, and they still were, but it was settling down now. Instead of openly drooling over me, they seemed to be studying me more now. I had thought that that meant that they had _finally_ gotten over me being here and started paying attention in class.

But now I realized that they hadn't been looking at me to learn what I was doing. They had been studying my movements and speech and trying to figure out if I was _GAY_.

The only good thing that could possibly come out of this was if the girls stopped flirting with me all the time, as that was my main concern.

Or so I thought.

It was the last class of the day and thankfully it was the boys one. All the boys had just arrived and I was about to start the lesson when one of the boys decided to open his big mouth.

"Hey Mister Brown, is it true that you're gay?"

I froze. That was the last thing I had expected him to ask.

"Yeah, is it? It's cool if you are, and if so, are you free this Friday?" asked another boy and the class cracked up.

Did I just get asked out by a male?

"Way to be subtle Husky. What if he doesn't want to come out of the closet yet?" Another boy called back while I was still still as a statue.

This wasn't a joke, this Husky guy was gay and he had just asked me out. I was going to kill Rose!

"So are you?" Husky asked again.

I uncomfortably cleared my throat "As a matter of fact, I have a long dis-"

"Yeah we heard, you have a long distance girlfriend back in Russia that your trying to make it work with. We've all heard your line and like we said, it's ok if you're gay...just be careful if you're ever in the showers with Husky, he seems to have wondering eyes." And they all snickered.

"I'm not gay and that's enough talk. Now today's lesson - "

And class continued from there.

It was around 9pm so I decided now was as good a time to get some answers out of Rose. I picked up my phone.

Me: Ok Roza, you have a lot of explaining to do.

_Roza: I'm sorry it came to this Comrade, but the girls just wouldn't shut up about how hot you were and if you were one of those teachers that sleeps with his students...and since we both know you are :P ...I had to do something or I was going to attack one of them  
_  
Me: Well it was a good idea...except that it just backfired

_Roza: What do you mean?_

Me: I just got asked out by one of my male students

_Roza: You're kidding me!_

Me: Sadly no, but at least it was only once. Better one gay guy asking me out than 50 girls :(

_Roza: Oh poor Comrade, getting asked out by girl after girl that wants nothing more then to put on as little clothes as possible and take you back to their dorms for some hot, no strings attached sex. How do you make it through the day?  
_  
Me: Believe me, I don't enjoy it. And the only girl that I want to do that with is you.

_Roza: Yeah...too bad you're gay ;)_

Me: Why don't I come over to your dorm room and show you EXACLY how un- gay I am?

_Roza: I say, show me what you've got ;)  
_

I quickly got up and made my way over to Roza's dorm. This morning hadn't been enough, it had only wet my appetite. I needed to be with my Roza. I carefully made my way to her building, if I was seen it would be the end for tonight. But luck was on my side and I made it to her dorm unseen. I knocked quietly and when Roza opened up the door my jaw dropped.

"See something you like Comrade?" Roza asked as she turned around and walked back into her room. After shaking myself a little, I followed her and made sure to shut and lock the door behind me. Then I turned around and just looked at her.

She was wearing her school uniform. But she had made changes to it. Where the top was normally a white shirt with a vest, but she had left the first few buttons undone so I could see her lacy bra and a good amount of her cleavage.

And instead of the shirt coming down to her hips, she had tied the two ends up at the front and was showing of quite a bit of her stomach. I could feel my eyes darken as I took in the rest of her.

The skirt that normally came down to her mid calf, now came RIGHT up and wasn't leaving very much to the imagination and she was wearing sexy black fishnet stockings. She looked like a naughty school girl. It was one of the sexist things that I had ever seen her wear.

Roza was sprawled out on her bed very provocatively and asked me, "Well? Aren't you going to come over here and prove to me how UN- gay you are?" She said and raised her eye brows.

And that's when I lost control.

**(ok,so most of you were ok with the M seen,but what I'm going to do is cut the seen from here out and put in on it's own in the next chapter. So you can skip to it and read it,or you can skip right over it. It's up to you)  
**

**The M seen WAS HERE  
**

I pulled Roza into my arms and just held her for a while, as both of our heart beats slowed down. It felt so good to just hold my Roza like this, to let my guard down and just relax. I only let down my guard for very few people, and my Roza was definitely one of them. Now that we had gotten our breath back, I decided to tease her a little more.

"So...did I prove to you that I'm not gay now?"

"Without a doubt . But I might still need a few repeat performances to be absolutely sure." She smiled as she snuggled in closer to my chest.

"I aim to please." I said as I gave her a squeeze around the waist. I lived for moments like this. Where it was just me and my Roza, no job that we had to rush back to, no threat that we had to defeat. Just me and my Roza relaxing in each other's arms.

We both dozed off for a few hours but because I was still used to the St, Vladimir schedule, I woke up at around 2 am. I didn't want to leave without saying good bye, but Roza just looked to peaceful sleeping that I didn't have the heart to wake her. So as quietly as I could, I untangled myself from her arms and began to dress, but not long after I heard a sleepy mummer.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I turned around and saw that Roza had woken up. "I didn't want to wake you, but I need to get back to my room before it gets even later."

"Mmk, I love you."

"I love you too Roza," I said as I bent down to give her one last soft kiss and turned to the door. "Sweet dreams, I'll see you in a few hours." And with that, I left her room.

**Dimitri getting asked out out by a gat guy! How will he get revenge on Rose?**

**Will Rose's 'fan club' make Dimitri look control?**

**and dose Rose still think that Dimitri is gay, or did he prove himself? **

**Review!**

**I will put up the M seen in the next chapter so you can go and read it now. I put is some Comedy...so it's not all hard core. Please tell me what you think:)**

**Tell me if you like me doing this with the M seen or if you just want me to add it with the chapter next time.**

**and if enough of you don't want me to do anymore M seens then I won't. Your in Control :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**well,you wanted it so here it is:) review!**

I gulped and threw myself onto the bed and started attacking Roza's lips with uncontrolled passion. I thrusted my tongue out and she moaned as she let me in. Our tongues fought for dominance and I eventually won. Roza was pulling me closer and I could feel myself growing harder by the second.

"Roza," I moaned and I kissed a path down her neck as my hands moved down her body. Even though we were still fully clothed, I grabbed her hips and rocked my body against hers so she could feel how much I wanted her and heard her whimper,

"Dimitri." She gasped. I smiled and decided to tease her.

"Now Roza, would a gay man do something like this?" And I rocked against her again. But this time, I made sure that I pushed right up against her core so she could get the maximum pleasure of our love making.

Again she moaned my name and said "I don't know...we're both still fully dressed," She gasped out. "It s...seems to me...that...that a straight man...would...would be more...interested...in...in getting our clothes...off."

"Well, I wouldn't want to give you any doubts now would I?" And with that, I took off her shirt and started kissing her breasts as I moved my hands lower and started slowly peeling off her stockings. She was breathing heavy, her cheeks were flushed and her hair was getting messy. And she had never looked more beautiful.

Now she was only clothed in her bra, panties and her short skirt. I reached out to take the rest of her clothes off when she sat up and pushed against my chest.

"My turn." And she started undoing my buttons and ridding me of my shirt. With that gone, she kissed her way across my chest and started to undo my belt. With my pants off, I was only in my rose boxers that I wore when I couldn't be with Rose to remind me of her. And she noticed.

"Been missing me have you Comrade?" She teased.

"Let me show you how much." And I lowered her down to the bed and got rid of that little skirt...to see that she wasn't wearing any underwear! She saw my eyes widen and decided to torture me some more.

"What's the matter Comrade? I had hoped that this would give you some ideas to prove to me that the rumors weren't true."

I knew what she wanted me to do and I was happy to oblige.

I lowered my head and gave her a big wet lick across her soft core and got a strangled gasp of pleasure as my reward. I then brought my hand to her center and started slowly moving it around her most sensitive bit as my tongue continued to torture her with little teasing strokes.

"Comrade...stop that...I...I need more." She got out and I happily gave it to her. I slipped one finger into her folds and started pumping it in and out slowly. And then I added a second.

"Dimitri." Roza whispered. It was an intimate and lovely sound that only I would ever hear.

"More," She softly cried "More!" So I started pumping my fingers in and out of her at a quicker pace that had her on the edge in seconds. "Dimitri! Uhhhh," she cried as her inner walls clenched around my fingers as she found her pleasure. I slowly removed my fingers and let her catch her breath as I moved up and removed her bra and started sucking on her nipples.

"Mmm, Dimitri." And she started slowly kissing my lips. I was painfully hard by now and I wanted to be inside of her more then anything. She seemed to sense this because she pulled away and locked eyes with me and gave me a wicked smile.

"That was great...but not enough to prove yourself just yet."

"And I certainly wouldn't want to disappoint you." And I pulled off my boxers and pushed into her. She cried out, but it was with need as I started moving in and out of her. Slowly at first, but getting faster as both of our needs began to grow. Soon, I was pounding into her with urgency, desperate to find my release.

"Dimitri...I...I'm going to come." Roza gasped out.

"I know Roza, me too." I pounded into her again and I went over the edge and took her with me. I held her tight as we both came down from our releases. We laid together for a while until I had to finally pull out of her and rolled onto my back.

End of M Scene

**i hoped you liked it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLO Just Like Old Time's lovers!:) **

**Well you asked me and I listened. So I've decided that there will be no more M seens.**

**(unless you all start asking me for them) **

**and if there is one it will be light on the details. But I will still push the line with flirting ****and a little dirty talk( if that's ok with everyone :) I will keep it light and fun;) **

**so please tell me what you think:) **


	15. Chapter 15

** READ THIS!**

**AAAA you people will be the deth of me!**

**first I ask if a M seen will be on and you all say fine. Then I do one and you say that you don't want them.**

** So THEN I say I won't do them anymore and your all mad at ME! What's up with that?**

**so here's what I'm going to do. as of right now i will be holding a vote. It will be nope from now to Sunday (when ever that might be for you) and you can tell me YES or NO on the M seens. Because so far I have 5 yes's: 4 No's and 4 what ever's. The one with the most vote will win.**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWNY VAMPIRE ACADEMY**

_"I love you too Roza." I said as I bent down to give her one last soft kiss and turned to the door, "Sweet dreams, I'll see you in a few hours." And with that I left her room.  
_  
DPOV

I had just gotten to the gym to set up for morning training sessions with Roza when I saw something so surprising, that I froze.

"If you leave your mouth open like that for too long, you might get attacked by flies Comrade."

Roza was _EARLY_. But Roza was never early. "What's wrong?" I asked slipping into guardian mode.

"Why does something have to be wrong for me to get up early and meet you here?" She asked innocently.

I just raised my eyebrow and waited for her to continue.

She sighed and said, "Ok _FINE_. I got the results back from Sydney."

"And?" We had been at this school for almost a month now and so far this and the flu shot were our only solid leads.

"It was a swing and a miss. Sydney tested the food and water and nothing in either of them raised any alarm bells."

This was not good. Now the only thing we had left was to test the air. "Did Sydney give us-"

"Yes, she gave us something to test the air and you will be happy to know that I have already done it and sent it to her." She said proudly. "But sadly she is so busy being an ambassador between the Moroi and the Alchemists that she has only been able to have a quick look at everything so she might not get to the air sample for another week. But by then we will have that flu shot sample."

"I hope the cause for the blood is one of those because after we send the blood test to Sydney, then we have nothing else to go on."

"When is that happening by the way?" It was an innocent enough question, but I could hear what she didn't say.

"Afraid that some of the girls will pretend to faint so I will catch them?" I know I shouldn't... but Roza was just so adorable when she was jealous.

"You know as well as I do that at least one of them will try that." She didn't even deny it, but she didn't really have to. I was about to go over to her and give her a reassuring kiss...

When suddenly the doors to the gym opened up.

We both looked over and saw, non other than, Miss Zerao walking over to us with a _way_ too big smile on her face. I looked back at Rose to see that she had a murderous look in her eyes.

"Good morning Mister Brown. I hope you don't mind but I was hoping that I could sit in on some of your personal training sessions so I can see what kind of things we should put in the curriculum for next term's PE classes." Again with the big smile.

I cleared my throat and tried to think of an excuse to get rid of her. I get so little time with my Roza as it is, I didn't want to lose our morning time together too.

"Well Miss Zerao, that is a good idea, but I don't want to make Rose uncomfortable by having an audience." I hoped that she bought that.

"Oh, of course, I wouldn't want to put Rose on the spot." She looked over at Rose and gave her a big smile. But it was slightly forced, and it looked almost like she wanted to cut Rose with it.

"Well I wouldn't mind if you watched one or two sessions, but I don't like to have too many observers when I'm working out and getting sweaty and gross." Rose said politely. But I knew that she felt Miss Zerao's dislike for her.

"Wonderful."

And so Roza and I did our usual laps and strength training. But we couldn't do hand to hand combat because Miss Zerao would have a heart attack at the speed and the force that Roza and I fought with. I knew she was here to watch what I did so she could add it to her classes, but I still couldn't help the feeling that she was watching me far too closely.

"Thanks so much for letting me watch." She said again with the too big smile. "I promise that I won't make a habit of just dropping in." And then she left.

"Oh she has got it BAD for you Comrade." Roza said, but she didn't look as mad as I would have thought.

"Your not jealous?"

"No, it's the blond bimbos that keep bending down in their short skirts in front of you that make me jealous. But her...she makes me worried, like she's unstable and is going to snap at any moment. You had better watch yourself Comrade."

"You have nothing to worry about." And I walked close to her and whispered in her ear, "I thought that I proved that to you last week." And I felt her shiver.

"Oh you did. But I wouldn't want you to forget what's at home for you if one of those barbies gets too physical with you."

I smiled and said, "Consider me reminded."

RPOV

Well _that_ was a _long_ day. After that train reck of a PE teacher interrupted the only quality time I get with Dimitri, I had Miss Cross for math and she was NOT in a good mood. And then all of the girls had to go in for the blood tests. And 65 - yes, I counted - 65 girls asked Dimitri to hold their hand, 23 had said that they felt dizzy and needed him to sit with them for a while and 15 had pretended to faint to try to get him to catch them.

THAT'S IT! I was posting the gay rumor on Facebook!

It was already on there, but now...I went through my photo file and got a picture of Dimitri kissing me...and photoshopped it.

now it looked like Dimitri was kissing...someone else. I laughed evilly to myself as I posted it up under a different name so no one would ask me how I got such a photo. I was so going to get in trouble for this but I didn't care.

And last but not least, I finally met Mister Drake, the vice principal. Mister Hines was right, I did not like the way he operated at all.

_Flash back_

I was walking into the cafeteria when suddenly I heard a lot of noise coming from across the room. While pretending to go and get lunch, I moved closer to hear what was happening.

"...was a stupid prank, what if you of you had damaged the air ducts? Honestly, crawling around in there to set off a stink bomb! If any of you have damaged the air ventilation system in any way, you will be suspended. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." Was the mumbled response.

Wow, he was more worried about the damage to school property than the chance that one of them could have fallen and broken something? Teacher of the year materiel right there.

End flash back

I would definitely be keeping my eye on Mister Drake.

But the day wasn't over yet. Oh no, that would be too easy for the infamous Rose Hathaway. It was now my night to do the night patrol shift while also dodging the teachers that were pretending to do the same thing. I changed into something warmer, but something that I could still fight if need be, and grabbed my stake and headed out.

For the first few hours, it was just like all of the other times that I had done the rounds. I wasn't too bored because it was just like perimeter watches back at court, and like it always does, my mind wandered to thoughts of Dimitri.

But a sound near the gates ended that train of thought. It wasn't much and probably wasn't anything, but I didn't have anything else to do out here so I went to check it out.

Even though I wasn't shadow kissed anymore, I still had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach when a Strigoi was near. Not nearly as strong and not always right, but something didn't feel right to me.

I turned around just in time to stop a swipe that would surely have taken my head of if I hadn't blocked it. And sure enough, a Strigoi was in front of me and he had much longer and sharper claws then he should have had.

He had gotten the drop on me, but I was too quick for him and now that the element of surprise was lost he tried to get some distance between us by moving backwards and swiping at the air. I dodged most of his attempts but he still got a shallow cut on my left arm. I moved in closer for the kill when another one came at me. I was in the middle of them and trying to guess which one would attack first when suddenly one of them started throwing FIRE at me.

I dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way and stood back up to my feet again, in time to get knocked back down again. I grappled with him for a while until I saw an opening and staked him in the heart. I got back to my feet and saw that another two Strigoi had joined the fight. It was now three against one. I could take three at once, but how many more did they have out there in the shadows?

I decided to press the little button that I had on my belt that would sent a distress signal to Dimitri for help and took my hand away from my belt just in time to block a punch from one Strigoi as another tackled me to the ground.

"Oooh, this one has a bit of fight in her huh Brad," One had as he tried to pin me. "I have dibs on her."

"She's a Dhampir you idiot! Kill her quickly so we can tell the boss!"

But before he could, I staked the one on top of me and took the legs out of the one called Brad. I was up on my feet again and was in between two more of them when suddenly I felt someone's back against mine.

DPOV

I had just gotten back from dinner when I heard a loud beeping coming from my phone. It was the emergency ring tone. I quickly picked it up and read the message.

**Distress beacon activated! **

My heart was suddenly in my throat. The only one that had a distress beacon was Roza!

I looked at the transmitter and saw that the signal was coming from the front of the school. I wasted no time as I grabbed my stake and sprinted to the door and bulleted to the front to the school without caring if someone saw me.

An eternity later, I reached the front of the school and looked frantically around for signs of my Roza. My heart nearly stopped when I saw her near the school gates and surrounded by Strigoi. I raced over to her and without stopping, I staked the Strigoi that had turned around to see who was approaching and continued running straight into the circle that was surrounding my Roza.

We didn't say anything to each other. We didn't need to. She turned slightly and we went back to back as we fought for our lives. One came at me low as one came at me high. It was unusual for Strigoi to fight together but not unheard of if they were a gang and had a higher power to report to.

I kicked the one that went low as I staked the one that went high, all the while covering Rose's back. I heard a scream from behind me... but it was a Strigoi scream so I didn't turn. After five minutes of constant fighting, we were down to three Strigoi and they looked worried. I took down one and as I did, the other two came at Roza. She staked one, but was tackled by the second. I watched as she wrestled...and eventually won the fight as her stake slipped into the last Strigoi's heart.

I ran to her side and knelt down and said, "Roza, are you alright? Are you hurt? _You're_ _BLEEDING." _

"Relax Comrade, it's just a scratch." She said as she slowly sat up.

I knew better than to panic. But when it came to my Roza getting hurt all rational thinking went out the window. And after a quick examination of her wound I saw that it was just a scratch. Thank goodness.

"What happened?" It was obvious that she had been attacked, but I needed and wanted the details.

"I was doing perimeter watch when I heard a noise. I went to check it out and one attacked me with sharp claws. Then more started coming at me. I fought them all off until one started throwing fire balls at me!"

I sucked in a breath and said, "So the reports that we got were accurate. The Strigoi are getting Moroi powers from drinking the student's blood."

"It sure looks like it to me," She said as I helped her to her feet. "And it gets better."

I didn't like the sound of that. "How?"

"Well one of them was trying to get me pinned and said to the other that he had dibs." I didn't like that, but I didn't interrupt her.

"But the other said that I was a Dhampir and to kill me quickly so they can tell the boss."

"So there is a boss."

"Something this big has to have someone at the controls. It's way too organized for just a few to pull this off."

"Let's get you back to your dorm so I can dress that." I said as I helped her walk up and tried not to think of what this meant.

"It's really nothing to worry about, just a scratch."

"It's bleeding Roza, and I want to disinfect it properly, just let me take care of you."

I looked deep into her eyes and I saw her want to fight, but I also saw that she didn't have the heart to argue with me when all I was doing was showing her how much I cared.

She let out a breath and said, "FINE, but were not skipping practice tomorrow because of this." She warned.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of it." And I made sure to hide my smile so she didn't hit me.

**OOO Miss Zerao is moving in on Dimitri,and she doesn't seem to like Rose. Do you think she knows something is going on between them?**

**And Rose's jealousy has finally gotten the better of her and now it's all over Facebook. What will happen when Dimitri finds out?**

**and a lot of you wanted more action so this chapter and another one coming soon will have some nice fight seens:) **

**and and for those of you who didn't read my authors note at the top of the page. GO THERE NOW or lose your say in the matter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all of your reviews. Some of you are getting very close to what I'm planing so I would like you all to STOP BEING SO SMAT! Or is it Smariet? I mean SMART! Ha I love google:) anyway so far my favourite review has been from Guest,with**

:Ooooh YES YES YES YES YES YES YES M SCENE M SCENE M SCENE M SCENE *kid in candy shop eyes the size of saucers* right now  
So seven more yesses the yesses have it more m scenes.

**so far most of you have said yes. So what I'm going to do is focus mostly on the plot and throw in one two SMALL M scenes and do a big one at the end. I hope your all happy with that :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

_"It's bleeding Roza, and I want to disinfect it properly, just let me take care of you."_

I looked deep into her eyes and I saw her want to fight, but I also saw that she didn't have the heart to argue with me when all I was doing was showing her how much I cared.

She let out a breath and said, "FINE, but were not skipping practice tomorrow because of this." She warned.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of it." And I made sure to hide my smile so she didn't hit me.

DPOV

It was 3am by the time I finally made it back to my place, after checking for anymore wounds on my Roza and cleaning the one that was bleeding the most. I decided to do another perimeter check. I found nothing which was disturbing. It was a fairly large group that attacked Rose, so it wasn't likely that anymore Strigoi were in the area,but what worried me, was that Rose seemed to be the main target.

I didn't want to say anything right now until I had something more to go on. I had done just as many midnight perimeter checks as she had and I've never run into a single Strigoi, let alone a whole pack. So why did they all come out tonight? Who was this "boss" that they mentioned? And more importantly, why did they all center around Roza?

I sighed as I laid down on my bed. The mysteries were pilling up and so far, I didn't have an answer for any of them. I just hoped I figured it out before they tried another attack on my Roza, or anybody else's for that matter.

RPOV

The morning after the attack went as smooth as could be expected. I met Alex for breakfast and when she asked about the cut on my arm, I gave her the same excuse that I was going to give everyone that asked.

"Well don't spread this around," I said because even though I knew she wouldn't tell, word would somehow get around, "But last night, I was climbing the big tree outside of the boys dorm and-"

"OH MY GOSH! Do you have a secret boyfriend? AAHH, that's SOOO romantic. Wait, why is it a secret? He's not dating someone else is he? I never picked you for "the other woman" type of girl-"

"Woah woah, cool your jets there motor mouth! No, I don't have a secret boyfriend," **(Did my nose just grow?)** "and no, I'm not "the other woman." At least that's true. "I was doing recon."

"Like the army dudes do?"

"Yeah, you see I'm planning to pull a prank on Vic, aka _Vicky_, and I needed to see what kind of set up they have there. But on my way down from the tree, I fell a little and cut my arm."

"So what will you tell people when they ask?"

"That I fell over in the middle of the night of something, it doesn't really matter."

"So what kind of prank are you thinking of? Can I help!?" she asked excitedly.

I tried to raise one eyebrow but gave up and just raised them both and said, "I thought that you were a good girl?"

"I am and teaching Vicky a lesson in how to treat people right is a good deed that will benefit all." she said happily.

"And people say that my "Rose logic " is messed up." I laugh as we started walking.

Once we got to the cafeteria and sat down with our usual group of friends, a guy that I have some classes with came over to join us.

"Hey Tim." I smile and waved him over. He's handsome with a sweet "boy next door" face and sandy blond hair. He's a bit taller then me with a solid build and some muscle. So not too bad on the eyes at all.

"Hey Rose." He says as he grabs a set next to me and Alex...who I noticed blushing a bit. Mmmm, interesting.

"Sooo, did you fight anyone to the death to get the last donut this morning or did you show mercy?" he asks with a cheery voice that makes me crack a smile. I've been here almost a month and already I have a reputation for beating people up over matters that involve food.

Dimitri is so lucky to have found me.

"No such luck today, but I won't stand for line cutters getting the last chocolate glassed. I have rights, damn it!" I said with lots of force and conviction, like it was a a terrible crime that was taking place on a daily basis that had to be stopped. And to me it was.

"We should start a petition and begin raising awareness." Alex said, joining us on our madness rant.

"You're right, you start making flyers and I will start spray painting and tagging the halls." Tim said and the two started plotting and going even further down the deep end while I eat my donut and discreetly looked over to where Dimitri is sitting pretending to grade papers.

I catch his eye and he smiles- until he sees who I'm eating with. I don't know what he has to complain about, his fan club is much bigger than mine. Just then, Tim's friends come over and sit with us. And unfortunately for Dimitri, they are not as discreet as Tim is in letting me know that they like me.

"Hey there beautiful, I brought you a chocolate donut, I know how much you like them." said Jack with a charming smile. He's also quite a looker and so are his three friends that also have a look of hope and aww about sitting at the same table with me.

Ok, so maybe I couldn't complain about Dimitri's fan club, but at least mine weren't constantly trying to get me to touch them...well actually Jack was, but never in a bad way. He just always tried to brush his hands with mine when we were walking together. And Tim was always a gentleman. I guess that Dimitri and I were as bad as each other.

"Aaaw, you're to good to me." I said as I quickly grabbed the donut so he couldn't try to touch my hand again. I didn't want to get the poor boys hopes up. But he still smiled at me like I had just told him that he had won the lottery.

"Hey what happened to your arm?" he asked with concern on his face.

"Oh I got up in the middle of the night and I fell and somehow cut myself." I said in my best ditsy voice.

"Oh you poor thing, you let me know if you need anyone to look after you ok?" Jack asked with a little to much hope in his eyes.

"That's sweet, but I'm ok." I put on a smile and just like that his eyes lit up and all thoughts of my cut were gone from his mind.

As the boys talked to the other girls at the table I looked over again at Dimitri - to see that he had actually snapped the pen he had been pretending to write with! I knew I shouldn't, but I just loved seeing Dimitri jealous. I hid my laughter as I turned back around to listen to what the boys were saying.

" - will be the best party of the year for sure." Jack was saying. A party? Good for intel, yet bad because I had just been attacked by Strigoi last night. And that meant that more could still be lurking around.

"It's tonight in the forest just outside of the school grounds, there will be food, music and LOTS of booze." He continued happily. "So are you lovely ladies in?" He asked the whole table but he was mostly looking at me.

I didn't want to go. These parties always ended in the same way, everyone drinks too much, someone makes out with someone else that they usually hate and someone undoubtably does something stupid on a dare.

But I couldn't afford to say no. I needed to be there. One, to see if I could get anymore info, two, it would be social suicide to miss it and I needed to fit in and finally three, if something bad happens and Strigoi do attack, I'm the only one that has any experience in fighting them. So like it or not, I was in. I put on a big smile and said,

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." And I swear all four of the boys eyes moved a little lower to my chest. Probably in anticipation of what I was going to wear tonight.

"Ooh, that sounds like fun." Sam said. But she actually had a brain in her head so I don't think she will get absolutely trashed. Good, one less person I would have to worry about.

"Yeah, I need to let off a little steam." said Becca.

"Same here. Looking at that fine piece of man work over there and not being able to do anything about it has got me all wound up." said Katy as she looked over to the table that Dimitri was siting at.

"You said it." agreed Chloe.

And on from there it went. Until one of them mentioned my handy work on Facebook.

"OHMYGOSH! Did you see what someone just posted up on Facebook this morning!" Sam cried. She really was following hot news on my man like a sports game.

"What? TELL ME!" begged Max, and Sam's phone was past around the table. I had to cover my ears to block out all of the high pitched cries and squeals. DAMN these girls were loud! They could maybe beat Lissa.

"It has to be a fake!" cried Hannah grasping at straws.

"It can't be true!" whimpered Katy.

"Anyone want to take bets on whether it is or not?"asked Sam, predictably.

I finally got hold of the phone, and sure enough. It was a photo of my big, bad Russian Dimitri -

\- kissing Christian.

Even though I was the one to put it up there, I couldn't help but laugh out loud. I glanced over to see Dimitri looking slightly nervous at all the noise we were making and noticed that all of the girls at my table were also giving him little sideways glances. Oh poor Comrade, he has no idea what he has in store for him.

"Why are you laughing, this is a disaster!" shouted an outraged Alice.

"I KNEW that you were hot for teacher!" accused Alex triumphantly. I just tried to muffle my laugh and answer her with a straight face.

"Well it doesn't really matter to me, I mean he's our TEACHER,"** (It didn't stop me)**. "You didn't really think that something could happen between the two of you right?" **(How many times had I told myself that?)** "And besides, it's illegal, you're still a minor."** (And the circle is now complete.)** Man I was a hypocrite. But it couldn't be helped, I was with Dimitri and no pretty little teenage girl was going to just walk in and change that.

Alice went red in the face and said, "Well, no...but there's no harm in fantasizing right?" And that just led into a _VERY_ in-depth conversation about what she - and the other girls, had been fantasising about Dimitri. But luckily they were so deep in conversion, that none of them noticed when I got up and left.

And not a minute too soon.

DPOV

I was sitting in the cafeteria trying to looking busy when I saw my Roza walk in and get food. She looked well rested and mostly unharmed after last night. The only evidence left was the bandage on her left arm.

She sat down and looked over to me, I smiled as I caught her eye - and then stopped smiling when I saw the boy that she was sitting with. I recognized him from one of my classes though I didn't know him personally. But I didn't have to. I could see the way he looked and moved and I could tell that he wanted to be more then "just friends" with my Roza.

But as if this new addition to Roza's fan club weren't bad enough, just then four more boys came over to sit with her! And they were making it VERY clear what there intentions were. The guy in the front gave her a charming smile and said something undoubtably clichéd and handed her a donut.

I noticed that they were all quite good looking, and that right there, was a good enough reason for me to want to beat them up. But then Roza reached over and accepted the donut - which didn't come as a surprise, Roza's love for donuts was well known - but what bothered me was that I saw the guy try to brush his hand over Roza's!

And that's when I snapped. Literally. The pen that I had been using to pretend to write with. I had been so focused on what those boys were doing flirting with my Roza that I had snapped my pen in half. And the ink had gone everywhere.

I looked up and saw my Roza try to contain her laughter and look back at her table and re-join the conversation. It went on for a little while until the same guy as before asked a question and looked at my Roza.

No one else would have noticed it, but I saw my Roza hesitant before putting on a fake smile and answering. Maybe I was just being paranoid. Or maybe it was just the jealousy kicking in, but I swear that I saw all four of the boys eyes moved a little lower to her chest. It was a good thing that I was sitting alone because at that moment I could not have stopped the low growl that came out of my throat.

Then all of the girls started chattering excitedly with one another which didn't bother me...until one of them looked over at me longingly. I gulped and busied myself with cleaning up my pen mess and didn't look up again until I heard a lot of commotion coming from Roza's table.

One of the girls were passing around her phone and they were all squealing loudly. But that didn't worry me. What did, was the fact that they kept looking over at me and then turning back excitedly to the group. I also saw my Roza do the same thing and I got very nervous all of a sudden. I wondered what they were talking about? But it didn't really matter, I would undoubtably hear about it throughout the day.

Then I saw Roza get up and leave. Now that I didn't have to worry about hormonal teenage boys hitting on her, I went back to doing my paperwork.

**oooo Did anyone order a very jealous Dimitri? Because I know I would eat him right up;)**

**Rose's evil plan continues. What will Dmitri do when he finds out about about it?**

**and a big party tonight? What could possibly go wrong?**

**review and tell me what you think:) **


	17. Chapter 17

Some of you are getting really close to what I have planed. But you will NEVER see my biggest twist coming;)

**This chapter is for RoseLissaBelikova. My Beta an I worked over time to get it done for you by Wednesday so it eases your final exam panic. And it's Wednesday were I am:)**

**So enjoy**

**Disclaimer:I own Blast From The Past. But Richelle Mead owns VA**

_Then I saw Roza get up and leave. Now that I didn't have to worry about hormonal teenage boys hitting on her, I went back to doing my paperwork.  
_

RPOV

I walked out of the cafeteria with the better part of my sanity still intact and decided to get an early start to the day as my first class was my most hated one.

Home economics. Aka, cooking class.

Now it was fair to say that if anyone was in need of such classes, it was me. But the truth is, that no amount of cooking classes will ever make me a good cook - or make my food editable without it being poisoned. And as if I needed another reason to hate my home ec class, it was being taught by my new least favorite teacher in the world. Yep, you guessed it, Miss Shatana Zerao, or Anna, as she liked to be called.

I know she hasn't done anything to make me worry yet. I mean sure, she hit on Dimitri when she met him. Well show me a woman that wouldn't. And yes, she made up that weak excuse about wanting to see what Dimitri was teaching me just so she could watch him get all hot and sweaty - and possibly because she didn't like the idea of him hanging around with a young attractive girl.

But I say again, what woman wouldn't want to watch him work out? Dimitri is incredibly hot and a lot of women have done far stupider things to get his attention over the years.

So no, I wasn't worried that she had the hots for my man. I was more worried about what lengths she would go through to get him.

I sat down at a station and waited for class to start. I smiled as Tim walked in the door and came to sit with me, which was a very bold move. My lack of cooking skills has become as legendary as my appetite in this school.

"I think you're about the only person brave enough to partner up with me with this class in this entire school," I said in place of a hello. Well that wasn't entirely true, Dimitri would partner up with me...on the condition that he did all of the cooking.

"Just call me a dare devil. I live for danger," he smiled back. I wish he wasn't so nice, I didn't want to hurt him...but after the way that Dimitri was glaring at him this morning in the cafeteria, I wanted to get some distance between him and me. I didn't want Tim to be on the receiving end if and when Dimitri's famous self control snapped and he did something stupid, like beating up every guy that looked at me for too long.

"Any idea what we're making today?" I asked in a fake cheery voice. There was no point in hiding it. I was a lousy cook.

"I think Miss Zerao is going to teach us how to make lasagna."

"Well, there's no possible way that this could go wrong," I said in a sarcastic voice, thinking of the time that I had burned a batch of cookies so bad that I had actually set off the school's fire alarm. But the good news was that I was able to see what the school's evacuation plan was. I wasn't sure when or if that would come in handy, but it was good to have something to fall back on.

"Hah yeah, but only because you're not allowed to go near the stove or hot plate until you do that fire safety course that the fire department ordered you to do."

I grimaced, why was everyone making such a big deal out of? It was just a little - ok a LOT of smoke but only a LITTLE flames. Nothing to get your pants in a twist over.

"Well I'm as content as a cucumber to just sit here and let you do all the heavy lifting for this one Timmy." I said as I sat back in the chair and looked as relaxed as I could.

"For the sake of my grade, I thank you."

"HAY!"

"Sorry but you can't say that -" he was interrupted as Miss Zerao walked in and started the lesson. She had told me that she would give me some "special help" whenever she could. I knew that she was just trying to be nice, but I really couldn't get rid of the feeling that there was something off about her.

But I shook it off as just my painted dislike for all home ec teachers and their never ending mission to teach me how to cook.

"Good morning class, today we will be learning ways to make our regular food into super healthy food, because as some of you might know, I will be working with the new PE teacher Mister Brown as the substitute PE teacher for the next few months and I think it's important that everyone should eat right as well as exercise right. So today we are-"

And I tuned out after that. It was obvious that she was making it clear that she would be working closely with Mister Brown in an attempt to get people talking about how much the two had in common. So she was basically trying to mark her territory. Too bad that I had beaten her to it years ago.

With Tim doing basically all the work, the class went by quite quickly and soon enough it was time for lunch. I sat down at my usual table but because of "club meetings" which was the excuse that everyone was going with, I was alone.

The truth was that all of the girls were going through their wardrobes and deciding on the outfit that would get them the most attention tonight. (I had gotten out of this with the excuse that I couldn't afford to skip a meal with my scholarship on the line and that I already had the perfect outfit). Honestly, I had not no idea what I was going to wear for tonight. And all of the boys were out getting more booze so there was a better chance of a make out session with one of the aforementioned attention seeking girls.

So for now, I was alone. I looked around to see that most of the students around me were chatting away on their phones and texting one another. I glanced over my shoulder to see that Dimitri was sitting alone as usual and decided that texting him with all of the other students around me playing with there phones wasn't too big of a risk. I got out my phone and texted him.

Me: Hey Comrade, why are you always sitting on your own?

_Dimitri_: _Roza, it's dangerous for you to be texting me now!_

Me: Relax, everyone's doing it. We won't get caught. We never do ;)

_Dimitri: I still don't like it. And I sit on my own because most of the teachers here hate their jobs and are quite negative so I don't like to be around them.  
_  
I had to hold back my laughter.

Me: Wow, I never thought that you would be the positive one in the group! I really have been a good influence on you! (shocked face )

_Dimitri: Yes Roza, you're good at most things when you set your mind to it_

Me: Except cooking...but that's not why I'm texting you. Tonight there will be a big party in the forest just outside of the school grounds...near where I was attacked.

I didn't want to add mention that again but I had to tell him how close the party is being held to where all of those Strigoi were. We needed to come up with a way to stop any more of these kids getting taken tonight.

_Dimitri: Mmm, bad timing. So you go in as near guard and I go in as far and do regular recon and perimeter checks?  
_  
Me: Sounds good. Most of the people there will be so drunk off their ass that they probably won't notice you, but keep as hidden as you can until the party is well under way.

_Dimitri: Will do. And have I told you today that I love you?  
_  
I smiled.

Me: No, but you can start :)

_Dimitri: I love you more than you love chocolate donuts:)  
_  
Oooo he wanted to play it that way? Well so could I.

Me: Well I love you more than you love you're Western books

_Dimitri: I love you more than you love food_

Me: I love you more than you love Russia!

_Dimitri: I love you more than you love Lissa_

Me: Well I love you more than you love black bread!

_Dimitri: I love you more than you love my mama's home cooking!_

Me: Oh yeah? Well I love you more than you love me!

_Dimitri: I don't think that's possible  
_  
Me: Is too!

_Dimitri: Ok, how about I love you more than my own life and you love me more than I deserve?_

Me: Hah NEVER! You're very deserving of my love!

_Dimitri: But YOUR love is priceless_

Me: Ok, how about we're both stupidly in love with each other and just call it a tie?

_Dimitri: Good idea_.

I was going to leave it at that, but then a very interesting thought came to mind.

Me: You're not just saying all of this lovey dovey stuff because you happened to see that I was getting a lot of attention today at breakfast are you?

A long silence.

Me: You ARE! Hah, you're so cute when your jealous ;)

_Dimitri: Well, I have a right to be. I saw thay guy try to touch your hand!_

Me: He can touch my hand all he wants but YOU'RE the only one that touches my heart...as well as other parts of my anatomy (wiggles eye brows)

_Dimitri: I had better be, for their sakes. I swear if one of them makes a move on you I will make him run 50 laps around the school and give him detention for a month!  
_  
Me: Way to stay professional there Comrade

_Dimitri: Professional won't get the message across. So I will see you tonight?_

Me: Yeah, but hopefully it will be under better circumstances

_Dimitri: I think that that would be a nice change of pace for us :) _

Me: Please, you love all the excitement we have in our lives. I think you would get bored if things became quiet

_Dimitri: No, that would be you Roza. I would be ok with a little peace and quiet once in a while._

Me: Naaaa, life's more fun my way ;)

_Dimitri: It is certainly more interesting yes...can I ask you one favour for tonight?_

Me: You can't stop me from running head first into a dangerous situations Comrade, it's in my nature to do so

_Dimitri: I know that, and I love you for it, but that wasn't what I meant  
_  
Me: Then what?

_Dimitri: I wanted to ask you not to wear anything to revealing or sexy tonight. I can barely handle it when guys look at you when you put on the school uniform (not that you don't look incredibly sexy in that ;) but I couldn't stand them looking at you like you're a piece of meat. I hate it when men do that  
_  
I knew how much he hated seeing Dhampir girls treated that way, and how much it reminded him of the way that his mother and sisters were looked at.

Me: Don't worry, it won't be anything too bad :)

_Dimitri: Good, see you tonight :)  
_

I smiled as I put my phone down.

DPOV

I looked at my watch and saw that it was about time to go and do another perimeter search. My first one had been at 6 this evening before the party had even started. I had maintained a steady watch over the party from a safe distance and I had been sadly unsurprised at what I saw. It was only 10 and already I had seen 8 students passed out, 10 throw up and had had to stear clear of three make out sessions hidden in various parts of the woods.

I sighed. High school was never this bad when I was in it. Or maybe it was, but I just wasn't part of it. Roza finds it hard to believe, but I really was a quiet kid that mostly sat in my room and read books. And I couldn't imagine myself going to one of _THESE_ kinds of parties.

Lucky, I didn't have to. That was Roza's job, and she was good at it. I was watching her shout and tell (what I hoped) were wildly exaggerated stories of what she did at her old school and how she once put a carton of eggs in one of her teachers (Stan Alto of course) pillow cases and had somehow caught it on camera when he had laid his head down and put the tape on YOUTUBE.

And to my horror - but not surprise, she had planned to pull the next one on me! It had involved putting Glad wrap over my toilet so I wouldn't see it until I sat down to do my business. But in the end, she had decided that another teacher had been more worthy and done it to them instead.

I found it amazing how Rose could act so drunk and yet be _MOSTLY_ sober. I had seen her have a few drinks and a few shots so people wouldn't get suspicious that she wasn't drinking, but she was no where near drunk. In fact, she was barely tipsy, so if an attack did happen, I could still count on her for back up.

I had one last look at her before I left to do my next perimeter check to make sure that she was ok...and that _VIC_ wasn't bothering her again.

_Flashback_

_People had arrived and the party had just started to pick up when Roza had walked into the clearing. She had promised me that she wouldn't wear anything too sexy...But with her body, that was a hard promise to keep. _

_She had worn a simple black dress that hugged her curves and showed a little of her cleavage but nothing too over the top. But it was still more than enough to attract the jerks in the crowd._

_I saw Vic's eyes light up the second he saw her and I had to hold myself back from going out there right now to break up the party and break Vic's nose. As he walked over to her, he was unashamedly checking out her body and undressing her with her eyes._

_"Well, well, well, what did I tell you? I _knew_ that you had a killer body under there and now you have _finally_ decided to show it off," Vic slurred, already well on the way to being drunk. _

_"Sooooo," He smiled as he moved closer to her and lowered his voice. But he was still loud enough for the whole party to hear him. "Do you want to go somewhere less crowded and we can see what else you have hidden under all of those clothes." And he reached out a hand and rubbed it down the side of Roza's body! _

_But before I could do anything about it Rose grabbed his hand and twisted it around so she held it around his back and he couldn't move. _

_"If you dare lay a hand on me ever again, it will be the last thing that you DO!" And she pushed him over and got a drink from the table like nothing had happened. Then everyone had erupted in laughter and the party had gone on smoothly from there._

_End of flashback_

It was taking all of my self control not to sneak in and grab Vic from the party and drag him out here to teach him a lesson for touching Roza like that. But as long as he kept his distance, I would leave him alone...for now.

The perimeter was as quiet as it has been all night and I was about to turn around and go back to the party, but then I heard a noise. I was in instant guardian mode and moved with caution over to where the noise had originated. I didn't see anything- until I stepped in it.

Before I knew what had happened, a rope had wrapped itself around my foot and I was flung in the air.

When everything stopped moving, I took in where I had landed...until I realized that I hadn't. I was still caught. And I was now dangling, upside down, by my foot. This was just like a scene in one of my westerners that Roza is always teasing me about. I was caught in a rope trap and in all the confusion, I had dropped my stake. I was about to reach up and try to untie myself when I heard a voice.

"I really expected better from the infamous Guardian Belikov," Said a voice in the shadows.

I looked over to where the voice came from and saw a Strigoi walking calmly over to me. He was tall so probably a Moroi before he was turned. Even in my reversed state of gravity, I got ready to hit him, but he stopped walking when he was just outside of my reach.

"Now, I know that you must be upset that we have captured you, but have no fear, we are not here for you."

"I don't know who you are, but I will not let you hurt any of those students!" I growled. I wasn't in any position to be making threats, but I was damned if I wasn't going to at least try to stop these bastards from hurting any of these kids.

"I know that you want to stop us, but sadly, there's nothing that you can do about it."

I watched as a group of Strigoi joined him as he casually walked over to where the students were partying and had no idea what awaited them. I tried to get my phone out so I can call or text Roza.

But before I could do anything, I heard a high pitched scream.

**Who was screaming?**

**What will the Strigoi do at the party?**

**Will I ever stop with these horrible cliff hangers? **

**Stay tuned and find out next chapter!**

**and Review or I will hold the next chapter hostage;) **


	18. Chapter 18

**So many** **reviews! And so funny,thanks for brightening up my day:)**

**my my two favourites were from TheAnonymousAssassin. With a Rather gruesome death rate it's nice to know you care:)**

**and to From: Guest**

**:I love Dimitri and Rose's cheesy moments and their lovey dovey-ness. There just as good as your delicious Lemons. Yes girlfriend, what is with the cliffhangers, your very naughty, but i still love you. I doubt the screaming is coming from bad a** Roza, probably one of the girls cracked her nail. The Strigoi will no doubt pull up a chair, grab a drink and get down and boogy. Will you stop with the cliffy's?...probably...not.**

**so funny,keep it up:) **

**Disclaimer: I own A theme park filled with dinosaurs. No wait, that's Jurassic Park. Well I have a pet great White shark. No that's Stephen Spielberg. So what do I have you ask? I have to let you go so you can read my chapter:)**

**i'll and I don't own vampire Academy:(**

_"I know that you want to stop us, but sadly, there's nothing that you can do about it."_

I watched as a group of Strigoi joined him as he casually walked over to where the students were partying and had no idea what awaited them. I tried to get my phone out so I can call or text Roza.

But before I could do anything, I heard a high pitched scream.

RPOV

It was getting close to 11 and the party was still going strong. Keeping in character, I had left a little while ago to "throw up" when in fact, I had been looking for Dimitri to check in with him. When I last talked to him, he had been about to do another perimeter sweep and that had been around 10.

Now it could have been the small amount of alcohol that I have had for my cover, but I was feeling a little uneasy about something. That uneasiness only grew as I failed to make contact with Dimitri, but if something had happened, he only had to press a button on his phone and I would know about it.

If I didn't hear from him by 11, I would go out looking for him, I decided. As I was turning to go back to the party, something caught my eye. Something was moving to my right... it could just be someone passed out, but the turning in my stomach was telling me otherwise.

I bent down and removed the stake that I had spent over an hour taping to my inside thigh so that you couldn't see it when I moved and walked over to where I heard the noise. I peered around a tree ready to attack - when I saw that it was just Vic. I lowered my stake and hid it behind my back, luckily Vic was to drunk to notice it and just gave me one of his drunk smiles. I noticed that he didn't wink, maybe he was too drunk to remember how.

"Wellll heyy there sweeettheart." He was almost to drunk to stand. I wasn't going to bother dealing with him so I turned to leave but he grabbed my wrist, luckily it was the one that I didn't have my stake in.

"Where you off to soo fasst huuuhh?" And the creep leaned closer to me and tried to kiss me! I just smashed my foot on his and pushed him over. No way was I going to let his filthy lips touch mine.

Just then I heared a high pitched scream!

I turned around and ran back to the party with my stake at the ready. I got to the clearing and people were running and screaming all over the place. I looked around for the Strigoi or any other kind of danger...only to find that the reason that everyone was running and screaming was that some teachers had come to bust up the party.

I let out a breath and turned around to hide like all of the others...but after a few minuets of running I noticed something off. There should have been more people running with me. Admittedly I was much faster then all of the others, I was a dhampir, so I was naturally faster then all of the humans. And since I was also trained by Dimitri, I was also faster then most other guardians. Not to mention, that I was probably the only one not drunk. But there still should have been SOMEONE around me!

I looked around for someone that I knew, but couldn't find anyone. And that meant that people have gone missing! I got my stake out from where I had hid it on my thigh again and went back. I was almost at the clearing when I saw the first one.

The Strigoi had attacked the party, just like Dimitri and I thought they would.

_DIMITRI! _

He hadn't contacted me yet! Where was he? Did they attack him? Was he hurt? I didn't stop to think of the answers and just ran up and staked the first Strigoi that I found. Then a whole group of then jumped out of no where and before I knew it, I was surrounded. And just like last night, they all seemed to be centred around me. Before I could think anymore about that I heard another scream.

And not just an _oh crap were busted _scream, I mean screams that were filled with terror. So the Strigoi were definitely here to eat.

That thought and the fact that I had lost contact with Dimitri gave me the adrenaline and the energy to fight. Two came at me at once and I blocked the first one's punch as I kicked the second one in the stomach. I staked the first one and quickly turned around as another one was coming to me quick.

This one had obviously been snacking on a human from here because a huge gust of wind appeared and swiped my hair into my face so I couldn't see. I did a move that Dimitri and I have been working on and ran full force at the Strigoi. Right before I hit him, I jumped up as high as I could and did a flip over the Strigoi.

I landed right behind him and the flip had gotten the hair out of my face, I quickly grabbed the Strigoi by his shoulders and turned him around so I could stake him. With that completed, I turned to the next one that came at me. But this one had pulled out a water bottle and was planning to use his stolen powers to try and drown me!

Acting on instinct, and the fact that it worked before, I decided to run straight at him. But insted of waiting until the last moment to do a flip over him, as I was running to him, I did a couple of cartwheels and a backflip handstand that had me moving my body so much that the Strigoi didn't have enough time to track my movements and didn't get the water close enough to even wet my hair before I staked him.

Luckily, the rest didn't seen to have any elemental powers so I could finished them off quite quickly. I looked around after I killed the last one and wondered what I was going to do with the bodies. I guess hope that no one found them and wait for the sun to come out and take care of it.

By now everyone that wasn't too drunk to run away, already had, but I wasn't going anywhere. Not until I had found Dimitri.

DPOV

I had been stuck upside down for so long that most of my blood was pooling at my head. I had tried several times to untie myself and I was almost there - when I started to hear more screams. DAMN, the Strigoi were attacking and Roza was the only one out there to stop them. I reached up again and _FINALLY_ loosened up the knot enough for me to fall out of it. I landed on my back and was dizzy for a moment as the blood went away from my head and started circulating back around my body.

I slowly sat up and grabbed my stake. I was back up on my feet and running over to the clearing within a minute. On my way, I staked three Strigoi and I was just about to look for more when I saw a body laying on the ground. I ran over to see if they were still alive and saw -with mixed emotions- that the body was Vic's.

I knelt down to check if he was alive and saw that he was. He had a bite mark on his neck so he had obviously been fed on. But he looked like he would I was glad for, I may hate the guy for hitting in my girlfriend but I didn't want him to die.

Since he had already been fed on, it was unlikely that any other Strigoi would want him so I didn't feel to bad about leaving him behind as I went to look for my Roza. I was seen by a few teachers as I looked around for her- or anymore Strigoi. But since I was running around here in the middle of the night, they all thought that I was with them in busting the party so none of them gave me any trouble.

I was nearing the end of the fence line where I had been ambushed when I saw a figure moving. I couldn't tell if it was a student or not so I mover closer, I didn't think that I had been heard... until the figure turned around and tried to shove a stake through my heart.

"Roza, it's ME!" I said as I grabbed her hand to stop her from killing me.

"DIMITRI!" She cried and threw her arms around my neck and held me tight. I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my face in her hair, just breathing in the smell of her.

"Are you alright? I heard screams," I asked as I ran my hands over her body to check if she was injured.

"I'm fine, what about you!? You were gone before the attack happened, I was so worried!" A few tears slipped out of her eyes at that and I quickly wiped them away. I never want to make her cry.

"I'm fine, I got caught in a trap, but for some reason instead of killing me, they just left me hanging. Literally."

"Ambushers yes, but traps? That's definitely not their norm."

"Their boss must be very old to be able to think so clearly. I will call Hans when I get back to my room. Oh and I found Vic past out from a Strigoi bite."

"Well, let's hope it heals enough for him to think that it was just a killer hickey when he wakes up tomorrow. No pun intended."

I couldn't help but smile at that. "Did you find anyone else?" I asked. I hope that no one was actually missing. Enough people had died here already.

"No one which has me worried, it's Saturday tomorrow so it will be hard to tell who is just passes out in their room from a bad hangover or who has been taken," Rose said with a worried look. And she was right to worry, the Strigoi activity was definitely getting worse.

"We will figure it out don't wor-" I was cut off when I heard people coming towards us. If they found Rose here they would punish her.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," I said as I led her back to my room. It was the middle of the, day Moroi time, so we might as well call Hans now. And if we did it now then all of the details would still be fresh in our minds.

I dialled Hans number and waited for him to answer. "Belikov, what's the situation?" He answered in an all business tone.

I told him all about the attack on Rose last night and asked about all the samples that we have taken to be tested. And then about the attack tonight.

"And you're sure that they had complete control over the elements?" Hans asked after Roza told him about her fight.

"As good as any Moroi would have had, yes."

"And you're still not sure how many victims were taken?"

"There was a lot of screams and I know for a fact, that one student was bitten but not killed." I answered.

"Find out as soon as possible. Hopefully people will just think that it was a prank and that the missing students took that as an opportunity to make their escape. The Strigoi activity is increasing faster then we anticipated, do you have any suspect of who this "boss" might be?" Hans asked.

I looked over at Roza, but she shook her head "Sadly no," and then I hesitated. I didn't want to say anything yet... Rose said that she encounters a lot more Strigoi then I did, but that could just be because she was out when the attack was happening. I only came at the end. I decided to hold off on my theory until I had more proof.

"And do you think that the Strigoi have any human allies at the school that could have leaked information about the party tonight?"

"We have some people that we're suspicious of, but no solid leads yet. We're really holding out for the flu shot sample that will be arriving in two months. Apart from that, the blood is our best lead." I finished.

"Sydney is working over time on everything, we really need to get that girl an assistant. I swear she lives on coffee and chocolate covered coffee beens alone. Last night, I went to check on her and found her sleeping curled up in a corner waiting for some tests to finish."

I saw Roza smile while she said, "No, she's normally like that, just let her out in the yard for some fresh air and give her something to play with and she will be as good as new."

"Very funny Hathaway. Keep me posted on anything new and be careful."

"We will, over and out." I hung up the phone and laid back down on my bed and let out a deep breath. Rose walked over any laid down next to me, I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, kissing her temple.

"Are you feeling ok?" I asked her, "You took on a lot of Strigoi at once."

"I was fine, and I told you that I don't know for sure that it was ten in that group. It could have been seven for all I knew. And I was so focused of finding you that it didn't matter. In fact, I should be the one asking if _YOU'RE_ ok. I still can't believe that the Strigoi set up a trap like that."

"Mmmmm, well it wouldn't be the first weird thing on this mission." I yawned out. I didn't get much sleep since Roza was attacked and it was starting to catch up to me.

"You should get some sleep Comrade, you've been working too hard lately," Roza said with a concerned voice. I really loved this woman.

"I should walk you back to your dorm first to make sure your ok." I said as I made an attempt to get up, but Roza was having none of that.

"Oh no you don't," She said as she pushed down on my chest so I wouldn't try to get up again, "You're staying right here and getting some sleep."

"Only if you stay here with me," I demanded. It had been so long since I just held her in my arms. And I was really missing waking up to her beautiful face in the morning.

"No argument here," Roza said as she pulled the covers over us and made herself comfortable. "I'll have to get up early and sneak back to my dorm tomorrow."

"I know, but I want to sleep with you in my arms again. I miss you milaya."

"Your such a softy Comrade, but your MY softy."

And with that, I fell into the best sleep I have had in weeks.

**So no,it wasn't Rose screaming like all of you thought it was. Honestly do you have no faith in me at all?**

**and Vic got a killer Hickey,well he deserve that right;)**

**Do you think anyone was taken from the attack? **

**What do you think will happen next? **

**Review or you will never know! **


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope,you,like were I'm going with this story. Please let me know if any of you are getting lost or bored.**

**Disclaimer: You've heard it all before... do I really have to repeat myself?**

** Ps. i borrowed that from another fan Fic **

_"Your such a softy Comrade, but you're MY softy." _

_And with that, I fell into the best sleep I have had in weeks.  
_

RPOV

After trying - and failing- to sneak out of bed without waking Dimitri, I headed back to my room for a much needed shower.

After I was done, I went down to the cafeteria to get breakfast. I was as hungry as ever but I had to try not to look as normal and energetic as always. I didn't really drink that much last night so I didn't have a hangover and I also got a decent amount of sleep last night snuggled in Dimitri warm embrace. I really had missed sleeping next to him the past few weeks and I have never felt better rested than today.

I was one of the only people in the cafeteria and that worried me. I knew that it was probably because most to the students here were currently in their rooms nursing a hangover, but a little voice in my head kept saying that some of them might have fallen victim to last night's Strigoi attack. I cursed their existence under my breath as I sat down to eat.

Halfway through my meal, I was surprised to see Alex and Sam walk over to me with their breakfast.

"Hey Rose, didn't know if we would be seeing you before noon today after all that you drank last night," Sam greeted. She was at the party for a few hours before she got bored with watching all of her classmates drink themselves stupid and then throw it all back up only to start drinking again.

"Nahh, I don't really get hangovers unless I _REALLY_ over do it. I was mostly acting drunk last night to fit in." Which was actually true.

"Well you sure fooled me. I was half convinced I would find you past out the front of your door this morning because you were too drunk to get it unlocked last night," stated Alex.

She, being a good girl, didn't go to the party last night and for that, I was grateful. We had become quite good friends over the past month and I didn't want to see her get hurt.

"So do we have a head count on the walking wonded today?" I asked trying to sound off handed and like I didn't really care. But I really did need to know how many people were bitten- or worse killed last night- and if anybody would know gossip like that, it was Sam.

"Well as you know Vic got absolutely trashed and made out with Bree, then he disappeared in the woods for a while and then came back and started acting like he had just won a new car or something. I think he took something to give him a high because after you turned him down, he seemed kind mopey and was brooding. Talk about a big baby."

"Yeah, that guys pathetic." I was glad that she didn't mention the bite mark on his neck. Moroi bites have something in their saliva to speed up recovery, and when they're turned, Strigoi they keep it. So since Vic only got bitten once, it should be well on the way to being healed.

"What else?"

And she dived into all of the events that she witnessed last night and, more importantly, all of the people that she had seen make a mad dash back to their dorms after the teachers busted the party. But from what I could tell, everyone was accounted for. I let out a silent breath of relief and laughed at all the rest of the stupid stories that she told me, and some of them were quite entertaining.

After we ate, we just sat in the caf and watched at all of the students with bad hangovers walk in when it was about lunch time. It was actually pretty funny watching them flinch at the lights and shuffle along, they kind of looked like a mix between Strigoi and zombies.

And as Sam had told me, most of the people from the party last night were here. Including Vic, who looked like he was sporting the biggest hickey ever. But luckily, that was all it looked like. I texted Dimitri the good news and told him that I would be fine to do the midnight shift tonight, he had been working too hard lately.

The rest of the week passed without much interest. Dimitri and I had our morning training sessions and Miss Zerao didn't make anymore surprise visits. We didn't see anymore Strigoi on our nightly patrols and Sydney said that we would have the results back from the blood and the air by the weekend.

It was just after lunch on Friday and everyone was slowly leaving the cafeteria when I heard someone shout,

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Everyone raced over to where the shout came from.

"What's wrong?!" I asked the screaming girl as I came up next to her. Even though it was the middle of the day, I was on hight alert. I had no idea what the Strigoi had planned and I wasn't about to let my guard down because it was sunny outside.

She was crying hard as she told me "We were kicking a ball around, you know, just having fun...when I kicked it high in...the tree...s...she said that she could get it...that she didn't need to get help...s..she climbed up the tree to get it ...a..and she fell." The girl broke down in tears again and I looked around for the fallen girl's body. It was no where to be seen.

"Where is she?" I asked worried.

"She's _STILL_ up there!" And the girl pointed over to a high tree. We all looked over to where she said and way up near the top, was the girl. Not moving, on a branch...that was about to SNAP!.

There was no time to get a ladder, the branch would snap before we could reach her. A few guys ran up and tried to climb the tree, but the branches were spaced too far apart and they couldn't get up high enough. I looked up again, the branch was getting weaker and weaker. I knew that I could get to her, but in doing do I would show everyone that I was more than just a regular student.

I weighted me keeping a low profile against saving the girl's life. It was no contest honestly. I tied my hair up while running straight to the tree. I grabbed hold of the first branch and swung myself around and around until I got enough momentum and then I let go and flung up to the next branch. And on I went swinging myself higher and higher, like a gymnastic champion on those...those...pole things...those ...aahhh, WHATEVER they did their fancy routine on. I don't know what they are called, I was busy deifying gravity here!

FINALLY, I was on the same branch as the girl, it was a skinny branch that didn't look like it would support my weight for long. Walking out there would take too long and we would both fall to our deaths. So I took a deep breath and did a cartwheel over to her, but I was still a little far away, and the branch was starting to break! I acted quickly and before I knew what I was doing, I jumped up and grabbed onto a branch above me and, using it like a pair of monkey bars, I used my hands to pull myself forward until I was right over her.

I had intended to reach down and pull her up to me, but as I started to move I heard a loud cracking sound and knew that my time was up. So before she could fall, I lowered my legs and wrapped them around her waist and held onto her for deal life as the branch she was slumped on fell and after hitting multiple branches on the way down, smashed into pieces on the ground.

And I was left dangling by my arms and holding an unconscious girl in between my legs. I put one hand in front of the other and slowly made it back to the trunk of the tree. From there, I was able to reposition the unconscious girl so I was holding her around the waist with one of my arms, and I started to make my way down.

Down was, in a way easier, than going up. But it was more painful. To get up, I had to swing around the tree branch a few times and swing myself up. But now, to get down, I had to half fall, half jump from branch to branch. But doing it this was painful because not only was I supporting my own weight but also the unconscious girl's weight as well. So by the time we touched down on the ground, I was in quite a bit of pain.

The second that I was on the ground everyone that had been watching (and most of the school was at this point) rushed over to me to see if the girl was ok.

"Ok everyone, give her some space." Shouted the school's nurse that someone had had the good sense to get while I had been busy doing acrobatics up in a tree. I had sunk to the ground by this point and had laid the girl flat to see if she was ok. The nurse came over and knelt down to check her pulse and vitals.

"Do you know if she hit her head?" The nursing asked me.

"No, I only saw that she was passed out up there and had to do something to help her." I looked around and saw Dimitri in the crowds. I knew he wouldn't be mad at me for saving the girl's life, but this would complicate things a little.

"She looks stable but I've called her an ambulance and they will give the final verdict." The nurse said as she looked over the unconscious girl. Just then Dimitri came forward.

"Let me see your shoulder Rose." He said in a calm teacher voice. It wasn't until then that I realised that I had been holding it.

"I don't think it's too bad, but I my need to cancel our next training session." I said with a half smile as Dimitri moved my arm around and checked to see if my shoulder protested.

"You should take it easy for the next few days, but yes, there doesn't seem to be any permeant damage. Come with me and I'll put some ice on it." He helped me up and took me over to the gym, and because it was the middle of the day and everyone was distracted from what was happening outside, we were completely alone. After Dimitri checked out my shoulder again, he put some ice on it and looked over the rest of my body to make sure I was ok.

"I know you did the right thing, but how are you going to explain you being able to do what you just did?" Dimitri asked in a calm voice. He was always someone I could depend on, no matter how bad the situation got. I finally understood all the women in those old movies saying that their husbands were "their rocks" because no matter what, he was always the one stable thing in my life.

"Well that's the easy part Comrade," I said with a smile. He just raised one eyebrow and waited for me to continue.

"Everyone here knows I'm doing a sports scholarship right? So I just tell them that I did a few years of gymnastics when I was younger, no big deal."

"That's actually very believable," Dimitri said sounding surprised.

"Well I DO have good ideas occasionally you know," I said slightly offended.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He said quick to fix his slip up. "What I meant was, that you're usually an "act now think later" type of person, I didn't expect you to have a plan before you ran off and took action."

You know what they say, silence is incriminating.

"You didn't think of this before you acted did you?"

_Damn incriminating silence!_! "Well I thought of it before you did!" I defended myself. But there really wasn't a need. He could never stay mad at me when he knew that what I did, was the right thing.

I decided to lighten things up so I said, "Soooo Comrade, since we won't be having our morning training sessions and we're all alone now, it seems a shame to waste this opportunity," And I gave him my "man eater" smile. He knew EXACTLY what I meant and after another quick look around, he bent down and kissed me.

He was careful of my hurt shoulder as he pulled me in and wrapped his arms around me. I moaned a little as I pressed my body closer to his as our kiss picked up in intensity. I felt a flick of his tongue and eagerly returned it with my own and pulled my fingers through his hair as our tongues battled for dominance.

Mine won as I pushed down on his shoulders and straddled him. We have had a few stolen kisses and moments when we gave into one another, but this one was by far the most intense we have had. Our hands started to roam each other's body and we were both so lost in each other that we didn't even notice how much time had passed...until we heard the 5 minute warning bell for class to start.

We sprang apart and looked around to see if anyone had seen what we had just been doing. Luckily, no one was around.

"Well, that was fun." I said as I turned around and smiled at him. I got a smirk for that.

"I'm proud of what you did today Roza, but I want you to go to your room and take the rest of the day off, and that includes the night shift tonight."

I would have argued, but just then students started coming into the gym and that ended our conversation. I decided to just do what he said and went back to my room to have a nap.

But once I got to my room I found out that I wasn't the only one in there.

**I know most of You wanted people to go missing but it didn't happen this time.**

**what has Rose gotten herself into this time?**

**who is it waiting in her room?**

**and who out there would be willing to take a hit to the shoulder if it ment that Dimitri would "take care of you?" **

**Review :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm sorry that this has taken longer then normal,but I just got a new job so I won't be able to update as often:( but I promise to do my best:) **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Academy then I wouldn't have to get a new job:( **

_I would have argued, but just then students started coming into the gym and that ended our conversation. I decided to just do what he said and went back to my room to have a nap._

_But once I got to my room, I found out that I wasn't the only one in there.  
_

RPOV

I walked up to my door and I noticed right away that it was open a little. I was on guard in a split second and moved to the side of the hallway so I was close but not in the line of fire if it came to an ambush. I creeped closer to see if I could hear anything happening inside my room.

"- think it would be a good idea and I think she would really fit in with us," said a mystery female voice.

"I'm not sure if Rose is really that type of girl, but it doesn't hurt to ask." I knew that voice. I stood up straight and opened up my door and walked in...To see Alex and three other girls sitting on my bed, like they were swapping stories at a sleepover.

"Alex, who are these girls and what are they doing in my room?" I ask. This should be good.

"Oh I heard them knock on your door and I told them that you would be a little while and they just said that they would wait for you and I thought that it would be rude to make them sit outside and there is no where else for them to sit except your bed and I'm sorry and please don't be mad at me." She finished looking very nervous.

She said that whole speech in one breath, it was pretty impressive. "Well I don't _EXACTLY_ want you to go making it a habit letting strange people into my room and onto my bed while I'm not here, but no I'm not mad."

"Oh thank goodness." She breathed out.

"So who exactly are the random people that you have invited into my room?" I asked again.

"Sorry, we should of introduced ourselves," said the leggy brunette. "I'm Sarah and I'm the school's head cheerleader, this is Jo and she's my second in command, " She motioned to the blond next to her and said, "And this is Milly."

I was guessing from their short skirts and their general bounciness, that all three girls were cheerleaders. But the real question was, what were they doing on my bed?

**Wow, is it just me or dose this situation remind you a lot of Goldilocks and the three bears in reverse to you?**

"And you're here, in my room, in the middle of the day, because?" I asked trying not to sound as annoyed as I felt.

"Because we saw what you can do today and we want you to join our team," said Sarah.

Wow, I had just lived pretty much every girl's dream. The head cheerleader of the school had just asked me to join the team, giving me all the popularity and power I could ever hope for. There was just one problem,_ I couldn't take it! _I was supposed to be laying low,and wearing short skirts and doing loud and annoying cheers was not going to help me achieve that goal.

"Well, hey I'm flattered really... but I'm not really the "cheerleader type". I'm sorry-"

"I know what you're going to say and I understand where you're coming from, I do, but you don't need to be a super cheery and happy person all the time if you're one of us. Look, we saw the gymnastic skills that you have and we could really use a girl like you for the state champions at the end of the year."

I opened my mouth to say no again when Sarah raised her hand to stop me. "Just listen to us for a second. Being a cheerleader comes with a ton of perks. And I gotta say, some of them are pretty tempting."

"You get to skip tests for "practice"," she said making quotation marks with her hands making it clear that there would be no practice happening.

"And no curfew. You get to skip one class a week. You get access to our private locker room and uniforms, which are super cute and having every guy in the school after you-"

And on she went and some of those points actually sounded good. Like the uniform thing. It was then that I noticed that all of the athletes in the school had different uniforms then the rest of the school's uniform.

I almost slapped myself in the head right then! I hadn't even considered that the substance that was affecting the student's blood might be being absorbed through their skin from their uniforms!

Sarah was still rambling on but I wasn't even listening. After telling me that I could opt out of home ec and getting to ditch classes, I was already on board. I could do some snooping around the school when everybody else was busy. Plus, the no curfew thing would make it way easier to sneak over to spend some quality time with Dimitri.

"So what do you think?" Sarah asked me with big eyes. I pretended to think about it, but my answer was already made up.

"That sounds pretty great, but would it take much time out of my week?" I couldn't afford to waste time doing stupid cheers instead of focusing on the mission that would save the lives of the students here.

"No, we have practice after school twice a week for a hour or so and that's about it, but we make the teachers and the school think it's way harder so we get more time off. So are you in?"

Deep down, I knew I was about to regret what I was about to say,

"Yes, I'm in."

DPOV

It was early on a Monday morning and so far nothing out of the ordinary had happened. It was a quiet week since no students had been taken by Strigoi at the party (most of them had been too drunk to even notice that there had been an attack) and Vic was none the wiser about the mark on his neck. The only down side was that we hadn't heard back from Sydney about the blood and air yet. But I wasn't really worried, I had a strong feeling that it had more to do with the flu shot than anything.

I looked up and smiled as Roza walked in through the doors. We hadn't had much time alone together since Friday and I was glad that she had texted me saying that she was good enough for training today. But before she even came within touching distance I could tell that something was a little off about her.

"Good morning Comrade," she said in her usual happy voice. She was always happy when we got a few minutes alone together. And after giving my usual look around to see that we were alone, I leaned in and gave her a quick but sweet kiss.

"Mmmm it is now, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, my shoulder is still a little tender but nothing that will keep me out of work."

"Good, let's get started then."

We did our usual laps but instead of strength and hand to hand work, Roza asked if we could work on flexibility and maneuvering.

"When I was fighting those Strigoi with the element powers, I had to move quick or get creamed. I found that the best way to avoid their attacks was to not be there when the attacks arrived."

Since she had fought more Strigoi with powers than I had, I did as she asked and the rest of the time was spent doing flips, rolls, cartwheels, ect. As we were doing our cool down stretches, Roza finally told me what I knew she had been keeping in since this morning.

"Comrade there's something that I need to tell you -"

But before she could say what she needed to say, the doors opened and in walked -_ **say it with me now!** _\- in walked Miss Zerao. When was the woman going to take the hint?

"Hello to you both, don't mind me. I have the first PE class today so I thought that I would come in here early and set up." She said in an innocent and sweet voice. But even I could tell that her eyes were wondering all over my body.

"No worries, we were just finishing up, go right ahead." Roza said in an equally sweet voice. She was hiding something I could tell, but what?

Rose left quickly after that and I couldn't help the feeling that I was about to find out very soon what Rose was hiding this morning.

"She seems nice," Miss Zerao said as she moved equipment, I hoped that she wasn't getting at what I thought she was getting at.

"I only see her in class, but I think she is." I said not sounding like I cared much.

"You know she's the reason that the fire department was here a few weeks ago right?"

I had to fight real hard for my smile not to show. I loved my Roza with all my heart, but she was, without a doubt, the worst cook I had ever met.

"Yes I know, it's a good thing that she's going for a sports scholarship and not something that involves cooking."

"Do you cook?" She asked, I hoped this wasn't her not so subtle way of asking me out.

"Yes I cook, my Mama taught me when I was young."

"Wow, a man that can cook. You don't see many of those now days."

And on the banter went, but she didn't try to ask me out or do anything that set off any alarm bells. Maybe she was trying to be good like she promised. For Rose's sake I hoped so, because as much as I hated seeing boys fall over themselves flirting with her, I know she hated seeing other woman flirting with me.

RPOV

I can't believe she did it again!, doesn't she know how desperate it makes her look to keep going after a man when he has clearly turned her down? Well, it doesn't matter, this was nothing more then a job, and at the end of the day, I was the one that came home to Dimitri's arms.

I quickly showered and went down to get some breakfast and sat down at my table with the girls. They were still obsessing over the whole Dimitri kissing Christian thing, but today they had a different target in mind.

"- TOTALLY likes you, you should ask him out." Lexy was saying.

"Ask who out?" I said walking into the conversation halfway through. This had better not be about Dimitri again.

"We were saying that Tim TOTALLY has a thing for Alex and since he's too chicken to make the first move, she should do it." said Max. I just smiled, I knew she liked him and I was pretty sure that he liked her too. They would be such a cute couple.

"Leave me alone guys!" Alex said while blushing. Yep, she had it bad.

"I'm with them Al, I think that you should go for it."

"Ooh ask him to the Halloween dance next month," cried Hannah. Wow, it was that time of the year already?

"Yeah, you could do couples costumes!" agreed Alice.

"You know who I would like to do a couples thing with?" said Katy as she wiggled her eyebrows and looked over at Dimitri's table. Everybody laughed. I couldn't believe it. Even a gay rumor and a photoshopped gay Facebook update wasn't even enough to keep these girls off my man.

"You and the whole female population, don't you have anyone actually obtainable in mind?" asked Sam bringing everyone back to earth. I was so glad she was in our group.

"Well now that you mention it there-" and on it went. Soon the bell went off and we went to our first class of the day. But before I did that there was one little detour that I had to make.

DPOV

The bell rang and if was finally the last class of the day, and lucky me, it was the one with Roza in it. And if we were lucky, we could get in some alone time after class to make up for our lost time this morning. Students were filing in slowly, tired from the days events. I didn't have much planned, just some jogging and a few exercises. But what walked in through the door completely changed my lesson plan.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you all to our newest member of the cheerleader team. The lovely Rose Hall!" said a pretty brunette and all of the boys in the class howled and clapped. I know I should have been jealous that they were all looking at my Roza, but right now, I was having a hard time looking away myself.

It was even worse than the school uniform. I mean it wasn't _THAT_ revealing, but where the school uniform was a long sleeved white shirt with a vest, the cheerleader top was a sleeveless fitted shirt that showed the slightest bit of mid drift. And instead of stockings and a long skirt, and while, she wasn't wearing booty shorts, her skirt was still shorter than the school skirt. And this one made it so that when she turned around too fast or swayed her hips, the skirt would fan out and give everyone a nice view of her toned legs.

I was lucky that everyone else was too busy either congratulating Rose on being accepted and or checking her out, that they didn't notice the fact that I was practically drooling over her. I saw Rose give me her "man eater" smile and that snapped me out of my daze.

"Yes, congratulations Rose, now please take your seats and we can start the class with warm up laps." I had intended to not do much in this class, but now I had to keep the students busy so they wouldn't notice my difficulty in keeping my eyes off of Rose's body.

It felt like an eternity later that class finally ended and the students made a break for the door. I head Roza tell her friends to go ahead that she needed to ask me about the extra credit that she would get from being on the cheerleader team. That was a good one.

After we were sure that the gym was empty Rose walked over to me, giving a sway to her hips to make me go madder with lust.

"See something you like here Comrade?" she said in a sugary, sweet voice. It was all I could do not to grab her right now, pick her up, take her over to the nearest closet and show her EXACTLY how much I liked what I saw. Instead, I put on my guardian mask to try and hide how much she was affecting me in that little outfit.

"Rose what's going on? Why did you join the cheerleading team?"

"Lots of reasons, like having no curfew for better sneaking around, getting to ditch one class a week and skipping tests so I can look around when everyone else is in class. But most importantly, to get samples of all the special sports uniforms that the star athletes have here. And on that note, we have to get a sample of the school uniform to send to Sydney."

"I didn't even think of that."

"Me either, until the head cheerleader mentioned it when she was trying to get me to join the team."

"The team captain asked you? Why?"

"She, along with the entire school, saw my acrobatic display and she wanted me. But aside from all of the other perks, the cheerleaders are the centre of the rumor well in this school. Nothing can happen without the cheer team knowing about it first. So it's the best way to get any information."

She had a few good points. With all the extra time she got from skipping class and no curfew she could certainly get more done. And the uniform idea is definitely something we need to take into consideration.

"I don't like all the attention this will draw to you. But you're right, this is a good idea."

She gave me a dazzling smile and said, "I knew you would see my side of things Comrade."

"Is there anything else cheerleaders can do that other students can't?"

"Well we get our own locker room, unlimited access to the gym...oh and Sarah, the team captain, was saying something about a special energy drink that we and all of the other sports stars get so that's something to look into. And least but not last, among the perks of being a cheerleader is that it will drive Miss Zerao crazy jealous to see me strutting around in this sexy uni while she's in boring teacher clothes."

I couldn't help a little smile and say, "I knew you were jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I'm just letting her know who she's messing with that's all."

"And how will you be doing that when we're undercover and no one is supposed to know that we're together?"

And then Rose gave her evil "you're dead meat" smile but only said, "I'm sure she will get the point."

Well one things for sure, Rose being on the cheer team will definitely keep things interesting.

**ooooo so Rose is a cheer leader now. What do you thinks going to happen there?**

**Dimitri sure liked Rose's little outfit,how long do you think he will last before he looses his oh so famous self control over how hot she looks in it?**

**And the bitch is back and is eyeing up Rose's man. Will she ever take the hint and realises that Dimitri is so NOT on the menu?**

**And if he was I would order seconds ;) **

**Please review and I will try harder to update more :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**SO sorry for the long wait. And sadly it will continue:( but I will do my best to have something for you all by next week:) **

**thak you you for all of your reviews,I loved then all and a special thanks to...sorry I can't find your pen name...but something that happens in the gym was your idea:) **

**Disclaim: if I win the lottery then I could bye VA and then I would own it...but until that happens I don't own anything:( **

_And then Rose gave her evil "you're dead meat " smile but only said, "I'm sure she will get the point." _

_Well one things for sure, Rose being on the cheer team will definitely keep things interesting.  
_

Two weeks ago

Unknown POV

"Did you make the switch?"

"Yes, I did exactly as you asked. I took the students' blood samples and switched it with clean blood before they came to pick it up. It doesn't matter what test they run, they won't find anything."

"Good, I don't need to remind you that this is your last chance to get what you want."

I clenched my teeth to stop me from saying anything stupid and managed to say, "Yes I know, and as long as you keep your word and the toxin dose as you promised, then I shouldn't have a problem."

"Oh, it will do the job. Don't worry about that."

"Good, I'll contact you when I get any further news."

Present time

RPOV

"You found NOTHING?!"

I couldn't believe it. It was the end of the week and we had finally heard back from Sydney. We were sitting on Dimitri's bed and had decided to use a web cam so we could see everyone instead of just hearing them.

"I ran every kind of test that I could think of, but there was nothing in any of the samples that you sent me that would explain the affects that the blood is having on the Strigoi," said a very tried looking Sydney.

"And I tested all of the blood that you sent me, none of the samples stood out so whatever it is that's affecting the blood has to be affecting the entire student body."

"So nothing in the food, air, or water is causing this?"

"There's nothing, I'm sure if it. Is there anything else that you can think of that all of the students have been exposed to that could be causing this?"

I looked at Dimitri who was sitting next to me.

"Rose has recently been accepted into the cheerleader team and -"

"ROSE IS A CHEERLEADER?!" Lissa shouted from somewhere out of the screen and before I could even crack a smile at her reaction, she was shoving Sydney to the side and the entire screen was now filled with Lissa's excited face.

"ROSE! Is it true? Are you really going to be a cheerleader!?"

"Liss, tone it down a little, you will burst my ear drums over long distance!"

"Sorry but I just can't believe it! You're not the cheery happy type and you always said that the cheerleaders in the movies were just stuck up snobs."

I shot a death glare at Dimitri. Did he REALLY need to tell them about the cheerleader thing? He couldn't have just mentioned the uniforms and been done with it!

"Liss, I'm NOT a cheerleader. I'm only pretending to be one because I will have access to the special sports uniform AND the sports drink that all the star athletes get."

"Oh, well that makes sense, but you will still have to do the cheers- OH AND THE POM POMS!"

Ughhh, I had forgotten about the pom poms. The perks were great but this cheerleader thing was going to be harder than I thought.

"I'm sure I can get through it Liss."

"Excuse me but can we please get back to the uniforms and the sports drink?" asked Sydney as she pushed herself back into the camera.

"The school uniform idea is good but as for the star athletes uniform and sports drink, none of the missing students were star athletes so how will testing the samples of them help?"

Mmmm, I hadn't throught of that. "Well it doesn't really, but it couldn't hurt. Maybe now that whoever is doing this knows it's working, they might decide that they only want the healthiest and most athletic students to be their little "blood donors"." I held up my hands and made quotation marks. I just couldn't help myself.

"That's true, and you still have that flu shot coming."

"Yeah but not for another month and a bit." But that wasn't so bad. Aside from having to constantly hide my feelings for Dimitri and seeing all the other girls flirt with him, I didn't actually mind it here.

Hans came on the screen then and was looking every bit the serious head guardian he was. But it was a little hard to take him seriously when I could see Lissa doing fake cheers in the background.

"Do you have anything else to report?"

"Nothing major yet, but all of the recent Strigoi activity means that we're definitely on to something. We well keep you posted."

Dimitri said, keeping a straight face as Lissa was doing her stupid cheer. I kept my guardian mask on but it was getting hard when Lissa started pretending that she dropped something and started bending down slowly to get it and was sticking her ass out in a very provocative way. Hans started to narrow his eyes at us like he suspected something but said nothing.

"Very well, over and - "

"Wait, ROSE!" Lissa called in a panicked voice.

"Liss, what is it?!"

"Has Dimitri seen you in you new uniform yet?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well? What was his reaction?! I need details!"

"He looked at me and I thought that his eyes would fall out of his skull," I laughed along with her. I loved giving Dimitri hell, and he would always get so embarrassed over anything involving sex.

"Then he made the rest of the class do lots of laps so none of the other students in the class would notice him drooling over me!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Yeah, it was pretty great."

"If you two ladies have finished, we shouldn't stay on this line for longer than necessary," said Hans. What a joy kill.

"Take care you two, call if you need help. Over and out." And the screen went blank.

We sat on the bed for a while after that, just thinking. Until I got bored. I was about to make a move to turn this mission update session into a hot make out session, but then Dimitri just had to go and ruin it by getting back on topic.

"So Sydney found nothing in the blood, that's disappointing." said Dimitri with a look of concentration on his face.

"Well, it has to be something that all of the students have been exposed to because Sydney didn't find anything different about any of the students' blood."

"So it had to be either the uniforms or the flu shots." Finished Dimitri

"Unless it's something else that we're missing."

Then Dimitri put back on his "look of deep concentration" and I couldn't help but laugh at how cute it made him look.

"What are you giggling about?"

"You. I think that there's steam coming out of your ears." I laughed out. He then pulled a _"what are you going on about"_ face and that just made me laugh harder. Soon he was laughing along with me and he pulled me into his arms and just held me for a while.

"So what's our next move?" I asked as we laid back on Dimitri's bed.

"I'm not really sure, wait I guess. And look more closely at the people around us. We still can't rule anyone out as a suspect yet."

"Well if we're looking at people to be suspicious of, then I vote Miss Zerao. The way she acts around you is DEFINITELY suspicious."

"I thought that you weren't jealous," Dimitri said playfully as he squeezed my waist.

_"I'M NOT!_ I just don't like her that's all."

"And I can guess why. But sadly we can't incarcerate a person on the grounds that she wants to be more than friends with your boyfriend."

"Wanna bet? My best friend is the queen after all. I bet I could get her to pass a law against women throwing themselves at you. But then we would proboly have to incarcerate the entire female population."

Dimitri let out a full on laugh at that and said, "Roza, not every female in the world wants to steal me away from you, despite what you might think."

"Oh yes they do! You just don't know them like I do."

"And for that, I am glad."

"HEY! Were not that bad," I cried as I turned around so I was half laying on his chest and gave it a little slap.

"No? Then why are you hitting me?" And the stupid jerk raised one eyebrow at me! He knows how much I hate that!

"Because I feel that it is my duty to take offence on behalf of my gender at your comment."

"Hey, YOU were the one that-"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. We both froze.

"Mister Brown, are you in there?"

"That's Miss Tess." I hissed out. DAMN this was not good, she couldn't find me here!

"Quick, hide in my closet" Dimitri whispered to me. Can you say clichéd? But it was the only place big enough unless I wanted to hide under the bed. I quickly got up and got into the closet and shut the door.

I left the door partly opened so I could see what was going to happen. I saw Dimitri straighten up his shirt and walk toward the door to answer it.

"Hello Miss Tess, what can I do for you?" he asked politely.

"Well, I'm afraid that I've heard some troubling things about you from some students and staff."

"Such as?"

"Something to do with an inappropriate photo of you on Facebook."

Oh CRAP! The gay photo of Dimitri and Christian kissing! I just wanted the girls to leave him alone, I didn't want him to get in trouble!

"I see, and what am I doing in this photo that is so inappropriate?"

It sounded like Miss Tess was going to answer but then thought better of it.

"I think that it would be best for you to come to my office so I can show you and we can get this mess all sorted out."

"Of course," Dimitri answered simply and I heard them walk out and the door shut behind them. I waited a few minutes and then got out of the closet and slipped out the door. I had to get out of here and FAST. I was going to be dead meat tomorrow during our morning training session. I knew this was coming, but I really hoped that I could keep him from finding out for a little longer.

DPOV

I couldn't believe it! How could Roza do this?! AGAIN? The rumor about me being gay was bad enough, but now there was a damn PHOTO on Facebook to "prove" it! How had Roza even managed this? I mean she was ok on a computer, but photoshop? And she did a good job of it too considering the height difference between her and Christian, it really did look like we were kissing.

I got out my phone to call Rose, texting would not be enough for this. I called her but she had her phone switched off and this really annoying voice mail was playing. It was a recording of Rose singing.

_Believe it or not I am not at home, please leave a message after the beep._

I must be out or I'd pick up the phone.

Where could I be?

Believe it or not, I am not at home!

And the beep came. But I could honestly not think of anything to say after hearing that. I put my phone away and instead thought of ways to torture her at tomorrow's training sessions.

RPOV

Ok, I was dead meat. There was no question there. But _EXACTLY HOW_ dead I was, going to be was yet to be determined. I may be at Dimitri's mercy today, but that didn't mean that I didn't have any weapons to fight back with for tomorrow.

I went through my entire wardrobe and found something that I think would do the trick. I had to be carful with what I wore. It had to be sexy, but not too over the top, incase Miss Zerao popped her head in again. So I decided to go with a pair of _very_ short shorts and a shirt that _looked_ innocent enough. But if I bent down low enough than I would give Dimitri a _VERY_ nice view of my cleavage and the sexy bra I had on. After applying some light makeup to give it the finishing touch, I was good to go.

I arrived at the gym five minutes late and of course Dimitri was already there. He was sitting on the mats reading one of his westerners. I decided to walk up to him very slowly until I was right I front of him. He probably knew I was already here, but he wouldn't be expecting what I had planned.

I bent down low and plucked the book out of his hands. He looked up at me ready to go mad for stealing his book and for what I did on Facebook.

But because I was bending down so low, as he was looking up, he got a nice face full of my cleavage. His head stopped mid rise and the words he was about to say died on his lips.

"See something you like Comrade?" I purred in my most seductive voice and I saw his eyes darken even more. After a minute of him looking at my chest he FINALLY made himself look up at my face.

"Roza, what possessed you to do such a stupid thing? Now the entire school is talking about me when we're supposed to be blending in!"

"_EXACTLY_, everyone's looking at you so no one is looking at me," I said as I stood up straighter but slanted my hips as I was standing in a sexy pose. I saw his eyes take in the rest of my body and I loved that I could pull stunts like this and still have such a strong effect on him.

He coughed and continued, "That my be, but it still could have backfired. What if one of the students found out that it was you that put the photo up there?"

I sat down on the ground but put my hands behind my back and stuck out my chest so my breasts were sticking out much more. "Then I would have owned up to it and taken credit for the best prank this year." I was still using my sexy voice and I could tell that is was having a very strong effect on him.

"It was still a risk, and now girls are even more focused on me in classes. I think some of then have taken on the challenge of proving that I'm not gay."

I didn't like that. "Mmmm, maybe I need to prove to them that you're taken." I said as I moved forward and straddled him.

"And how do you plan on doing that," Dimitri asked in a husky voice as his hands moved to my hips. YES, I did it! I was so off the hook.

"By marking you as my own." And I pulled the collar of his shirt down and attacked his neck. I sucked hard on it and I heard his moans of pleasure. I smiled against his neck and did it again, but this time I used my teeth.

"Roza," he choked out and his breathing picked up but I didn't stop. I kept going until I knew that when I pulled away that there would be a giant hickey on his neck.

Sure enough when I did pulled back, it was there. A bite that was purple and blue on the side of his neck just under his t shirt.

"Not a bad idea Roza," Dimitri growled out as he tackled me so he was on top "I think I might just have to try it myself." And then he started to suck and bite my neck as well. I was really enjoying myself and I didn't want this to end, but as Dimitri's hands started to roam around my body, I knew that if we didn't stop this right now, we would risk the chance of getting very intimate on the gym floor and that wouldn't end well for either of us.

I was about to say the same thing to Dimitri when he slowly pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Please don't do anything like that again, I know you just want the girls to stop flirting with me but I would really just rather you ignored them."

"Fine, no more gay rumors. But I reserve the right to pull any other stupid stunt to get these girls off of you." **( and I will ;)**

He just laughed and said, "I never knew you were the possessive type."

"Well, love can do crazy stuff to you," I smiled.

We decided to just leave training for the day, if we continued in our current state then there would be no stopping us from going any further.

I went back to my room and had a shower. I had decided to be extra mean to Dimitri and wear my new cheerleader uniform to breakfast. I went down to the cafeteria and saw that I was the first one from my group there.

I shrugged and got my food. But as I sat down I was ambushed!

By the entire cheerleader squad.

"Well if it isn't our newest recruit!" Said Sarah.

"You look super hot in that uniform!" cried Jo.

"Can you really do a backwards hand spring?" cried a girl I have never met.

"A what?" I asked and then the whole table just laughed.

"Jules, lay off the newbie."

And the chatter continued at light speed. Lissa would have been right at home here.

"So what should the newbies initiation test be?"

"My what?" I asked again. It seemed like I was asking that one a lot.

Again more laughs.

"Every girl that joins the team has to do a dare to be accepted into our group," explained Sarah.

Huh fair enough. "Fine by me, I'm the queen of truth of dare."

And that just led into a very heated discussion of what embarrassing or stupid thing that they were going to make me do. About halfway through, I saw Dimitri sitting at his table and my mind wandered back to what we had been doing earlier this morning.

I was having a very nice time, until I was rudely interrupted.

"- the perfect thing!" someone shouted and all of the girls agreed.

"What?" I really needed to stop asking that.

"We dare you to wait until Mister Brown has finished eating and when he gets up to leave, you have to run up to him, jump into his arms...and KISS him fully on the MOUTH!"

"WHAT!" I really needed to shut up.

"That's a good one Tif, I sure wouldn't have minded getting that dare when I first joined," said some random girl. They were going to have to get name tags or something,it was as bad as the sleep over.

"So, do you have the guts?" asked Jo.

I was both happy and annoyed. Happy because I got to kiss my man and not some creep like Vic. Annoyed because Dimitri would be sure to chew me out next time we were alone. But at the same time, it would be worth it.

"I'll do it." And I had to cover my ears from all of the high pitched squealing. Yep, definitely Lissa's table.

By the time Dimitri finished his breakfast, the cafeteria was pretty full and instead of walking out the side door like he normally did, he went toward the main entrance. Which meant that he was walking to the center of the cafeteria for everyone to see.

"Go on Rose, it's now or never," said Sarah with a big smile on her face.

So I did it. I got up and ran straight at Dimitri and jumped. He was shocked but he caught me on instinct and he held me in his arms bridal style. He had a surprised look on his face, but this look would have nothing on what would be on his face in a second.

"Roza, wha-" but before he could finish the sentence I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss.

I made sure to pull back before either of us could get carried away and deepen the kiss. But I burst out laughing at the look on his face, it was priceless!

I quickly jumped out of his arms and made a break for my table where all of the girls were in hysterics and a few of them had even recorded it. Oh well, it's not like I was ashamed of kissing the love of my life.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!" cried half of the girls while the other half were to busy trying to remember to breath.

"Well you had better believe it because I got it on tape!" cried another girl and showed me the recording. It was actually a nice shot, and you could see Dimitri's shocked face when I jumped into his arms. And his even better "what the F" face after I kissed him.

I looked around and the entire cafeteria was buzzing. Oh boy, this was going to be all over the school by lunch time.

**Ok,is it safe now to uncover my ears now? I could literally hear you screaming all the way from Australia!**

**yes,Rose used her feminine wiles to get out of trouble...but let's fade it,if you had the chance to seduce Dimitri to get out of trouble you would do it in a hart beat. **

**And WOW Rose kissed Dimitri in front to the entire SCHOOL! What could possibly go wrong?**

**And who is this "unknown POV" that is messing with the blood samples? And what else are they messing with ?**

**Review and I will tell you:)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello again:) sorry to disappoint but this isn't a chapter:(**

**WAIT! DONT SHOOT ME!**

**I thought that sins I'm to bissy to right the next chapter now that I would leave it up to you guys.**

**If you want a kick but action seen (with or with out Strigri) please review 1**

**If you want some jealousy to happen **(something with Vic?) **please review 2**

**If you want mager fluff please review 3 **

**If you want a steamy M seen please review 4**

**If you want something funny and stupid to happen to Rose or Dimitri please review 5**

**I will do my best to make you all happy:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**I am BACK!**

**Im so sorry for the long wait. But I had a new job AND Family issues so I haven't been able to write. But here is a nice long chapter to help make up for it.**

**I got a lot of responses from my last chapter and the The total was?  
**

**Fluff at 31**

**Action at 34**

**Funny and stupid at 38**

**M seen at 39**

**and a jealous seen at 41!**

**so that should give you a hint about what I put in this chapter.**

**enjoy:) **

**Disclaimer: you've already suffered enough. I don't own VA **

_I looked around and the entire cafeteria was buzzing. Oh boy ,this was going to be all over the school by lunchtime._

DPOV

As I walked into the cafeteria, my mind was still focused on what had happened in the gym earlier this morning. I had to fight to keep the smile off my face so nobody would come up to me and ask about what had made me so happy. I know I should have held my ground and gave Rose one of my "zen lectures" about how what she did was stupid and irresponsible and about the trouble that she had almost landed me in.

_Flashback_

I had just been led into Miss Tess's office and I still had no idea about what I had done that was so wrong. I didn't have a Facebook account, so I had no idea what someone could have put on it. And what could I be doing that was so "inappropriate" that it had landed me in the principal's office?

"Now Mister Brown, I understand that this is a bit of a touchy subject so I want to asure you that in no way, are I or the school singling you out or making an attempt to discriminate against you. But I'm afraid that it is against school policy to have things of such a...personal nature on display. I'm sure you understand, but the school can not permit -"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Miss Tess, but could you please tell me what I was doing in the photo that is so upsetting? Because I can honestly not think of anything that could have been posted that would get such a strong response from you," I said as politely as I could. Roza might not understand how important it is to be polite in such situations, but if you keep a cool head, things are usually far more easy to handle.

"Very well," she said and started typing something into her computer. She found what she was looking for and turned the screen so I could see...and I wish I couldn't.

Never in my wildest dreams had I ever considered what I would look like kissing a man. But there it was in front of me. A photo of me kissing Christian.

"Judging from the shocked look on your face, I gather that this is either something very private and you're not out in the open yet, or it's a very well done practical joke," said Miss Tess raising on eye brow.

I was so shocked from the image in front of the that it took me a minute to answer, eventually I managed to say, "YES! I MEAN NO! I mean, YES it's a prank and NO I'm not GAY," I said a quickly as I could.

"I see. Do you have any idea about who would want to pull such a prank? Any students that have a grudge against you?"

A grudge, no. But a motive, yes. Roza was going to regret this when she was doing fifty laps around the school.

But I kept my guardian mask up as I said, "No ma'am, I can't think of anyone that I have made an enemy of that is computer savy enough to do something like this." Roza had been busy. Maybe she was actually listening in class this time around.

"Very well, since this is obviously not your doing, you're free to go. I will see if I can find out who is responsible and let you know. I'm sure you have a punishment in mind?"

"Oh yes, most definitely."

End flashback

After having the extremely awkward "talk" I had been fuming, so I decided that I would cool off and leave it so I didn't say something I would regret. But Roza had seen that coming and, unfortunately for me, she knew how to play me like a fiddle.

It had taken her less then five minutes to get me to go from extremely outraged, to extremely turned on. I had gone to the gym intent on giving her hell, but when she rocked up in those short shorts and that low hanging top...I became putty in her hands.

I was also a little worried about her "reserving the right to pull any other stupid stunts" to get these girls off of me, but there wasn't much I could do about it. Roza was an evil mastermind when it comes to matters of revenge...and pranks as I had just experienced first hand.

I had just sat down to eat when I heard some commotion over at the other side of the cafeteria. I looked up, alert for trouble, but it was only a group of girls getting excited over Rose wearing her new cheerleader uniform. There was no denying that she looked extremely sexy and I couldn't help but think of how much I wanted to get her OUT of it.

As I returned to my eating, I heard a few more squeals and high pitched screams coming from their table but I didn't think much of it. They were probably just talking about what they were going to wear to the Halloween dance or something.

I finished my breakfast and got up to leave, but instead of going out the side door like I usually did, I decided to go out the main. And in doing so, I hoped to hear a little of Roza's tables conversation.

I had just gotten to the centre of the cafeteria - when I saw Roza get up and run straight at me.

_What the hell is she doing?_ I thought as she jumped at me! I caught her on instinct and held her in my arms bridal style.

"Roza, wha-" I started to ask but before I could finish the sentence, Rose wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me!

I was so shocked that I froze, I didn't know what she was doing or what to do. But lucky I didn't have to, because after a second Rose pulled away and looked at me. I must have had a shocked look on my face because Rose burst out laughing. She then quickly jumped out of my arms and ran back to her table where all of the girls were in hysterics and a few of them had even recorded it!

All of the girls were going on about something and all looking at there phone and I knew that they were sending it to each other or posting it on Facebook or something else that was equally bad for my reputation. And I was probably going to end up in miss Tess's office again.

I knew two things for certain. One, this was going to be all over the school by lunch time.

And two, this was not good.

RPOV

I was still laughing at the look on Dimitri's face as I walked out of the cafeteria. If I could figure it out, I might even make it the wallpaper on my phone. I knew I would have hell to pay later but right now, I could care less because his facial expression made all this worth whatever I would have to endure.

By lunch time, word had in fact gotten around the entire school, and I was now the source of every topic. Some good, some bad and some down right bitchy. But I had handled much worse at St. Vlads.

"Well, I think it's official, you are now the most popular girl in school," said Alex as we walked to our lockers. "I wonder if I kissed some random hot guy, would I get asked out as much as you," she mused.

"I haven't been asked out _THAT_ much," I argued. But in truth I had. Ever since I kissed Dimitri in front of everyone, I had been getting asked out left, right and centre. Some were casual as I walked down the halls and before class started. Others were more thought out, heart felt and really sweet.

Earlier this morning

_It was the first class of the day but word had apparently spread enough for him to hear._

"Hey Rose," Tim said as he came up to me. I looked up at him and smiled, he really was a sweet guy.

"Hey Tim, what's up?"

He shuffled and moved his weight on his feet looking very nervous.

"I was...well...I was wondering if you wanted to go the the Halloween dance together at the end of the month?" He asked with a hopefully voice.

I really hated to hurt him like this, but even if I went with someone as sweet as Tim, and that he would never try anything with me, Dimitri would still blow a fuse. But luckily, I had a way of getting out of this without hurting Tim and helping out another friend.

"Wow, Tim that's so nice of you, but I can't."

He tried to hide the hurt on his face while saying, "It's ok, I get it." And he turned to leave.

"No, wait," I said as I grabbed his arm so he didn't run away before I could tell him why I had said no.

"I can't go out with you because Alex likes you. And if I went out with you it would be betraying her." A little over dramatic but it had the desired effect.

"She DOES!?" he asked with a shocked face. Honestly, men can be so clueless sometimes.

"YES, I don't see how you could have missed it!"

"B...but...but she's so beautiful and I'm just...well I'm just me, what would she want me for?"

"Because you're sweet and smart and kind and a whole bunch of things that I'm not going to name because you will get a big head if I do."

He still looked a little shell shocked so I decided to give him a little push in the right direction. "You should ask Alex to go to the dance with you, I know she will say yes."

"You think?" He asked with hope in his eyes. He really was adorable.

"Yes I do."

End flashback

So far he hadn't gotten up the courage to ask her yet, but he still had a month. And I could always do something evil to make him do it faster.

I had just gotten back to my locker to get my books for the next class... When I opened up the door and a mountain of cards fell out!.

"Son of a-" I cried out and jumped back. "What the-" I asked no one in particular as I bent down to pick up one at the top.

_Roses are red, violets are blue, I want to go to the dance with you. _

Wow. That is just embarrassing. I picked up the next one in the pile. This one said

_Roses are red, Violets are blue, honey is sweet but not as sweet as you._

Talk about clichéd. If there was anymore rose talk then I was going to get out the shredder.

"Oh that was bad," said Alex when I handed some to her, there was a whole stack of the them, and by now people had stopped to look at me. This centre of attention thing was going to get old really fast if this was going to happen every day until Halloween.

Just then the bell rang and I decided to just leave the pile of letters asking me out and hope that they would be thrown out before I got back.

DPOV

"Hey Dimitri," I heard someone call, I turned around and saw that it was Mister Hines.

"Hey, what can I do for you?" I asked, I hoped that he had some information because after hitting that brick wall with the blood, we were getting low on options.

"I wanted to ask you if you could sub for my 5th period Russian class today?" Then he leaned in closer and lowered his voice and said in Russian, "Я имею свинец, это, могло оказаться, было только, я должен проверить если так или иначе."

Translation: I have a lead, it could turn out to be nothing, but I need to check if out anyway.

I nodded and said, "Я могу сделать это для Вас."

Translation: I can do that for you

"Спасибо."

Translation: Thanks

I walked into class and decided that I would get them to read out loud and correct them on their accents and grammar, that should be easy enough. The bell rang and students started filling in, I didn't take much notice of them...until Roza walked in.

She was still wearing her little cheerleader uniform and I was really having a hard time not looking at her as she walked in and took her seat.

Ok, this wasn't as bad as it seemed, I told myself. We had pretended time and time again that we were nothing more than student and mentor back at St. Vlad's on a daily basis, and again when she was in my PE class so this shouldn't be a problem.

Until the boys started hitting on her.

"DAMN girl you are wearing that uni." Said some guy before class started. I tensed up as I pretended to organise my desk.

"Would you be interested in giving me a _PRIVATE_ demonstration on how flexible you are?" Said another.

I heard a small crack. After a moment, I realized that I had snapped the chalk that I was writing with. That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"You know they say that Scotsman don't wear anything under their kilts, I wonder if cheerleaders follow that philosophy?"

And I just about throw the chalk at his head! These boys had no right to talk about her like that!

"Did you get my letter," asked another boy, but in a nicer, more hopeful voice.

_What letter?_

Rose didn't seem flustered at all. "I'm sorry no, the whole pile fell on the floor when I opened up my looker."

_The Whole pile!_

"Oh. Well then, will you go out with me sometime?" he asked again with hope in his eyes.

_That did it! _I was not going to just sit here while a bunch of guys ask out and hitted on my girlfriend!.

"If you are all quite finished with your personal dilemmas, I would like to get back to the lesson," I said in my "mentor" voice. It always worked on Rose, and if it worked on Rose, it would work on just about anyone.

"Now today I would like to..." and the lesson went on from there without any further incident. Until some smart ass decided to speak up.

"Sir, do you mind if I ask a question in Russian?"

I looked up from what I was writing and looked at the boy, so far he hadn't said anything too bad so I gave him the go ahead.

He stud up and said "'Так Повысился, действительно ли господин Браун - хороший тот, кто целует?'

Transition: So Rose, is Mister Brown a good kisser?

And the whole class cracked up. At least they had been paying attention in class.

I was about to tell him what he could do with his question when Rose answered back - also in Russian.

"не столь хороший как ваша мама."

Translation: Not as good as your mum.

And the class cracked up again.

"Ok that's enough, start reading or I will take you over to the gym and you can spend the rest of the class running laps." That shut them up.

Finally the bell rang and everyone got up to leave, but a boy - a different boy- stayed back to ask Rose out. She politely declined and he left looking sad.

I walked over and shut the door and made sure that the curtains were closed. I turned to look at her and from the look on her face she knew what I was going to say.

"Explain," I said in a flat, no-nonsense tone.

"When you become a cheerleader you have to do a dare as part of the initiation and I was dared to kiss you."

"I asked you not to pull anymore stunts and right after you agreed, you do this!"

"I didn't have a choice, and would you have preferred that I kiss a sleaze like Vic instead?" She challenged. She knew how much I hated that guy.

"No, but couldn't you have just said no and done something else?"

She shook her head and said, "If I had done that then I would have lost their respect and I would be ranked lower in the group and be left out of things. I need to be in the centre so I don't miss anything."

"You're smart, you could have thought of something else," I know I was being petty, but I wasn't ready to let it go yet.

"I didn't have time to "think of something else" And if I chickened out then they might of made me do it when you were alone and then you would have kissed me back and then where would we be?! In the principal's office, that's where!"

We were being too loud and I didn't want people overhearing us so I said "Let's finish this in my room, no one will be there right now and you have a free period next anyway."

She nodded and followed me to my room, we were careful not to be seen. She came in and I locked the door behind us.

"So now that you kissed me in front of the entire school what do you intend to do now?"

"What do you mean? Doing that has given me instant popularity, I can do whatever I want and no one will stop me."

"Because that's what it's all about isn't it? How popular you can get so every boy in the school will want you!" I shouted.

And then I realized what I had just shouted.

"What?" She asked

"I...I mean..."

"Dimitri, are you upset that those boys were hitting on me?" she asked in a confused, but calmer voice.

"What did you mean by the whole pile fell on the floor when you opened up your looker?"

"Well ever since I kissed you in the cafeteria this morning, guys have been asking me out," she said as a look of understanding came on her face. "So you're upset and jealous that they can do that and you can't tell them to back off."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I hated that I had stooped to this level, actually getting mad at Roza because she had done something that had made boys want to go out with her. Of course they wanted to go out with her, she was perfect.

"Yes, I'm mad and jealous and- " and I never got to finish that sentence as Roza had come over to me and crushed her lips onto mine. I returned it instantly and wrapped my arms around her tight as she kissed me with a passion. When she finally pulled back we were both breathing heavily.

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about," she whispered against my lips, "I don't care if the entire male population asks me out, my answer will always be no because I'm already in love with the most amazingly perfect and sexiest, Russian there is."

Then she kissed me again and I was very glad that I had asked her to come to my room.

**M Scene Will ill be posted in the next chapter!**

**It's a low level one if your interested **

End M Scene.

RPOV

He wrapped me up tightly in his arms and cuddled up to me as close as he could.

"I'm sorry I got so mad at you Roza, but what those boys were saying to you was unacceptable."

I held him tighter and placed a gentle kiss on his chest and said, "I know you hate it, but it really means nothing to me. You're the only one for me and that's never going to change, so there's really nothing that you need to get jealous over."

He raised one eyebrow at me. "This coming from the girl who just posted a photoshopped gay photo on Facebook in an attempt to get girls to stop flirting with me! At least none of them have asked me out yet!" He half yelled, half laughed.

DAMN, he had a point. "Well at least mine aren't constantly coming up with excuses to touch me or get me to tuch them!" Although that wasn't entirely true.

"No?" That damn eyebrow thing again! "Then what was that guy doing in the cafeteria the other day?"

"He was just giving me a donut," I defended, though we both knew that wasn't true.

"Oh, he would like to give you more then just a donut." Dimitri said with a hard face.

I couldn't hold it back. I burst out laughing. It was just to ridiculous, my Dimitri making a sex joke!

"You might be right about that one Comrade, but can you honestly say that your fan club doesn't want to do the same?" And I knew the names of a few girls that did for a fact.

I did a fake dramatic deep breath and let it out loudly and said, "Oh the price of being so attractive that girls can't help but throw themselves at you. Such an un lucky Comrade."

"I get by the best that I can," He replied in a casual tone.

"You know, I think that all of these girls throwing themselves at you has given you a big head."

"Good, now we match."

"Ohhh bad ass Belikov is out to play."

And we just stayed there for a while talking. And if was an absolutely peaceful and perfect moment.

Until something smashed the window.

**AAAA SHE DID IT AGAIN!**

**yeah sorry about that. But I need to keep you interested now don't I ?**

**Well I hope that I'm forgiven now that I've finally done another chapter and I hope the wait will not be as long next time:) **

**What do you think will happen next? **

**Well stay tuned and you will find out after the commercial break ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

RPOV

He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up and spun me around so I was pinned against the door. I used my new position to jump up and wrap my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me. I heard his growl and decided to grind my hips against his to make him do it again.

"I love you Roza," he whispered as he kissed and sucked on my neck. I turned my head and arched my neck so he would have better access to it and took this opportunity to unbutton his shirt. Once his was off, mine was next.

The last time we had made love had been slow but filled with passion. This time however, I wanted to prove to him how much I loved him, and I could tell how much he wanted me right now.

So instead of taking it slow, I unwrapped my legs from around his waist and worked on his pants. After getting them undone, I pulled them down and sunk down to my knees.

"Oh Roza," he moaned as I gave him a mind blowing blow job. I could feel how close he was and I knew from past experience that he hated when he came without doing the same for me. So just before he was past the point of no return I released him and stood up again.

He then attacked my lips as he lifted up my skirt and pulled down my underwear. He slipped into me and we both moaned at the contact.

"Faster," I demanded and he complied by pulling out further and pushing in harder and faster. I muffled my scream in his neck as we both found our release.

Then we just stayed joined to one another for a while, neither one of us wanting to lose the contact. But sadly we did. So Dimitri gently pulled out and carried me over to his bed.


	25. Chapter 24 :)

**Ok ok I know you all want my blood for making you wait so long. I hope this makes up for it:)**

_And we just stayed there for a while talking. It was an absolutely peaceful and perfect moment._

Until something smashed the window.

DPOV

"WHAT THE!?" Rose cried out as we both jumped into combat mood. In one movement, I rolled off of my bed and grabbed the stake that I keep in my bedside table. Rose rolled in the opposite direction and reached under my bed for my back up stake that she knew was there.

We both kept one under our beds at all times in case of emergencies.

I backed up until my back was up against the wall and right next to the window that had been smashed. Rose followed my movements and took up position on the other side and we waited for the follow up attack.

But it never came.

I risked peering out the window to see if there was anyone outside. A group of students and some teachers were outside looking up at my window and talking amongst themselves.

"Hey Comrade, look at this," Rose said as she bent down to pick up what had broken through my window. It was a large rock and it had a note attached.

"What does it say?" I asked as I glanced out the window again. Just because it was taking so long didn't mean that there wasn't going to be another attack, they could just be waiting until our guard was down and we were distracted with the note.

"It says, '_I hope that you've enjoyed your time in the sun,because it's true what they say. The freaks come out at night. And you will be seeing us. VERY soon'."  
_

"What's that supposed to-"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Mister Brown, are you in there? Are you ok?"

Asked...Miss Zerao?

What the hell is she doing here? She should of been at the gym right now setting up for her last class of the day!

"Hide," I whispered to Rose as she finished getting dressed so I didn't have to explain to Miss Zerao why I had a black lace bra on my floor. Rose didn't say anything as she hurried to get into my wardrobe.

We really needed to find a better place for her to hide in situations like this.

I hurried to get dressed as well and answered to door.

"Oh good you're ok. I just happened to be passing by when I saw what happened and I just wanted to make sure that the glass didn't cut you," she said as she stepped forward and put her hands on my chest and arms and started searching my body for any damage.

That was going too far!

"I'm fine Miss Zerao, you don't need to worry," I said as I grabbed her hands and removed them from their probing. I had been injured many times in my life and have had just as many doctors and nurses inspect my body for any injury. I knew what a quick medical exam felt like. And this wasn't one of them.

"It's Shatana, and don't be so childish Dimitri, I'm just making sure you're ok. I have to have my first aid certificate to have my job here, remember?"

While it was true that as a PE teacher she neded to have a number for First Aid qualifications, and was in fact more than capable of checking me for any I injures, I doubted that that was her true intention.

"I know, but it's unneeded as I am fine. You didn't by any chance see who did this while you 'just happened to be passing by' did you?"

"Sadly no, but I will be sure to report this to the principal and will do whatever it takes to make sure that whoever did this will be caught," she replied, not catching the sarcasm in my voice.

"Thank you Miss Zerao," I said putting too much emphasis on her name. She could try all she wanted, she was not going to get any closer to me.

"Oh, it's the least I could do," she said with a far too big smile and her eyes saying that she would be MORE than happy to do anything else I might want or need. Then she turned and left and I was MORE than happy to see her go.

I turned around as I shut the door and let out a breath. She really needed to take the hint that I wasn't interested. Maybe I should make up something about my supposed long distance girlfriend back in Russia to get her off my back. I heard a noise and turned my head to see that Rose had gotten out to the wardrobe.

"That bitch needs to learn to keep her hands to herself," she all but spat venom as she stomped over to my bed and sat down.

"No arguments here, but right now I think that we need to focus on that note that just got delivered to us by air mail," I said as I walked over to join her.

I picked up the note from where she dropped it and read it. "What do you think they mean by this?" It made no sense to me.

"It could be a lot of things, but what really gets my attention is, "the freaks come out at night" quote they used. I think that they're referring to Halloween."

That explains it. Halloween isn't that big a thing in Russia and I never understood what all the fuss was about here.

"So you think that whoever sent this note is planning on doing something on Halloween?" I asked trying to follow her line of thought.

"That's one possibility yes, but what also has me wondering is who "they" are. Who even knows we're here besides our people?"

"The Strigoi," I said with no emotion, my guardian mask coming on automatically. Rose looked at me with shock, but understanding slowly showed on her face.

"Of course, I'm such an idiot! The Strigoi that attacked me said that I was a Dhampir! But we killed them all, so how did the others find out?"

"The night of the party, before the attack started, I was caught in their trap and one of them walked up to me and said "I really expected better from the infamous Guardian Belikov," so not only do they know that two Dhampirs are here undercover, but they at least know me."

"Do you think that that's why they threw the rock through the window?" She asked

"It could be, but what I'm worried about it how they knew which room was mine."

A dark look crossed over Rose's face and I could tell that she was thinking of what she would do to any Strigoi that tried to hurt me. But then a far more troubling look crossed her face.

"We have a leak."

I nodded and said, "Yes, someone has been spying on us and telling the Strigoi."

We were both lost in thought for a long time before Rose finally asked, "So what now?"

"First we report to Hans and see what he thinks. Then we go from there."

"I don't suppose that this could all be just some stupid prank that some of the kids thought would be funny?"

"I wish it was that simple Roza, but sadly we don't have the luxury of having the benefit of doubt."

I set up the web cam and when we finally got through to Hans, we filled him in on the situation.

"So how do you want us to proceed?" I asked formally. But it was hard to keep focused with Lissa constantly trying to get in the way and talk to Rose.

"The Strigoi have known that you've been there for some time now and have only done this, so I'm not too worried. It's probably just a scare tactic to try to unnerve you so you get paranoid and slip up. I want you to go about with what you normally do but maybe change up your patrol times just to shake things up. Is there anything el-"

He was cut off by a frantic Lissa and a furious looking Christian.

"ROSE! What the HELL?!" Christian cried out. "Why would you do something so...so...STUPID?"

"Why whatever do you mean Chrissy?" Rose asked in an innocent and sweet voice.

Lissa pushed Christian out of the way and said, "What he means is we saw what you posted up on Facebook and, personally, I think you're a genius!"

"WHAT!?" cried Rose and I at the same time. I was expecting a lot of responses from both Lissa and Christian, mostly anger and confusion but, Lissa calling Rose a genius wasn't one of them.

"I don't know why I didn't think of it myself, making Dimitri gay is the prefect cover. No one would even question why you two spent so much time together if he was gay, because it wouldn't matter. And by using Christian, no one would recognize him so no one would care."

"You're on HER SIDE?!" Christian cried as he looked back at Lissa with a shocked face. He sure wasn't expecting that.

"Of course I am, and really, what harm could it do? He's all the way over there and you're over here."

"Umm, how about the fact that Facebook is world wide and I already have over a thousand followers and over five hundred asking me out!"

Rose started laughed so hard at that that she actually fell off the bed. I had a pretty hard time keeping the smile off of my face as well.

"Well then you should feel flattered that so many guys find you attractive," Lissa said back with a straight face and turned to Rose.

"I also saw the video of you kissing Dimitri in the middle of the cafeteria so DISH!" Lissa cried as she jumped up and down. I was going to have to start wearing ear plugs when I made these reports.

"Ok, so all of the cheerleaders have to - "

"Excuse me but this is still a missions report and we do not have time for you two to discuss the latest gossip!" Hans yelled.

"Now, anything else of importance to report?" He said as he glared at Lissa and Rose, though mostly at Rose because Lissa was the Queen and could fire him.

"Other then our belief that something big is going to happen on Halloween, no."

Hans nodded an said, "Very well, keep me posted. Over and out." And with that, the screen went blank.

"Hans really needs to get with the times, we're not talking over hand radios anymore," Rose said as she flopped back onto the bed.

"It's not like it's hurting anyone and I kind of like it." I said as I crawled over to her and spooned her from behind.

"You would, you're stuck in the old west where they didn't even have hand radios," she said as she snuggled closer to me.

"I just think times were simpler back then," I said defending myself.

"You're just saying that because you have a thing for rescuing damsels in distress."

"Well I found one," I said with a smile and I shut my eyes in anticipation of her slap.

But it didn't come.

An elbow to the ribs did.

"Ooff," I let out the breath from my lungs. It wasn't a hard hit but Rose knew where to place it so it still hurt.

"You're lucky I'm madly in love with you or that would have hurt a lot more," she said trying to hide her smile.

"Well, with friends like these-"

"Don't even think about it," she said before I could finish. I laughed quietly and glanced at my watch.

"We have about an hour before dinner, I say we get a nap in."

"You won't hear me objecting to more sleep," Rose mumbled and just like that we were both out like lights.

"I think I should do the perimeter watch tonight," I said as we were walking down the halls on our way to dinner. If I did this now then she couldn't make a scene and I could persuade her without her yelling at me.

"Are you INSANE!?" she half whispered half yelled at me. "After the note that we just got? There's no way I'm letting you do the midnight watch," she hissed.

"So it's ok for you to risk your life tonight but it's not ok for me?" I challenged. I couldn't help but fell the the rolls were reversed. It was normally me that insisted on doing the dangerous things to protect her. And I still was..

"That's not what I meant, but I've fought these new and improved Strigoi twice now so I know what I'm up against." She argued

"EXACTLY, I need to get some experience in or I will be useless when you need me." I had her there and she knew it.

"_FINE_! But you have to page me I _SECOND_ that something happens, are we clear?" She demanded.

I smiled, what did I do to deserve someone that loves me so much that she would rather take on unknown danger just to to avoid even the possibility of me getting hurt?

"As you wish," I said before we walked into the cafeteria and parted ways.

It's was 11:45 pm and I was just on my way to do the perimeter check when I heard a small knock at my door. I opened it slightly with caution and had my stake ready in my other hand hidden behind the door.

But it was only Roza.

"Is there a problem?" I asked not letting my guarded drop until knew everything was ok.

"Everything is fine, I was just making sure that you didn't change your mind and decided that I could take tonight, or better yet, do it together?" She asked but didn't sound too hopeful.

"Roza I'll be fine, it's not like I've never fought a Strigoi before."

"But you haven't fought ones with powers before," she said in a stubborn tone.

"All the more reason for me to go tonight. Now are you going to go back to your room or do I have to carry you there?"

She let out a breath and said, "Fine, I'll go back to my room." But instead of leaving, she took a step forward and tightly wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a very passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and eagerly returned it.

But all too soon it was over and she had to leave. "Now be safe and page me if you need help," she said as she left. And I asked myself again what I did to deserve her.

It was just after 2 am and I was starting to think that Hans was right, and the note was just a scare tactic. But we had placed protective wards all around the school and the Strigoi had already managed get to get through them twice already, so maybe they had a trick up their sleeves after all.

I heard a noise and I was instantly ready for anything...anything except a cat?

It literally ran straight past me but stopped once,look at me, then hissed and kept running. I know animals didn't like Dhampirs, but going out of its way to hiss at me like that was a little uncalled for.

I shook my head and turned to go back to my patrol route.

Only to find a fireball coming straight at my head.

**-  
AAHHH, oh NO! You can't end it there! You just CAN'T! I hear you screaming. Well then, I have good news and bad news for you.**

**The good news is that there is more coming after this little speech. The bad news is that you all have to promise me that after you finish reading and reviewing this chapter you need to go and read my first story, "Blast From The Past" It has a lot of action and REALLY good plot twists. So please read :)**

**So do you promise?**

**Do you REALLY promise?**

**Ok then. Here's the big fight scene. One of many, so enjoy :)**

I barely had time to drop into a roll and avoid getting a new hair cut as the first Strigoi came at me. I took a second to look around and quickly counted how many there were. About seven in total, normally something I could handle relatively easy.

But I didn't know how many of these new Strigoi had powers.

The first one started throwing fireballs at me again as another two came physically at me. I dodged the fire and most of the Strigois' attacks, but one of them managed to get a punch to my guy. I staked one that got to close and regained my fighting rhythm. Soon I had the bodies of three Strigoi at my feet and was ready for more.

When suddenly a large gust of wind blew up from no where.

It was coming from my left side but I couldn't figure out what the purpose of that was. My hair was shoulder length and could get in my eyes, but not enough to seriously hinder my ability to fight.

That's when another gust of wind hit my right side and started spinning me around. With strong winds from both my sides, I started getting dizzy.

DAMN! They knew they couldn't win in a fair fight so they decided to screw with my balance and depth perception so I would be barely able to walk, let alone stake them.

"What's the matter? A little dizzy are we?" One of the power users taunted me from the safety of the side lines where I couldn't get to him.

"Oh he's a pretty one up close isn't he?" said a female voice from somewhere behind me. I turned around and swung my stake in the air blindly and was rewarded with a pain filled scream.

"And a feisty one too, I hope that the boss let's me play with this one for a bit before we kill him," said the same female from before, I had really hoped that she was the one that I hit. The idea of a Strigoi touching me in ANY way saw sickening and I would rather they just killed me now.

"Not going to happen Molly, you know as well as I do that the orders are for this one to be taken alive and not to be harmed," said the air user.

"Aaaww, what's the boss' obsession with this one anyway? She didn't have a problem with us killing the other one."

_She? The boss was a girl?_

"I don't know and asking too many questions is a good way to end up dead so I don't care, just bite him so he will come quietly and let's get out off here before-"

"Before I show up?" said the only voice that I would ever want to hear in a situation like this.

"Rose." I said and shook my head, she had just killed to air user and now I could see properly. I clenched my stake and was more than ready for round two. Just like last time, Roza ran to me and we went back to back and before I knew it, all the Strigoi were dead.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked me. I was about to tell her I was fine when another wave of dizziness hit me. "Easy there Comrade, just sit down for a minute, it will pass," she said gently as she helped lower me to the ground.

"How did you even know I was in trouble?" I asked as we sat together on the ground. I hadn't even thought to press the distress button, and when I had, I was to dizzy to find it.

Rose had a combination of an embarrassed and proud look on her face and said, "I kind of planted a heart monitor on the back of your neck when I went to give you your goodnight kiss."

"You did?" I asked and put my hand on my neck to search for it. Sure enough, I found a little device that was no bigger than a button on the back of my neck. She must have taken it from our supply kit that Hans gave us before we came here.

"If your heart rate got too high, say like in the middle of a big fight, my alarm on my phone would go off and I could come and help you," she said in a matter of fact tone.

"How did you know where I would be?" Did this thing have GPS?

"Well I know your patrol route and I knew where you would be at this time of night. Hans is right, we need to change up out times and routes, we can't afford to become predictable."

"We will do that tomorrow at our morning practice." I said as I got up slowly, I was much more stable now but I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

"Will you do the rest of the shift with me?" I asked. I was in no condition to be doing it alone after an attack like that. And I also needed to tell Rose what the Strigoi had said about taking me alive.

This was going to be fun.

Rose gave me a breath taking smile and said, "I thought you would never ask."

**Oh no she didn't! Yes she did. I mean it,I'm holding the next chapter hostage until youat lest LOOK at my first chapter. And I want REVIEWS!**

**It's up to you how soon I update next;)**

**oh oh and another thing. I am SOOO happy that so many of you are following my story,but so few of you have Favorited my story:( so if you could please do both from now on, with both story's (hint hint) I would love you forever:)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Im back and boy you will love this chapter:) **

**To roza m belicova. I am LOVEING your reviews,keep them up!**

**To BethIsMyName. I like long reviews ;)  
**

**To TrueYouth. tHANK YOU! The entire first half of this chapter was because you mentioned that thing about the kiss:)**

**To MarySilvaLyon. ha ok it counts;)**

**Disclaimer: VA is AWESOME! But I don't own it:(**

_This was going to be fun._

_Rose gave me a breath taking smile and said, "I thought you would never ask."_

  
Unknown POV

"Were you successful?"

"No, Rose showed up and ruined our plan."

I gritted my teeth. ROSE! She was the source to all of my problems. If I could just get rid of her then everything would be fine. But NO, she just had to keep surviving and ruining all of my plans.

"I will find a way to deal with her, you just do as I say and make the preparations for our little "surprise" at the Halloween dance happen. And I don't need to tell you that you are quickly running out of chances to impress me. If you fail me again then I will cut you out of the deal. Do I make myself clear?" I said in a cold voice. I think I took too much pleasure in torturing the people below me, but then again, I never claimed to be a nice person.

"Y...yes, don't worry I will do exactly as you say...j...just keep your promise and I will make it happen," he stammered. Pathetic, but I needed an inside man for this job.

"I will keep my word," I lied.

RPOV

After finishing our patrol and Dimitri telling me what the Strigoi had said, we finally went to bed.

But I didn't sleep well.

The boss was a she, that was bad. Strigoi may be a completely different race, but they were people at one point,therefore, they could still be sexist. For a female Strigoi to make it to the top of the ranks, she had to be a REAL bitch.

And she wanted Dimitri.

But the question was why? She couldn't hope to turn him could she? We knew that wouldn't work a second time. If a Strigoi tried to awaken Dimitri it would just kill him. But did she know that? And why did she want him unharmed? What was she going to do with him after she got him?

I shook my head and rolled over in bed to look at my alarm. It read 5:00 am

Too early to get up, but I couldn't sleep so I decided to jump in the shower and get an early start to the day. Maybe I could catch Dimitri in the cafeteria. He usually gets there early and just reads until people actually arrive so he can people watch them and see if anyone is acting strangely as he eats.

I get in the shower and turn the hot water on full and scrub myself in the lavender body wash that I knew Dimitri loves.

I get out and decided to just wear my regular school uni today. After the stunt I pulled in the cafeteria yesterday, it would probably be best to stay on Dimitri's good side for a while. I walk down to the cafeteria and sure enough there he is, sitting in his usual place. I look around and see that we're the only ones here so I walk up to his table and sit across from him.

"Good morning Comrade," I say brightly.

Dimitri looks at me with shock and looks down at his watch. I laugh as he puts it to his ear to see if it has stopped.

"Roza, what are you doing here so early?" he asked surprised.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided that now was as good a time as any to discuss our change in perimeter routes and times."

We sat there for the most part of the morning talking about the changes we needed to make, but as more people started coming in, we had to separate. It wouldn't look good if we spent too much time together.

I walked over to get my breakfast and sat down at the cheerleader table where I saw Alex and Tim. They had been accepted into my circle of cheerleader friends that were trying to recruit both of them.

"Good morning love birds," I said. Tim had finally grown a pair and asked Alex to the dance and of course she had said yes. The two had been inseparable ever since.

"Good morning," they said in unison which made me fake gag. It was just way too cute for this hour of the morning.

"Oh leave them alone, they're in the puppy dog love stage, they will get over it soon enough," said Sam as she came to sit next to me. She had also migrated over to my table but had no interest in being recruited. She said it was because she preferred sitting on the side lines but still looking for anything that was news worthy.

"I get that, but do they have to start it before I actually have anything in my stomach to throw up?" I said exasperated and she laughed. I decided to bit the bullet hard and get it over with.

"So, what's the word around the rumour mill about me kissing Mister Brown yesterday?"

Her eyes lit up and said, "Literally everyone in the school knows about it! Most people think it was the greatest prank in history, but a few are saying that they want to wait and see what other pranks you have in your arsenal before they make that call."

"Is that all?" I said and held my breath.

"Mostly, some girls are a little peeved that you thought of it before they did and now they can't do it without getting the stereotype of having your leftovers or just copying you."

Huh, not as bad as I had thought. It was expected that the whole school would know, but so far no rumours about me being a slut and sleeping with him. So, so far so good.

"But of course the principal wants to see you." She added

I let out a breath and said, "Yeah, I saw that one coming." I mean what could you expect, I did kiss a "teacher" on the lips in front of half the school. I just hoped I didn't get a suspension out of this.

"Oh, Rose?" said Sarah as she sat down with her food.

"Yeah?"

"We will be having a practice in the gym today in third period, is that ok with you?" She asked with a smile. She knew how much I wanted to get out of Mis Zerao's class.

"Sure is," I laughed.

Breakfast was over and I was just heading to my first class when I heard someone call my name. I turned and saw a teacher that I didn't know walk towards me.

"Miss Hall, Miss Tess would like to see you and Mister Brown in her office right now."

_Oh boy, I was in for it now._

DPOV

I sat in the principal's office for the second time this week and I really hoped that this didn't turn into regular thing. I looked up and saw Roza walk in the room, she sat down next to me and gave me a small smile.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi, you know what this is about right?"

"Well it would be a little hard not to, seeing as how the entire school is still buzzing. I'm surprised that it has taken her this long to get me in here."

I just sighed and said, "Just remember that this will go over a lot more smoothly if you don't open your mouth and say something STUPID. Miss Tess is actually quite reasonable."

"Don't worry, I'll behave," she said sweetly. I hoped she kept her word.

"You can go in now," said the secretary. We stood up and walked into the principal's office.

She looked up at us and took her glasses off her face. "Please sit," she said and we did as we were told.

"Now I have heard the story many times, but I would like to hear if from you."

"It was all my fault Miss Tess. I was dared to kiss Mister Brown and I did it. I'm sorry," Rose said with a straight face. So far so good.

"I understand that there is nothing in the school policy against kissing teachers, but that is because it was _implied_," said Miss Tess with force in her voice.

"I know, it was dumb of me and I promise it will not happen again." Rose said hanging her head.

I had to put my guardian mask on full force with that one. It would most defiantly be happening again. That and more!

"I know that you are new here and want to make friends, but giving into peer pressure is not the way to go. I hope that you make better decisions in the future." She turned her head and looked at me.

"Anything to add Mister Brown?"

"No ma'am, Rose covered it all. I'm not mad at her and if she keeps her word then we will not have any further problems," I said giving Rose a pointed look. I still hadn't forgotten her little comment about reserving the right to pull more stunts. Couldn't she just keep out of trouble for more than just one day? Of course not, she was Rose Hathaway.

"I will, I promise," Rose said with her angel face and smile.

"Very well, I will let you off with a warning. You are both free to go. But if anything else like this ever happens again you will be severely punished Miss Hall," Miss Tess said with a harsh tone.

"Yes ma'am," Rose said and with that we walked out.

"Well, that went well," Rose said in a happy tone. It did actually go very well, but I wasn't going to let her off the hook just yet.

"It could have gone worse. Rose we're on assignment! You can't do things like that."

"I was picked for this assignment because I was the best one for the job so just relax and let me do my thing," she said with another one of her angel smiles. She knew what those did to me.

"That doesn't me- "

"And now your making me late for class, aren't you supposed to be a good influence?" she said with a smile and laughter in her voice. I was going to continue and give her a lecture, but I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Go now, and try to stay out of trouble for ONE day," I shouted out after her.

"No promises Comrade," she called out over her shoulder. That woman would be the death of me.

But I couldn't really _live_ without her.

-

RPOV

"Rose that was textbook perfect! You're a natural," cried out Sarah as she came over to me after I finished my first routine as a cheerleader. It really wasn't that hard since I had been practicing most of the moves that they did since I could walk. But at the Academy they called it _training_ as opposed to practicing. There were no "do overs" when you were fighting Strigoi.

I smiled at her and said, "Thanks, I've been practicing hard to make sure that I did well for my first game," I lied.

True, I had been doing a lot of work on my flips and agility movements with Dimitri, but that had been for the sole purpose of fighting Strigoi. After the first attack, we had stepped up our training to make sure we weren't caught off guard again.

"Well it definitely paid off, not to mention what better reason to skip out on Miss Zerao's Home Ec class right?" she laughed.

"You got that right," started Bec. "Having her for one class is bad enough but having to watch her drool over Mister Brown twice a week is just cruel and unusual torture." And they all laughed. I did too, but it was forced.

"And what's with her trying to be cool and getting us to call her Miss Anna. She probably just has delusions of being that princess out of Frozen," said Jen.

"What kind of name is Shatana anyway, what were her parents thinking?" laughed Sarah.

"Yeah, this is definitely better than making shepherds pie or whatever. Hey do you want to come over to my room and see my costume for the Haloween dance?" asked Claire.

"Definitely! And then we can go to mine and swap ideas to make them better," squealed Jess.

I knew I should tag along so as not to cause suspicion, but right now it was the middle of the period and the perfect time to do some sneaking around. Everyone was either in class or running class right now, so a lot of buildings and offices were empty. Dimitri and I haven't had a solid lead to work with ever since the blood test came back negative for any tampering.

"Sorry ladies, but I need to stay here and do some extra credit thing that Mister Brown is making me do for my scholarship."

"Aww girl, that blows!" said Sarah.

"I know, but tell me all about it at dinner ok?" I said sounding as disappointed as possible.

"Will do," Bec said happily as they all filed out of the gym. I waited a few minutes until I was sure that they were all gone before I left the gym.

I was walking down the hall hoping to look at some files in the records room when I saw Miss Zerao walking up ahead. That was weird. She should be in the middle of class right now. She hadn't noticed me yet so I ducked into a side hall and watched her walk by.

I knew it was probably nothing and that my dislike for her was interfering with my better judgment, but I couldn't shake the feeling that she was up to something. So I decided to follow her.

But instead of going to the gym like she normally would to do class stuff, she kept walking.

And walking._Where was she going_ I wondered. Finally after at least ten minutes of walking, we were at the back of the school where all of the old, out of date classroom buildings were.

Apparently, there had been some big plans to do a big renovation to save the cost of building new rooms. But after the buildings were inspected, they found out that it would actually cost _more_ to fix up the old buildings than to build new ones.

So the buildings were left abandoned. Not old enough to knock down, but not new enough to use on a permanent basis. I followed Miss Zerao into one of the buildings but stayed outside so I wouldn't be seen.

After a few minuets I peeked in a window to see what she was up to- only to find her GONE!

WHAT! I followed her in here, I SAW her!

I looked everywhere I could see, but she was gone. I decided to just go inside and have a proper look. I walked into the room and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. There was a bunch of desks and chairs and some furniture that had been stored here. But other than that, nothing of interest.

_Where could she have gone?_

I was about to admit that my mind was just playing tricks on me and just turn around- when I noticed something.

I walked over to the other side of the room and looked closer behind a cupboard. It looked like a big filing cabinet, but I could see something behind it. I gave the cabinet a push and discovered that there was a handle attached to something.

I moved it aside and saw that there was a door behind it. It looked like it was just an adjoining door to the next class room, but when I gave the handle a twist it was locked. Having no better lead, I decided to get a pin out of my hair and my nail file that I carried around for show with the other cheerleaders.

Using what I had learned from when running away from the Academy with Lissa (and from Dimitri who's skills didn't just include hot wiring cars) I had the lock picked in under two minutes.

I opened the door slowly and made sure that if Miss Zerao was in here, she wouldn't see or hear me. I creeped in and looked around. It wasn't another classroom like I thought it would be. Instead, it looked more like a cross between a janitors closet and a dark room for developing pictures.

I quietly moved forward to see what else was in here. After I had walked for a bit, I could see a light up ahead. But not an actual light, more like one from a computer. When I got close enough I could hear Miss Zerao's voice so I hid behind some junk and listened closely.

" - is a fool, why did you think he could handle this?" asked a fake computer voice. Huh?

I stood up a little and peeked over what I was hiding behind and saw Miss Zerao talking to someone over a web cam. The person talking was in a dark room with light shining behind them so you couldn't see their faces, only a shadowy image. And they were using some kind of voice changing thing so they looked _and_ sounded like a lame 60's mafia boss.

_Why bother using a web cam if you didn't want people seeing or hearing you?_

Miss Zerao responded, "It doesn't matter if he did or didn't finish the job, he's a pawn to be used and right now he's doing his job perfectly."

Who's HE? And who is Miss Zerao talking to?

"I still don't see why you got him involved, we could have handled this on our own," said the mystery speaker.

"It's always a good idea to have someone ready to take the fall if things go bad. Anyway, what do you think about my plans for the Halloween dance?"

That didn't sound good.

"I think it's risky. But it might do the job," said man/ woman in black.

"I was hopping you would say that. I will contact you again when I have more information." Then Miss Zerao leaned forward and shut down the computer and turned to leave.

I quickly ducked down and hoped that she didn't notice me. I let out a quiet breath as she walked past without a breaking her stride. She then shut the door and I head her footsteps walking away.

Well THAT was weird.

Who was she talking to? Why did they have their face hidden and their voice changed? Who was this HE that was working for them?

And most importantly, what were Miss Zerao's "plans" for the Halloween dance?

I decided to put my new computer skills to the test and got up and turned the computer back on. But unfortunately, it was password protected.

I tried a few key words that she might use but none of them worked.

This was all too much. I had to find Dimitri and tell him what I had just overheard. I hoped he believed me and didn't think that this was just another one of my stunts to get Miss Zerao away from my man.

I walked over to the door and opened it slowly and looked around. There was no sight of anyone around. So I walked out and moved the cabinet back to where it was before and hurried to get back for my next class. I would love to just skip it and go straight to Dimitri but that would cause suspicion and I couldn't afford for Miss Zerao to find out that I knew something.

What exactly, I have no idea. But still, I finally had a lead to work with and I was not going to do something stupid and lose it.

**Ok,a LOT just happened,but Rose pretty much asked all there was to ask. So review and tell me what you think:) **

**also I made a mistake. I said that you need to favourite and follow ME but I really meant my story. And I have only gotten 5 reviews from Blast from the Past. So if you want the next chapter then get on my story and READ AND REVIEW! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Wow thanks to everyone that reviewed. I loved them!**

**and thank you again to roza m belicov. I look forward to more of your reviews :)**

**now ow for my Blast From The Past fans, read down the bottom of the page I have a message for you.  
**

_What exactly, I have no idea. But still, I finally had a lead to work with and I was not going to do something STUPID to lose it._

DPOV

I was halfway through my class when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I looked around and saw that most of my students were busy doing their work and the ones that weren't, were talking amongst themselves.

I pulled my phone out and saw that it was a text from Roza.

Roza: _I found out some BIG news, I'll come to the gym straight after class_

Big news, this could either be really good or really bad.

Me: I'll be here.

It was all I sent back since it was best not to share anything too important over an unsecured line. I only hoped that she wouldn't get into too much trouble before then.

RPOV

The last class of the day had just gotten out and I was on my way to see Dimitri at the gym when I heard the last voice that I ever wanted to hear call out to me.

"Hey sweet thing, where you headed so fast?" said Vic. I was really going to have to punch that guy so he would get over this obsession with me.

"Away from you," I said and kept walking past him. This was sadly not anything new, he often made such comments to me in passing. Telling me how hot I looked in my uni and asking me when I was finally going to come to my senses and go out with him. Because he was "so incredibly sexy". Yeah right.

"You can keep fighting it Rose, but sooner than you think you will be mine!" he called out after me. Can you say stalker! I really needed to do something about him. Before Dimitri did something.

I kept walking and had just gotten to the gym- when I saw something that annoyed and angered me.

Dimitri was sitting on the mats with Katy. He was looking at her ankle and moving it back and forth, clearly checking if it was sprained. Innocent enough right?

WRONG!

I had no doubts about Dimitri but I knew for a _fact_ that Katy had all sorts of ideas about him. All of which would result in me punching her in the face if she did any of them. I knew I was being unreasonable and that I shouldn't get so jealous because my last stunt had landed Dimitri and me in the principal's office just this morning.

But that didn't stop me from taking out my phone and making a call.

Ten minuets later, I walked back into the gym and thankfully saw that Katy had left. But my face must had shown how I felt because Dimitri gave me a "not this again" look.

"It was nothing Roza. Katy had a little trip in class and just wanted me to look at her ankle to see if she twisted it," he said calmly.

"Oh, is that why she practically skipped out of here looking like she had just won a metal?"

He let out a sigh and said, "You know that-"

"It was nothing and that you love me and that nothing that these little school girls throw at you will change that? Yeah I know."

"Then why do you still look like you want to hit her?" he asked with a straight face. But come on, he had to be expecting this.

"Because she wants you bad and has made zero effort to hide that."

"You have nothing to worry about," he said as he looked around one last time and then came over to hold me in his arms. "I love you, that's all that matters," he whispered as he held me.

I was perfectly happy to just stay right here in his arms for the rest of the afternoon. But sadly, it was only the afternoon and someone could come walking in through the door at any moment. Also, I really did need to tell him what I found. So reluctantly, I pulled out of his arms.

"What did you need to tell me?" he asked, getting back on topic.

"Ok, so at third period, I was here in the gym with the girls doing our routine for the game and we finished early so the rest of the girls decided to go and compare outfits for the dance. I gave them an excuse and instead went snooping around."

"Were you being careful?"

"As careful as I ever am."

"So, no."

"Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?" I said with force.

"Please continue," he said with just a hint of a smile creeping onto his face.

"Anyway, I saw Miss Zerao walking up ahead, which I thought was weird because she should have been in class. So I decided to follow her-"

"We don't have any solid reason for her to be a suspect," Dimitri interrupted again.

"She was right outside your window when the rock hit it," I challenge.

"So were a lot of other people," he countered.

"But they didn't come up right after to give you a "physical." And speaking of that, I still needed to get her for it.

"Roza, I told y- "

"Moving on! So I followed her out to the back of the school where all of the old buildings were and saw her go in a room. I waited a few minutes and looked in a window but didn't see her." I raised my hand to silence him before he could interrupt me again and continued.

"So I went in to have a look around and see where she went. Eventually, I found a hidden and locked door so I picked it and went inside. And what I find inside-"

"Is two students cutting class and making out?" he guessed.

"No. But not a bad idea for later there Comrade," I said giving him a wink. It had been way to long since we had done some sneaking around. Ok technically, it had only been yesterday when he took me to his room to finish our fight. Which had turned into make up sex. But still, I was used to getting it on a nightly basis. I was having withdrawals.

"But back to the story, I walked in and found Miss Zerao talking to someone on a web cam. But the person had their face covered and voice changed so I don't know why they bothered. Anyway, I overheard some of their conversation and I got to tell you, it sounded pretty suspicious. The first part of the conversation I heard was, _"-is a fool, why did you think he could handle this?"_ asked the mister/ miss computer voice."

"And who is "he"?

"I have no idea, they didn't say but he apparently works for them because the next words out of Miss Zerao's mouth were, "_It doesn't matter if he did or didn't finish the job, he's a pawn to be used and right now he's doing his job perfectly."_

"So is "he" going to do his job or has "he" already done it?" Dimitri asked. He had an adorable look of deep concentration on and I just wanted to kiss him. But that could wait until later.

"I think he's still in the process of doing it because then the creepy voice _said "I still don't see why you got him involved, we could have handled this on our own." _

"We? So do you think that this mystery speaker is in charge or is Miss Zerao?"

"Well I want to say it's Miss Zerao just on the grounds that I don't like her." That earned me an eye roll. "But sadly from what I heard, the conversation sounded pretty neutral. Neither of them were giving orders, but it seemed that it was Miss Zerao's decision on to involve the mystery "he" so she obviously has power."

"What else did you hear?"

"Miss Zerao said "_It's always a good idea to have someone ready to take the fall if things go bad"._

"So that's who this "he" is? The fall guy?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "It sounds like it. It also sounds like Miss Zerao is talking from personal experience. But the next part is what has me worried. Miss Zerao said _"Anyway, what do you think about my plans for the Halloween dance"."  
_  
"That didn't sound good," Dimitri said with a grimace.

"That's exactly what I thought! Then the secret agent wanna be said "_I think it's risky. But it might do the job"._

"What job?"

"Wouldn't I like to know Comrade. The last bit I heard was from Miss Zerao. She said_, "I was hoping you would say that. I will contact you again when I have more information." _And she shut down the computer and left."

"Do you think that Miss Zerao could be the boss?" he asked me. Once again I wanted to say yes just to get her away from my man. But now that we have this deep voice creep in the picture, I'm not sure any more.

"She's definitely involved in this somehow, but I can be sure yet."

Dimitri was quiet for a few minutes and still had that deep look on his face so I decided to give in to what I had been wanting to do and got on my tippy toes and kissed him. It was just a little peck but the look on his face after made me lough out loud.

"Sorry, but I was worried that you mind would start cooking in there it you kept thinking so hard."

"I was just running through what we know so far. One, we have a mystery man working for Miss Zerao, who may or my not be the boss. And the very non descriptive "He" is completing some job for both of them but can't be very important because Miss Zerao is just setting him up as a scapegoat.

"Two, we have Miss Zerao talking to a mystery man or woman on a web cam that may also be the boss.

"And three, we have a "plan" for the dance that is sure to lead to trouble, mass panic and potentially a Strigoi attack. Did I miss anything?"

"Well you left out the part where it was probably Miss Zerao who was the one behind throwing the rock at your window so she would have an excuse to get into your room and give you some "bed side manner" but other than that, you pretty much got it covered," I said with a grin.

"We need to tell Hans," Dimitri said ignoring my last comment.

And five minutes later we were doing just that.

"So it's as Guardain Hathaway suspected, Miss Zerao is indeed involved." said Hans after we finished telling him everything that I had found out earlier today.

"Wait, what? Rose never even mentioned Miss Zerao's name in our reports. How do you know Rose thought that she was a suspect?" Dimitri asked in a confused voice. Just then, Lissa pushed her way onto the screen. It's amazing how she manages to do all the work of a queen and run the court, and still find time to interrupt our reports.

"Rose told me of course," Lissa said like it was obvious.

"When did Rose talk to you?" Dimitri asked, still just as confused as before.

"Well DUH, Facebook! And she also told me about what happened yesterday. She's right, that bitch needs to keep her hands to herself or she's going to lose them." Oh yes, I could always count on Lissa to be on my side.

"Back on topic please," Hans said in an authoritative voice. "And now that you mentioned yesterday, I think there's a very good chance that it was Miss Zerao who throw that rock through your window."

I gave Dimitri an "I told you so" look witch he ignored.

"And considering what Guardain Hathaway just told us about the web cam conversation, I think we should spring the trap before it has a time to be set."

"You mean apprehend Miss Zerao and bring her back to court for questioning?" I asked.

"Exactly, it's obvious that she is in a place of power, so we should be able to learn all that we need from her."

That's insane! And I was going to tell him as much, when Dimitri stepped in. "Sir, with all due respect, we still don't know if Miss Zerao is the boss of this mystery person. And if we take Miss Zerao in and she's not, then all we will be doing is giving the _real_ boss a chance to escape and try this again."

"So you suggest that we let her go unchecked in an attempt to get her and her guy and boss?"

"Yes sir. I know it's risky, but it's worth it."

Hans was quiet for a minute and then said, "Very well, but if we fail, it could mean the lives of many students," Hans warned

"We won't let that happen," I said. I has gotten pretty close to some of the kids here and I was damned if I was going to let the Strigoi get their slimy hands on them.

"Very well. Now Miss Sage has another report for you." Hans stepped aside and Sydney came on the screen.

"Hey Sydney, how are you holding up?" I asked. She looked like she wasn't getting enough sleep, as usual.

"I'm doing fine. Now I have the results back from the regular uniform, the cheerleader uniform, and the special sports drink that you sent me. Now all three have one chemical compound in common which can be absorbed through the skin and into the blood stream. But on its own, it's harmless. It would need to come into contact with another two rare toxins to have any affect on the blood or the brain."

"Brain? I thought that it was just the blood that was making the Strigoi different." I had a sudden mental picture of a school full of zombies and had to shake my head to get rid of it.

"Besides the heart, the brain has most of the blood running through it on a daily basis so it controls every part of you and thus controls what happens with the blood."

"I'll take your word on it," I said not wanting to get a lecture out of this.

"The regular school uniform has the highest concentration of the three, I'm not sure if that's the reason that we're all looking for but I will continue doing tests. There is still a high chance that the contents of the flu shot will contain the other two rare components that would explain the affect the student's blood is having on the Strigoi."

"Except that so far, the only victims have just been regular students, so why would the same thing be in the cheerleader's uniforms and drink?" asked Dimitri, who had followed Sydney explanation with out trouble. It was sad that his English was better than mine.

"Yes that's true so far, but if could just be a coincidence. There are after all far more regular students than athletes in the school. It could have just been a case of wrong place, wrong time," Sydney said always going to the logical solution.

"It could also be that whoever is behind this has seen that it works and is now widening their variety of victims," said Hans from the background. We were all quiet for a few minutes, lost deep in thought. Until Hans cleared his throat and brought us all back down to earth.

"You two are to continue on with the mission as before, but keep Miss Zerao under close observation and notify me at once if you find out anything."

"Yes sir," said Dimitri predictably.

"Good, over and out." And the screen went blank.

"Well, that was a lot to take in," I said to break the silence.

"Yes it was. So the uniforms might be the key after all. Now we just need to get a sample of the flu shot and we might be able to stop whatever it is before it has a chance to begin." Dimitri finished laying back on his bed, waiting for me to join him like I always do. And I was just about to when I felt my phone vibrate with a text message. I pulled it out and made sure that Dimitri couldn't see it as I read it. It was just two simple words, but it was going to mean an awful lot.

It said, "_It's done."_

**Ohhhh what's done? Who did Rose text? What is going to happen next?  
**

**And something's up with the uniforms hu? What's up with that?**

**review and I will update and tell you :)**

**And for my Blast from the past fans,you will be happy to hear that I am planing to do a SEQULE!**

**OK OK sit down so I can tell you the rest! and stop screaming!**

**i just through that I would ask if anyone has any ideas on what they think might happen,or be a good idea for the next story. Review and let me know. Or PM me. I'm nice:) **


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you to you all and I would just like to say that you will all hate me after this chapter;)**

**Disclaimer: I will read Blast From The Past,I will read Blast From The Past,I will read Blast From The Past. Oh and I don't own VA **

_And I was just about to when I felt my phone vibrate with a text message. I pulled it out and made sure that Dimitri couldn't see it as I read it. It was just two simple words, but it was going to mean an awful lot._

_It said, "It's done."  
_  
RPOV

I had just finished my morning training with Dimitri and was walking back to my room to shower before breakfast. It was now a week before the dance and a week before we found out what Miss Zerao's (and the deep voice person's) plan was for the Halloween dance. I had already gone over to the hall where the dance would be held and had come up empty. Nothing out of the ordinary, but that didn't mean anything. There was still plenty of time for Miss Zerao to set up whatever evil plan she has in store.

Mmm, that gives me an idea. If Miss Zerao is up to no good with her evil plan, then maybe it was time that I distracted her with an evil plan of my own...

I ran a quick inventory in my head of what I would need and was out the door and down the hall in the next minute. Luckily being a cheerleader, I could skip both of my morning classes and get away with it. I smiled to myself, if I was popular after what I did to Dimitri, then I was definitely going to go down in school history after this one.

DPOV

The bell rang signaling that the last class of the day was over and all of my students made a break for the door. You would think that I was making them do cruel and unusual tortures with the amount of complaining that they did, and Roza would probably agree, but running was an essential skill that everyone should possess. Your legs could get you out of trouble more than anything else when you're in a bad situation.

I sighed as I got out my western and started reading as I waited for Mister Hines to arrive. I wanted to tell him everything that we have learned and see if he could shed any light on the situation.

He arrived five minutes later and sat down next to me.

(Conversation in Russian)

"Hello Mister Brown, what news do you have?"

I gave him a quick run down of everything that has happened and looked closely at his reaction. He did seem genuinely surprised about Miss Zerao.

"I never would have suspected her of this, she always seemed quit normal," He said.

"They always do, until they snap. The other day you got me to cover your class to follow up on a lead, did it lead you anywhere?" I asked.

"Well at first I thought no, but based on what you just told me I would say yes."

"What did you find out?" I asked curiously. Maybe he could help identify the anonymous voice on the computer.

"It was to do with Mister Drake," he said.

I had to think back to when I had heard that name. And then I got it! Roza had tell me about him.

"The vice principal?"

"Yes that's him, I have always has a suspicion about him, so I decided to do some digging on him while you were teaching my class. I didn't think that I found anything of importance, but I noticed that he was going to _great_ lengths to get a very particular kind of smoke machine for the school dance. And he was paying extra for quick shipment and carful handling.

"And considering Mister Drake's well known lack of concern for the students happiness, him going out of his way and paying extra for this made me quite suspicious. And you match that with the the mystery "he" that is doing a job for Miss Zerao and you've really got something," he finished.

"You're right, this is definitely something to look into. I will tell Roza this next time I see her. And speaking of Roza, how is she doing in class? She is very bright, but sadly she doesn't always have the right attitude in class." It used to drive me nuts when I was in her class back at St. Vlads. But looking back, her classes were still the highlights of my day, well that and our training sessions.

"She is doing very well actually, she pays attention, takes notes and asks very intelligent questions." He smiled at the look of surprise on my face and said, "But I suspect that is because she has some motivation," he said smiling at me.

I couldn't stop the huge grin spreading on my face even if I tried. I knew why she was so eager to learn and it made me love her more.

"Well I had better let you go off to dinner," Mister Hines said as he got up. I followed him to the cafeteria- where I was met with utter chaos.

RPOV

I sat down with my friends for dinner with a Cheshire smile **( the cat from Alice in wonderland)** on my face and Sam instantly picked up on it.

"You're sure looking pleased with yourself, care to let us in on why?" she asked looking excited at the chance to get the scoop on more gossip.

"Let's just say that you should have your phones ready to go and have your finger on that record button because you will _NOT_ want to miss what I have planned," I said with the smile still on my face.

"Ooo, you have to tell us now!" cried Alex. She wasn't as bad as Sam with gossip, but she hated not knowing things and being left out of the loop.

"You will find out in just a few minutes," I said not letting loose any details. I had the entire tables' attention right now as they all made a mad dash for their phones. I looked at the two main doors and waited for my target to walk through.

Ten minuets later, I got my wish. Miss Zerao walked in through the doors completely clueless as what was about to happen.

"Showtime," I whispered to my friends and they all hit record.

I nodded my head and a student that was sitting next to the door let the release go so the door closed.

And a bucket of maple syrup fell on top of Miss Zerao's head!

She screamed and took the bucket off and took a step to get away from all the syrup that had fallen on the floor- when she stepped onto a skateboard that I used my foot to roll over in front of her!

So there she was, covered in maple syrup and now flying through the cafeteria on a skateboard.

But that's not all!

As she moved, she was thrashing her arms around, trying to grab hold of something to stop her- when she grabbed a cord that turned on an overhead fan - which was covered in feathers!

All the feathers came down on her like fresh snow and stuck to the syrup. She now looked like a giant - and ugly - chicken.

The entire cafeteria exploded with laughter and some were actually having trouble breathing as they were laughing so hard.

"THAT WAS THE GREATEST THING EVER!" screamed Sarah. I smiled and looked back to see what Miss Zerao was doing- when I was Dimitri standing at the other door with Mister Hines.

From the look on his face he had clearly seen the entire thing. I knew I was in for it, but right now I didn't care. So I did the only thing I could do in a situation like this.

I smiled at him and kept laughing with my friends.

-

DPOV

"What were you thinking!" I half yelled. She had gone back to the gym after everyone had been told to leave so the mess could be cleaned up. I followed her so I could get some answers out of her. I couldn't believe she would do something this risky and stupid.

"We were just supposed to be watching her! What possessed you and made you think that this was going to help us? Oh right, it wouldn't!" I knew I was loosing my temper and that wasn't going to do anyone any good. So I took a deep breath and decided to hear her side of things.

"Why?" I asked in a much calmer tone of voice.

"Well believe it or not, I actually _DID_ do this to help us with the mission," she said with a straight face. Rose was very good at talking her way out of trouble and if she couldn't talk, she bluffed. I looked closely at her to see if she was doing the same thing to me. But she wasn't.

"Explain," I said with my guardian mask on. I was not going to loose my temper and say something that would hurt my Roza.

"Think, if I keep pulling stupid stunts like this, then I can distract, and hopefully stop, Miss Zerao from doing whatever it is she's planning to do at the Halloween dance. She will be so busy dealing with me that she won't have time to do anything else."

That actually made sense. Well, if you're using Rose logic that is. But one problem.

"It might not be her at all that is putting the plan into action. It could be the "he" that they were talking about."

"Well since we don't know who this "he" is or who the mystery speaker is I'm only left with Miss Zerao," Rose said.

"That's true, but I just had a meeting with Mister Hines." I told her everything that he told me about Mister Drake and the smoke machines.

"What do you think?" I asked after I told her everything (except her doing so well in her Russian class, I would have to show her my appreciation for that later, privately.)

"Definitely something to look into, the guy doesn't care about the students at all. Remember the first time I saw him? He was yelling at two students for crawling around in the air ducts."

"That doesn't sound bad, it's dangerous for them to do that," I said confused.

"Yeah, but he cared more about them hurting the school equipment than themselves. The guys bad news."

"Do you think he might be the "he" that they were talking about?" I asked.

"So far, he's our best lead. We should check him out. Maybe we could find out more from Miss Zerao's computer, but it's password locked. You wouldn't happened to know the password would you Comrade?" she asked me not sounding too hopeful.

"Sadly no. But if you can keep her distracted then I might be able to. How many more tricks do you have up your sleeve?"

She grinned at me and I was suddenly scared. "Plenty."

RPOV

The next day word had gotta around that I was the mastermind behind what had happened and I couldn't even walk down the halls with out people coming up to me and telling me that I was a genius and if I would pull any more pranks on teachers that they didn't like. I told them that I wasn't finished with Miss Zerao yet and that they would have to wait.

I couldn't belive that Dimitri was actually on board with my plan, but if it worked, then we could get access to Miss Zerao's computer and find out the identities of "he" and the deep voice person and end this mission right now.

I only hope that he took the news of the other surprise I planned as well.

-

Word had spread to to the intire school, but lucky no one had any solid proof that I had been the mastermind behind the prank so I was let off the hook. Yet somehow, I think Mizz Zerao knows. I would catch her giving me funny looks sometimes when she didn't think I was looking. Well she was only going to get more suspicious because I wasn't nearly done yet.

The next day I walked into the cafeteria expecting to be bombarded some more, and was surprised to see that everyone at my table was gossiping about something excitedly.

"Hey, what's all the fuss about?" I asked.

"Well apparently tonight Miss Tess is announcing a new exchange student that will be in our class," said Sam happy to have something new to gossip about.

"And that's such big news because...?"

"He's a tot HOTY!" cried Jo. Well she was certainly over her Mister Brown crush.

"Yeah?" I asked trying to sound interested. He probably didn't have anything on Dimitri.

"HELL YEAH! I wonder if he's single?" said Bec.

"Like that matters, you will still be all over him anyway." said Alex, and she was right. They were all ready to jump Dimitri when he first walked through the door. The poor unsuspecting transfer student was going to have his work cut out for him.

I tuned out the rest of their conversation and just went about the rest of my day.

DPOV

"- very important that you all are extremely careful when you do - are you all even listening?" I asked my female class. The entire lesson they have been whispering to themselves excitedly about something and apparently it needed all of their attention.

"Sorry Mister B, but word had just come in and you're no longer the new shiny toy that every girl just has to have," said one of the girls. _Wow_, that was a relief, now maybe they would stop pretending to hurt themselves so I would have to touch them.

"Well that's nice to hear but it's the middle of class and-"

"But there's this big announcement happening tonight to introduce this new transfer student, and it's a REALLY big thing!" she continued.

"Yeah, I heard that he was even royalty!" cried another girl.

"Oooo, maybe he's a prince in disguise and he's looking to fall in LOVE!" said another.

"That's it! Laps for the lot of you!" I said and they all complained as they got up. These girls were ridiculous. So a new student was coming, the world didn't need to stop and take notice.

It was the same with every female class that I had that day and I was sick of it. I was relieved when the last lesson of the day ended and I couldn't evan say one word before they all rushed for the door. I cleaned up and put the equipment away and headed to the cafeteria to see what all of the fuss was about. I got there just as Miss Tess started speaking.

"If I could have your attention please..." she said and everyone was silent. I wish it had been like that in my classes.

"As you may have heard, we have a new student starting here with us and I would like you all to go out of your way to make him feel comfortable.

"Now I want you all to say a big hello to..."

**AAAAAAAA HOW COULD YOU DO THAT YOU STUPID B - "**

**Now now, language! And I know you all hate me,but I have to keep you all interested somehow right? **

**So tell me who you think is coming onto the seen, and what's up with Mister Drake**

**ow and if you tell your friends about Blast From The Past I might update faster.**

**see ya;) **

**Heeheeehee I'm evil ;)  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**So sorry I've been MIA for a while,I hope you will forgive me now that my new chapter is up;)**

**Disclaimer: Smile,it is that bad and the clowns are out to get you :)**_  
_

**and I don't own VA**

_"As you may have heard, we have a new student starting here with us and I would like you all to go out of your way to make him feel comfortable."_

"Now, I want you all to say a big hello to..."

RPOV

"Adrian Black," said Miss Tess. Adrian Black? Seriously! Well I guess it was better then Jet Black like he used last time with Sydney.

"Now I would like someone to volunteer to show Mister Black around and help him adjust to the change. Who would like to help?" she asked, and of course every female in the cafeteria put their hand up. But I did one better.

"I will Miss Tess," I called out as I stood up and walked over to where she was standing. "As the last "new student", I remember what it's like to be the new kid. I'll help him settle in no worries," I said with my "angel smile".

"That's very kind of you Miss Hall," Miss Tess said as she motioned Adrian forward. He gave me his famous "devil may care smile" and held out his hand.

"Hey beautiful, as outrageous as it might be, I don't believe that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting you before," Adrain said in a low and flirtatious voice.

I had to suppress an eye roll and a chuckle as I held out my hand for him to shake - but instead he lifted my hand up to his mouth and gave it a gentle kiss. Well being in a committed relationship with Sydney certainly hadn't affected his charm.

"I'm Rose Hall," I said politely and watched as Miss Tess turned and left. We still had most of the entire cafeterias' attention so now was obviously not a good time to talk but I still whispered to him.

"Glad you could make it."

"Would I ever turn down a damsel in distress?" he asked faking hurt. This time I did roll my eyes - and saw out of the corner of them that Dimitri was lurking in the doorway. He had undoubtedly seen the whole thing and was probably confused as hell as to why Adrian suddenly turned up. Adrian saw where I was looking and followed my eyes and when he saw who it was, a cheeky smile spread across his face.

"I see that cradle robber wasn't clued in on your little scheme," he said sounding quite pleased with himself.

"It was better that he didn't know, after all, bringing a Moroi into a school where there have already been multiple Strigoi attacks is kind of against everything that we're fighting for," I said as I turned and slowly headed over to my table.

"Anything I should know before I jump in?" he asked me in a low voice.

"Sam's a gossip so don't tell her anything unless you want the entire student body to know about it. Bec and Katy are going to try to jump your bones right away so don't be alone with either of them. Alex is in a relationship so don't give her too much attention or Tim will get mad and Sarah will try to make you a male cheerleader because she thinks that you're so hot that other girls will want to join the team to get closer to you. Other than that, you should be good to go."

Adrain just shook his head. "I forgot just how hazardous high school could be," Adrain muttered to himself as we got to my table and sat down.

"Ok everyone, as you know this is Adrian, and that is Sam and..." I introduced him to everyone at the table and he made flirtatious comments to every girl there. But I didn't mind. That was why he was here.

"So Adrian, what classes are you going to take while you're here?" asked Sam, not wasting any time.

"Well, I will take all of the stranded classes, but my main elective is art."

"Oh you're an artist?!" cried Bec. "Wow that's so cool, do you do like, people, or landscapes?" she asked with _way_ too much emphasis on people. Could she be anymore obvious?

"Well I mostly do landscapes. But as for drawing people- I don't know, it would have to be a very beautiful specimen indeed to get my creative juices flowing," he said with a far off look and you could practically see all the girls- except for Alex- swooning over him, hoping to be his inspiration and muse.

"SOOO, do you have a girlfriend?" asked Katy, the picture of subtlety.

Adrain gave her a sad look. "Sadly no, I lay awake at night hoping to find such a woman that I could share my love with, but as of yet, none have made a claim on my heart," he said wistfully. I couldn't believe that this was working! He was using the tortured artist rouse and they were eating it up like it was chocolate!

Dinner continued on from there and Adrian kept flirting and saying all the right things and a few times he had said something so horribly clichéd that I had to pretend that I was coughing so I didn't burst out laughing. One thing was for sure, when it came to flirting, Adrian Ivashkov was in a league of his own.

DPOV

ADRIAN!? What the hell was he doing here?! And why didn't Hans told us about it? Did he even have a Guardian with him or did Hans expect us to just drop everything and guard him ourselves? With all the Strigoi activity there was no way that he would be safe on his own!

"Now I would like someone to volunteer to show Mister Black around and help him adjust to the change. Who would like to help?" Miss Tess asked and all of the girls put up their hands. At least Miss Tess didn't do this for me when I first arrived. I'm not sure I would have made it out alive.

My head snapped up and I looked over to Rose's table as I heard her call out, "I will miss Tess".

I watched as Rose stood up and walked over to where Miss Tess was standing. "As the last "new student" I remember what it's like to be the new kid, I'll help him settle in no worries," she said with her "angel smile". That smile would normally make me cave and give into whatever she was trying to convince me to do.

"That's very kind of you Miss Hall," Miss Tess said as she motioned Adrian forward. He gave Rose his famous "devil may care smile" and held out his hand. I know he was happy with Sydney and that he no longer had any romantic feelings toward Rose, but I had to resist the urge to go over there and make him keep his hands to himself.

"Hey beautiful, as outrageous as it might be, I don't believe that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting you before," Adrian said in a flirtatious voice.

Oh he did _NOT_ just say that to my Roza! What was going on here?! Why was he flirting with her?

Rose held out her hand to shake Adrian's - but instead or shaking her hand, he lifted it up to his mouth and gave it a kiss! ok,now I KNOW that something is going on here!

"I'm Rose Hall." she said politely and watched as Miss Tess turned and left. I saw Rose's lips move, but she was whispered to him so I had no idea what she was saying, but she didn't seem surprised to see him here.

Adrian said something back to her that made her roll her eyes - and then saw me looking at her. I tried to ask her what was going on with my eyes, but she wasn't giving me anything to work with. Then I saw Adrian turn to look at me, and almost lost it when he gave me a cheeky smile. I was going to wipe that grin off his face if he touched my Roza again. Adrian and Rose said a few more things to each other before they turned and slowly headed over to Rose's table.

He sat down and started talking to all of the girls, and judging from the smiles that I could see even from over where I was, he was saying some pretty nice things. I walked over and got some food and sat down at my table. But I could have been eating ash for all I tasted of it, I was way too preoccupied with watching Adrian's hands and where they went to focusing on what I was eating.

_Stop it_, I told myself. He's in love with Sydney, he would never do anything to hurt her! So why was he here flirting with every girl that he saw?

Eventually dinner finished and I saw Roza get up and say something to Adrian. Probably something about showing him which dorm was his. I got up and followed them out. As I suspected, they were heading over to the boys' dorms. When they got to the staircase, Rose suddenly froze. I stopped to see what the problem was - when Rose suddenly spun around and pulled out her stake as she stepped in front of Adrian to protect him from the threat.

"Dimitri!? Why are you lurking in a dark corner like-" A little grin crossed her face as she continued, "like a vampire?"

"I wasn't lurking, I was following you." I looked around and saw that we were alone for now. But that could change. I walked over to an abandoned room and ushered them inside.

"Tell me what's going on Rose," I asked in a toneless voice. She knew I wasn't happy because I didn't call her Roza so she didn't try to pull any of her Rose logic on me.

"Isn't it obvious? I call in for reinforcements," she said with a straight face.

"And they sent him?!" I asked utterly confused, what could he possibly do to help us?

"You wound me cradle robber, I can come in very handy in hard situations you know," Adrian said trying to sound hurt. It would of been more convincing if he weren't trying to hide his smile.

"And what _EXACTLY_ can he help us with?" I asked Rose not bothering to acknowledge Adrian's comment.

"He can come in handy for three very important reasons. One, he's a wise on computers so when we finally do get into Miss Zerao's computer, we can be sure that we didn't miss anything.

"Two, because he can see auras so he can tell us if someone has something to hide, and maybe help us find out who the mistery "he" is.

"And three, he can use compulsion to make people tell us what they know. Also if people are looking at him then no one will be looking at us, so we can move about more easily," She finished looking proud of herself for making all of those good points.

"I thought your plan was to get people to look at you so I could find out Miss Zerao's password?" I was getting whiplash from all the different directions that she was going.

"It is, but Adrain is just here to help it along. One minute, they're looking at me for putting a stink bomb in Miss Zerao's room, the next they're looking at Adrian for asking out some girl and another girl going crazy over it. We will be causing so much trouble that you will be practically invisible."

I had to hand it to her, she was right. If there was one thing that she and Adrian could do, it was make trouble and make sure everyone knew who was responsible. But there was just one problem.

"That doesn't change the fact that it's dangerous for him to be here, there have been way too many Strigoi attacks here for him to be walking around without at least one Guardian," I said still not convinced that this is a good idea.

"Do you really think that my one and only would let me walk around unprotected?" Adrian asked sounding outraged but his smile contradicted his tone. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a big bag of what looked like marbles.

"So you're going to challenge the Strigoi to a game of marbles, winner takes all?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"How did you guess?" Adrian replied with just as much sarcasm as her.

"These are Sydney's new invention, the sun grenade," he said proudly, as if what he just said made any sense. He must of seen the blank looks on our faces because he decided to elaborate.

"Basically I throw this little "marble" at a Strigoi and when it meets a hard surface, it explodes and releases sun light," he said.

"So you throw this little ball at a Strigoi and it will disappear?" Rose asked not believing it. It did sound to good to be true.

"Exactly, my girl is a genius," Adrian said with a smitten look on his face. Did I look like they when I talked about my Roza?

"How many Strigoi can one of these things take out at once?" I asked still trying to get my head around it.

"It depends on how close they are to each other and how fast they run away, but usually about three at once, five if you're lucky, " Adrian said sounding casual, like killing five Strigoi at once was no big deal.

"If these things are so effective, then how come every Guardian doesn't have them already? And some Moroi as well for that matter?" asked Rose.

"Because they're still in the experimental stage, right now they're only about 80% effective."

"And you're okay walking around a Strigoi infested school with your only protection being an experimental piece of equipment that is only 80% effective?" I asked not believing what I was hearing.

"Sid thinks it's safe and I trust her with my life, so yes, I'm okay with it," Adrian said sounding confidant. I let out a breath, he was here now, there was nothing I could do about it.

"Ok, you two do what you do best. But, " I added as I saw the evil look that they were sharing, "I don't want anything that will get either of you expelled or anything that will cause too much trouble. And as long as I'm at it, no fire or any kind of explosions am I clear?" I asked.

"You got it cradle robber," Adrian said and gave me a salute.

I was regretting this already.

After making sure Adrian got to his room ok, I took Roza to mine. I had a feeling that she was still hiding something from me and I wanted to know what. I opened my door and walked in after Rose and locked it. I then turned around and just looked at her.

"What?" she asked sounding innocent as ever.

"There's something that you're not telling me."

"What makes you think that?" she said trying to bluff her way out of this, but I was having none of that.

"You know you can't hide anything from me Roza," I said with a little smile. It was true, I could read her like one of my westerners. But she could read me like Christian's diary.

She let out a breath and said, "Okay, so I might have called Adrian up last week after I saw Katy all over you in the gym and asked Adrian to come over as a new exchange student so all of the girls would be looking at him instead of you," she said in one breath.

Was she serious? "Roza why -"

" I know that I don't have anything to worry about, but I still didn't like seeing _all_ of the girls _all_ over you _all_ the time, and having to hear them talk about you was driving me insane. So I decided to call in the biggest flirt that I knew to come in here and take all of the attention away from you," she finished not looking at me.

I walked over to her hand lifted her head with my finger. "Hey," I said looking deep into her eyes. "I get that this is hard for you, but you don't need to do things like this just to get the attention away from me," I said in a gentle voice. I could never be mad at her when she way just trying to help me. And she was, she knew that I hated being looked at like a piece of meat by those girls just as much as I hated it that the boys did it to her.

She gave me an impish smile and said, "I told you that I reserved the right to pull any more stunts."

I gave her a little laugh and said, "Yes you did." And I leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and continued kissing me. I smiled against her lips as I picked her up and brought her over to the bed.

"Is it time for my physical Mister Brown?" Rose asked in a low and seductive voice.

I chuckled. "Yes it is Miss Hall, and I intend to give you a very thorough one," I said as I laid her down on the bed.

**AAAAW I'm a teas;) So as some of you guessed it was Adrain that came to pay a surprise visit. And a jealous Dimitri to top it all off art I nice:)**

**So what kind of pranks do you think Adrain and Rose will pull off? One of them is bad enough,but both of them together is just a disaster waiting to happen.**

**review if you love me and want me to update faster!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hay guys and dolls. I'm updating a bit faster now but the next one might be a bit slow because IT'S MY BETA'S BIRTHDAY! So I dedicate this chapter to rocio3452 :) **

**And a big thank you to everyone that has followed and or favourited my story I love you all :) **

**side note David Attenborough is a famous nature documenter in Australia**

**Disclaimer:( hypnotic eyes) follow the sound of my voice and follow and favourite Blast From The Past and Just Like Old Times!**

**oh and I don't own VA**

_I chuckled. "Yes it is Miss Hall, and I intend to give you a very thorough one," I said as I laid her down on the bed._

RPOV

The next morning after my VERY thorough physical, I met Adrian for breakfast and we started throwing ideas around for pranks we could pull. I had just given him a run down of the stunt I pulled in the cafeteria.

"Wow, you tarred and feathered her! Impressive, but I bet I can top it."

"I what?" I asked confused.

"Tarred and feathered her. As the name suggest, it's when you pour tar over someone and then cover them in feathers. Of course, tar isn't as easy to find now days but it was common in the human world about fifty years ago, so you improvised. But still, the overall result was successful."

Huh. I didn't realize that what I did had a name. "So what do you think you can do to 'top it'?" I asked curiously. Adrian was just as diabolical as I was in this area, but where sometimes I was all for taking the credit and letting people know it was me, there are times I worked from the shadows so I could pull more pranks without people knowing it was me. Whereas Adrain actually liked to shine the spotlight on himself (he had done that once) and let everyone know that it was him all the time.

"Well I know it's been done... but have you ever seen the movie _Big Fat Liar,_" he asked with an evil twinkle in his eye.

"Yes...wait, you want to pull one of those pranks on Miss Zerao? That's not very imaginative. I could have come up with that." Was that seriously the best that he could do?

"Only as a warm up. I was thinking of putting dye in her shampoo. Women are usually quite protective of their hair," he finished, but I could still see the wheels turning inside his head.

"Well that's not going to be too hard, so I hope for your sake that that is only the warm up, because if the best you can do is rip off movies, then I am going to kick your sorry ass all the way back to court." I threatened, and I meant it. Sun grenades or not, if he wasn't going to be useful here, then it wasn't worth the risk having him.

"Relax little Dhampir, I intend to give full credit for this one to you. My first prank as your accomplice has to be something legendary, but first I will have to observe the target in her natural habitat." Well he was certainly enjoying himself.

"Ok David Attenborough, as it happens we have Home Ec with her right now." And I led him to the classroom...which just about exploded with giggles and whispers when Adrian walked through the door.

"Hey Adrian, want to sit next to me...?" Rachel asked in a voice that I think was meant to be sexy and then she winked. Must be spending too much time around Vic.

Adrian slipped into character right away. "I am truly sorry, but I already gave my word that I would sit next to Rose for the classes we are in together. Maybe next time?" he asked her with a little hope in his voice. And you could actually see her bounce up and down in her chair a little.

"Oh yes, definitely!"

We took our seats and waited for our "target" to arrive.

"Hey Rose, do you have your costume ready for the Halloween dance yet?" asked Lisa, a sweet girl that everybody liked and reminded me of my Lissa.

"Yes I do, and I am going to have some fun with it." But not as much fun as Dimitri will when he gets me alone later that night.

"Ooooo tell! What is it?"

"Nope, it's top secret." I didn't want to give Dimitri any warning, it would take the fun out of torturing him while we were still in public.

"You're so mean," Lisa whined. Dimitri would be saying that too.

"Well whatever it is, I bet you will look as sexy as hell," Lisa finished. Ha, Dimitri will be saying a LOT more about my costume than that, but it was a start.

"Thanks. What about you? What are you going to dress up a- "

We had to stop our talking as Miss Zerao walked in the door and brought the class to order.

"Now everyone, I know it's exciting that we have a new student here, but let's not lose our focus. Today we are going to do some..." And I tuned out. I didn't need to really do anything in this class. Miss Zerao had long since given up on asking me questions about cooking. She had finally concluded that I was a lost cause and I was glad. After a while of pretending to listen, I glanced over at Adrian out of the corner of my eye to see if he had maybe come up with something yet - and I saw a look of deep concentration and a little confusion on his face. Huh?

I know he was doing his job and probably analyzing Miss Zerao, but he's normally more...smooth and plays things cool. So why does he look like he's trying to find out the answer to one of Sydney's math problems? I wanted to ask him what his problem was but then thought it too risky in the middle of class. I would have to wait.

-

"So what was all that about?" I asked him as we left the class and slowly headed toward the next. Hans had made it so we had most of our classes together so I could informally guard him while still doing my job.

"I don't really know," he answered, if you could call that answering.

"Ah, could you be a little less cryptic?" I asked him. I had to know what he was thinking or we wouldn't be on the same page when we needed to scheme.

"I... it's just... it's something about her aura," he finished struggling to find the words.

"What about it?" I asked on guard. If Adrian could tell me with certainty that Miss Zerao was the Strigoi boss then I would have no problems taking her down right now.

"I don't really know, there's just something...not quite right. It's like her aura _ISN'T_ her aura."

"Ok, that might make sense to Lissa but this is me your talking to here, now how about some clarification?"

"I don't really know, I've never seen an aura like that on a human before, but I don't really read many humans auras, there not much to look at. But she's not the only one. Her aura is very similar too- "

"Hey man, names Vic," Vic said, interrupting rudely as usual. "I hear you're a bit of a chick magnet around here. How about you hang around with me and my friends? You might not know this yet, but around here, it's very important who you're seen with." And he lowered his voice and glared at me as he said, "And some people around here are in a better class than others."

Oh he did not just say that he was better than me!

"I assure you," Adrian said in a tone of voice that made me think that he was trying to control his temper. "I know EXACTLY that type of "class" you're talking about, and frankly, I would rather be in detention for the rest of the school year than be in the same "class" as a womanizing sleeze like you," Adrian said, voice filled with disgust and contempt.

"Come on Rose, we will be late," Adrian said as he pulled me forward and shoving Vic's shoulder as he walked by.

"I warn you, Rose is MINE! You'll regret this," Vic called out as we kept walking.

"Any idea what he was good on about?" I asked Adrian after we got a good distance away from Vic.

Adrian had a scowl on his face when he answered. "Not really, but if his words weren't enough to make me not like him then his aura sure did the trick."

"What was wrong with his aura?"

"It was almost black, kind of like yours used to be right after you took a bunch of darkness away from Lissa."

"So Vic has a lot of darkness in him? That's not to surprising, that guy is a serious nut case."

"Without a doubt, don't be anywhere near him of you can help it. I really don't like the vibes I get from him," Adrian finished as we got to our second period class. Well so far, we have had a few bad auras and one bad prank that I was going to take the credit for, all in all not too great of a morning. I hope that Dimitri is having better luck than us with trying to get the password out of Miss Zerao.

DPOV

" -and then after I graduated from university I did some work for..." And on Miss Zerao went. I had few classes with her today and I was using that opportunity to find out some things about her and hopefully stumble across the password for her computer. So far, I have found out the names of all the schools she went to as a child, all the universities and Tafes that she had to study to get her qualifications to be a PE and Home Ec teacher, and her favorite foods.

But I still didn't think that I was getting anywhere. The password could be any number of those things or it could be none of them. I didn't really like my chances of finding the password this way, but if Adrian is as good on a computer as Rose said he is, then maybe we can find another way in.

"So why this sudden interest about my life Dimitri?" Miss Zerao asked finally coming to the end of her little rant about all the "exclusive" colleges she went to. I forced a smile on my lips and answered her.

"I just thought that since we are working together, we should talk more, and find out a few things about each other." She seemed to like my answer and gave me another too big smile. I held back my sigh, the only problem with this plan was that Miss Zerao had the wrong idea about _WHY_ I wanted to know more about her. Not to mention that after she finished talking she would start to ask me similar questions. Ones that I couldn't answer, so I had to keep her talking.

"What else would you like to know?" she asked with a flirtatious look in her eyes. Gulp.

"Uhhhh, where did you grow up?" I asked, that could be something she would use.

"In the Bible Belt of Texas. I was a bit of a tom boy, seeing as by age eight, I was the best in the junior rodeo."

I was actually surprised. "You don't look like the cowgirl type," I said.

"Well some guys get turned off when a girl is tougher then they are," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. Wow, I decided to continue with this line of questioning, especially if the conversation led to information about any pets and if she rode a horse. Rose could make fun of my cowboy obsession all she wanted. But growing up on a farm, I'm sure that something there would had a hold on her heart strong enough for her to use it as her password.

"Did you live on a farm with you parents?"

"My dad died when I was little, but yes my mum and I ran the farm. It was hard work but we managed."

"Did you ride a horse?"

"I know it's cliche, but yes. I was rounding up cattle on him since I was four, he's was a beautiful stallion called Carl."

Bingo!

"What color was he?" I asked, I think this could be it! It was either the name or the color... I hoped.

"Brown, with a wide forehead. A real beauty."

I was going to ask her more questions but the bell rang and students started coming in. As Miss Zerao got the class settled, I quickly wrote what she told me down so I didn't forget. I couldn't wait to tell Roza!

It was after dinner and I had texted Roza for her and Adrian to meet me at the old building where Rose saw Miss Zerao go to use her computer. Just then my phone buzzes. I looked at it and saw that it was a text from Roza, hopefully telling me why they were ten minuets late. But then again, Roza was always late.

Roza:_ this time it wasn't my fault, Adrian got swarmed by his "adoring fans" and all of them wanted to know if he wanted to go to the dance with them. We're on our way now.  
_  
Adrian. I knew that I was overreacting yesterday when he showed up and flirted with Rose. I could tell that he was happy with Sydney. I think I was just a bit overprotective of her since every male in the entire school (and that's not an exaggeration) wanted to date her. In reality, she was actually safest with Adrian since he actually _was_ happy with Sydney. But that didn't stop me wanting to forcibly remove his hands when he did touch her.

Me: that's fine, just be safe. And I love you.

Roza: _love you more ;)  
_  
I didn't reply, she needed to focus on guarding Adrian, not texting me. Five minutes later, she and Adrian arrived and we entered the building. Rose showed us where the door was and picked it without trouble.

"I told you that that skill would come in handy one day," I said as we walked in and looked around.

"I didn't doubt that it would, I just complained about it at the time because you made me spend the day practicing that instead of sex." Rose said as she walked forward and I was glad that it was dark enough that she couldn't see my blush.

We got to the computer and Adrian stepped forward. "Now watch the master at work people," he said as he made a big deal of sitting down on the chair and stretching his hands and fingers.

"Now what do you have for me cradle robber?" he asked looking in my direction.

"I have a list of things that Miss Zerao might set for her password." I said as I handed him the list. "But I think the best bet is her horse's name."

Adrian typed it in, but sadly it was not correct. He kept at it and tried everything on the list. But we came up empty.

"Well there go's that idea," grumbled Rose. "Do you have any bright ideas Adrian?" she asked as she leaned over his shoulder. He looked at her and gave her a dashing smile.

"Would I let you down?" he asked and he dug into his pocket and fished out a USB. "Sydney wrote this program for me before I left. She said it might come in handy after you mentioned that you needed me to do some stuff on a computer. But unfortunately, she didn't have time to write one that would give us the password, but with this we can find out how many letters and/ or numbers she used," he finished as he plugged up the USB into the computer and waited.

After a few minutes of silence, there was a little ringing sound and Adrian had a very pleased look on his face. He did some typing and then sat back on the chair and announced, "Well here you have it, her password has no numbers and only has five letters."

"Any of them capitals?" asked Rose.

Adrian did some more typing, "Yes, the first one."

"So it's a name or a place, that narrows it down a bit," Rose said sounding hopeful. This really did help, now we actually had an idea about what we were looking for. Suddenly, Rose shuddered a little.

"Ok, this is good. We should go and report this to Hans right away before someone catches us here."

I was about to ask her what was wrong - when I heard a voice speak from behind us.

"It's a bit late for that." 

**AAA I Know,how could I do this to you! Well it kept you reading didn't it?**

**what could the password be? What is Adrain's big prank ?**

**and who just crashed the party? **

**Review if you want the next chapter!**


	31. Chapter 31

**hello to all of my fans:) this is now officially my longest fanfic ever!**

**but that won't stop me from being mean at the end enjoy;) **

**Disclaimer: what! NUN of you got ma an anniversary present? oh there will be held to pay for this later you'll see! And I don't own VA  
**

_"Ok, this is good. We should go and report this to Hans right away before someone catches us here."_

_I was about to ask her what was wrong- when I heard a voice speak from behind us._

_"It's a bit late for that."  
_

**Prepare for the fight scene!**

RPOV

The split second after I heard the voice speak from behind us, I was already on the move. In one swift motion, I grabbed my stake as I spun around and moved into a fighting stance. I felt more than saw Dimitri by my side doing the same.

"Come now, two respectful guardians such as yourselves should know better than to go through a person's private things," the Strigoi continued as though we had done nothing, like his life wasn't going to end with in the next minute.

And then I saw why.

I should have known. The only reason for a Strigoi to be that confident was because he had a trump card up his sleeve.

And this one sure did.

Before either I or Dimitri could do so much as lean forward, a big group of Strigoi came up behind the leader and flanked him on both sides. Since fighting was temporarily out of the question I decided to continue with the conversation and see if he left himself open.

"When the person in question is planning to do horrible acts with their "PRIVATE things" I think it should become everybody's business," I said in an aggressive voice, but I was far from losing control. I did a rough head count and from the ones that I could see we looked to be up against about thirty Strigoi. Even with Dimitri and I being two of the best AND Adrian's sun grenades, those were not good odds.

The Strigoi leader sighed. "Not one for patience I see, a pity. The stories I've heard of you portrayed you as a true elite," he said sounding genuinely sad. Then he turned his head to look at Dimitri with a little smile on his face. "Ahhh, Guardian Belikov, a pleasure to see you again. I must say that you are looking better, and much less red in the face," the Strigoi said sounding like he was just making polite dinner conversation. I looked over at Dimitri with surprise.

"You know him?" Was he an old "friend" from Dimitri's Strigoi days?

Dimitri didn't look any happier to be talking to the Strigoi than I was to hear that they knew each other.

"He's the one that led the attack on the party when I got caught in that trap," Dimitri said not taking his eyes off the leader.

"Ah yes, not the best place to make our first introductions, but really what am I supposed to do to get your attention and to ensure that you won't kill me before I can even open my mouth? What when our two spices are naturally enemies and all. But really, is there any reason that we can't be civilised about this?"

Wow, was this guy full of himself or what? Did he really think that he was this great peace negotiator that he was trying to make us believe he was? Well I wasn't buying it.

"Well that depends, were you going to try to be _civilised_ when you were hunting down these school kids and drinking their blood? Because somehow I don't think that when we tell the victim's parents that their son or daughter is dead they will be particularly interested in knowing that it was done in a _civilised_ manner," I snapped out. I really got irritated when Strigoi tried to be something other then the monster that they were.

The Strigoi jerk just shook his head looking sad. "I had hoped that we could discuss this calmly like adults and perhaps you would hear out my proposition?"

"What proposition?" asked Dimitri. It's was funny, he was the one that got caught in a trap and was left dangling by his feet helpless while the attack took place, but I was the one that was getting angry. I guess I would just have to choke it up to his "legendary self control".

"I'm glad you asked, you see you two are of a particular...interest to my master. And she was hoping that she wouldn't have to...waste so much talent by killing you and hoped that you could be...persuaded to join us in our cause."

I was stunned silent. This guy and his master, must have really snapped.

"If you think that Dimitri and I are going to give up the life that we have together to be blood sucking FREEKS than your even crazier than I thought. And besides, Dimitri can't be turned again, it would kill him," I decided to add. If he knew it was impossible then maybe he would drop this "_civilised_" act and just try to kill us like a normal Strigoi.

"We are well aware of Guardian Belikov's...situation and we are well prepared for it. In fact, my master has no desire to try to turn him at all."

"Then what does she want with us?" I asked confused. If she didn't turn us did she really think that we would serve her willingly?

The Strigoi gave me another smile, but this time all traces of civilisation were gone. This was the smile of a cold blooded killer.

"You misunderstand Miss Hathaway. True, we want both of you, but you are just a bonus." Then his mask fell completely and I felt ice run throw my veins. "It's HIM we're after." And the leader looked at Dimitri.

APOV

Ok, to put it bluntly, this was bad. We are in a small room, that is filled with Strigoi, that only has one exit and is being blocked by said Strigoi. Oh and we were completely out numbered!

Rose and Cradle Robber were the best, but in this small space with just the two of them the chances of all of us getting out were slim to none...or they would be, if I didn't have my secret wepon.

"I'm glad you asked, you see you two are of a particular...interest to my master. And..." the spokesman for this little ambush said as he started his sails pitch. Nobody had seemed to notice me yet, maybe because I wasn't a threat, I was just a weak defenseless Moroi that didn't specialise in an element that would make me a threat.

Well they would soon learn how wrong they were. As the guy kept talking, I slowly reached into my pocket and grabbed a few of the sun grenades that my Lily girl had given me. Now, all I needed was an opening, and with the way that Rose was mouthing off, I wouldn't have to wait long.

"You misunderstand Miss Hathaway. True, we want both of you, but you are just a bonus." Then his face changed, and I knew a bomb was about to be dropped. "It's HIM we're after." And the leader stopped with his little charade and looked at Dimitri like a Strigoi looks at a fresh picture of blood. BAM!

Good enough! I thought and threw the sun grenade at the big group of Strigoi with all I had. They had know idea what I was trying to do so none of them thought to run away!

I threw a hand full of grenades at them and must of taken out at least 20! And that was all the opening that Rose and Cradle Robber needed. They instantly went on the attack and started mowing down Strigoi like Rose eating a box of donuts.

This was the first time I had seen Strigoi fight with elemental powers, and I gotta say, it was freaky. A fire and water user came at Rose at once and kept throwing tandem attacks at her to throw her off while an earth user was making the ground shake under Dimitri so he couldn't help her.

Rose was holding her own and dodging most of the attacks with amazing acrobatic skills. I guess that's why she became a cheerleader, I thought ideally as I watched Rose dodge another attack. She was good, but that didn't mean that she didn't need a little help. I reached into my pocket again and threw another sun grenade - but the Strigoi saw this one coming and dodged!

I was about to throw another one, when I realized that my distraction had been all that Rose needed. Quick as a flash, she stepped through the Strigois' guard and staked them both. Then she went to help Cradle Robber. Soon it was just the leader left. And he didn't look to good.

"Now, you are going to tell us EXACTLY what you meant by 'it's him we're after'. What does your boss want with Dimitri?"

Rose demanded and she walked closer to the Strigoi, stake raised.

"I...I..I can't, she will have me tortured before she kills me," he said looking more scared of that future outcome then the more immediate threat of Rose.

"And I will do far worse to you if you don't! Now who wants Dimitri?"

"My master," he gasped out.

"Is the master in charge of what's happening with the students here?"

"She is in control, but there are others like me that do her bidding," he said looking around desperately for an escape.

"Is Shatana Zerao your master? Is she the one behind this whole thing?" Rose asked getting angrier by the second. It served him right, even I knew better than to threaten Dimitri. The wrath of Rose was not a price I wanted to pay.

Suddenly the former leader lunged to the left and down on the ground. He grabbed something small and round. But it was too late that I realized that it was an unexplored sun grenade! He grabbed it hard and slammed it against his chest. This made it activate and then in a bright flash of sunshine - he was gone.

"AAAAAA WE WERE SO CLOSE! We almost had her!" Rose cried in frustration. Dimitri came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"We know more now then we did before," he said far too calmly for a man that just found out that he was number one on the Strigoi most wanted list. Rose apparently thought so too.

"How can you be so calm! Didn't you hear?" she shouted in exasperation as she pulled out of Cradle Robber's arms and started walking around the room ranting and waving her arms at nothing. "The queen Strigoi bitch wants YOU! And not to turn you because she apparently knows that that won't work, so I don't know what she wants you for but that's besides the point! What could she want you for? And it can't be to manipulate me because apparently I'm just a bonus. And what was that about the henchman? I mean could you be anymore clichéd. Why not just call them minions and..."

I watched as Dimitri sat back and let Rose rant about nothing in particular with a small smile on his face. I got the impression that he was used to this, because he obviously found it amusing. I shook my head and was just glad that things had ended ok and that we were all in one piece.

"Are you done?" Cradle Robber asked after Rose came to a stop.

"Pretty much yeah. So do you think that that leader guy was the "he" that Miss Zerao was talking about?" Rose asked and she looked around for any Strigoi that might have survived and were just hiding in the shadows.

"He seemed very old and powerful, it's possible," Dimitri said not sounding like he believed it.

"But you don't think it's true," Rose stated, not asking.

"I got the impression that the "he" had to be a human and able to do things that a Strigoi couldn't, that was the point of having him. Also this Strigoi didn't strike me at the "fall guy" type that Miss Zerao said he was. I think that were looking for either a student or a teacher here," Dimitri finished.

"Ok, so then the only thing that we got out of the computer was that the password had five letters, no numbers and that the first letter is a capital. And the only thing that we got out of the Strigoi is that the boss wants both of us, but wants Dimitri more than me. That about sum it up?" Rose asked no one in particular.

"Well we know that my sun grenades work, but other than that, yeah that's pretty much it," I said in a light voice trying to brighten things up.

"Wonderful. Can you get anything else out of the computer?" Rose asked after rolling her eyes.

"As a matter of fact yes," I walked back over to the computer and started typing again. "If I'm lucky and she used a Goliath program or something similar, then I should be able to copy her hard drive without her knowing. Then I can send it to Sydney and she should have the password to us soon," I said as I typed.

Two minutes later I had the answer. "I can do it," I announced. "It was simple really."

"Yeah, yeah we're all impressed. Now let's get out of here before any more Strigoi show up," Rose said as she turned to leave. I followed her out.

We were away from the building and in the school grounds when Dimitri started talking to Rose. "I'm going to do a quick perimeter check before I head to bed, can you please escort Adrian to his room?" he asked not sounding too hopeful.

"After an attack like that? You're dreaming," Rose said without breaking stride as she walked.

"Exactly! After losing so many Strigoi do you think that the boss would have anymore just hanging around?" Dimitri argued, but it sounded kind of half hearted to me.

"If that's the case then why do you want to run a perimeter check," Rose shot back giving him a side glance.

"It would be the smart thing to do."

"If we're talking about smart things to do then why do you want to go out alone in the middle of the night and do a pointless perimeter check right after an attack?"

Cradle Robber opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but just closed it again.

"I should have seen that one coming." he muttered to himself.

Ha, he was so whipped! 

**Yes he is,but at lest he's learning how pointless it is to argue with Rose Hathaway!**

**so a Strigoi suicide, I bet you haven't seen that too often uh? and just when he was spilling the beens too!**

**What dose the boss want with Dimitri if she can't turn him? **

**And and what will Sydney find on the computer? Dose it have something to do with the mystery password?**

** And I hate to be a pain but not enough of you reviewed last chapter so I'm afraid that I'm going to have to hold the next chapter hostage for a while until you have all learned your lesson. Sorry about this but it's your own fault.**

**so review OR ELSE! Have a nice day/ evening:) **


	32. Chapter 32

**44 reviews! Not THATS what I'm talking about!**

**So I heard that some of you were talking about me on Instagram,and that it was pretty good :) I'm glad that you like what I'm doing and please tell me what you think. **

**No to the guest that sent: IM FROM AUSTRALIA AS WELL! I'm from Sydney in NSW, what about you?**

Well I'm from QLD so I guess that were enemies...But only during the State of origin so for now where good;)

**And to the other guest that suggested that I kill Rose. I understand where you're coming from and yes that's certainly would be something of her to die honourably like that. But all of my story's are going to have happy ending so I can't do that.**

**To AngelFace (Guest) so now you won't have to stress until you get to the end of this chapter mwahahaha **

**And I certainly can't leave Dimitri all alone to be attacked by his fan club. So no. I'm not going to kill Rose.**

**And if I get as much of a reaction to this chapter as I did with the last I will update soon :) and believe me you want me to update sooner with the way I left this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: "baby it's cold outside" so why not get Dimitri to warm you up? And I don't own VA**

_I should have seen that one coming," he muttered to himself._

Ha, he was so wiped!

RPOV

"Did you get it?" Adrian asked in a hurried whisper as we hid behind the corner of the staff showers. As Adrian had suggested, I had snuck into Miss Zerao's room last night (while he stalled her by asked some questions about the benefits of becoming a male cheerleader of all things!) and put some bright red hair dye in her shampoo...but I also had another little trick up my sleeve, just to do it in classic Rose Hathaway style.

"Yes, I got it right here," I said and held up the bag. Adrian looked at it approvingly.

"You truly out did yourself with this, I'm surprised that I didn't come up with it myself," he muttered to himself, sounding kind of sulky if you asked me.

"Well you can have the next one, now is the coast clear?"

"Yep, I'll whistle if someone comes, now get in there!" he said giving me a little push. I got up and quickly snuck over to the shower cubicle where Miss Zerao was having her morning shower. I found a little stool to stand on and got up right next to the cubicle that she was in - and dumped the entire bag of flour in her hair!

"AAAAAA," she cried! I didn't stick around long enough for her to get the flour out of her eyes and see that it was me to blame and sprinted out the door and down the hallway with Adrian hot on my heels.

"That was GREAT!" he laughed.

"It sure was and it's not even over yet!" I agreed as we made our way to the cafeteria to be seen so we could have somewhat of an alibi so Miss Zerao wouldn't know it was us yet. We got our food and sat down with my friends - all of who were still obsessed with Adrian.

"Hello ladies," he said with a charming smile.

"Hi Adrian," half the table said in unison. I just rolled my eyes and sat down.

"Where have you been?" asked Alex, her and Tim were the only ones to make much conversation with me since Adrian joined our group. I didn't really mind, her and Tim where the only ones worth talking to anyway. I glanced around and saw that most of the table was deeply engrossed in whatever Adrian was saying and decided to risk it.

"Would either of you be interested in being my alibi? I asked in a whisper - but apparently when it came to a hot topic or gossip, Sam has hearing like a bat.

"I heard the word alibi! What's happening, give me details!" she demanded. By now, I had the entire tables' attention. Aw, well, I could count on them for this much, they weren't much of a fan of Miss Zerao either.

"I was out doing something, that as you heard, I will need an alibi for," I said, stringing them along for a bit to see if they would go for it.

"I'm in!" said Sam and Max at the same time. "You don't even know what it is yet!" I said amused.

Sam just shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't care, whatever it is, it has to be good if you're involved." And the others clearly shared her philosophy. I glanced over at Adrian, who just gave me a small shoulder shrug of his own.

"Ok, this morning I snuck into the teachers' showers and dropped an entire bag of flour on Miss Zerao's head," I whispered and the table erupted in gasps and laughter and screams. After it quieted down a bit I uncovered my ears I continued.

"But that's not all," I said.

"Oh what else?" squealed Sarah.

"Well, because her hair was already wet when I dropped the flour on her head, it won't wash out properly. And not only that, it will stick to her hair and dry in big sticky glumps!

"Eeeww," Bec said while Jess laughed. Like I said, not many people liked Miss Zerao. Which was why a lot of people would be in line to take the blame for this prank...I would just be at the top.

"But that wasn't all. The first thing she is going to do after she tries to wash the flour out is pour a bunch of her shampoo in her hair- "

"So you did something to her shampoo?" laughed Katy.

"Stop interrupting," hissed Sam, wanting to get all the gossip.

"Yes I did. I put bright red hair dye in it!" And I again had to cover my ears so their screams wouldn't burst my eardrums. You would think I would be used to this after all my years living with Lissa, but sadly no.

"Yes, so by the the time she notices what's happened, she will be walking around with bright red hair with big glumps of flour in it," I finished proudly. I was pretty happy with the outcome of my prank, at least it was more original then Adrian's idea.

"Rose, you are BAD," Alex said. She was a good girl and I knew that she would never want to hurt someone like this. I was worried that guilt would eat her up over knowing this. But I looked at her and saw that she wasn't too upset.

"And why isn't little Miss A+ student more outraged by this? I thought that you were a good girl," I asked trying to raise one eyebrow.

"I _AM_. But maybe this would be good for her, give her a wake up call. She might start to realize that if she's nicer to her students then they would be nicer to her and things like this wouldn't happen."

See? Even the teachers pet thinks she's a bitch. Totally justified!

"Watch it Al, if you keep going down this road then you might turn into a bad girl like the rest of us," teased Bec. Alex was about to protest that - when Tim spoke up.

"I might like bad girls," he whispered in her ear. Then, darn her, SHE raised one eyebrow.

"Really," she said with mischief in her voice. "Then you might like what I'm going to wear to the Halloween dance on Friday," she teased. They were so adorable!

"Speaking of which, do you have a date for that yet Adrian?" asked Katy with clear hope in her voice. Adrian had a look on his face that made me want to duck for cover.

"Actually, I was going to ask Rose if she would like to accompany me," he said looking straight at me.

"WHAT!?" Katy said shocked

This wasn't part of the plan, what was he doing?

"Yeah I know I'm cutting it close, but I thought I would ask you before some other guy did," he said giving me one of his charming smiles. Some other guy? What was he- oh of course! I put on my most dazzling smile to match his.

"I'd be delighted to Adrian," I said in a sweet voice, like I really meant it. The whole table was buzzing again, but this time it was because of me. And suddenly I was bombarded.

"Ah you're SO lucky!"

"What are you going to wear?"

"Will you let him kiss you if he tries? I know I would."

"You do know he's right there right?" I asked, amazed at how quickly they all jumped on board with this interrogation.

"Yes ladies, please give Rose some air to breath," Adrian said still smiling and looking a little amused at the turn of events.

Well this was going to be around the whole school by the end of the day. I wonder why everything that I did ended like this?

DPOV

Why am I always the last to find out about things? And furthermore, why am I always finding out about them in the middle of my gym classes? It was like Rose planned it this why so I would have to work hard to hide what I was thinking and feeling. I really wish Rose would tell me about these things sooner.

_Flashback  
_

_"And after you do three circuits around - oh what is it this time?" I asked my class, as clearly, they weren't paying me the slightest amount of attention. Well if they kept it up I would just make them run laps for the whole class again. Saved me a lesson plan._

"Sorry sir, but today is a big news day," said a girl who's name I think was Amanda. "Someone pulled a big prank on Miss Zerao this morning that involved a bag of flour and some hair dye," she said trying to hide how excited she was by this.

I guess that Rose and Adrian were getting started on their plan to make Miss Zerao's life a living hell while we waited to get what was on the hard drive back from Sydney.

"Yes, well as amusing as that might be to all of you, I have a lesson to teach. So if you don't mind I would like to con-"

"But that's not ALL! Right after that Adrian Black asked Rose Hall to the Halloween dance on Friday and she said yes!" shouted a girl that I think Rose was friends with. Ugh why would Adrian ask Rose that? And why did she say yes? I mean I knew she couldn't go with me, but did she really need a date?

"I bet she's going to wear something super hot to show him how lucky he is," said Lexy.

"He probably already knows," said a girl Rose would call a bitch. Even I had to admit that from what I've seen of her, that she was not very nice.

"That's probably the only reason that he asked her. I bet that he just wants to get in her pants and have his fun and then just move onto the next girl in line. I mean she already slept with Vic the week she got here so she would probably spread her legs for just about any-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I nearly shouted. If she was a man I might have evan punched her. NO ONE talks about my Roza like that!

"Since you clearly don't want to have a lesson today, you can all do laps!" I ordered them and they all complained as they got up.

End flashback

I made a note of the girl that had said that about Rose and was going to make it my mission to make this class her personal hell. And she was lucky that that was all I was doing, but if she opened up her mouth again I would find more ways to do it.

Like I said, I really wish Rose would tell me about these things sooner. It was now after class and she was supposed to meet me here for her training. I sat reading for awhile before she finally turned up.

"Sorry I'm late Comrade, I was talking to Alex about some costume thing that she's thinking of wearing. She wants to borrow something from me but I put her off until after training."

I put the book down and waited for her to read my mood like she always seemed to do. And as usual, she didn't take long.

"What's wrong?" she asked on guard for trouble.

"I heard that you pulled a prank on Miss Zerao today." I said mildly, I wasn't mad, but I didn't want to come right out and say what was bothering me. I would come off as way too jealous.

She smiled. "Yeah, it was a good one. Well actually it was an old one that I put a new twist on. But that was the plan so what are you really trying to say?" she asked. She really did know me too well.

"Adrian asked you to the dance and you said yes," I tried to keep the jealousy out of my voice. I wasn't really jealous over Adrian, I was jealous that he was the one who got to take her. It really was just like back at St. Vlads. She was the student, I was the teacher. She wanted me to take her to the dance, I wanted to be the one to take her to the dance. All we needed now was for Rose to break some poor girl's nose and for someone to put a lust charm on us and it really would be déjà vu.

She just smiled again and walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist.

"Heard about that did you?" she said toying with me.

"It was hard not to. Nothing in this school stays secret for long," I played along. I knew I didn't have anything to worry about so I might as well let her have her fun.

"So why did he ask you?" I said.

"I asked him that same question. He said that since whatever the bosses plan is it's going to happen at the dance that we should stick together so we didn't have to look for danger and keep up the act to our dates." Well that was certainly true enough.

"Also that we we're both in very committed relationships with other people, so if we go together then we both cause a scandal by being together AND not have to worry about our dates expecting anything from us." And my good mood ended before it even had a chance to start.

There would undoubtably be drinking at this party. Of course it was against the rules but I knew for a fact that students (Adrian in particular) always found a way to get alcohol at these things. Would one of them be drunk enough to try something with Roza? I knew that she would punch them for the attempt, but I still growled a little at the thought. Rose heard this and let out a little laugh.

"Oh relax Comrade, it will be fine!"

"I know. I just don't like the idea of guys eyeing you off in your costume...by the way, what are you going to go as? I'm sure that you didn't bring anything that would be suitable for a Halloween dance when we packed for this mission," I wondered. I was just going to wear my old duster and a cowboy hat that a staff member loaned me.

Rose gave me an impish smile and she had a very evil look in her eyes. "That's what the internet is for," she said wickedly.

"And as for your next question, it's a surprise, but let's just say that you had better where an extra pair of pants so that people aren't terrified when the first set start getting bigger," she said as she glanced down an my crotch. I growled again, but this time it was for a very different reason.

"Any why is that?" I asked even though I knew perfectly well why.

"Let's just say that what I'm wearing, will push your self control to it's limits," she said voice soft, just like it was when we where in bed together.

I gave another little growl and was about to give in to the need to kiss her. When a thought thought occurred to me.

"It won't be anything inappropriate will it? I don't want to have to beat up half the school because you look so good in whatever you're wearing that they can't keep their eyes, or their hands, off of you," I said my voice getting darker while I spoke.

Rose just shook her head. "It's nothing too bad, but I will say this, I'm pretty sure that I will be fulfilling one of your fantasies," she said with a seductive smile and a wink.

I couldn't help my reaction this time, I quickly looked around and saw that we were alone so I decided to show her how excited I was about seeing her costume. I pulled her closer and bent my head down to give her a kiss filled with passion and want. She reached up and returned it with just as much force as our tongues started battling. My hand found her hair as hers traced my chest and abs. I reached down with my other hand and pulled her leg up and around my hip, pressing her soft core agent my hard one and got a moan as a reward. I thrusted my hips once and gave out a low growl of my own.

We were both so far lost in the kiss that netiher of us heard to gym door open. Until we heard a loud cry.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

**WHAT!** **WHAT! Why would you do that?!**

**News flash I'M EVIL! **

**Sooo what is Roses costume that is going to test Dimitri's self control? **

**Will Rose and Adrain get busted for that prank?**

**and most importantly,WHO SAW THEM IN THE GYM?**

**I told you you would want me up update faster he he he;) **


	33. Chapter 33

**wow. That's all I can say,wow. So many of you reviewed and I didn't evan hold this chapter hostage!**

**And I was so happy to hear that I have another Australian friend. Please! Tell me where your from when you review! I want to know how far my fandom has spread!**

**Also I haven't evan started on the next chapter yet,let alone sent it to my Beta so there might be a bit of a wait sorry :(**

**anyway read and enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: read,love,review. In that order! And I don't own VA**

_We where both so far lost in the kiss that netiher of us heard to gym door open. Until we heard a loud cry._

_"WHAT THE HELL?!"  
_  
RPOV

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Alex cried as she dropped the black belt that she had been coming to ask me if she could borrow for her costume.

Dimitri and I sprang apart and shared a look of panic.

"Ho...how COULD YOU!?" Alex shouted again and started walking closer to us. I started to explain that this wasn't what it looked like, but she didn't let me speak because she shouted at me again.

"I... I'm mean you're our TEACHER! We trusted you! Your supposed to look after us, not HOOK UP WITH US!" she continued shouting, but not at me as I had thought. No, she was stalking towards Dimitri with a vengeance. I was actually quite touched. She looked as though she was ready to start a fight with Dimitri (who was easily double her size) because she thought that he was taking advantage of me.

Dimitri, looking more scared of her in this moment then he would taking on an entire group of Strigoi, held up his hands and was slowly backing away as Alex walked towards him.

"Now it's not what you think-" Dimitri started but was soon cut off.

"Oh it isn't? Let me guess, you're in love? And you would never do anything to hurt her? And you tried to keep apart but you just couldn't?"

I had to hold in a laugh at EXACTLY how accurate that statement was. But what she said next was anything but.

"Yeah, well you and every other sick pervert out there. Or maybe it's something more casual, maybe you just want to have a little fun with a few school girls and then dump them when they graduate and never look back. Well I got news for you buddy, this ends NOW!"

I decided that it was time to step in "Alex, listen it really isn't what you think. Dimitri and I are-"

"And YOU!" she shouted as she turned to look at me angrily, but with a sad and betrayed look in her eyes. "You're the one that has been saying that nothing could ever happen so we should all just forget about Mister Brown and here you are getting it on with him in the gym!

"So what, has it been going on since day one? Is that why you got so annoyed when the other girls talked about how much they wanted to get with him huh? This is sick! You're 17 and he's what, 30?! He doesn't care about you! You're nothing but a bunch of cheep thrills to him. I thought that you were smarter than this!"

This was going downhill fast. If this keeps up then we are going to have to knock her out before all of her shouting brings the entire school in here. I couldn't really tell her the truth, but I could give her something close.

"And you might not even be the only one! Has he told you that? Do you believe him? For all you know he's done this kind of thing at every school that he's been-"

"Dimitri isn't a teacher here and I'm not his student!" I all but shouted so she could hear me over her rant.

" -I... what?" she asked finally pausing and letting me get a word in.

"Dimitri isn't a teacher here and I'm not his student. We're here undercover investigating all the missing students," I said grimacing at how much of a cheap line out of a B graded cop movie that that had sounded like. She was never going to buy that without some proof.

"Do you seriously think that I'm going to believe that? How dumb do you thing I am?! And I suppose that now you're going to pull out a hair brush and tell me that it's some kind of lock picking gadget? I've seen spy movies too!"

I knew she wouldn't buy it. This was really bad. And as much as I wished that we did, we didn't have any cool gadgets to show her any proof. Well, Adrian had his sun grenades, but he's wasn't here...That's IT! I gave Dimitri a look that said distract her as I slowly got my phone out and quickly texted Adrian.

"I know that this must seem very strange to you right now, but what Rose said is the truth. She is not 17. She is really 20 and I am 27, and we really are here to find out what happened to the missing students. They are not just runaways. They have gone missing and some of them have turned up dead. We believe that the key to finding out why this is happening, is in this school. And we are here undercover because it is the best way to get information without drawing attention to ourselves," Dimitri said calmly and in his mentor tone.

"Yeah good job with that. Making out in the gym is a real good cover story," Alex muttered to herself as she went over what we just told her, like she was trying figuring out if she was being lied to or not.

"So...you guys are what..with the CIA?" she asked still sounding a little confused. But this was good, she was actually listening to us now. I shared a glance with Dimitri before answering.

"Not...exactly. We're with more of a... secret government that hides in plain site. And we believe that we know what is happening to these kids and we want to stop it," I said trying to sound vague. I think her head would explode if we tried to tell her that vampires existed and that evil ones were responsible for the missing students.

"Of course you are," Alex said to herself. She was quiet for a bit, looking lost in thought. Then her head snapped up. "Fine, if you're undercover then what have you learned so far?" she said looking at us. Well we were already in deep, might as well take the dive.

"That the students coming here have something different with their blood and that's why they are disappearing," I said calmly, considering the school's history with vampires, it probably wouldn't take her long to make the connection between blood and them.

"Their blood?" she asked sounding surprised and confused.

"Yes, and we believe that if we can find out what, or who, is behind it then the attacks will stop," Dimitri continued making it clear that we were talking about the same thing and not just making this up as we went.

"And what do they want with the blood? What are they doing with it?" she asked looking like she already had the answer but trying desperately to find another. I looked at Dimitri. This was going to send her over the edge.

Just then Adrian came through the door with his charming smile in place. I didn't have time to tell him why he had to come here so quickly, so he was ready to either charm someone or compel them.

"Well, what do we have here? I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Adrian asked as he looked at Alex with his smile. A smile that revealed prefect white teeth. And as he walk over to her, her eyes widened as she noticed for the first time how pale he looked, and that she had never seen him in the sun, and how graceful he was. And how we had been close since the day he got here.

And it showed on her face when it all clicked for her. The blood, the missing students, the undercover agents (AKA, us).

Adrian got to her just before she could let lose the scream that he knew was coming. He put his hand over her mouth and looked deep into her eyes.

"You are very tired and want to go to sleep right now," he said in a calm voice, and Alex's eyes shut and she slumped against him, fast asleep.

Adrian looked over at us and said, "Care to fill me in?"

"Well it serves you two right, I mean really? Making out in the gym? You were bound to get caught sometime," Adrian said as he lounged back in his chair. We had all gone to my room because it was easier to explain why Alex was here when she woke up than if we were at Dimitri's or Adrian's. I had just finished explaining to Adrian what had happened in the gym and why we had to call in for reinforcements.

"So what are we going to tell her when she wakes up? I could just compel her to forget everything that she saw," he said calmly, like it didn't bother him. But it bothered me, I didn't want to do that to her, but maybe it's for the best. The less she knows the less danger she's in.

But if she does know, she's likely to be in less danger because she will know not to go out at night and to be on guard at the dance tomorrow. Not to mention it would be nice to have one friend to not have to lie to.

"But still, you have to consider the possibilities," Adrian continued, still sounding like he didn't care either way.

"What possibilities?" Dimitri asked. Adrian had lost me too.

Adrian shrugged his shoulders. "Well from what I gather, Alex is a sweet girl that lots of people like. She's innocent and doesn't make things up, so people believe her when she says something."

"What are you getting at Adrian?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Well, she doesn't like Miss Zerao does she?" he asked even through he already knew the answer. He was there when she said that Miss Zerao needed to be taught a lesson.

"No..." I said, playing along to get him to explain faster.

Then he got an "_up to no good_" look in his eye. "Well the the secret to a good trap, is the bait. Alex is so innocent that she can get away with anything because nobody thinks that she is capable of doing it."

"You're not thinking of getting her to pull pranks with us are you? Because she's not going to go for that."

Then his eyes lit up. "No, she won't, but she can be the good girl that runs to Miss Zerao and tells her that someone is egging her car or whatever so we can either lead her away so we can do something or so we can lead her to something. She's prefect," Adrian finished as he sat back in his chair.

I had to admit that he was right. And she wouldn't get in trouble for it either.

"I'm in," I said and looked at Dimitri. If he had anything to say, now was the time.

"It's risky, but you can never have too many allies," he said after thinking about it for a bit.

"Then it's decided. So how do you want to do this?" Adrian asked excitedly. I bet he already had a prank to pull in mind.

"I have an idea," I said.

"You are calm. You are not afraid. You are going to listen to everything that Rose and Dimitri are going to tell you and believe them," Adrian said as he looked deeply into Alex's eyes and compelled her. She just nodded her head and looked at us.

I took a deep breath and gave her a quick rundown of our world. The Moroi and Dhampirs. The Strigoi and how they were different. And finally what we were doing here. She was calm the entire time and listened to everything that we had to say. When we were done she shook her head and seemed to come back to herself. Then you could tell that everything that we just told her had sunk in.

"WOW!" she said she she got up and started walking around the room. "You're vampires! Oh no you're Dhampirs, HE'S the vampire!" she said and pointed to Adrian, only to correct herself again.

"No he's a Moroi and he's a _GOOD_ vampire. So tell me _GOOD_ vampire, what are you doing for food?" she asked looking at Adrian accusingly, like he was the one making the students here disappear.

I had actually been wondering about that myself. I looked over at Adrian for an explanation.

"Well as you know, I eat and drink human food like you. But as for blood," And his face took on that lovey dovey look when he was about to talk about Sydney.

"The love of my life just happens to be a genius and gave me this," And held up what looked like a mouth guard.

"I bite into it and a blood substitute comes out," Then he made a face and continued, "It's not as nice at the real thing, but it saves having to refrigerate it so it doesn't go bad."

Alex looked like she excepted this explanation and continue talking to herself. I saw Dimitri out of the corner of my eye smiling to himself.

"Something amusing Comrade?" I asked. He gave me a cheeky smile.

"Well, right now with all of her ranting... she kind of reminds me of you," he said shyly.

"What! I do not!" I said defending myself. I heard Adrian laugh from behind me.

"Ha yes you do! You should have seen yourself after the Strigoi killed himself. You were ranting and waving your arms around and going on about minions. It was pretty funny." And I tuned around and gave him my best death glare.

"I think you look very cute when you do it," Dimitri muttered in my ear and then kissed my neck.

"And another thing," Alex said bring the attention back to her. "What is with you two?"

I looked at Dimitri. "Well believe it or not, one of your guesses was right. Dimitri and I were once student and teacher and we did break the rules and got together. But that was three years ago, now we're out in the open. But right now we're undercover so if you could just keep quiet about this while we're here, that would be just peachy," I said with a smile.

"Why are you doing this?" Alex asked confused, then she elaborated. "I mean, he can obviously control me somehow," she said pointing to Adrian. "So why not just make me forget what I saw? Why try to make me understand?"

Wow this was taking awhile. I wish we could just put on some kind of lame introduction to the vampire world movie and come back when it was over.

"Because we would like your help," I stated

"My help?"

"Yes."

And I told her everything that we knew about Miss Zerao and Adrian and my plan to make her life a living hell.

"So Miss Zerao is the bad guy?"

"Either her or her boss, we're not sure which one she is yet, but yes, she is defiantly a bad guy. And she's planning to do something bad at the dance tomorrow. We don't know what but we need to be on guard. One less person to worry about would be good. But what we really would like is your help," I said hoping that she didn't freak out again.

"With what?" she asked. She probably has ideas about us using her as bait for the Strigoi. I shot a look at Adrian and he continued.

"As we said, the more that we mess with Miss Zerao, like we did with her hair, the less likely she will be able to do whatever she has planned." Then his "devil may care" smile showed up "And that's where you come in." Then he explained what we had in mind.

"You want me to lead Miss Zerao into or away from places so you can pull bigger pranks?" she asked kind of suspicious. I didn't like putting her in this situation, but Adrian made a sound argument.

"I know that you're a good student," Dimitri said speaking up for the first time in our explanation. "You never once caused any trouble in my class so that is why no one would suspect you. Also, if you help us then we will be one step closer to stopping her and stopping your friends from dying. So please," Dimitri said with a sincere look on his face.

Alex was quiet again, but longer this time. Finally she said, "If it means that no more people will die, then yes, I'll help you."

I breathed out a sigh of relief. I just hoped that we could still be friends after this.

Suddenly Adrian clapped his hands loudly and said, "Right, now that that's settled..." His eyes took on a spark that I didn't like. "We have a prank to pull."

**Well there you have it. Some of you guessed that it would be Alex,and some of you also guessed that Adrain would use compulsion on her. But not in this way;) **

**And now she's in on the plan! So what do you think the next big prank that Adrain has in mind will be? **

**What will Roses costume be?**

**and WHAT is going to happen at the dance? **

**For that and more stay tuned and tell all your friends about it!**

**and most importantly REVIEW! I got so many last chapter that I'm updating now,so let's see if history can repeat it's self shall we?**


	34. Chapter 34

**I KNOW I KNOW,I've kept you waiting too long and I'm sorry:( the good news is that I have me next chapter ready to go. The better news is **it's a long one:)****

**The bad news it that my Bets is bissy and can't get to it for a few days:(****but sins you are all so AMAZING and have kept reviewing I will give you a little spoiler...**

**two words...**

**COUNT VICULR!**

**I will review as soon as possible I promise:) **


	35. Chapter 35

**DON'T SHOOT DON,T SHOOT! I'm sooooo sorry for not updating and will make it up to you! This chapter is almost 5000 words!**

**And my bata now has three of my chapters so the next few updates will be closer together,now isn't that good news? Well I have better...**

**800 REVIEWS BABY WHOHOW! And it is all thanks to You,you and especially YOU! (Fire works and confetti fall from the sky!)**

**And so I Dedicate this chapter to my AMAZING beta,for without her help I would never have gotten past the first chapter! LOTS of love to rocio3452**

**Disclaimer:ok ok I'll hury! I don't own VA**

_Suddenly Adrian clapped his hands loudly and said, "Right, now that that's settled..." His eyes took on a spark that I didn't like. "We have a prank to pull."  
_

Alex's POV

"MISS ZERAO MISS ZERAO!" I cried as I ran down the hall and into the teachers' lounge. Miss Zerao looked up in surprise and shock.

"What is it Alex?" she asked as she got up and walked over to me.

"There's these... these two people in black clothing wearing ski masks over their faces in the Science building and they are putting graffiti on the walls!" I cried in my most panicked voice. I hated to admit it, but this was actually kind of fun.

Miss Zerao eyes widened. "What!? Out of my way!" she cried and pushed me aside as she ran down the hall to get to the science block. After I was sure she was gone, I let a little smile spread across my face for what was awaiting her. I know it was wrong and that it's mean to pull pranks on people, but when the person that you're pulling pranks on is a psychotic PE teacher who is trying to take over the world, I think it can be an excuse.

Miss Zerao's POV

"Stop right there!" I cried out at the two ski mask kids I saw in the hall. Tonight was the night of the Halloween dance, so these two must be trying to get an early start on the mischief. Well, I had my own plans for tonight and they didn't involve any STUPID kids messing any of them up!

They both stopped and looked at me. I couldn't tell if they were male or female but it didn't matter, they would still pay. Just then, one of the culprits reached into their pocket and threw something on the ground. It exploded and a green gas filled the hall! I had to stop in mid run so I didn't hit anything.

This must have been how they had planned to escape. Well if it was, it was a poor attempt. After a few seconds the gas cleared enough for me to see them running further down the hall.

I ran after them and had almost reached them, when SMACK!

RPOV

I stopped and looked back as Miss Zerao fell for our prank. It was priceless! After Adrian threw the smoke bomb we had made a mad dash down the hall. But what Miss Zerao didn't know was that at the doorway, we had put a strong layer of Glad wrap over the centre. We had ducked under it and by the time that the smoke had cleared, she could only see us on the other side. So of course she had run straight into it... and slipped on the puddle of slime that we had run under her feet and down the hall!

I stepped to the side of the hall as I watched her slide right past me...and into the pile of pumpkin guts that we put out just for her!

Hey it's Halloween! People were just going to throw them out anyway!

I had to hold back my laughter just incase she recognized my voice. Adrian and I ducked back under the Glad wrapped doorway and got as far away from here as possible... after picking up the web cam that we had just been broadcasting to the entire school! Well if I'm going to pull pranks than I might as well get the credit!

Adrian and I went back to my room to change out of our black clothes and meet up with Alex, and so we could get ready for the dance. I opened up my door and saw Alex already sitting, looking comfortable on my bed.

"So how did it go?" she asked.

"You didn't see? I thought we went school wide," I said as I sat down next to her and looked at her laptop.

"Oh you did, I just wanted to hear it firsthand, " Alex said not sounding half as nervous and guilty as I thought she would after doing something like this.

"It went great, how did your end go?" I asked hoping that she wasn't just putting on a brave face. But surprisingly, she smiled.

"Went off without a hitch, she believed me and ran off straight away. You were right, I can get away with anything," she said, not sounding as happy as I would if I had her power, but then again, it's me were talking about. I would just abuse it.

"Good because were not even close to being done yet," Adrian said, still psyched up from what we just did.

"Not today we're not, we need to have all our wits with us tonight. Don't forget, tonight is the night that we find out what Miss Zerao's mastermind plan is, and maybe if were lucky who this mystery 'he' is."

Adrian just waved what I said away, like it was an unimportant detail that could be addressed later. "Don't worry, we will be ready for anything that the dragon lady throws at us."

"Hah, I actually like that nickname," I said. It fitted her perfectly, but it also kind of reminded me of someone...

"Anyway, the prank went off EXACTLY as planned, so let's focus on tonight, do you have everything you need for your costume?" Alex asked switching topics. But I didn't mind, I knew how much she wanted to look her best tonight for her first dance with Tim.

"Well my hair will take a little time but nothing I can't handle. What about you? Do you want help with your makeup?" I knew she wasn't very big on the whole make up thing, and to be honest, she didn't really need it.

"Oh yes please! And maybe with my hair? I have to straighten it and there's just so much-"

"As fascinating as this conversation is, I think I will take my leave now. Have fun, and Rose?" Adrian asked and waited at the door for my answer.

"I'll pick you up 8:00." And then just to annoy me, he winked.

"He's lucky that I need his pretty face tonight or I would do something about his winking habit," I muttered to myself and Alex giggled.

"Now about your costume..." And the girl talk went on from there.

DPOV

" -and then the rest of you-" Ugh, why do I even bother? All day long, the only thing that any of my students could talk about was the Halloween dance. Honestly, what was all the fuss about? You dress up as something stupid and go to the same hall that you go to every other day and dance with people that you see every other day. So why all the fuss? I shook my head, it must be an American thing.

The bell finally rang and I didn't even bother dismissing my class as most of them were already out of the door before the bell had even finished ringing. I slowly made my way back to my room. I decided to get ready early and head over to the hall that the dance is being held in and see if I could find anything out of the ordinarily.

Tonight was the night. Miss Zerao would finally show her hand and, hopefully, reveal if she is in fact the Strigoi boss or not. I quickly showered and put my duster and hat on- then paused. Would I really need to wear two pairs of pants? Would Roza's costume bring out such a strong reaction in me?

I closed my eyes and pictured Roza normally, and then in her normal school uniform...and then in her sexy school uniform - I snapped my eyes open again before I could get too deep into that line of thought. Rose normally was enough to drive me to the point of insanity, but Roza - in ANY sort of costume - especially one that she said would not only push my self control to the limits, but would be fulfilling one of my fantasies...

I decided to wear my leather reinforced guardian pants. They were easy to move in case I needed to fight and they were made to be very resilient for combat with Strigoi. But they would also work with keeping my... excitement, out of view.

I finished getting dressed and headed down without bothering to text Roza. She would be far to busy getting ready for tonight. I smiled at the thought of finally being able to see her in her mystery costume. Though I had a pretty good idea of what it would be if she wanted to fulfill one of my fantasies.

I checked my watch and saw that I still had an house before the party started, and another two before anyone started showing up. Honestly, if you say a party starts at 6, then be there at 6! It wasn't rocket science.

I looked around but didn't see anything suspicious. I payed extra attention to the special smoke machine that Mister Drake had shipped in, but saw nothing dangerous. I would just have to keep an eye on him tonight. After checking under the refreshment table for contraband (or possibly an explosive), I realized that I was just killing time and wished that I hadn't come down so early. I was about to go back to my room and read for a while- when I heard somebody call my name.

"Well hello cowboy, fancy seeing you here," said Miss Zerao as she threw back her shoulders to give me the best view of her cleavage that was sticking out of her top.

"And look, we match!" she continued sounding delighted. It was true, she had come dressed as a cowgirl.

"Is appears that we do," I said with a polite smile. I guess it was fitting, what with her background,that she would choose this costume. And she did actually look pretty good. Her hair was styled and the outfit was snug over all the right pleases. But the truth was that she looked a little old for it. Being a PE teacher, she had a slim and still built figure, but she was definitely trying to get my attention.

"So, what's a girl got to do to get a sarsaparilla in this place huh?" she asked with a thick country accent. I smiled again and went to go and get her a drink just to get away from her for a bit. I looked down at my watch again. Just two more hours until Roza got here.

RPOV

"You look sexy as hell Alex!" I said as I finished styling her hair. She had gotten a black body suit that hugged her figure but didn't scream slut and paired it with my black belt and a pair of heals and was going as The Black Widow from the Avengers.

"I hope so. Tim loves the Avengers so I really want to live up to his standards," Alex said nervously as she double checked her outfit in the mirror for the third time.

"He will love it no matter what because it's you wearing it!" I cried exasperated. We must have had this conversation five times by now.

"I know, you're right, you're right, so what about you?" Alex asked switching topics. I had been ready for two hours now. I know it annoyed Dimitri to no end about how long it took me to get ready, the truth was that half the time I did it on purpose to annoy him.

"I'm all set," I said simply. I know that Dimitri would love me no matter what, but I was still excited about tonight. Well the five minutes of fun I would be able to have tonight until I switched to Guardian mode and searched for whatever Miss Zerao has planned for tonight. I hope that the stunt that Adrian and I pulled was enough to upset her plans enough to give us an edge.

"Odd choice of costume, but I guess that you're doing this more for Miste- Dimitri," Alex said stumbling over Dimitri's name. I could tell that she was doing her best to wrap her head around this whole thing and was still a little shocked that Dimitri and I were an item, but she was trying and that was the most that I could hope to get from her.

"Yes, we haven't had as much time together as we would like, so I thought that he deserved a little treat-" Just then a knock came at the door. I got up and answered it.

"Well hello beautiful!" Adrian said as he took a step back to look at me.

"Right back at you." Adrian had come (and I suspect that he planned for this in advance) as a Devil. Now he would be making "charming devil" jokes all night. His eyes moved over to Alex who was standing behind me.

"Wow, Tim is one lucky man," he said then wolf whistled just to get the point across.

"Thanks Adrian," Alex replied sounding a little shy. I'm not sure if it's because she recently found out that he drinks human blood to survive or that she's not used to getting compliments like that. Either way, the evening was starting out with a good start.

"Shall we depart?" Adrian said, bowing at the waist and sweeping his hand out in a dramatic gesture.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah let's get going, and both of you remember," I said as I turned back to look at Alex, "Be on your guard. We don't know what Miss Zerao's plans for tonight are, so keep on your toes," I warned, I didn't want to lose anybody tonight, let alone two friends.

"Your wish is my command little Dhampir," Adrian said taking my hand and leading me out the door.

We heard the music long before we got to the hall. The students must have won the argument about the need to have state of the art sound systems, and as we walked in all eyes were on us. And I'm not just saying that to make myself sound better. I mean _literally_ we had a spot light shining on us and the DJ stopped to announce our arrival.

"You didn't happen to have anything to do with this did you," I hissed at Adrian. Honestly, we were undercover!

"You told me when you asked me to come here that you wanted me to shine the spot light on myself and to cause as much of a scene as possible," Adrain said as he smiled and waved at the sea of students that were whispering about us. I did say that but I didn't think he would take my words _literally_!

I went along with the charade and smiled as I led our little party away from the spot light (again, literally) and started searching the crowds for Dimitri. But I got ambushed.

"OMG, you look SOOO hot!" cried Sarah. She was dressed as a sexy fairy and was waving her little wand around so much that I was sure she was going to poke someone's eye out.

"ALEX, we can see your figure!" said Max. Alex didn't normally wear anything tight, and with what she was wearing now wasn't even that, but it still had a big effect. Max was dressed as a naughty angel, not too sexy, but enough to get some attention from a certain guy that she was crushing on.

"Oooooh looked like you have some competition," said Bec as she looked over her shoulder and looked at Dimitri. I followed her eyes and soon found him. It wasn't hard, he was 6'7" in a room full of high school students and was wearing a cowboy hat. But that didn't surprise me. I knew he would come as a cowboy, I mean what else? But what did surprise- and anger me- was who he was talking to. Or, rather what the person he was talking to was wearing.

Oh HELL NO!

DPOV

I had been stuck making small talk with Miss Zerao for over two hours now and my mind was going numb. Now that I didn't need to probe her to find out the password, I was finding it increasingly hard to pretend to be interested in what she had to say. Yes, she grow up on a farm, and yes she was a bit of a cowgirl and YES I did have a cowboy complex as Roza would call it. But the way that Miss Zerao was going on about it she knew that I liked the old west and was trying to get me interested in her that way.

Well it wouldn't work. And it was all I could do to stand here quietly and pretend to be interested in her story.

" -and after I finished helping our horse deliver her baby, I became more interested in the human anatomy..." I zoned out and let my eyes wander as far as I could get away with while still pretending to listen- when I saw her.

Roza.

She had just entered the hall with Adrian on her arm and she had been right. I DID need that second pair of pants. I was so glad that I went with my guardian reinforced ones, because the vision before me was _DEFINITELY_ fulfilling one of my fantasies.

She was a cowgirl.

**(Yes, you can quit screaming now you were right! But seriously, what else would his fantasy be with his cowboy complex?)  
**  
But she looked a million times better than Miss Zerao could ever hope to look. On her head, she had on this little hot pink cowgirl hat with sparkles. Her hair was in low curls and hung down her back, just the way I liked it. Her top was a faded blue jean shirt... if you could even call it that! It was similar to her cheerleader uniform, it had no selves, a _high_ crop top and finished just above her belly button. On her hips, she was a black and white cow pattern mine skirt that ended on her high mid calf. And of course to finish it off, she had on sexy knee length cowgirl boots with little spears on the heels, and a little lasso (the rope thing cowboys use) on her hip.

The spot light was shining on her and I could see her whisper something to Adrian, who whispered back. I didn't know what they were talking about, and I didn't care. Right now, I couldn't think of anything else except how beautiful my Roza looked. After a moment she moved away and started mingling with her friends who were complimenting her on her costume. I had to look back at Miss Zerao to keep pretending to listen to her. But I vowed to myself that I would find a way- and _soon_, to get Roza alone for a while.

RPOV

"Oh looks like Miss Zerao had the same idea as you Rose," said Lexy.

"Yeah, but you look way hotter than her," said Alex by my side. She knew that what Miss Zerao was doing would really get to me, and like the good friend that she was, was trying to comfort me. I was so happy that she was here. It would be nice to have a girl to talk to about this later.

Not letting anyone notice just how much what Miss Zerao was doing was annoying me, I flashed a bright smile.

"Yeah, it's sad how she keeps throwing herself at Mister Brown, and it's even sadder now that she can see how she pales in comparison to Rose's hot bod," laughed Sarah as she linked her arm around my waist and led me over to where the boys of our group were congregated. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Tim's eyes all but fall out of their sockets when he saw what Alex was wearing.

He was dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean,since Alex had kept her costume a surprise they couldn't do a couples thing.

"Wow, Al, you look...wow," Tim stuttered as he struggled to find words. Alex blushed a bright shade of red.

"Why thank you captain, you're looking rather dashing yourself."

I just laughed as they made lovey dovey conversation.

"Damn cowgirl, want to give me a ride?" I didn't even have to turn around to know who would say something so vile.

Vic was dressed as a...ugh a vampire. That was all I neded tonight.

"Why don't you go and eat some garlic," I said, giving him a side glance and then ignoring him.

"You won't feel that way by the end of tonight," he sneered as he left. Great, now I had to deal with whatever prank Vic was going to pull as well as deal with the criminal mastermind/ man stealer Miss Zerao. And on that note...

I looked around and found Dimitri still talking to Miss Zerao. I could just go and start talking and force my way into the conversation... or I could do something more classic Rose Hathaway style. I looked around until I saw _exactly_ what- or should I say who, I needed.

I walked over to the two biggest members of _MY_ fan club, Ben and Jake. They were dressed as Ghostbusters. I walked right up to them and flashed them my angel smile.

"Well hello there hero boys," I said with a country accent and with a touch of invitation. I bet they had ideas of Daisy Duke (from the dukes of hazard) in their head. Well it didn't really matter, as long as my plan worked.

"Hello yourself," said Jack standing up straighter and pushing out his chest to make himself look buffer. "You look amazing," said Ben, not trying as hard to sound impressive.

"Would you two fine Ghostbusters mind helping a little cowgirl out with something?" I said as I put my hands into the little pockets that I had on my skirt and swayed my hips back and forth as I rocked on my heels.

"We are at your service ma'am," said Jack jumping at the chance to get in my good books.

"Well you see, Vic is giving me a little trouble, and I was hoping that you could help me out with... distracting him so he doesn't bother me again?"

"What did you have in mind?" asked Ben sounding excited, since nobody really liked Vic.

I slowly smiled. "What do you have in those guns of yours?"

DPOV

"-so after that it became pretty obvious- " Miss Zerao was cut off mid sentence as a panicked student came running over to her.

"Miss Zerao! Ben and Jack are using the slime in their guns to attack Vic!"

"What!? Where are they?" Miss Zerao asked and ran off in the direction that the student went. I didn't bother following. I was happy to finally get away from her. She normally tried to talk to me and to get me to engage in conversation, but she was trying extra hard tonight for some reason. And I didn't like it on bit. But before I had a chance to ponder on that thought longer... I was distracted.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before your obsession with the old west would consume you Comrade. But I had hoped we would have a few more years together before you went completely delusional."

I turned around with a big smile on my face, and there stood Roza, in her little cowgirl costume looking just as good now as she did when she came in. Even more so, now that I was seeing her up close. I couldn't help but look her up and down, my eyes darkening with lust.

"See something you like Comrade?" Roza said with a big smile. I would never get tired of that running joke.

"You look incredible Roza," I said in a low voice so we wouldn't be overheard. But with how loud the music was playing there wasn't much chance of that happening. I looked at her again. It was unfair, she knew darn well what she did to me. And now she was throwing my fantasy in my face where I wasn't allowed to show her _EXACTLY_ how much I liked it.

"Did you have a nice chat with Ely May?"

"Who?" I was confused.

"She's this really hot farm girl from The Beverly hillbillies."

Ah, she was talking about Miss Zerao. "Not at all, I've been looking of an escape for over two hours now," I said in a grim voice.

"Well then your welcome." Rose said smiling.

Huh? "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that the Ghostbusters didn't decided to attack Count Vicculer for nothing," she said with a mischievous smile.

"That was you?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. I wasn't mad, not really. How could I be? When she had finally gotten me away from Miss Zerao and given us a moment to talk.

Rose went from flirting mode to Guardian mode in the blink of an eye. "You've been distracting her for a while then, that's not good. If she has time to chase you and chat you up for two hours then whatever she has planned must already be in motion."

Why hadn't I thought of that? But she was right. "I got here early but didn't see anything, the only thing that we can do is be on our guard and try to stop whatever it is before any lives are lost."

But focusing on the mission was going to difficult with Roza prancing around that little costume. I couldn't help but look her up and down again.

"If you keep looking at me like that then we aren't going to be around to see what Miss Zerao has planned," Roza said in a teasing voice. She was right. It would take all of my self control, but I had to focus on the mission.

"We alternate perimeter checks every hour, signal if we find anything, and be on guard," I said Guardian mask falling in to place.

"Especially around midnight. She's probably going for dramatic, and nothing says evil like Halloween at the stroke of midnight," Rose said, also in Guardian mode. For now.

"Ok, I'll take the first check, you go and make an appearance. Where's your stake?" I asked. I looked her up and down again, but this time it was because I was trying to find where she could hide her weapon in that little costume.

"Main is in my lasso, my back up is in my boot." Rose said checking me out. "I bet yours is in your duster and your back up is on your calf."

She knew me too well.

"Ok, good. I'll keep in contact." Then she turn around and left. I had to resist watching her walk away. It wouldn't end well if somebody saw me drooling over one of my students. I shook my head. The end of this night couldn't come fast enough.

RPOV

The night went on without too many incidents, well for Halloween it did anyway. Someone (probably Vic) spiked the punch. Some guys put fake spiders in the air ducts which would randomly fall on people's heads, lots of wardrobe malfunctions and inappropriate dancing. Miss Zerao had tried, _unsuccessfully_, to convince Dimitri to dance with her, and even had a fight or two. I kept in constant contact with Dimitri as we traded shifts, so far nothing out of the ordinarily had happened, but it was nearing midnight.

I looked around and saw that Alex and Tim were slow dancing, they were so sweet. I walked over to get a drink at the non spiked punch.

When suddenly, I heared a loud scream. And then the lights went out.

**Well there you have it. Alex isenjoying being a bad girl.**

** Adrain is a "charming Devil" and Rose is a cow girl.**

**aaaaw pore Miss Zerao failed at trying it impress Dimitri again. How sad for her;)**

**But now the lights are out,followed by a scream! What could happen next?**

**and I already have the next chapter so as long as you all review then we shouldn't have a problem:)**

**I want to get to 900 by the end of this Fic :)**

**see up top for more:) **


	36. Chapter 36

**900 REVIEWS BABY WHOHOW! **

**and I would like to thank you all. But this chapter goes to ...Lildhampir626 for being my 900th. Lots of love**

**and to CrazyKat14 for being my 901 reviewer.**

**To Josie. I will be speeding this up a bit sins it is dragging on longer then I had planned,but no. It's not over yet;) **

**I love it all. And last chapter has to be the most reviewed in my history with 54! **

**But my favourite review has to be from From: S.Y.S13 (Guest) with**

**S.Y.S13:hay I love your story. please update like SOON. I need to finish this story unless you want me to die. or do you want me to die? are you evil? is this why you keep leaving cliff hangers? I might have a heart attack you know... come on please update within at least this week. do I have to compel you to do it... I will. I'm warning you I will... but seriously its a really good story and I just have to say I was reading the face book/ gay Christian chapter at like 3:oo this morning and my mum and dad almost woke up because of how loud I laughed :) I love the idea of the story and how well you wrote the characters btw. im guessing the principle is the leader because of how nice she is. I might be way off but no ones that nice- that's the reason I hate clowns... to friendly for my liking. back to topic. I actually have an account but I am on my cpu which doesn't like my password. I hate computers. I think your a great writer and I hope the next chapter is up soon FOR YOUR SAKE!  
MUWAHAHAHAHA love Save yourself13**

**Disclaimer: this chapter should keep you happy:) and I don't own VA**

_I looked around and saw that Alex and Tim were slow dancing, they were so sweet. I walked over to get a drink at the non spiked punch._

_When suddenly, I heard a loud scream. And then the lights went out._

RPOV

I instantly grabbed my stake and spun around in a combat crouch. With my Dhampir night vision, I could see everything as clear as day. I quickly looked around to see what the cause of the scream was... when I heard a loud voice over the speaker.

"Greetings to you all. It is very fortunate that you have all chosen to come here tonight, it may very well be the only thing that saves you."

Then some dark green and blue lights shone on the stage and I saw a girl that was the head of the dance committee standing in the centre of the stage dressed as a witch. Lucy, that was her name!

"For it is on this night, long ago that a great tragedy struck this school, and brought death to many," she continued. Slowly, I stood back up straight and put my stake back where I had hidden it. I looked over to see that Dimitri had done the same thing. This must just be some lame thing that the committee wiped up for fun.

"Now listen closely, as I regale you with this tale of woo. It was back in the 1800's..." she began.

Great, she was going to tell the same story that Alex told me on my first week here. I wanted to just zone out, but if Miss Zerao was going to pull something, then she would do it now. I looked at my watch and saw that it was five till midnight.

" -just after the school had been opened and everything had been going smoothly, but then one night, one of the girls went missing at the stroke of midnight. Everyone asked why she was up after lights out and thought that she was just the first run away and was soon forgotten about."

Lucy said in a creepy, calm voice that you only use for ghost, and in this case, vampire stories. I slowly made my way over to where Dimitri was. Whatever was going to happen, we would stand a better chance of defeating it together. I also looked up to see if anyone was running around up on the cat walk, planning to drop anything.

"- then it happened again, but this time everyone swore that she had been sleeping in her bed with all of the other girls in her doom. An investigation was launched but they never found anything. And finally, a third girl was taken, but instead of her just disappearing, the police found her body in the woods. And it was drained of blood."

"And cue the Dracula jokes," I muttered to myself as I reached for my stake. I had a bad feeling about all of this. And even though I wasn't shadow kissed anymore, I could usually tell when something Strigoi related was going to happen. And I was NOT going to take any chances on this.

" -after they found the body, the school put a full lockdown on all of the female students so no more would be taken, thinking that only the girls were the victims. But they were wrong!"

A loud clap of thunder suddenly shook the hall and I grabbed my stake again, but this time I kept it in my hand. I had a _REALLY_ bad feeling.

"Yes, more boys started disappearing, then girls again, and more bodies started turning up drained of blood and no one knew what to do."

I could feel people moving around me. No big deal, I was in a hall with hundreds of people. But this still felt off.

"Yes, it was dark times indeed, and everyone thought that all hope was lost. And that's when _HE_ came."

"The vampire slayer."

And suddenly the spot light shone on Dimitri!

From the look on his face, he was just as surprised as I was. Only the sick feeling in my stomach kept me from laughing at how shocked and uncomfortable he looked.

"Yes, he came to the school in our darkest hour and stood outside the gates day and night until the principal asked him what he was doing here and he just said, "There's evil in this place and I'm here to get rid of it."

I did smile at that. It was the kind of blunt and emotionless answer that Dimitri would give before he met me. But I had managed to bring out his wild side.

"So the brave slayer stood at the gate day and night for almost a week. Until he heard what he had been waiting for. A noise in the woods."

Then a low growling came from around the room, but I couldn't find where it had come from. I grabbed my stake tighter.

"So he loaded his silver tipped crossbow and walked forward."

Which come to think of, it would do just as good a job as a stake. I should talk to Hans about that when this mission was over.

"And out jumped an entire group of the dreaded creatures of the night! The Vampires."

And then it happened. The dark lights started flashing on and off and Strigoi started jumping out of the shadows! I ran the rest of the way to Dimitri, as he grabbed the stake that he had put away when the spotlight had been shined on him, and we were back to back and ready for the attack...but it never came.

We were ready to be jumped on and to fight for our lives and the lives of everyone else in this hall, but instead of the Strigoi coming at us, they just stood there at the sides of the hall and growled and hissed like classic clichéd vampires.

All around us people were screaming, but now that I had stopped to listen, I realized that only some of them were from fear. The rest were from surprise and some from excitement. I looked closer and realized that I knew some of them. They were from this school! And like Vic had done on my first night here, they were dressed as Strigoi. I listened as the story went on like nothing had ever happened.

"The slayer fought the entire group of evil vampires alone and without fear. After over an hour of fighting noise coming from the woods the slayer came out and-"

"AAAAAAHHHH!" My head snapped up. That was DEFINITELY a cry of terror! I looked over and saw that Jessica, a girl from my English class had just been bitten. By a Strigoi!

I looked around and saw that some people were laughing, but others, as in the other students that were dressing up as Strigoi, were looking confused.

"And after the slayer kill all of the evil vampires, the school was safe again...Hey! The vampires are dead now! Go away," she called, everyone thought that this was all a joke!

"AAAAHHH! " called out another, but this time it was my fan club member Ben!

Soon others were screaming. And with a sinking feeling in my stomach, I realized what had happened. Miss Zerao had organized this whole thing! She made it so that some students would jump out looking like the vampires out of the story, and then the Strigoi that worked for her would jump out and start attacking everyone before they realized what was happening!

Well it wasn't going to continue. I ran straight at the Strigoi that had first bitten Jessica and ripped him away from her and staked him so fast that he didn't even have time to swallow the blood in his mouth. I hated to do it, but I had to leave Jessica where she fell. I had to get to the other Strigoi that were drinking from these students before they got any stronger.

I turned around and sprinted for another one while Dimitri went after the one that had Ben. By now, people had started to get the idea that this wasn't part of the show and were running around screaming and heading for the exit. I ducked just in time to avoid a fire ball from a Strigoi that had just gotten a major power boost and was making it his personal mission to take me out.

Knowing that I wouldn't be able to get any killing done with him on my tail, I decided to let Dimitri handle the others while I got rid of this one.

"Trick or treat?" he sneered as he jumped at me. I jumped up and cork-scored over him and landed behind him and was just about to go for the kill...when a large gust of wind came at me from the Strigoi that I had just been fighting! DAMN! They didn't only specialize is in one element like the Moroi's did! This one had fire and air!

"Trick indeed," I said to him before I moved in closes and staked him in the heart. "Now it's time for your treat," I said as I watched the light fade from his eyes. I let him fall as I spun around and looked for my next target - and saw Alex huddled in a corner with a two Strigoi surrounding her, and Tim standing protectively in front of her!

I ran straight for them without even checking on were Dimitri was. I ran and didn't stop until my stake made contact with the first one's back. It wouldn't kill him, but it would distract him until I killed his friend and got them both away from Alex and Tim.

This one was a water user, but now that I knew that they could have more then one element to control I didn't get cocky. I faked a right jab and went left. But he anticipated this and ducked my real punch and moved behind me. I sunk low and tried to leg sweep him but he jumped and moved to my side. This one was good. I was going to try a slightly risky, but highly affective if done correctly, move - when suddenly there was a bright flash of light.

And the two Strigoi that were in front of me were gone. Surprised, I looked around - and saw Adrian coming towards me.

"Hey there little Dhampir, you always take me to the most interesting parties," Adrian said with his devil may care smile. Say what you want about Adrian, but he could keep his cool in bad and dangerous situations.

I smiled. "Well you can't say that you're not the bright spot in this crowd can you," I said and I risked looking around the room. A few Strigoi were already dead. But a few other bodies were on the ground as well. Most of the students had already made a break for the door, but it wouldn't be much safer anywhere else in the school now. I realized that this was out of our hands and decided to push the panic button on my phone.

But this was the _real_ one, this would alert Hans that we needed help _NOW_. But it would take him about five minutes to get here from the safe house that he and a few other guardians are stationed at.

I looked back at Adrian."I want you to get as many people out of here as you can and use your sun grenades to protect them until Hans gets here," I said looking around and making sure that we didn't get jumped while we were talking.

"Will do, now go give them hell," he said as he ushered Alex and Tim away. I turned and went to find Dimitri. He was up against three Strigoi and didn't even see me coming until I had staked the first one, while the second and third were looking at me. He took my distraction and ran with it and killed one as I got the other.

"I called Hans," I said as we stood back to back ready to fight the next batch.

"Good" was all he said, he already knew what this ment.

"Do you know if any of them are dead?" I asked and motioned to the bodies on the floor.

"I don't know, right now I think they're only interested in biting and drinking as much as they can, which means that they don't have time to drain them completely."

I breathed out a sigh of relief at that. We might still get out of this without a fatality. But after that, all talk had to stop as more Strigoi came at us. We were pushed more and more into a corner. Now Dimitri and I could handle some pretty big odds, but this was getting a little ridiculous. When was Hans going to get here?

Just then the windows around us smashed and in came the backup! Hans and ten other guardians flanked us and soon the entire hall was Strigoi free.

"That wasn't all of them, some of them went after the students," I told Hans after we finished killing all the Strigoi in the hall. He just nodded and waved his arm, and without further instruction, the rest of the guardians ran out the doors and down the halls. Dimitri and I followed them and worked as a team to pick off all the rest of the Strigoi one by one.

Five hours later and the numbers were in. 50 Strigoi dead, 30 students bitten or injured, and one dead. I didn't want to admit it, but that wasn't too terrible an outcome.

"Report?" Hans asked.

Dimitri and I gave him a quick rundown of what had happened.

"So not only didn't you find out if Miss Zerao is the boss or not, but you didn't find out who the "_he_" that is working with her _OR_ what this attack accomplished. And not only that, but you haven't even found out what is causing this in the first place, is that about right?"

"Sir, with respect," Dimitri started, and it was for the best. I wasn't in any mood to be diplomatic. "Sydney will soon be done with the computers hard-drive, and then we will have new leads to track down. And we do have some anomalies in the schools uniforms, as well as some in the air and water."

"But nothing conclusive that can do anything to explain what is going on here," Hans looked like he was ready to burst. "Can either of you give me one excuse not to scrub this entire mission and just grab Miss Zerao and get a Moroi to compel her to tell me what I want to know?"

I was about to give him an answer that he probably wouldn't have liked, when suddenly a voice spoke up.

"Because compulsion won't work on her." I turned around and saw Adrian walk into the hall.

"How do you know this?" Hans asked. I was confused about that one as well.

"Because I tried it on her before. I noticed that Vic had spiked the punch and that Miss Zerao had had a drink. I thought that if there was ever a time to get information out of her, it was with her drunk and compiled. But she didn't even blink."

I was stunned. "But that's impossible! You're a spirit user, not even other Moroi can resist your compulsion when it's on full force."

"I know, I told you that there was something wrong with her aura. I think that's what's blocking her from my compulsion."

"So compulsion won't work, that doesn't mean that I won't be able to get anything out of her." Hans said, not wanting to give up, but realizing that maybe his way wasn't the best.

"No, but it won't do any good," I said jumping on my one, and probably only, chance to salvage this mission. "Look, next month is when the school gets it's next flu shots, it's got to be something in them that's doing this to the students' blood. If we quit now then we have lost everything. We might not get another chance at this," I said throwing everything I had at Hans.

"And what are you going to do about all of the traumatised students that just witness a mass Strigoi attack?" Hans asked, but in a calmer voice. That was a good sign.

I smiled. "Easy, we tell them that it was all just a prank gone wrong."

"And the students with the bite marks?" Hans challenged.

"Strigoi bites heal fast. With the smallest use of compulsion and we will have then all thinking that it was just a REALY bad hickey."

"And the one dead?" Wow, it just became a lot harder to breath all of a sudden. Dimitri and I pushed for this misson to continue. Maybe if we didn't then that boy would still be alive.

"Just another run away," I said, my voice horse.

Hans was quiet for a minute. And it was a very long minute. Finally he spoke.

"Fine, you have until after next month and the flu shot is analyzed. Then I don't care what you have, this mission is over am I understood?" Hans said in his "don't mess with me" tone of voice.

"Yes sir," Dimitri and I said at the same time.

"Good. Now, who are you going to pin the "prank gone wrong" on?" Hans asked not sounding overly convinced.

I gave him a little smile. "I have the prefect candidate."

**ooooh Hans is NOT happy! **

**So miss Zerao cant be compelled hu? Wonder why?**

**And now Strigoi can use more then one element now. What's up with that?**

**Now who will be the lucky student to be the victim of Roses "prank gone wrong" idea? Review and find out:) **


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello! I hope you are all enjoying my story because soon I will have another one called Ice Princess. It's a small one written in FB time zone that I am doing to support the Indiegogo campaign funding Frostbite. Check it out;)**

**Disclaimer: aaa you heard one disclaimer you've heard them all. I don't own them by Academy I never well, I don't know why I have to keep doing this at the beginning of every chapter! Enjoy:) **

_"Good. Now, who are you going to pin the "prank gone wrong" on?" Hans asked not sounding overly convinced._

_I gave him a little smile. "I have the prefect candidate."  
_

RPOV

"But I didn't do it!" Vic cried as Miss Tess finished telling him that she had gotten an "anonymous" tip that he had been behind the entire Vampire attack. They were in her office, but I had wanted to ears drop on this incase something we missed came up and I needed Adrian to do some emergency compulsion.

After everything had quieted down a bit, Adrian had tracked down all the boys that dressed up as vampires and used a little compulsion to make them think that it had all been Vic's idea.

"I'm sorry Victor, but after I received the tip, I questioned the boys that had also been involved and they all said that it had been your doing."

"But it WASNT! You can ask Lucy, it was all part of the plan! She tells that old vampire story from when the school first opened and then all the guys jump out dressed as vampires! It was approved by the dance committee!"

Miss Tess didn't look convinced. "Yes that's true, however it was you that decided to bring in other people to jump in and dress up to look like they were part of the act, and to chase after students and to bite them with metal teeth. As it is, we have has to send some students home from the shock and trauma that your little "prank" created. And all because you wanted to make our school's history "a little more exciting."

Apparently whatever was messing with the students' blood here, was also affecting their ability to heal. By the next day, all of the bites should have mostly healed. But they didn't. And we couldn't pass them off as just hickeys, so we had had to change the plan a little. But at least this way we could hide the death of the boy as just another student wanting to go home.

That still horrified me. I hadn't known him, but apparently, Jake had been a quiet boy and very shy around girls. And that was all I knew. When I found out about his passing, I vowed right then to find a way to put a stop to Miss Zerao's plans. For good.

"Well, if they all admitted to helping me then why aren't they in here with me? Why am I the only one getting the blame?"

"Because they were just doing what they were told. Because it WAS supposed to be just another prank, the dance committee asked me about it two months ago and I agreed. But they were just supposed to jump out and growl and show their teeth, _NOT_ chase and bite! What am I supposed to tell the parents of the students that were bitten?"

I almost felt sorry for him, almost.

Vic sneered. "Tell them that their kids are just a bunch of wimps that can't handle a joke, especially the little cry babies that wanted to go home."

I almost got out from my hiding place in the air vents and punched him right then. I know Adrian compelled him into thinking that he was behind the attack, but for him to talk about the people that were the victims like that...well it was a good thing that I was in hiding right now.

"I don't think I will be doing that, they have already been through enough trauma for a while. Now, as for your punishment-"

"What! You're not serious? I didn't do anything!" Vic shouted.

"No, but you hired people to, and as far as I'm concerned this is just as much your fault as theirs. I here by suspend you effective immediately."

"You can't do that! My parents are overseas, where am I supposed to go?"

"Yes, I am aware of that. So that is why you will not be leaving us. Instead, I will put it in your record that you were suspended. But in reality, you will still attend all of your classes, but you will be under house arrest with limited visitors and not be allowed out unless it is for food or classes. You will also serve three month detention."

"No! This is INSANE, I didn't do anything! You can't do this! " Vic shouted. I really wish that I hadn't hid somewhere that echoes so much.

Miss Tess's face hardened. "I can and I have, effective immediately, now go to your room." And with that Vic stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him so hard that the glass rattled.

Miss Tess sunk back in her chair with a tired look on her face. I didn't like having to put her through this. She was actually very nice and cared about the students that went here. But someone had to be blamed for the prank, and Vic had it coming. I carefully crawled out of the air vents and snuck over to Dimitri's room.

Miss Zerao's POV

"Well it would seem that your grand plan has failed," she said as she sat next to me overlooking the hall where my plan had unfolded. I just let a small smile spread across my face.

"It didn't," And cue the look of surprised I had been hoping to see.

"Explain," she barked out. She didn't like being left out of the loop now did she?

"The plan was never to get more victims or cause more chaos and panic. The plan was to find out if they were on to us."

"They who?" she asked. Which was quite pointless of her, she knew just as well as I did who they really were.

"The guardians in disguise. Rose and Dimitri."

"How do you know that they are on to us?"

"How else do you explain the quick response after the attack? The guardian reinforcements were here with in minutes of the attack. And I saw that before the attack even happened that Rose and Dimitri were preparing. Trust me, they knew."

"How much do they know? Do we need to switch to plan B? Or move up our first plan? Either way works; we are prepared for multiple outcomes," she said confidently. To confidently. I had dealt with these two before and I had underestimated them then, I would not do so now.

"I'm not sure, but just to be on the safe side, we shouldn't meet as regularly. And no more sending messages to one another. I don't like what I'm hearing about Rose's hacking skills in her computer class. We need to be more careful."

A shrug of her shoulders. "That's fine with me, I'm not the one that they suspect."

I gritted my teeth. "If I go down then they will know who I was working with."

Just a slight smile this time appeared on her face. "Oh, I very much doubt that dear."

RPOV

It was saturday night so no one would notice me.

I knocked on his door but didn't get an answer, so I decided to pick the lock, just to see his face when he came back. I picked the door and went to go lay on his bed.

One month. We had one month to figure all of this mess out. And I didn't have a clue how we were supposed to do it. And right now I couldn't even think straight enough to try. Dimitri and I had pushed for this plan to go forward, maybe it we hadn't, then Jake would still have been alive-

\- just then someone came barging through the door! Without looking, I rolled over to the other side of the bed and grabbed Dimitri's backup stake and spun around to face my attacker when I saw -

DPOV

What a mess. Our brilliant plan to catch Miss Zerao in the act and find out if she was the boss or not had blown up in our faces. Now we were left with a short deadline and with limited leads to follow. I just hoped that Sydney can get something useful out of that hard drive. I got the key to my door out and was about to unlock it...when I noticed that it was already unlocked.

I never left it unlocked. I grabbed my stake and pushed the door open wide and was ready to face whoever was in there- but it wasn't what, or who I expected.

"Roza?" What was she doing in my room?

"Hey Comrade, how about you stop pointing that thing at my chest and I'll stop pointing mine at you? she asked lowering her- my- stake as well.

"May I ask why you felt the need to break into my room when you are supposed to be doing damage control?" I asked as I walked in and closed the door. "Not that I don't enjoy seeing you," I said with a smile. No, I definitely enjoyed seeing her last night. In that little costume of hers. I wonder if I ask nicely she would wear it again, but just for me?

"I'm finished, I thought that you would like to know the result."

I raised one eyebrow because I knew it annoyed her that she couldn't. And every time, I did she pulled these adorable face that I just wanted to kiss.

"It went good. Miss Tess believes that it was all a prank gone wrong on Vic's part and Vic believes that it was his doing. So now we can focus on what to do next. So what do we do next Comrade?"

Good question. The only leads that we have are the hard drive and the flu shot coming in next month. Other than that, not a whole lot.

"Well, we can do some more spying on Miss Zerao, but other than that, we just have to wait until Sydney gets back to us."

She pulled a face. "I knew you were going to say something like that."

"Then why did you come here?" I asked with a small smile.

"What, now I need a reason to sneak around with you?" she asked with a seductive smile as she walked back over to the bed and laid down on her stomach.

I could feel my eyes darken. "No, never," I said as I walked slowly over to her. "I was just wondering it you had any...other reason for sneaking into my room on a Saturday night when no one would be expecting to see you again until Sunday afternoon?" I asked as my eyes looked her up and down. She was just wearing regular clothes tonight, but it wasn't very hard to remember what she had on the night before.

My eyes widened as she rolled over and stretched out on my bed. And in doing so pushed up her body in a very alluring way. I could feel my pants becoming tighter, and was glad that I would (hopefully) soon be rid of them.

"Mmmmm, now what other reason could I possibly have for wanting to sneak in here and not be missed for over a day?" she purred as she rolled over again and came up on her knees.

I smiled. "I can think of one," And I climbed on the bed with her.

**M scene next chapter  
**

I lifted her off me and rolled us to our sides as we spooned.

"Mmm, I miss being with you like this Comrade, just having you hold me in your arms, it's been too long."

I knew how sad and guilty she felt over losing Jake and that this was her way of dealing with it, by finding comfort in my arms. I kissed her neck and pulled her a little closer.

"I know things didn't turn out as we hoped, but we will fix this Roza, everything will be fine," I whispered. She just let out a sigh.

"Should have known that you would figure out the real reason for my visit."

"We will stop her Roza and we will put an end to all of this, trust me." She was almost asleep by now so all I heard was a sleepy mutter of,

"Ok, love you." And she was out.

"I love you to Roza," I whispered even though I knew she couldn't hear me and kissed her again.

"Always."

-

RPOV

"This is all just so weird," Alex said the next day as we lounged in her room. She and Tim had been hiding out here after the attack and had only now just resurfaced. The attack had shaken them both up. I had asked in a highly suspicious voice, about what they had gotten up to. Alex had just blushed and denied that it went any further than a few stolen kisses.

"I mean, I know vampires are real because Adrian is one, which is freaky, but now that I've seen the evil ones in person, it's just that much scarier, I don't even feel safe here anymore.

"You can always ask to go home," I suggested. I did want her to be safe, but at the same time I wanted her here so I could have another girl to talk to. I missed Lissa.

"No, I want to stay and help you out anyway I can," she said, but I think it was mostly to herself. I was sitting on her floor and noticed a book next to her bed, I picked it up and was surprised at the title.

"Your reading the Bible?" I asked. I mean, I knew that this was a Catholic school, but I didn't know that Alex was a practicing Catholic.

"Yes, my family and I are very religious. I'm actually not Catholic. I'm a Christian, but this it the best school around here so my parents didn't mind." Then she gave me a dry smile.

"It's actually why I was open to the idea of evil vampires in the first place. I always knew that there was evil in this world, I just didn't expect it to come in the form of vampires. Or that a vampire hybrid would be my best ally," she smiled at me.

"Well what can I say, being AWESOME is what I do best," I said with all of my Rose Hathaway bravo. "And hey, what better time to reconnect with your religion than when you've just survived a gruesome attack," I said not as lightly as I had meant, but surprisingly enough that was just what Alex had needed to hear, since she busted out laughing.

"T...that...that is so true..." she laughed out. I couldn't help but smile, she was a tough one.

"Come on, let's go see if the cafeteria ladies will give us some ice creem after the traumatic event that we just with through."

"Right behind you."

As we were on our way to the cafeteria I heard Miss Tess walking around talking to someone, but I didn't pay it much attention. Until I heard the last voice I would have ever expected to hear, call out my name.

"ROSE?"

I turned around to see if my ears were playing tricks on me, it couldn't be. But it was.

I turned around and saw...

**aaaaw and she dose it again! How fun for you;) soooo who is it that has seen Rose? Will they blow her cover?**

** Who was miss Zerao talking to?**

**And will I ever stop with these cliff hangers? Mmmmm probably not;) see I am nice. I answered that one for you:) **

**Also dew to popular demand I have decided to enter into Dimitri' .Shewolf competition with frostbitten. My story will be called Ice Princess be on the lookout for it:)  
**


	38. Chapter 38

**The M seen!**

I pushed her on her back and leaned my body over the top of her. I balanced my weight so I didn't crush her, but put enough of it on so she could feel how much I wanted her.

"Mmmm Comrade," she muttered as I kissed her neck and gave it little nibbles with my teeth as I worked my way up and down. Roza in turn, was stroking my chest and sides, enjoying finally getting a little alone time together.

I slowly reached my hands under her top and felt that smooth, creamy skin, so soft and smoth. Following my lead, (as if she needed an excuse) she slipped her hands under my shirt and traced my abs and chest. After that, she made quick work of my shirt and rolled me on my back while she straddled me. I reached up and pulled her hair out of it's tie and played with it as it tumbled down.

"So, did you like my costume?" she whispered and I felt myself harden more as a growl escaped. I wrapped my arms around her and rolled us over so I was the one on top.

"Yes," I muttered in her ear as I got rid of her top. "Very much."

After that, there was no more time for talking, as our mouths were too busy. I fused my mouth to hers as I reached around and unclipped her bra as she worked to unbuckle my pants. Soon the rest of our clothes came off and we were just skin to skin. I wish we could be like this all the time. I never felt closer to my Roza than when we were making love.

Suddenly Roza flipped us again and I knew what she had in mind.

"Are you ready to be ridden cowboy?" she asked in the sexiest voice that I had ever heard. I reached up and grabbed her knees that were on each side of my hips to balance her.

"Oh yes," I said with a lust filled voice. And with that she slipped onto me with a slow perfection that almost had me coming then and there. Slowly, she rose her hips up, and then sunk down again. She did this a few times and each time she picked up speed. Soon she was ridding me at a frantic pace and every time she came down, I thrusted my hips up to meet her causing her to call out my name as I grunted hers.

She was close, I could feel it. Wanting to make sure that she came I reached forward and started rubbing her in the right place. She cried out again and started moving even faster. I had to hurry if I wanted to last until she came, so I rubbed her faster as I reached up and pinched her nipple. This caused her to go over the edge as she thrusted down one more time and she cried out my name. I followed her over and rode it out until we were both finished.

**I thought that you guys deserved a nice lemon:) please review on this one if you like it!**


	39. Chapter 40

**Hay guys and dolls. I was going to make you wait until I hit 30 reviews to update,but I'm having a really lousy day so I thought that I would brighten up all of your days by updating now. See I can be nice:)**

**Disclaimer: Didn't we already do this? Aaa well,I don't own va**

_Until I heard the last voice I would have ever expected to hear, call out my name._

"ROSE?"

I turned around to see if my ears were playing tricks on me, it couldn't be. But it was.

I turned around and saw...

"Mum?!" I said not even trying to hide the surprise in my voice. What the hell was she doing here?

"Aah so you must be Miss Hall. Well I must say that it is a pleasure to have your daughter here with us. Her contribution to our cheerleading team alone..." and on Miss Tess went, but I didn't hear a word of it. If mum was surprised that I was here and said something like, oh I don't know "_What are you doing here"_ then I think that Miss Tess might get a little suspicious. Considering that it was my mother's signature on my transfer papers.

I decided to do something that was to _totally_ out of character for me, but not necessarily for Rose Hall.

I ran over to my mum like an excited little kid and crashed her in a big hug.

"I'm so happy that you came to visit," I said loudly enough for Miss Tess to hear. Mum was so surprised by my reaction that she instinctively wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm so happy that you picked out this school, I already have so many friends," I said but then whispered in her ear.

"I'm undercover, just pretend that you sent me here and act like a normal parent," I decided not to add that neither one of us would know what a normal parent would act like, but my mum could handle the acting. I hoped.

I pulled away and took the lead. "Miss Tess, this is my mother Janine Hall. Did you know she was coming and wanted to keep it a surprise? Or did she just drop in at random? She does that at times," I said with a big smile on my face.

"Oh I had no idea that she was coming, or that she was your mother! What a happy surprise," Miss Tess said with a smile. Damn she was easy to fool. I never would have been able to pull a stunt like this on Crappy Kirova.

I turned to look at my mother again. "So did you just come to see me? Or did you have something else to do here?" I hope that she could think of a believable excuse, or that she could at least play along until I got her alone.

"Oh...well...I wanted to see you of course but I came here on behalf of my...boss. He wanted to know...if the school was a good place to send his children."

Translation, she had no idea I was here and was just saying something that a normal mother would say in this situation. And right now she was "working" if you could call it that, for my dad. And since I was his only child (that I know of) he wouldn't be interested in checking out this school. Not to mention, any kids of his would go to St Vlads, or another school like it. So I would have to find out later why she was here.

I just kept my smile in place. "Well great! After you're done with Miss Tess then I can show you around and introduce you to my friends and some teachers that I have." _And tell you about Dimitri before you blow his cover too._

"I would like that very much Rose, I'm sure that we have a lot to...catch up on." With that I went back to Alex and grabbing her hand without a word, pulling her along as I went to find Dimitri.

"What was that all about?" Alex asked as she followed me after I let go of her hand. "Was that really your mum? Wow, she looks serious. What is she doing here?"

"Yes she is and I'm not sure. But I have to find Dimitri and tell his about this before mum sees him."

"Why? Doesn't she know that you two are here undercover?"

"Apparently not," I muttered. And that was weird. Hans should have informed us if my mother was coming here, and he should have briefed mum in on our mission so she didn't compromise us. So why was mum here and why wasn't either one of us told about it?

"Alex, would you go and tell Adrian about this? We might need him to smooth things over," I asked as we were nearing the gym. I wasn't sure that Dimitri would be in here, but it was closer then his room so I might as well start here. I didn't really want to tell him this news over a text.

"Sure, let me know if you need anything else," Alex said as she left. I got to the gym and surprisingly luck was on my side. I saw Dimitri doing some sit-ups and (lucky me indeed) he was shirtless.

I was slightly annoyed, because if it had been anyone else but me to walk in through this door then they would have been able to enjoy the view as well. And there were enough girls after him already, to risk attracting more when they saw _exactly_ what was under his shirt.

Learning from last time, I locked the door before I went over to him. "I'm liking the new look there Comrade, but you really shouldn't tempt fate by looking so hot in such a public place. Or I might have to start beating up the girls that come to admire the view."

Siting up and looking at me he gave me a smile that made my heart skip a beat, as cheesy as that sounds.

"You're the only one that I want 'admiring the view' Roza. And believe it or not, not many people come here on a Sunday afternoon of their own free will. So it's safe enough from prying eyes," he said with a straight face, but I could see the laughter in his eyes.

As much as I wanted to walk over there and get up close and personal with the view, I had to tell him about our unexpected guest.

"Well in spite of that, you're still going to have to put your shirt back on. My mother just arrived, and something tells me that she won't appreciate the view as much as any other female in this school would."

Dimitri's eyes widened in shock. "What is she doing here?" he asked as he quickly got up and put his shirt back on. Even though I told him to, and that it would _DEFINITELY_ be bad if my mother and Miss Tess walked in here and saw me in here with my "teacher" shirtless, and that I had just gotten my fill of his delicious body only last night, it was still kind of sad to see him cover up.

"I have no idea," I said after I remembered what his question had been. "But she didn't know I was here, so it must not be official court business or Hans would have been notified."

"Then she won't know about me," Dimitri mutterd to himself with a hard look. And I knew without asking him what was going through his head.

"She's not going to risk blowing our cover by attacking you for no reason Comrade," I told him as he walked over to me.

"Are you sure? Because while we may enjoy walking down memory lane with this assignment, I don't think your mother will look on it as fondly. She and your father nearly killed me when we went on that hunting trip after Lissa was crowned queen. They were _NOT_ happy that we were together when you were still my student," Dimitri went on, not looking any happier.

Yes. My parents hadn't reacted well to that news at all, but that was a few years ago, surely she couldn't still be mad about that. Could she?

Before I got the chance to comfort him anymore, the gym door opened. WHAT! I locked that before I came in! I turned around and saw that Miss Tess and my mother were standing at the door. Miss Tess must have a skull key.

"And this is Mister Brown. He's the one in charge of Rose's sports scholarship, they have been working very hard and Rose had shown much promise from his reports," said Miss Tess pointing at Dimitri. I could see my mother's eyes widen in surprise at seeing Dimitri here as well, but this time she kept it to herself.

"Well it's nice to meet you _Mister Brown_, I hope that my daughter hasn't been causing you any trouble?" Mum said in a leveled voice, but I could tell that she was hiding how she really felt. I was so in for it when we were alone.

"No trouble at all. Rose is learning very well and has even joined the cheerleader team to improve on her skills. It also looks very good on her transcript," Dimitri said, slipping into teacher mode.

"We will have to have a little...talk later about _EXACTLY_ what you have been teaching Rose. Perhaps I can also call her father, I'm sure he would like to know more about the..teacher that Rose is learning from."

Ooooh, you could almost hear the threat in my mother's voice. She was NOT happy that Dimitri and I are student and teacher again. She probably thinks that this is just Dimitri's chance to relive some sick fantasy and spend a lot of time around a bunch of school girls. Not to mention sleeping with one of them.

Dimitri's expression didn't change at all. Not that anybody else would notice. But I could see the skin around his eyes tighten just a little bit. It was actually quite funny. My big bad ass Russian, who could take on entire swarms of Strigoi, was afraid of my 5 foot nothing mother.

"I look forward to it Miss Hall," Dimitri said politely.

My mother smiled, somewhat evilly. "Good." And with those words, she and Miss Tess left the gym.

It was after dinner and Dimitri and I were in my room. We didn't talk. There was nothing to talk about. It really was the calm before the storm. I jumped a little when I heard the knock at the door and squeeze Dimitri's hand before I got up to answer it.

"Ok you two have some explaining to do," my mother said in her deadly guardian voice as she walked in and stood in front of my bed. I locked the door behind her, but stayed standing. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I said raising both eyebrows because I had given up on trying to raise one. "I thought that you were "guarding" my dad now. What are you doing in a human school if he's not?"

"You know my old charge Lord Szelsky?" Mum asked in a more normal voice. I nodded and she continued.

"Well before he was married he had a child with a Dhampir." Nothing odd about that. Most Moroi men had a fling with Dhampir girls before they settled down. It was a sad truth.

"Well he had a daughter, but she had a genetic defect that made her only able to have kids with a human. So she fell in love with one and now they have human kids of their own."

Well that was a bit of a surprise. I've never heard of anything like that happening before. Normally Dhampirs were only able to have kids with a Moroi.

"What about it?" I asked. If the grandchildren of Lord Szelsky went to this school then we would have been told.

"Well his kids _DID_ go here, but after all the recent runaways, he was worried that the students were being treated badly and pulled them out. But the kids didn't want to switch schools, so he asked me as a favor to check out the teachers and see if they were the problem or not. But I had no idea you would be here," she said looking at me and Dimitri.

"That's because you didn't come here officially or you would have been told by Hans. Dimitri are here on an undercover misson."

I gave her a quick run down in what was going on here and who we thought was behind it. I saw understanding flash before her eyes as she realized that Dimitri and I weren't just playing around in the human world and that this was actually a very serious situation.

"So do you know what's causing it?" she asked after we told her about the students' blood.

"Nothing is standing out, but we still need to look at the flu shots. But either way, we still know who at least one of the culprits are," Dimitri said. He looked much calmer after my mother stopped shooting him death glares and started taking an interest in the mission instead.

"Has Sydney found anything useful on the hard drive?" she asked.

"She's had it for a few days, so we will know soon," I answered. We talked about the mission some more before mum had to go.

"I will talk to Hans and see if I can get get drafted into this mission. And I will also talk to your father, he has contacts that even the guardians don't. I'll get him to do a background check on this Miss Zerao. I'll let you know if we find anything.

"Thanks mum, I'll talk to you again as soon as this mission is over," I said with a smile. Our relashonship had gotten much better since I "died" for the second time. And while we weren't the closest mother daughter combo around we were still a world better than we had been.

"I'd like that." And she leaned in and gave me a somewhat awkward hug and left.

"Well that went better than expected," Dimitri said as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It certainly did," I said as I leaned back and placed my hands over where his were resting. "So, this is our last chance to find out who is really behind this." I said as we stood there. Not really expecting an answer, but got one anyway.

"It's only a matter of time now, and once Sydney gets into the hard drive we will be able to..." and on he went, but I didn't hear any of it. I was hit with a sudden wave of dizziness.

"Roza? Are you listen- ROZA!"

I heard Dimitri cry and I passed out in his arms.

**AAAAnd it's another cliff hanger! Well what did you expect from me?**

**review and I will update faster!**


	40. Chapter 41

**8 more reviews and I reach 1000! Who will help me?**

**I dedicate this chapter to roza m belicova happy birthday! I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: Happy birthday to you,Happy birthday to you,Happy birthday dear** **roza m belicova. Happy birthday to you:) and I don't own VA **

_"It's only a matter of time now, and once Sydney gets into the hard drive we will be able to..." and on he went, but I didn't hear any of it. I was hit with a sudden wave of dizziness._

"Roza? Are you listen- ROZA!"

I heard Dimitri cry but I passed out in his arms.

DPOV

"Roza! Can you hear me? ROZA!" I shouted as I held her in my arms where she had collapsed. My first aid training kicked in and I set her down on the floor and checked her breathing and pulse. They both seemed fine so I checked her body for any wounds that she might have been trying to hide from me so I wouldn't worry, but again came up empty. So far nothing too bad, but that meant it could be internal which was even worse. What could have caused Roza to pass out like this? It had to be so thing serious, Dhampirs were a tough species, we didn't just faint for no reason.

Just then I heard a knock at the door and a voice that I had never been so happy to hear before say-

"Little Dhampir are you in there?" Adrian asked as he let himself into Roza's room. "I just saw your mother leave so I'm going to guess that you don't need me to- WHAT THE HELL?!" He shouted as he saw Roza sprawled out on the floor and me hovering over her looking panicked.

"What happened?" Adrian demanded as he came over to us and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't know, one minute she was fine and the next she just got all dizzy and passed out," I said relieved beyond words that Adrian had chosen this exact moment to barge in. If I hadn't found out what had caused this soon then I would have picked her up and carried her over to the nurses station of the campus. But with Rose being a Dhampir, they might not be able to help her. We were very similar to humans, but still, I would rather have Adrian here in a situation like this.

I watched Adrain as he closed his eyes and started to concentrate to find out what had caused this. In reality, it had only been about five minutes, but I swear that I had never waited so long for Adrian to finish a healing. Finally, he removed his hands and sat back a bit as he coughed.

"What's wrong? Did you fix it? Does she need anything?" I asked as I moved closer to her and felt her forehead.

"She's fine. I'm not sure what caused this but there is nothing seriously wrong with her. She should wake up soon," Adrian said as he calmed his breathing down.

I let out a small sigh of relief, my Roza was going to be ok. But now I was worried about what caused this in the first place.

"Could you tell what was wrong with her?" I asked as I looked into her sleeping face. I saw Adrian shake his head out of the corner of my eye.

"No, all I know was that whatever it was that caused this, was internal. There were no physical wounds on her anywhere."

Well add that to the ever growing pile of mysteries that was happening at this school. I trusted Adrian's word on this, but I was still going to get Rose checked out by a someone with medical experience. I got my phone out of my pocket and pressed number one on the speed dial. I waited until I heard the voice on the other end pick up and bark out,

"This had better be good."

"She's going to be fine," said the medic from Hans team. I had called them up right away after what had happened and Roza had been given a clean bill of health. Thank God. "But I want her to be on bed rest for a day or so, just to be sure that she doesn't have a relapse."

"Don't worry, I will make sure that she does." It was something I was going to be sure to enforce. "Do you have any idea of what happened?"

"It was a slight chemical imbalance in her brain and blood, possibly from breathing in something mildly toxic, though I'm not sure when that could have happened. Has she been around anything that might have carbon dioxide? That might cause such a reaction," the medic asked looking like he didn't really believe that that was the cause but unwilling to admit that he didn't have the answer.

I thought for a moment before shaking my head. "Nothing that I can think of. We are both around the same thing at school and I've never experienced a dissy spell, much less fainting." What could have done this to my poor Roza?

"Well there's no damage to her so she should make a full recovery, but call me immediately if she has any more symptoms," he said before going back to looking at something in a medical book of some sort.

I walked back over to the bed that Roza had been laid out on when I brought her here. She hadn't woken up yet, but now that I knew that she was going to be fine, I wasn't in such a rush now. She needed her rest after what just happened and I was going to make sure that she got it.

RPOV

"Mmmm," I groaned as I slowly woke up, but I didn't bother opening my eyes. I kinda hoped that I would fall back asleep, it felt better than being awake. My head was pounding and my throat was on fire. Ugh did anyone get the license plate of the steamroller that must have run me down?

But try as I might, my body wouldn't let me get back to sleep. And then I realized that I was holding somebody's hand. Meh, it must be Dimitri. But I don't remember going to sleep in his room. In fact, I didn't remember going to bed at all. I remembered talking to my mother in my room. Then when she left and I was being held in Dimitri's arms talking about our next move when I had gotten very dizzy... I opened my eyes and sat up too quickly which led to my head spinning...And that's when I remembered why I hadn't actually gone to bed.

After I got dizzy, I had fainted! I looked around and saw that I was actually in Dimitri's room. I looked down and sure enough, Dimitri was lying next to me in bed. Huh, so after I had fainted Dimitri had just carried me back to his room? That didn't seen very likely. Maybe he had decided that the nurse was too risky and just decided to let me sleep it off?

Yeah, and maybe I would invite the next Strigoi that I met back to my place for coffee and a chat. It must have been Adrian then. Satisfied with my conclusion, I reached over to the bed side table to get the bottle of water that was sitting there...when I noticed a bandage on my arm. Whaaa?

It couldn't of been Adrian then. If he had healed me then I wouldn't have a mark on me. Not to mention a mark that I hadn't had before I had passed out. What the hell had happend to me anyway? I had been feeling fine all day, then suddenly BAM, on came the dizzy spell. How long had I been out for I wondered. I looked down at Dimitri's watch. It had been around 8 PM when my mother had left and the dizzy spell had hit shortly after, and now it was...WOW, 4am. I had been out for longer the I had thought.

I looked down as I heard a mutter and realized that with all my moving I had woken up Dimitri.

"Roza?" he said sleepily, then suddenly bolted up right in bed next to me, realizing that I had woken up. "Roza! Are you ok? How do you feel? Can I get you anything?" he asked as he got out of bed to get me more water, seeing that I had drank all of his. When did I do that?

"What happened to me? The last thing I remember was talking to you in my room after my mother left and then nothing," I said as I accepted the water that he offered. Where was my mum anyway?

"I was actually hoping that you could tell me. After you fainted, Adrian came in and healed you, but he said that he had no idea what caused it so I called Hans and borrowed his medic. He took some blood but didn't really know either."

I looked down at my arm again and was suddenly very glad that I had been unconscious for that. I hated needles with a passion. What? The infamous Rose Hathaway isn't allowed to have one weakness? Even Superman has his kryptonite.

"Did he find out what caused it? I ate and drank plenty today and I'm getting enough sleep," I muttered half to myself.

"He wasn't entirely sure, he said something about a chemical imbalance in your brain and blood, and that-"

"The same chemical imbalance that is in the blood of the students that are giving the Strigoi Moroi powers?" I asked maybe a little to loudly for four in the morning. I saw Dimitri's face pale a little.

"I don't know," he whispered, looking like he could kick himself for not thinking of that one sooner. "Hans has a sample of your blood, I will get him to send it to Sydney for analysis."

Well this was more than a little concerning, but it made sense. I eat the same food as them. I drank the same water as them. I wear the same uniform as them. Whatever was affecting the kids at this school was bound to effect me at some point.

Except that I hadn't had the flu shot yet.

Sydney's POV

I yawned for the umpteenth time as I poured my 26th (yes I was counting) cup of coffee that day... or night...or morning... Huh, how long had I been up? I was used to crazy hours and working overtime, but doing all of this extra analysis with Rose and Dimitri's mission on top of my usual duties as ambassador of the Alchemists was starting to take it's toll. I knew there was something about the samples that made everything connect. But for the life of me, I couldn't figure it out. Just as I was about to run another pointless test on one of the samples, I heard my computer beep. I walked over to it and saw that I had an incoming webcam broadcast. I opened it up and saw that it was from Dimitri.

"Hello Sydney, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but there has been some new developments with the mission." I listened as he gave me a quick run down on what had happened to Rose.

"You should receive the blood that they took from her soon, do you have any idea what you might find?" Dimitri asked sounding a little worse for wear. I could understand, if Adrian suddenly passed out I would be pretty stressed out too.

I took a moment to think. "Well, my preliminary analysis would be that Rose has been affected by whatever the kids at the school has have been exposed to. Except that I've had no reports of fainting being a symptom, and that Rose hasn't had the flu shot yet. When the blood gets here, I will cross test it with the samples that were taken when you took the school blood tests and tell you if anything has changed, but it sounds to me like she just got an overdose of a common chemical."

"That's what the medic on Hans team said," Dimitri muttered and then looked at something off screen.

"Have you been anywhere out of the ordinary?" he asked who I was assuming was Rose.

"I was in the air vents spying on Vic on Saturday, but that's about it. Isn't that a little long for me to be suffering symptoms? I mean I passed out on Sunday night," Rose said coming into the view of the webcam.

"It is a little delayed, but it does make sense," I said, but I was on autopilot. Something Rose said was giving me an idea. A new batch of test to run.

"Just have the day off and rest, you will be as good as new tomorrow," I saw Dimitri give Rose a "see" look and guessed that he had told her another variation of the same thing.

"Contact me if you have any more problems," I said before I closed the window. The test I was planning would take a few weeks to get results from. So far the tests I have been running have been all about different chemicals interacting with each other to cause the different blood in the students, but maybe, the answer wasn't about the effect that the chemicals had on each other in general, but the extent that they had on each other over time!

I quickly got to work, if I was lucky then I might have this done by the time the next flu shot came.

RPOV

The next day I did what I was told and stayed in bed. But it was only because Dimitri threatened to tell the cafeteria that I wasn't allowed any donuts for the rest of the month because it will interfere with my scholarship training. But the truth was, it was nice to have a day off. I surfed the web and ate some of the junk food I had in my private stash and slept most of the day. Once Dimitri was satisfied that I wouldn't faint he even let me get up and eat dinner in the cafeteria.

"Hey how are you feeling?" asked Sarah. Adrian had spread the word that I wasn't feeling well and was on bed rest and they had all bought it. I gave them my best smile.

"A lot better than my pillow, I don't think it will ever recover it's fluffiness after me lying on it all day." Not my best joke, but everybody laughed.

The days passed and I didn't have anymore dizzy spells or feel like I was going to faint so Dimitri let me get back to training and doing cheerleader stuff. Things were running pretty smoothly.

until one afternoon when I was walking to the gym for training.

I opened up the door and closed it without bothering to turn on the lights, I knew where everything was and my Dhampir night vision was more than up to handling the task of walking around without bumping into things or falling over. But then I noticed two things.

One, that a small light was already on near the side of the gym. And two. That Dimitri wasn't alone.

Alice was with him. I forced myself not to walk straight up to her and ask her what she was doing here with Dimitri in the dark gym. It could be totally justified. Until I heard what she was saying to him.

"-always been so nice to me, ever since the first night that you came you have been looking out for me." Oh she was not doing what I think she was doing was she?

"I'm sorry if I was giving you the wrong impression, but I don't have any feelings for you, you are just one of my students. That's it," said Dimitri, taking a step back. Good boy.

"But it must be more!" Alice said not giving up. "I think about you all the time, I KNOW that you feel the same about me! I know that you're my teacher, but you won't always be. We could keep it a secret until I finish school," she said looking up at him with hope in her eyes.

When I first walked in here, I was about ready to walk over there and slap her in the face for having such thoughts about my man. But now, I just felt sorry for her. I know how it felt to be in love with someone that you couldn't have.

Dimitri looked like he felt the same way. He said the next words as gently as possible. "I'm sorry, but I don't. I already have a someone that I'm very much in love with. I can't be any more to you than a teacher."

I expected her to break down in tears and run away, but instead she did something that had me wanting to go over then and hit her again!

Faster than I would have believed she was capable of moving, she lunged herself at Dimitri and kissed him on the lips!

Even from where I was standing, I could see the shock and horror in his eyes. He quickly, but still as gently, pushed her away and took a few steps backwards.

"There will never be anything between us, now leave," Dimitri said, now with his guardian mask in place. This time she did break down in tears. But she finally got the point and ran out the side door that she had come in.

Dimitri looked a mix of surprised, shocked and bewildered. I guess it wasn't every day that one of his students attacks him (excluding me). Which considering how hot he is, was actually quite an achievement. He looked a little lost in thought, and hadn't noticed me standing by the door. I decided that it was time to make my appearance.

"Something you're not telling me Comrade?"

**(I was was going to be a bitch and leave it there,but I will be nice...this time;) **

I said as I walked over to him and stood with my arms crossed looking very unimpressed. I decided to be mean and play with his head a little. He looked up at me shocked when I called out. Then he looked panicked and scared when he realized that I must have seen the whole thing.

"Roza I did nothing I swear!" he said as he come close to me and put his hands on my arms, still folded over my chest. "I was in here waiting for you when she came in, at first she said that she just wanted somebody to talk to. I thought that Vic might be bothering her again so I let her stay," he said quickly tripping over his words in his rush to explain that Alice had put the moves on him and that he hadn't done anything.

I know I was being a little mean, but it was always so much fun to tease him. And us being out in the open back at home and me being a badass guardian that wouldn't hesitate to knock you out if you so much as touched my man, this kind of thing didn't happen very often.

"But then she kept getting closer and closer and when she tried to kiss me I moved right away, then she started telling me how much she loved me and that she knew that I felt for her too. But I pushed her away, I promise you I did." I tried to raise one eyebrow, but this time he knew better than to smile at my attempt and went even faster to explain what had happened. I think my silence was scaring him a bit.

"But I was trying not to hurt her too much and she took that as a good sign and she jumped at me and kissed me. I pushed her away the second it happened and told her that there will never be anything between us and that I was already in love with someone, so please tell me that you believe me Roza," he said putting his hands on my face and looking deep into my eyes. I decided to come clean and put a stop to the panic that must be running through him.

"I do," I said simply as I unfolded my arms and put them on his chest. Wow his heart was really racing!

He looked so relived that I think he might cry. "You do? Oh thank you Roza, I love you so much." And then without even checking if anyone might be around or have walked in he crushed his lips to mine and kissed me deeply and with so much heat and passion I thought that it might set off the fire alarm. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with everything I had in me. But after a few minutes I pulled back. If I walked in here and saw Alice kissing Dimitri, then who's to say that someone else wouldn't walk in at just the wrong time.

"I love you Roza," he whispered against my lips. "And I would never do anything that would put us at risk." I smiled and pulled back enough so I could see his face.

"I know, I saw most of what happened."

"You did?" he asked and his eyes bugged out.

I giggled a little. "Yes, I saw that you were trying to be kind and that she just wouldn't take no for an answer. I'm not mad at you at all."

He let out another relieved breath and pulled me in for a hug. It was nice and warm, but sadly we couldn't stay like this.

"We should get to work, just in case she decides to come back for round two," I said as I pulled away.

"I won't let her do anything if she tries, no one besides you is ever allowed to touch my lips, they're your property," he said looking at me with big puppy dog eyes. That just wasn't fair. It was a very sweet moment. So naturally. I had to ruin it.

"Really?" I said with mischief. "So I can do anything I want to them?" I asked as I wiggled my eyebrows. He laughed.

"Yes, since you're the only one that will ever be kissing them, I know that you will look after them," he said catching on to were I was headed. I laughed and started to get to out training gear...

Or I was. Until I saw something flying through the air and then explode!

**I literally went out of my way to think of a cliffhanger for this,I'm back to being mean bitches!**

**is that really the only reason the Rose passed out? **

**What will come from the test that Sydney is going to run?**

**Do you think that Alice will just give up? Or will she keep going after Dimitri?  
**

**And what will Rose do to her if she dose?**

**the next chapter will take a while sorry. I'm thinking of speeding things up a bit,I think that this is getting a bit long. Tall me what you think:)**

**And once again 8 more reviews and I reach 1000! who will be that lucky reviewer?**


	41. Chapter 42

**DONT KILL ME! If you do then you won't get the next chapter! I'm sorry that I took so long but my net was down so I couldn't send the next chapter to my Beta,and then someone that she liked on Grey's Anatomy died and a whole bunch of stuff. So just be happy that she did this chapter because it is...in the morning and I'm sure that she would reacher be in bet at this time instead of betaing my story**

**and 1000! Thanks to alwaysturn2u for being my 1000!**

**Disclaimer: confuses say,that forgiveness is Devine, so don't make the person that has control of this fan Fic angry for you will be shouting yourself in the foot.**

**and I don't own VA**

**IMPORTANT!**

A lot of you were saying how inaccurate it was for a Dhampir and a human to have a baby, so I went back to chapter 40 and changed it. It is VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ IT AS IT WILL COME INTO THE STORY LATER!

"_Yes, since you're the only one that will ever be kissing them, I know that you will look after them," he said catching on to where I was headed. I laughed and started to get ready to train._

Or I was going to. Until I saw something flying through the air and then explode!

Two weeks ago

Miss Zerao POV

She was late. But I wasn't surprised. She was never one for punctuality.

I came a little early to the meeting, because this was important and had to be discussed now. She came five minutes late as I expected.

"What is so important? I thought we weren't going to meet as much anymore," she asked not sounding as worried as her words made her.

"What happened is that Rose fainted yesterday."

"So? What concern is that of ours?" she asked. How could she be so ignorant?

"Because she will know that something is up and that what we did to the students here is now affecting her! We need to pick up the pace or it will be too late," I said resisting the urge to shout. Suddenly her face took on a much harder look.

"We have to wait for the final piece of the plan to fall into place before we can do anything, you know that."

"Yes I know, but we need to throw her off the scent before she catches onto us," I said exasperated. How could she be so calm about this?

"What did you have in mind?" she asked not looking like she cared all that much.

I took a deep breath and thought about why I was doing this. I was so close now, just two more weeks. "I have just the thing," I said with a smile on my face.

Present time- RPOV

After the lights went out, I expected to be attacked instantly. But I wasn't. I then expected to have to wait until I let my guard down until they jumped on us. But after ten minutes of nothing, even Dimitri's famous self control would be hard pressed to pay attention. What was going on here?

"I don't suppose that we were just imagining something flying through the air and that the lights just happened to blow on their own accord?" I asked Dimitri in a half hearted voice as I finally lowered my stake.

"I believe that about as much as you do," Dimitri said still on his guard, but lowering his stake. I looked around and saw what had caused the explosion. And I found it. On the floor in the mist of all the shattered glass.

Someone had thrown a rock at the lights? Somehow I was expecting something a little more...impressive. I mean anybody could have done this, and at least last time there had been a threatening note saying that it was the bad guys.

I walked over to see if this one had a note on it like the last one did, but sadly it didn't. Which left us with absolutely nothing.

"What do you think Comrade?" I asked as I picked up the rock and walked back over to him. "Was this the work of our friendly neighborhood Strigoi secret agent aka "HE" or was this Miss Zerao herself?" I asked trying to raise one eyebrow again.

"I'm not sure, last time there was a note. For all we know, this could have just been a prank by another student."

"Well either way, I think training is canned for today. After your run in with Alice and whoever was responsible for this," I said while throwing the rock up in the air and catching it again, "I think that we've had just about all the excitement that we can handle wouldn't you say?"

I got a small smile out of him for that. "Sure Roza, but this had better not just be an excuse for you to go and do something mean to Alice for kissing me. I know you feel threatened by what she did, but she's just a confused girl. She doesn't deserve the wrath of Rose Hathaway," he said looking at me with a "I know what your thinking" look. The truth was that I had been thinking of it. But he was right, the poor girl was heartbroken enough, she didn't need me to put a cherry on top.

"Naah, she's had enough for the day. If anything I might go and talk to her, help her get over you. It's no fun getting rejected by the guy you love," I said quietly. But not quietly enough. I saw the look of pain cross Dimitri's face and immediately took back my words.

"That's not what I meant Comrade, that was something else completely," I said trying to forget what had happened in that church what felt like a life time ago. He just gave me a weak smile.

"I know Roza. It's ok," But I knew it wasn't. So I walked up to him and kissed him until it was. Sufficing to say, I was there for a while.

"Mmm it is now," I whispered before I turned to leave. I looked behind me and saw Dimitri looking at me with a goofy smile on his face.

Even though I wasn't mad at her, I didn't really feel like talking to Alice right now. So instead I went to Mister Hines. I had been reading the book that he gave me and I wanted to test how good my Russian was becoming. I found him in his office. The door was open, but I still knocked before I came in. He looked up and smiled when he saw me.

"Hello Rose, what can I do for you?" he asked in English. I took a deep breath and started talking.

"Я только хотел переехать несколько вещей с Вами."

(I just wanted to run over a few things with you)

I saw his eyes bug out a bit. That meant that I was either really good or I had just said something really bad in Russian.

**Conversation in Russian**

"That was very good Roza, you have been practicing I see," he said in a surprised, but happy voice.

"I have," I said with a smile. "Anyway, I thought that I would just give you a quick run down on what Dimitri and I have found our so far." He did get updates from Hans, but it was important to keep up communications with each other in case something was missing from the reports.

I had just finished telling him about me fainting and what we thought might have caused it when he got this look of deep concentration, like the one Dimitri sometimes gets. But it's much cuter on Dimitri.

"Care to share your thoughts with the class professor?" I asked when he stayed quiet.

"Well...it's just that...I've subbed for a few chemistry classes before and I'm not so sure that there is enough carbon dioxide in the air ducts to make you pass out," he said then started muttering to himself again.

Mmm come to think of it, the kids that Mister Drake yelled at because they were crawling around in the air vents a while back didn't faint from it either. And Dhampirs were tougher then humans. So what was different about me? Why did I faint when no one else in the school has?

"What do you think it could be then?" I asked because I was drawing a blank. He just shook his head. "I'm not sure, but you need to be on your guard at all times now. I have a feeling that we will have answears to our questions all to soon."

The rest of the week flew by and before I knew it it was almost time for the flu shots. This was it. Once we got the shots, we had about two weeks max to figure out if Miss Zerao was the boss or not and who the mystery "he" is. I decided to do a little spying on Miss Zerao and see if I could find anything that might be useful.

I followed her around for most of the day but didn't find out anything. She eats a healthy breakfast, she does a work out in the gym, she checks her phone a lot...wait. She checks her phone a lot! Maybe she gets text from the boss, if it isn't her, or maybe that is how she tells her Strigoi minions when to attack us?! Either way, I was getting that phone.

If she ever let's it out of her sight! I had been following her all day and not once has she put it down! She didn't leave it on the table to do something or when she ran class (yes I was skipping school, don't act like you're shocked. I ditched class all the time back as St. Vlads. And this time I'm not even a student)! I had to find a way to get that phone.

The next day didn't go any better. I mean she even took it into the bathroom! Mmmm if I wanted to get that phone away from her I was going to have to cause a distraction. So I texted Adrian.

Me: Hey, I need to do something that will get Miss Zerao away from her phone so I can swipe it. Any ideas?

I got a response a few minutes later.

Adrian: _I'm sure I can think of something ;)  
_

ALEX'S POV

"MISS ZERAO MISS ZERAO!" I called out just after she put her phone down, hopefully she will forget about it or we would have to try again.

"What is it Alex!"

"It's Rose and Adrian! Apparently they started dating after the Halloween dance, but he cheated on her or something and now there having a huge screaming match in the hall."

Miss Zerao ran out so fast that she didn't even think about getting her phone. Rose and Adrian really did have a gift for getting on her bad side. I thought as I walked into her staff room and picked up her phone.

RPOV

"- STUPID bastard! I can't believe that I trusted you!" I cried out at the top of my lungs at Adrian. I had to admit that this was the perfect way to get Miss Zerao's attention and at the same time have the perfect alibi for the time of the crime.

"For the last time, it's not what it looked like. She kissed ME! I didn't do anything wrong!" Adrian cried back noting his fingers into his hair looking angry and frustrated. He was doing a good job of the acting, I would give him that.

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you push her away? I saw you standing there! You pulled her closer! You WANTED TO KISS HER!" I said and let a few tears slip down my face. I had long since perfected the art of fake crying, and it has most definitely comes in handy many times.

"If I wanted to kiss her then why would I be here with you trying to work things out!?

"Because you got caught! If I hadn't seen you kissing that bitch then you would probably have taken her back to your room and-"

"What's going on here?" Miss Zerao cried as she stepped into the middle of our fake fight.

"I'll tell you what, I caught Adrian making out with that bitch!" I shouted pointing at Taylor. She was a bitch to me and was out to get me from the day I set foot in this school. It didn't matter if she denied it or not, she had no lines in this play.

"I did not! She kissed me! And Rose is just overreacting!" Adrian shouted back.

"Well if its so much trouble to get along with me, you won't have to put up with me any more!" I cried out and ran away.

"Wow that was fast," I said to Adrian as he walked into my room.

"Well after you ran off, I just said that I was done with this and walked away like I had a chip on my shoulder. Miss Zerao just looked like she was happy that it was over and didn't seem to care about the seen that we had just caused," he said as he handed me the phone.

"That's because she doesn't give a damn about anything that happens here as long as it doesn't mess up her evil plans of world domination or whatever she's hell bent on doing," I said as I tried to get in to the phone. Except that I couldn't.

"It's password protected," I said as I handed the phone back to Adrian.

"Well what was the password for her computer?"

"I don't know, Sydney hasn't gotten back to us about that yet."

"Well they might be the same thing, even though you should have a different password for everything. Most people don't bother and it's just the same one."

"I'll try to call Sydney later. Right now I think it's best that we lay low.

"Good idea. Now then we've "broken up" were both going to get a title wave of guys and girls offering us their condolences and seeing of they can fill the void in our aching hearts," Adrian said over dramatically as he put his hands over his heart. I just rolled my eyes.

"Get out of here Romeo," I said as I pushed him out the door. I decided to play with the phone for a bit to see of I could get lucky, but sadly, I didn't. I guess I would have to settle for getting lucky with Dimitri tonight.

The next day Miss Zerao was on the war path. She had no proof, but she was shooting daggers at me when I walked into her Home Ec class. But luckily she wasn't so lost in her rage that she did something stupid and dangerous, like making me cook.

"She is so on to you," Alex whispered to me as we walked to our next class.

"I mean even though she knows for a fact that you couldn't have done it, she still knows it was you that took her phone. She's either super smart and figured out it was you somehow or she's just got it out for you," Alex said, not the least bit worried that she would cop the blame for being the actual one that took the phone.

"I bet that the only reason that she hasn't reported me to the principal yet is because, one she has no proof, two she has about thirty eye witnesses as to my whereabouts, and three, because she has her phone password protected so I have no idea what she actually has on that thing."

But hopefully I would soon. There was something wrong with the towers and the school hasn't been able to get any internet for the past few days. But when we did, I was going to web cam Sydney about it and see what she thought.

Today was the day. The school was about to receive their next batch of the flu shots. We were finally going to get a sampling of the mystery serum that could be the answer to all of our questions.

But I wasn't happy. Why, you may ask? Well, after going undercover, after watching my boyfriend getting hit on time and time again, after multiple super Strigoi attacks, after fainting, even after having to watch my boyfriend getting attacked by a love sick teenage girl, after everything that that I had gone though to get to this point, after everything that I had gone through in the last three months was all leading up to this this. So why wasn't I happy?

Because apparently the flu shot serum worked better on an empty stomach. So I had had to go to bed without dinner like a kid getting in trouble and I wasn't allowed any breakfast. And as anyone that has spent more then one day with me would know, I'm not nice to be around when I'm hungry.

"Uuugghhh how long is this going to take?" I asked no one in particular as I stood outside the nurses office where everyone was lined up to get their flu shots.

"About the same amount of time that it was going to take five minutes ago when you asked that same question," Alex said dryly not finding me as amusing as normal.

What? I'm cranky when I'm hungry!

"Besides, they said that we weren't even allowed to eat anything until lunch anyway. Not until the flu shot has had time to take affect," Alex said for what sounded like the tenth time. I knew what I was told, and that's what had me suspicious. I know that you weren't supposed to eat for a bit before an operation, but for a common flu shot? There was definitely something going on with it.

Just then my phone buzzed in my pocket. I looked around but I couldn't see any teachers so I took a look. But I was surprised to see that it wasn't Dimitri texting me, but Alex.

Alex: _Hey, if you think that it might be the flu shot that if affecting our blood, then how are you going to avoid taking it?  
_  
It was a good question, but one that Dimitri and I had thought of long ago. I texted back.

Me: Dimitri rigged it so he would be on duty to give this batch of shots. So instead of giving me one, he will switch the the flu shot with just water and take the shot as a sample to send back to our labs.

Alex: _That works. I guess it doesn't matter if I get another shot or not, I already had two_.

I didn't like it, but Dimitri was already switching not only mine, but his and Adrian's as well. And switching three syringes of flu shots was going to be hard enough, no sense risking another when Alex had already be exposed to whatever was in those flu shots.

It felt like forever before it was our turn. And for me, that's saying something. My hatred for needles was well known, but I was so darn hungry that I was about ready to jab myself if it meant that I would get food faster. I walked into the office to see that there was only one other person in there before me. A person that I had been doing by best to avoided.

Alice.

And she wasn't looking any happier to be here then I was, but I suspect that that was because Dimitri was the one giving her the flu shot. She looked very red in the face as she gave Dimitri her arm for the shot. I haven't been mad exactly, but I haven't wanted to talk to her about what happened yet. But seeing how shy and humiliated she looked, I decided that now was as good a time as any. We had the next period off in case some of us felt dizzy. I watched as she all but ran from the room after she had been given her shot.

I walked up to Dimitri and gave him my arm while I looked the other way. Even though it was just water in that syringe, I still didn't like it going anywhere near my skin. Dimitri was as gentle as he could be and it was over before I knew it. I looked back at him and could tell that if we didn't have anybody else around he would have brought my arm up to his lips and kissed when the needle had gone in. But instead he just gave me a sweet smile and let me go.

DPOV

After I gave the shot to Roza, the nurse said that she didn't need any more help with the rest, so I went back to my room to have another look at the mobile that Roza took from Miss Zerao. After trying, and failing, many times to get the password right, she had gotten so mad that she had given it to me. "Before I get so mad with it that I throw the stupid thing at a wall" were her exact words.

I smiled as I remembered it. The phone was password protected and so far we hadn't had any luck. There were without a doubt, better people to handle hacking into the phone, but they wouldn't be able to pick it up until tomorrow. So until then, it was up to us.

RPOV

I finally tracked Alice down crying in a closet. I knew that she probably didn't want anybody seeing her like this, but it was worse if you had to go through this on your own, trust me. I opened up the door and walked in. She looked up at me panicked, obviously not thinking that anyone would find her when there were other better things to be doing on a free period. I quickly shut the door so nobody else saw her.

"W...what are you doing here?" she asked quietly as she wiped at her eyes.

"I came to talk to you," I said as I walked over and sat down next to her. I decided that the best way for her to open up was for her to know that I saw everything. She would be horribly embarrassed, but it would get the ball rolling.

"I know why you're so sad," I said gently, she looked like she wanted to sink into her uniform and die right there.

"Y...y...you...do?" she whispered.

"Yeah. I walked into the gym before you kissed him, and it's ok. We all make stupid mistakes. Trust me it's not the end of the world."

She finally decided to give up. "I was so stupid to think that he would actually like me back," she said before she starting to cry again. I rubbed her back in soothing circles to calm her down.

"Hey, he's a nice and sweet, not to mention a hot guy, anyone would fall for him. And yeah, it's not the best idea to fall for your teacher, but nobody else saw it so you don't need to be embarrassed." She looked so lost, I just had to think of a way to comfort her.

"I don't even know why I did it," she said still looking lost and confused. "I mean, yes he's hot and kind and sweet. But I don't actually like him in that way," she said, and now I was lost.

"You don't?"

"No."

"Then why did you kiss him and tell him that you wanted to be together?" I was truly confused now. But she looked even more so.

"I don't know. I was just walking to class one day and I ran into someone and we started talking."

"What did they say?"

DPOV

I was getting no where with the phone, so I decided to Skype Sydney (the internet was working now) to see if she had any ideas. She answered a few minutes later.

"Hello Dimitri, good timing. I'm just about to get the results back from a new batch of tests that I was running. Do you have the flu shot?"

"Yes, I got it this morning. You should have it and the phone by tomorrow. But I was wondering what the password to Miss Zerao's computer was. We might get lucky and they have the same one," I asked sounding as hopeful as I could.

"I actually bypassed the password all together and looked into the hard drive. There was a few encrypted messages that I showed to Hans, but it turns out that she had a program on there that deletes anything received or sent with in a 24 hour basis. So unfortunately nothing that we recovered will be of any use."

"Oh, I see." Well that was a let down, considering how much work it had taken to get to that computer in the first place.

"But now that I've cracked it, I should be able to get that password for you in no time," Sydney said as she typed away. But then a loud beep sounded and she looked up excited.

"That's the results!" And she ran off.

RPOV

"Well... we started talking and they told me that I should take more interest in gym and started telling me how wonderful Mister Brown was and then their voice took this weird tone. And suddenly I realised how wonderful Mister Brown was and how I couldn't imagine my life without him. And before I knew it, I was on my way to the gym to declare my undying love for him. It was all so surreal."

"Wait! This person that you ran in to, it wasn't Miss Zerao was it?"

"Yes."

"And she told you how great Mister Brown was."

"I just said that?" Alice said sounding as confused as before.

"And then her voice took on a weird tone and then suddenly you had an overwhelming desire to go tell Mister Brown that you loved him?"

"How is repeating it helping? I already feel stupid enough as it is."

"Did you happen to notice anything strange with her eyes?" It couldn't be. Miss Zerao was a human. She couldn't compel people to do anything!

"Well yeah, they did this weird glowing thing, but I was so busy listening to her that I didn't notice at the time."

Suddenly the pieces were all falling into place.

DPOV

"Ok, I individually tested all of the samples that you give me and came up dry, but after Rose mentioned that she had a bit of a delayed reaction, I decided to mix a bunch of the samples together and leave them for a while to see what happens. It turns out that when you mix..." and she listed a bunch of chemicals that I would have had to go to university level chemistry to understand. I just nodded my head at the appropriate time and hoped that she would start talking English -or Russian- again so I could understand her.

"-explains everything!"

"Huh? What does?" I asked hating how dumb I sounded.

"It's not just one thing! It's three! A mix of the food, water, and air is what's giving the Strigoi that drink the blood control of the elements!"

My heart was suddenly pounding so hard that it felt like I had just run a marathon. "What about the uniforms?" Those had had the most chemicals on them than the rest of the three combined.

"That's something else entirely. I'm not sure what effect that had on the blood, but it does have a very strong effect on the body. But I can't say for sure what it will do."

"So the flu shot doesn't have anything to do with this?" I asked as my brain struggled to catch up with how fast this conversation was going.

"I'm sure that it does play a role somewhere, but until I get a sample, I can't tell you what."

This was it. We finally know what was causing this, but we still didn't know who. Was Miss Zerao working alone? Was she the boss? Only one way to find out.

"Sydney, what is the password to the computer?"

I held my breath. If the password for the computer was the same for her phone then we would be able to get into it and see everything. No wonder why we couldn't figure out what was causing the different blood. I mean testing all three things separately hadn't gotten us anywhere. It had taken all three of them at once and with time to figure out what it was. If Miss Zerao was behind this then she was good. Too good.

Just then I had a thought. The password was five letters long and had a capital at the beginning. The password would be a reflection of the person that created it. It couldn't be what I was thinking, right? The crazy theories were Roza's department not mine. I must be imagining things... but she's the right height and build.

RPOV

She had it bad for Dimitri. She's always "interrupting" our training sessions.

DPOV

She showed up seconds after the rock was thrown through my window.

RPOV

She's been acting suspiciously from day one.

DPOV

Rose was attacked more then me by Strigoi

RPOV

I know for a fact that she's in the leagues with Strigoi.

DPOV

She knew I had a thing for the old west without me telling her and was always going on about how much of a cow girl she was

RPOV

Adrian said that she has a weird aura and can't be compelled.

DPOV

The "boss" hadn't cared about Roza but wanted me alive. And not to turn me.

ROPV

Miss Zerao was a Moroi.

DPOV

"The password is..."

RPOV

And not just any Moroi. She was...

DPOV

Sydney took in a shocked breath. "NO!"

**And that's not even the best cliffhanger yet ;)  
**

**PLEASE review and ask me as many questions as you can! I don't want to miss anything. The next few chapters is were it's all happening so don't miss out!**

**Also read my new story Ice Princess! **

_Set after the lust charm and just before FB. when Dimitri tells Rose that they can't be together. But after seeing how much he hurt her he try's to take it back. But Rose won't give him a chance to hurt her again. Can Dimitri thor his Roza's frozen heart? Well what better way then a romantic ski holiday? Lots of fluff and romance;) and action:P_


	42. Chapter 43

**I love you all now REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: VA not mine now READ!**

_DPOV_

_"The password is..."_

_RPOV_

_And not just any Moroi. She was..._

_DPOV_

_Sydney took in a shocked breath, "NO!" _

DPOV

"The password is Dimka," Sydney said in a flat voice, but it felt like she shouted it. There was only a few people in my life that called me Dimka. My family and close friends, all of which were back in Russia. Except one.

"This just isn't possible," Sydney whispered to herself. I wanted to believe her, it SHOULDN'T be possible, but it seemed like it was.

"S...she's dead. We all saw it! How can it be her?" Sydney asked, her voice turning a little frantic. She liked facts and numbers and other things that she could predict, but this seemed to be defying the laws of reality here.

"Where is Hans? We have to tell him this, it changes everything," I said slipping into guardian mode.

"He's in a meeting, I can go and get him-"

"No, there's no time for that. Just tell him what we found and tell him that it doesn't matter if she is the boss or not, I'm going to get Rose and take her down," I said as I got up and ran out of my room.

RPOV

"I have to go!" I said as I got up quickly and headed for the door. Alice was still looking at me like I had just lost the plot but didn't comment any further. She must have wanted me to leave so she could be miserable in private again. But I didn't have time for her, I had to find Dimitri. I got my phone out and texted him.

Me: Where are you?

Dimitri: _In the gym, I need to find Miss Zerao!  
_  
I didn't know if he had figured out what I had but it didn't matter, we had to take Miss Zerao down.

Me: I'll meet you there!

And I started running. It was lunch time and since nobody was allowed to eat anything this morning, lots of people were running around in a hurry to get to the cafeteria. And on my way I just happened to run into the last person that I wanted to see.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry sweetheart? The cafeteria is the other way," said Vic. Great, just what I needed.

"Aren't you supposed to be under house arrest or something?" I asked without slowing down. But that didn't stop him from following me. Wasn't he supposed to get expelled if he did anything else stupid after attacking Alice my first night here? Aww his parents probably donated a bunch of money to the school to keep him here.

"I got let out early for good behavior, now where's the fire?" he asked me as he tried to keep up with my pace.

"It's none of your business so just go and ruin some other poor girl's day with your presence," I said and ran faster. Vic finally got the hint and stopped following me.

I was almost there when I ran into yet a other person. But this one was more welcome.

"Rose is there something wrong?" asked Mister Hines.

"I know who's behind everything!" I quickly gave him a run down and I saw his face pale.

"It was her?"

"It make sense. Everything started after she got here! " I said not running anymore but still walking quickly to the gym. Dimitri could handle himself in a fight no problem, but I still wanted him to have some back up. I knew that when Adrian called her the Dragon lady, it fitted her way too well.

"I don't know what Dimitri knows or if he told Hans anything, but can you go and tell him that we're not going to bother waiting anymore and that were taking Miss Zerao down now."

He nodded. "I can do that, be careful." And he ran off.

Minutes later, I was pushing the doors to the gym open and getting ready for a fight. But insted I just found Dimitri. I looked around and made sure that there was no threat before I walked over to him.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"I don't know, she should be here. All of her things are here. It's like she just got up and left half way through her lessons."

"Except that there was no way that she would be able to guess that it would be this exact moment that we were going to make our move," I said looking Dimitri dead in the eye.

"And that means that someone told her that we were coming and that means that someone tipped her off-" but before he could finish that thought the doors busted open and in walked Miss Zerao herself.

"Well, well, well. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" she asked in a...there really was no other way to describe it, but a villain voice. And where as before she tried to hide how much she didn't like me, now it was plain in her voice and clearly written on her face.

"The jig is up _Shatana_," I said putting emphasis on her fake name. "We know who you are."

"Oh really?" she asked trying to sound innocent. "And who might that be?"

"Why don't you take off that charmed necklace off and show us yourself. _Tasha_."

I swear her eyes glowed a bit. "You finally figured it out. It took you long enough, I mean even my name should have given it away."

I mentally slapped my head over missing it. I mean

SHATANA ZERAO?

How could I not have figured out that it was just

NATASHA OZERA

spelt differently?

**(Yes I know some of you saw that coming, now shush, other people want to hear the story)  
**  
She took off the chain around her neck and immediately her features changed. She was a Moroi, so she was always tall and thin. And being a martial arts teacher she had also been sporty. But the charm had given her long brown hair instead of her raven black. And bluey green eyes instead of the ice blue that all Ozeras' had.

The charm also changed her high cheek bones and shadowed her other features. And of course, the huge purple scar that she had on her left cheek. I don't know how she managed to get a charm that could do such a good job and could last this long. I thought that only a spirit user could make a charm like that. And Tasha specializes in fire...hence the dragon lady.

She just smiled. "Did you miss me Dimka?" she asked in a sugar sweet voice.

Unbelievable. Even after everything that has happened she's still after my man! How is she alive anyway? She was executed in front of the Court for the murder of Queen Tatiana.

"No Tasha I haven't, considering that the last time I saw you you were shooting Roza in the heart," Dimitri said in a cold voice. He still hated her for that and I couldn't blame him. I decided to ask my question now before Tasha decided to go any further down memory lane.

"How are you alive? We saw you get executed." Tasha just smiled again.

"You saw someone get executed, but it wasn't me." _That bitch!_

"Who?" I whispered. Tasha just shrugged her shoulders.

"Just one of the feeders that matched my body type, that was all that I needed. Then I just slipped a charm on her that I made sure would work after she was killed."

"So you just let someone innocent person _DIE_ in your place!" Dimitri cried in outraged.

"She was only a feeder Dimka, just some human. Nothing to get worked up over."

If she kept talking like that then I was just going to attack her before we got the chance to get any information out of her.

"Why are you here Tasha? What's the purpose of all of this?" Dimitri asked clearly more eager for answers that I was. I just wanted to hit her.

"The whole reason that you killed the queen was because she was going to send guardians out into the world too young. I hated you for doing it, but at least I could understand why. But I don't understand why you're working with the Strigoi to give them elemental powers!" Dimitri looked even more heartbroken than when he first found out that Tasha was the killer. I guess that he didn't want to believe that his old friend was capable of being a monster.

"Because I wanted you back Dimka. And teaming up with the Strigoi was a way to do that. I don't care what happens to these kids or to the Moroi that the Strigoi will kill when this becomes widespread. As long as I have you, I can be happy."

"So it was you. You've been the mastermind behind this thing the whole time!" I said accusingly.

"Well I had a little help, but yes it was me."

"How did you do it?" I asked.

"Oh I see what you're trying to do. You want me to do the whole evil villain rant thing and get me to explain my whole plan so you can stall me until your help gets here."

Now how did she see that one coming?

"Well unfortunately for you, help won't be coming. I know about you passing out and I know about the safe house full of guardians where Dimka took you. But rest assured, it's been taken care of."

"But how? It's the middle of the day, your Strigoi minions won't be able to come out and do your bidding."

"I told you that I had help. Oh and don't count on Adrian to run to the rescue either. I saw to it that a very powerful sedative was slipped into his juice after his flu shot. He will be sleeping all the way through this.

Damn. So we were on our own. Unless Mister Hines gets worried that he can't contact Hans and calls Court for back up. But even if he does, they won't arrive here for at least three hours. Oh well, I would just have to come up with something else to save the day.

We still outnumbered her two to one, we could just attack her now and make a break for it. But how many people are working with Tasha? Could they stop us? I'll just have to find a way to keep her talking until I think of something...

"But I wouldn't want to disappoint you now would I?"

Well that was easy!

"I had been free from the jail that you so kindly put me in for a few weeks when I was first approached. At first, I fought the Strigoi with everything I had, but there was just too many of them and I was overpowered. Once they had me cornered, their leader came out and started talking to me. She believed that we could work together in achieving our goals. She wanted power and had a plan to get it, but she offered me the one thing that I had always wanted." And she looked at Dimitri. "You."

"You did all of this just to get to me?" Dimitri asked shocked and angry.

"So you're not the boss?" I asked.

"More like the second in command, but yes. At first, I hated myself for working with the Strigoi, but after a while I decided it was worth it. So she put me in charge of a squad of my own. Her plan was just to inject the students with the "flu shot" and then have the Strigoi feed off of them. But what I had in mind was bigger.

"In order to get the court's attention, a lot of students would have to go missing. And it couldn't be anything as simple as a massacre or a group of guardians would just be sent in as a clean up crew.

"No. I needed it to happen more slowly and quietly to get what I wanted. And I knew after a while that pathetic excuse of a queen would want to send someone undercover to see what was going on."

I growled at what she called Lissa, but I wasn't going to interrupt her when she was spilling her guts.

She smiled evilly at me. "And who better than the two best guardians in Court? When you showed up, I knew that my plan would work. I started off just flirting a little, letting you know I was interested. I knew we could be good together if you would just give us a chance." Her smile dropped. " But you never did. You were always stuck with that slut! XSo I had to come in from another angle."

This time it was Dimitri that growled, but he didn't say anything either.

"I made it so that we had to work together and told you all the things that I knew you wanted to hear. But you still wanted to have those private training sessions with Rose. I knew what that meant, you just wanted an excuse to get together and make out or screw around-"

"That's why you kept interrupting!" I said to stop her before she worked herself up enough to just toast me then and there.

"Well as much as I could yes. Did you expect me to just let what you were doing continue? So that's when I decided that you had to go. I ordered my Strigoi to attack you and make you disappear. But then Dimitri had to show up and save the day."

That first time that I was attacked. They had wanted to just kill me quickly, they didn't say anything about drinking from me to get more power like other Strigoi would have. I should have known that something was up then.

"So I had go get more aggressive. If I wanted to get rid of you I had to get you alone. Truly alone and outnumber you. And then I heard about that little party that the students were planing. So I set up a trap for Dimitri so he wouldn't interfere and told the Strigoi to attack the party but to focus mostly on you."

I remembered that night. No wonder there had been so many.

"But you kept surviving! That was when I decided that I needed a little help. I recruited someone that had something to gain by helping me and got him to switch the blood samples so your test wouldn't tell you anything. I was just going to lay low for a bit after that. But after your little stunt in the cafeteria when you kissed Dimka in front of the whole school, I decided that you needed a little more persuasion to stay on task and not ruin Dimitri's good reputation. So that's when I wrote the note."

"The one that you attached to the rock that you threw at Dimitri's window." That explained how the Strigoi knew which room was Dimitri's.

"Actually my minion threw the rock. I was just there to play nurse to him after."

"If you call rubbing your hands all over him and calling it a physical then yeah, you played nuts. And that worked out so well for you," I said sarcastically.

"It did the trick. You were far more focused on the up coming Halloween dance than each other... how did you know that I had my hands all over Dimka? I knew he wouldn't have told you that."

I put on a smug smile. "Because I was hiding in Dimitri wardrobe after some hot sex," I said to tick her off. And it worked.

"You, you, little slut -"

"What did you do next? I want to understand you," Dimitri asked to defuse the tension and to get as much information out of her as possible.

"Then I knew you would take the night watch after that note, so I ordered my Strigoi to drug you so I could get into your head and convince you that you wanted me and not Rose. But of course she had to show up and ruin that to."

"You were trying to kidnap and drug my man. Hell yeah I'm going to stop you-"

"But I wasn't worried," she said as if I hadn't said anything. "I knew that you couldn't do anything to me without proof. And there was no way to get it... Until you decided to follow me, and that was why I set a trap the next time you tried to break in.

"But then you decided to bring in Adrian. I was actually a little worried at first when he came. I didn't know how well my charm would hide my aura, but it seemed to do the job nicely."

Adrian did say that her aura was all wrong. But I didn't know that it would turn out to be this serious.

"He didn't seem to suspect who I was and that was all I needed. I'm not stupid, I know why you wanted him. Because you needed him to break into my computer. But it didn't matter, the trap was set and it would still be just as affective. My minion told me all about it when he saw you following me the first time."

Well that explained how they knew we were there and organized that ambush.

"Yeah except that it backfired! You weren't expecting Adrian to have those sun grenades were you?" I said, keeping the smile on my face. I couldn't let her know that she was getting to me.

"No, I didn't take the threat he would be into account. But it only mattered a little. Yes, you killed a squad of my Strigoi, including my lieutenant. But I knew that you couldn't get anything important off of the hard drive." Seeing my look of surprise she smiled. "Yes I know that you copied it. But I didn't care, I had a lot of fire walls and security. And you didn't have the password. That what's when you started talking to me," she said as she looked back at Dimitri with a lovey dovey face.

"I knew you just wanted the password. But it was still all I needed to get your attention," she said with that smile. But then it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. "Until you and Adrian started making it your mission to make my life a living hell!"

I smiled a smug smile this time. "What? It was just a harmless prank."

"One, for which I will get you for I promise. And don't think that I didn't notice that you recruited Alex, but she was so innocent that I didn't bother doing anything about it. Then came the night of the Halloween dance. I dressed just the way you liked, I even told you all that stuff about me growing up on a farm! But you STILL preferred her over me! That wasn't very nice Dimitri."

"I made my choice a long time ago Tasha," Dimitri said not sounding sorry. Tasha didn't like that. But for some reason she kept talking. I think that she just wanted to show off in front of Dimitri.

"I ordered the attack on the students to see if I was right about what you knew. That was really the final test. I knew then that you were well and truly onto me and that you were getting too close. That's why I compelled poor little Alice to make a move on Dimitri."

"I figured that that was you. Were you also the one spying and threw the rock?" I asked my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No, that was my minion."

"The same one that switched the samples and threw the rock in Dimitri's window? The same one that tipped you off that we knew about your secret lab AND that you set up as you fall guy? The same one that threw the rock at the lights in the gym!?" I said exasperated.

"Well I didn't tell him to smash the light, but otherwise yes. One in the same," she said looking way too happy as I connected the dots.

"Who EXACTLY is this HE?" I asked not bothering to keep the cool act. There was just too many secrets here to keep track of.

She smiled again. "Oh he's someone that you know quite well. In fact, he's here right now."

"Where?' I asked but as soon as I said that, I realized that someone had come in the gym doors behind us.

"That would be me," he said with a smug voice. I froze. I did indeed know that voice. I turned around and saw what my ears were telling me.

The mystery HE was... 

**Well,if you didn't hate me before then you sure do now;) **

**what else is Tasha hiding? **

**what will Rose and Dimitri do to save the day?**

**and of course WHO IS THE HE?**

**well I have the next chapter here and ready to go. Give me enough reviews and I will update sooner:) **


	43. Chapter 44

**congrats! you gave me enough reviews so here is the next chapter as promised;) **

**Disclaimer: new meaning for R&amp;R. Read and review! Courtesy of AbyssAddict**

_She smiled again. "Oh he's someone that you know quite well. In fact, he's here right now."_

_"Where?' I asked but as soon as I said that, I realized that someone had come in the gym doors behind us._

_"That would be me," he said with a smug voice. I froze. I did indeed know that voice. I turned around and saw what my ears were telling me._

_The mystery HE was...  
_

RPOV

I looked behind me to the person that had been working single handily at destroying mine and Dimitri's lives. I couldn't believe it was him, but at the same time I could. Who else was always around when things were happening but never seemed to be involved? Who else was in the middle of things but outside the loop just enough to avoid suspicion?

"It was you? The whole time it was you?" I asked, still shocked but coming to terms with what had just been revealed to me.

Vic put on his cocky grin and winked at me. "Of course it was me sweetheart, I'm surprised that you didn't figure it out on your own. It's a good thing you're pretty because you're sure not smart enough to get by with your brains."

The rest of my shock immediately disappeared and was replaced with anger. I didn't even think about what I was doing as I ran over to Vic and broke his nose! He screamed as blood rushed out of his nose and grabbed it in an attempt to stop the blood.

"You crazy bitch! You can't do that to me!" he cried as he held this nose.

"Who says?!" I cried out and was about to go for a kick in the ribs but Dimitri stopped me.

"Not now Roza, we need to find out what's going on here," he said, but I could hear the strain in his voice, he didn't like Vic talking to me that way anymore than I did and was resisting the urge to do _EXACTLY_ what I just did. So I settled for interrogation instead.

"Why are you working for Tasha?" I asked in the voice of a drill sergeant. Vic spat a little blood on the ground before answering me.

"Because she promised to give me what I wanted," he said, but his voice still held that pathetic sneer. I wanted to punch him again, but if I did that, he wasn't going to answer me at all.

"And what is that?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"You," he said and my heart nearly stopped.

"What?" I couldn't have possible heard him right, I had only been at this school for three months. He couldn't possibly have become this obsessed with me in that time.

"Tasha told me that if I helped her then I would get you as a reward," he said like that was a perfectly normal thing to get as payment. I heard Dimitri growl deeply in his throat and I knew it was taking every ounce of his self control not to come over here and beat Vic himself for what he wanted to do. So I did it instead. I grabbed Vic by his shirt and pulled him down as I rammed my knee into to his stomach.

"W...what? That sick!" I said when I had calmed down enough to form words. "What makes you think that you could just trade me like some _baseball card?!_" I shouted in outrage and hit him again.

"And how exactly did you think I would take this news? Did you think I would just shrug my shoulders and say 'oh well, what would you like me to do first master?' Sorry but I'm not that kind of girl. And what made you think that I would come quietly?"

Vic was on his knees right now and gasping for breath. Tasha didn't seem to care that I was beating the living day lights out of her minion. I wasn't surprised. After what she told us about the feeder that she sent off to get executed in her place, I knew that she didn't think human life worthy of her time.

"A...she...told me...t...that you wouldn't be ...able to say no...t...that you would...be ...under..."

"That's enough out of you," Tasha said and I could hear the compulsion in her voice. Vic instantly shut up. Damn. Well maybe if I asked a different question then he might give something away accidentally. I turned back to Vic.

"When did this even happen? You couldn't have been working for her from the start because she promise me as your prize." Which I was trying not to think about too much because I would stake him.

"At the party," he panted, getting some of his breath back. "After you turned me down a second time...Nobody turns me down. I didn't care what I had to do, I was going to make you mine. I left the party to see if I could find some girl to hook up with when Tasha approached me. She told me that she knew what I wanted and that she could get it for me if I did what she wanted me to do."

That explained what Alex told me in the cafeteria the next day."_Vic disappeared in the woods for a while and then came back and started acting like he had just won a new car or something. I think he took something to give him a high because after you turned him down, he seemed kind mopey and was brooding."_

But that's not why he was so happy. He was happy because he had just made a deal with the devil that would give him the thing that he most desired. Me.

"So you just did whatever she told you to do? You didn't even think about what switching the blood samples would do? Or why she needed them switched in the first place?"

"Well...it did seen kind of weird at first. But then she told me that she was a vampire and I thought that that was pretty hot. Then she bit me as a reward at the party after I agreed to help her." His face took on a dreamy look. "And then I didn't really care about much else."

Great, she made him a feeder. No wonder he did whatever she asked.

"And the note that you threw into Dimitri's window? You didn't think that that was going a little too far?" I asked exasperated.

"Not really, I leave threatening notes in people's lockers all the time," he said not sounding like he cared much as he pulled himself up onto his feet again.

"What about all the people at the party that you tricked into thinking that the attack was some big... prank?" I said slowly. After the attack, we had gotten Adrian to compel Vic into thinking that he was the one that was behind the prank. But now I realized that he probably was.

"That's why you didn't get expelled isn't it? Tasha needed you here to do her bidding so she put in a good word for you with Miss Tess and got you suspended instead."

He gave me an ugly smile. "Well now, it seems that you do have a brain under all that hair after all."

If I hit him again, he might lose consciousness.

"That's why Adrian said that your aura was black, it was reflecting your heart." I said more to myself. He wouldn't know about auras.

"But why did you break the lights in the gym?" It could have just been another way to annoy us and throw us off the trail, but for some reason I didn't think so. It didn't seem as well thought out and purposeful as the other things that he did.

"Because even though Tasha told me that you were screwing our teacher, real classy move by the way." _I would punch him again when he finished speaking._ "I hadn't actually seen it for myself. And when I did, I lost it. I had to get that pervert away from you, so I threw the rock. And ran for it before you caught me," And then I punched him.

He screamed again. "Are you going to stop her from doing that?" he asked Tasha as he collapsed back onto the floor.

"Stop saying stupid things and she will stop hitting you. Maybe."

This was all happening so fast, I had to take it step by step.

Ok Miss Zerao was Tasha. But Tasha wasn't the boss. But was "asked" to help by the boss? And the flu shot was meant to be the only thing that was affecting the students, but now it sounded like there was more at work here. And now Vic was working for Tasha.

But the real question is what was really going on here and who was really in charge? I turned to Tasha.

"What's going on here Tasha? What's the purpose behind all this?"

"I told you, I want Dimka back and this was a way to do it."

"But what is really going on? What's doing this to the students? And what are you going to do when the Strigoi are running around on the streets? Do you think you will really be safe? "

She just flipped her hair. "Dimka and I will be perfectly safe. I've had that promise from day one, I don't care that much about anyone else. And as for what's really affecting the students blood..."she trailed off and an evil smile touched her lips. "I promised I wouldn't tell before she got here. She wanted to see the look on your faces herself."

"I know what's doing this to the students." Dimitri said as he moved to my side. He had been very quiet, I guess he was just taking all this in before he started punching people. Unlike me. I looked at him with surprise.

"You do?" He nodded.

"Yes, when I was talking to Sydney earlier, she had just gotten some test results back and figured out what was really going on. It turns out that it wasn't just one thing, it was three."

"Three?" Well that explained why it took so long to nail it down.

"Sydney individually tested all of the samples that we sent her and got nothing, but after what happened to you, she tested them in a different way and left it for longer. It was a match. A mix of the food, water, and air is what's giving the Strigoi that drink the blood control of the elements," he said coldly, not taking his eyes off Tasha.

"It was very skillfully done, that's when I first suspected it was you. You always did have a gift for leading people down the wrong path and blaming someone else for it. Just like what you did with Rose when you framed her for Queen Tatiana murder," he said his voice getting darker.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you Dimka, but it was necessary at the time. When this is all over we well look back and laugh," Tasha said with a big smile.

Dimitri was stunned silent for a moment, and I thought that I was the only one that could do that to him. "You are delusional! Do you really think I will go anywhere with you?" Dimitri asked. I think he meant to sound insulting, but he really just sounded surprised and confused by her reaction.

She just smiled. "You won't have a choice."

...O...k...Rather than going down that line of thought, I decided to find out what else Dimitri knew.

"What about the uniforms? And why did I faint?" I asked him.

"Sydney didn't know what part they played, she wasn't sure what effect that had on the blood, but it does have a very strong effect on the body. But she's not sure what it will do. And as for you fainting, I think we will find that out when the boss gets here."

The body? What could it possibly do to our bodies? Give us seizures if we didn't do what she wanted us to do?

"Who's in charge here? When are we going to get some answers?" I all but shouted at Tasha. I was getting angry about always being kept in the dark and I wanted to know what was going on. NOW.

"Oh she will be here soon, I guarantee it."

And that's when the alarm began to sound.

**AAAA just when you thought it was safe to read FanFiction again!**

**ok you know the drill. "What's up with the uniforms?**

**Why did Rose faint?**

**Who is the real boss?**

**And why are the alarms going off?**

**review and I might tell you next chapter;) **


	44. Chapter 45

**I wasn't going to update for a few more days because I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked. But my Rainbow lorikeet Skittles died today so I'm posting this chapter in honour of him**

**Disclaimer: This one's for you Skittles. Nether of us owned VA**

_"Who's in charge here? When are we going to get some answers?" I all but shouted at Tasha. I was getting angry about always being kept in the dark and I wanted to know what was going on. NOW._

"Oh she will be here soon, I guarantee it."

And that's when the alarm began to sound.

RPOV

"What the- " I asked no one in particular. What was all that about? I looked over at Tasha- only to see that she had a crazed look on her face. Kind of like the Joker before he pulls whatever stunt he has planned to kills The Batman.

"It's starting," was all she said.

"What's starting?!" I demanded as I looked around for new threats. Alarms never meant a good thing. I mean when was the last time you heard an alarm sound when you won a free box of donuts?

"She's coming, and when she does, everything well be perfect! You will finally be mine Dimka!" She was half whispering to herself and half shouting to us in what I think was joy.

"Who's coming? The boss?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Yes," was all she said in a dreamy voice. I looked down at Vic, expecting him to have the same look of excitement and joy that Tasha had, but instead, he only had a mixed look of excitement, anticipation and a little fear.

"You don't know who the boss is either do you?" I asked in a quiet voice. Even though I was still angry about him wanting me as a reward for helping Tasha, he was still just a weak gullible human.

**(No offence)**

He shook his head and said, "No, I never met her and Tasha said it was better that way. So I didn't slip up and reveal something important. I only know that she's someone in the school."

"WHAT?!" Someone in the school! Who? The kind lunch lady? The office receptionist? Miss Cross? (I wouldn't be surprised) I looked over at Dimiri to see him looking at me with the same expression on his face. We had been at this school for three months. We had met everyone, so that means that we had been looking at the boss the entire time and never knew it!

I looked back at Vic again and said, "What are the alarms for? Fire? Evacuation?"

"I don't know, but this is it. Whatever Tasha's plan is, this was her goal all along."

He was muttering to himself. I tried to think back to the briefing that Hans gave us when we got here. He told us about things that might set off the alarm if we needed to evacuate the whole school fast for whatever reason. Let's see.

Fire.

Flood.

Arms attack (unlikely but possible).

Air born toxins from the science lab (also unlikely).

Hostile situation ...ok now I was just getting ridiculous.

Suddenly, the alarms cut off. And I was more worried about that than anything else.

Abe's POV

Birth certificate. Medical history. Schools. Even credit card statements. Nothing! I was running down every lead, looking at this from every angle and called in as many favors as I could to get any more information, but try as I might, I could find no recored of this Miss Zerao's existing anywhere! It was as if she just appeared out of thin air six months ago when this all started. I was getting nowhere quick and I didn't like it.

I had decided to do a background check on a few of the other teachers at the school to see if any of them had also just appeared out of the wood work. I went back two years ago when there had been a staff shortage and a lot of new hires. I was reading the list, wondering where to start, when one name stood out. I swear I knew them from somewhere...

On a whim, I decided to run their background with the Moroi system back at Court to see if they had had any contact with our species before. But instead what I found out was much worse.

"Janine! Grab your stake and call Court in the car! We have to get to Rose NOW!"

RPOV

It was so silent in the gym that you could hear everyone's breathing. We were all waiting for the other shoe to drop. I was sure that whoever the boss was, was about to throw open the doors and walk in.

And she did. But she wasn't who I thought she would be.

"ALEX!" I cried. No... NO it COULDN'T be her! She was my friend! She was so kind and sweet, even when I first met her, she was so excited about us just being in the same classes! Was that all an act? Was Tim in on it? Why did the people that I thought I could trust always betray me?

"Why?" I choked out in a strangled voice. She was my best friend here. I trusted her, looked out for her, protected her!

She just looked at me with... confusion? Maybe she didn't know her cover was blown.

"Why what?" she asked sounding as innocent as ever. She was a good actress, I would give her that. She had me completely fooled.

"Why are you doing this? What's the point!" I shouted, the shock turning into betrayal and hurt. "You're a human for crying out loud! Why would you work with the Strigoi and help them hurt people? That _you_ got into the school with even!?" I had to fight back tears. She just kept looking at me with confusion.

"Rose I have no idea what you're going on about. I just got scared when I heard the alarms and wanted to find you and make sure you were ok. Which is probably pointless since you're a big bad guardian. But still..." she trailed off as she looked around her. At Vic laying bloody on the floor and at "Miss Zerao" looking like a delusional maniac. And at Dimitri and I on guard with our stakes raised.

"What's going on here? What's Miss Zerao doing here? Is she with you?" Alex asked me looking as confused as ever. And I was starting to join her.

"You don't know?" I asked hating how dumb I sounded. Alex looked at me like I was as crazy as Tasha's smile.

"How would I know? You haven't told me anything! And can't you do whatever this is later? The alarm stopped for some reason but we should still get out of here before whatever it was that made the alarm sound reaches us," she said looking around for just that.

Suddenly I felt so relieved that my knees went weak and I almost dropped my stake. "You're not the BOSS!" I nearly shouted. I was so relieved, I couldn't handle it being her, she reminded me to much of Lissa with her kindness and her hugs and her...well you get the idea.

"WHAT!" This time it was Alex's turn to shout and look at me like I was the one that had just admitted to doing something wrong. "How could I be the Boss? I didn't even know about vampires or Moroi or whatever until you told me! Why would you think that?" she asked sounding kind of hurt.

"Because the boss is supposed to show up here any minute and we don't know who she is. Only that she goes to this school," Dimitri said, talking for the first time this chapter;)

Alex's eyes bugged out of her head. "You're serious? She's coming here?! S...should I go?" she asked sounding unsure of what to do. I wanted to tell her yes, but before I could I heard a voice that shocked me almost as much as when Alex had come through the door.

"Come now Miss Conner, the fun is just about to start."

Alex jumped and screamed a little as she turned around and saw who I was sure was the boss.

"You!" I said loudly, not believing this and half hoping that this was just another misunderstanding like it had been with Alex. But this time I knew it wasn't.

"It was you all along," I whispered as the feeling do déjà vu came over me. It seemed that a lot of people were working undercover in this school.

The Boss smiled at me. It was a cross between a sweet smile that you get from your grandma and the kind that a snake would have before it bites you.

"Yes dear it's me. I'm knew that you wouldn't think of me as a suspect right away but I thought that surely you would have done at least a little digging."

It all fit. She had access to the food when it was delivered, so she could add whatever it was that affected the blood and changed the Strigoi. She could do the same to the water tanks on the school grounds whenever she liked. She ordered the uniforms so she could add the chemicals to that before they were handed out. She could get the janitor to put "air fresheners" in the air vents without causing suspicion. She could order in the flu shots. She could watch us from a far. Never making herself known, but always knowing what we were doing. And having her spies tell her if she missed anything.

This was it. The moment that Dimitri and I had been working to for three months. After all the attacks and all the lies and all that work. It had all come to this. We finally knew the identity of the Strigoi boss.

My mother!

**Ha ha ha ha ha I bet you all just shouted at the screen WHAT! And are hating me right now! I know I'm mean but come on! You should know that about me by now. Anyway Janine isn't the boss. I just couldn't resist screwing with your heads one more time ;) Ok for real now.  
**

This was it. The moment that Dimitri and I had been working to for three months. After all the attacks and all the lies and all that work. It had all come to this. We finally knew the identity of the Strigoi boss.

The boss is...

**I was going to be nice and tell you. But I was already nice by updating sooner then I planed and** that was my good deed for today.****

**Sooooooo who's the boss ?**

**Review and I will update sooner. **


	45. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight, Harry Potter, the Wizard of Oz,Star Wars, Vampire Academy and a partridge in a pair tree:) **

_This was it. The moment that Dimitri and I had been working to for three months. After all the attacks and all the lies and all that work. It had all come to this. We finally knew the identity of the Strigoi boss._

_The boss is..._

RPOV

"No way! Miss Tessmon? You're the boss!" That's it! I can't take it anymore! This story has so many twist and turns that it's giving me whiplash! I mean the school principal is the evil guy...er girl! Who would have guessed?

**(Yes, I know a few of you did now ssssshhhh)  
**  
But I really should have seen this one coming. I mean, when aren't school principals evil? Mmmmm, I wonder if I can somehow rope Kirova into this. Get her kicked out of St. Vlads and spare all of those innocent victims...I mean students.

"So you're the one in charge? The big bad Strigoi boss?" Vic asked sounding kind of disappointed. I think he wanted the boss to be a big and scary guy that he could stand next to and look cool. But instead he got a forty year old lady with glasses. I would normally hit him again for asking stupid questions, but my mind two plot twists ago when I thought Alex was the boss.

"Well I wouldn't put it quite like that, but yes, it was all me," Miss Tess said as she walked over to Tasha, who still looked over the moon about everything.

"Good job throwing them off the scent with that Alice girl. But then again, you do have some experience in the jealousy area don't you?" she asked gently, but sounding kind of like she was rubbing it in. She had to have known about Tasha's past with Dimitri to recruit her in the first place.

Tasha's smile dropped and her lips pressed into a thin line. "Well it got the job done didn't it?" she said to Miss Tess, sounding like she was biting back what she really wanted to say. Then as if to get the attention away from herself, she looked at me with a smug smile.

"I knew that it would throw you off my scent and upset you long enough for the last batch of flu shots to be administered this morning."

"That it did dear, and now we finally have everything in place to begin," said Miss Tess...or whatever her real name was. I had had enough of this!

"Ok so you're the one in charge now spill! What's going on here? Why are you doing this? What is the deal with the flu shots and the food and uniforms and the Strigoi at your finger tips?" I demanded, I was sick of being lied to and I was going to put an end to it.

"Oh my, all that shouting is most unlady like. Didn't your mother teach you better?"

Ooooh big mistake! My mother and I might not have the best relationship in the world, I was the first to admit that. But nobody talks smack about her but me! I lunged at her with my stake and it went straight through her heart ...and did nothing.

"What?" I asked out loud in confusion.

"I'm over here," called out the voice of the person that I had just staked through the heart. I spun around and saw Miss Tess and Tasha were standing back at the doors behind Dimitri, Alex and Vic.

"How...?"

"Compulsion dear. You saw what I wanted you to see," said Miss Tess like it should have been obvious. But for her to be able to use compulsion than that would have to mean that she was a ...

"You're a Moroi?" Dimitri asked as he looked at the two that had appeared at his back and gripped his stake a little tighter.

"I should have thought that would have been obvious by now," said Miss Tess sounding a little... bitchy. Like her sweet grandmother mask was starting to crack and she was done playing nice with us.

Even if she was a Moroi, her compulsion shouldn't have been that strong...unless...

"You're a spirit user!" I shouted, stunned. It seemed that we were coming across a lot of spirit users lately. I thought that that was supposed to be rare element!

"You're finally catching up Miss Hathaway," said Miss Tess in a tone of voice that made me want to try and stake her again.

"And it was you that made the charm that disguised Tasha to us," said Dimitri jumping onto my train of thought.

"Oh it looks like the secret is out now," said Tasha. It was taking a lot of my self control not to try and stake HER this time.

"If you're a Moroi, why are you working with the Strigoi?" Dimitri asked as I walked over to join him. Alex and Vic getting behind us and looking like lost kids. I had to think of a way to get them out of here before the fighting started.

A look crossed her face, but it was gone before I could figure out what it was. "That is a very long story, and I'm afraid that I don't have time to explain everything to you," she said and I could tell that she was just about to brush us off before we got any answers. I wasn't having that.

"Well at least tell us what's going on here! Why the flu shots if the toxins that affect the blood are in the food, water, and air?"

She looked at me with shock and surprise. "How did you know about that?" she demanded and looked at Tasha.

"I didn't say a word, honest! They had someone back at Court tell them," she said and shot daggers at me with her eyes like it was somehow my fault.

"Well they already know some of the story, should we be nice and tell them everything before we kill them?" Miss Tess asked with a cold smile like she didn't care either way. Tasha just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't see why not. How about we tell them while our little... surprises take affect and then it can take care of them?" Tasha said with an evil smile that was strangely similar to Miss Tess's.

"Oh good idea," Miss Tess said and turned to look at us with a way too big smile. "Well, where should we start?"

"Umm how about with the question I just asked you?" I said not even bothering to ask them about the "surprise" that was going to show up soon. They wouldn't tell me so I might as well get something out of them while I can.

"Aaa yes. Well what have you told them Tasha?" Miss Tess asked turning to look at her.

"That you were just going to make it all in the flu shot but that it would have been too ...quiet for my purpose," Tasha said while smiling evilly. I couldn't wait to wipe that smile off of her face.

"Did you tell them about Vic?" she asked as she looked at where Vic was still on the ground looking like he wanted the earth to just swallow him up.

"Yes, which is why he's in his current blooded state."

"Well when someone finds out that they were promised to someone else as payment, then that someone might get a little murderous!" I said and glared at Vic again.

Tasha just shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal.

"It served my purposes. I was just going to kill you and be done with it, but if I could get something for you then all the better. And when I saw poor Victor pinning over you, I thought why not get a little something in return."

I wanted to hit her.

"And the blood that you got Victor to switch so the results would came back negative?"

I'm not sure if they were stalling for time until their "little surprise" showed up. Or if they just wanted to torture me and make me crack so they didn't have to wait.

"That too. They were so shocked about that I wish that I had had my camera."

"Well, now we're all up to speed. My plan would have been quicker and faster, but maybe not as wide spread as it is now so it wasn't much of a loss to do it Tasha's way."

"So does the flu shot do anything? And what's up with the uniforms?"

"Oh the flu shot does something alright. Why do you think that you're the only one that has been fainting lately?" Miss Tess said with a cold smile.

"Wait. That's why I fainted? Because I didn't have the flu shot?" That didn't make any sense. Why would I faint if I didn't get whatever was in the shot? Whatever it was couldn't have been good for me.

"With all the new toxins that were being introduced into the student's body streams, there were going to be some rejections with their immune system that could cause fatigue or fainting. That's why I had to make the students get the flu shots every three months, otherwise their body's would have started shuting down."

I had been exposed to everything the students at this school were being exposed to and hadn't felt any affects, and neither had Dimitri. But when I was up in that ventilation system, I must have overdosed on the air toxin and that's why I fainted. And it took so long because I was a Dhampir and my immune system was tougher than humans.

"So that's why I fainted. And that's the reason behind the flu shots. But what about the uniforms? And the special sports drink that the cheerleaders and the sports stars are getting?"

"Well the sports stars and cheerleaders are so obsessed with their health that they don't always eat at the cafeteria, and so aren't getting enough of the toxins in the food to balance their blood properly. So I introduced the "special sports drink" to make sure that they did. And as for the uniforms..." A cold smile. "I think that I will save that one for last."

DPOV

This was just getting ridiculous. Miss Tess was insane. That was a given. But for Tasha to go alone with her crazy plan just to get to me? She had really gone off the deep end. When it was time for Tasha's execution I had felt sadness and regret. I didn't think that she deserved death. I mean life in prison wasn't much better but still...

But now, after seeing the lengths that she would really go to, I think that death would have been the right choice. And I have a feeling that it would be coming to her soon.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roza shouted getting angry at all the non answers. She wasn't the only one. "And what's up with the "little surprise" that is supposed to be finishing us off? And who the hell are you anyway?"

"Temper, temper," Miss Tess scolded in her teacher voice. "All will be revealed soon."

She wasn't going to give us anymore on her plan, I could read it on her face. But before, when I asked why she was helping the Strigoi, there was a slight crack in her armor. One that I could widen and buy us some more time.

"Then reveal this, why are you working with the Strigoi? What's in it for you? Why are you doing all this?" I asked looking her dead in the eyes. If I could figure out why she was doing this then I might be able to change her mind. My guardian training included negotiating in the event of a hostage situation. Maybe I could talk Miss Tess "off the cliff" so to speak.

A slightly sad smile crossed her face and her voice went softer, "Would you believe that this is all just a tragic tale of love gone wrong?"

"What?" Roza asked. It was the last thing that I had expected her to say as well.

"What does love have to do with this? It couldn't be about Tasha wanting Dimitri. You approached her. And I doubt that you would do all of this just to help her with her tragic love life," Roza said rudely. I shot her a look that told her to keep quiet.

"No, this all happened before Tasha. Back when I was a young lady in Court." Again, that sad smile.

"Many years ago, I fell in love with a Dhampir. I knew my parents would disapprove of our relationship so I tried to fight it at the start, but no matter what we did, we couldn't stop it from happening."

She had this far away look in her eyes. Like she was remembering something that happened a life time ago instead of about twenty years.

"We knew that my parents would never allow us to be together. They had promised my hand to some Royal Moroi that I didn't love. So before the wedding, my love and I were going to run away so we could be together."

A hard look replaced the soft one that she worn and I saw what was coming next. "Then tragedy struck. We never made it out of Court. The night before we were going to run away, there was a terrible fire at the Guardian Headquarters that he was assigned at and he lost his life. They say that it was a busted gas pipe, but even though he was on the outside of the building at the time on guard duty, my love was the only one to be killed. It was then that I heard whispers. Whispers that this was no accident.

"My parents managed to marry me off before I could find out the truth. But once I became pregnant with the heir that I was expected to produce, nobody paid me any mind. It was then that I started my own investigation. It turns out that my love wasn't even on duty that night and nobody knew why he was even there.

"Then I followed a money trail to a human terrorist group. After compelling them to tell me what I wanted to know, I found out that it had been my own parents and that of my now husband that had been the cause of the fire and the death of my love."

A few tears escaped down her cheek and I felt real sympathy for her. I knew I would be devastated if my mother had killed Roza so I would marry some rich Moroi snob.

"It was then that I decided to get revenge. But not just on them. On Moroi society itself. It was society's fault that my love had been taken away from me, and so it shall be society that pays the price," she said once again in her cold hatred tone.

"So that's why you're helping the Strigoi gain elemental powers? So that they will wipe out all the Moroi?" I said stunned. I didn't agree with her of course. _They come first_ was too deeply implanted in my mind for that to happen, but I could certainly see where she was coming from. It didn't change anything, but I understood.

"Yes. And once that is done I will take my rightful place as the Strigoi queen and rule over them. I will make a utopia, where everyone is equal and nobody will ever be forced to marry without love."

"Strigoi don't love anything but themselves and power," I barked out in a cold dead voice. I hadn't used this voice since Lissa restored me and Roza and I had been on the run together. But then I realized that being angry and shouting wouldn't get me anywhere with her. So when I started speaking again, it was softer.

"I understand what you went through and I'm truly sorry for your loss, but this isn't the way to fix things. Strigoi don't long for love and a life with the ones that they love. They want to fight and conquer and gorge themselves on blood." My voice was getting darker again. I couldn't stop remembering some of my victims from when I was Strigoi. The nightmares had mostly stopped since Roza and I had gotten back together. But their screams still hunted me at times.

"Please, it's not too late to stop this. Just call off whatever attack you've started and we will personally speak to the Queen about giving you a light sentence," I said looking Miss Tess in the eyes, pleading with her to stop this before any more lives were lost in this madness. Miss Tess looked truly touched. But then her face took on it's hard edge and she was back in, as Roza would call it "butch mode."

"I'm sorry Dimitri. But I can't just stop now. Not when I'm so close. I lost my love because of all the social rules of the Moroi. I won't just sit back and let it happen again to someone else."

I heard Roza snort sarcastically, like she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Really? So if you're all so for love, then why are you going to give Tasha my man as payment for helping you with your twisted scheme?" I didn't bother stopping her this time. Miss Tess was not going to be reasoned with so there was no point playing nice.

"Because Tasha has been denied the one she loves, that means that she feels the pain that I did and wants the same things from this plan that I do."

"So that's it? You're going to just let Tasha come in and take my man? I thought you of all people would be against ripping apart true love!" Roza cried in outrage. I didn't blame her. I wasn't letting go of Roza. Not now, not ever.

"I know that it seems a little double stranded. But Tasha's happens to matter more to me. And besides, once this is all over, Dimitri won't care either way who he's with," Miss Tess said ominously.

"And what EXACTLY is that supposed to mean?" Roza asked in exasperation. "Can't you just get to it already! I am so sick of all these half spoilers. I just want the whole story."

**(Sound familiar?)**

I had to hold back a chuckle, she was close to doing one of her adorable rants about nothing. I swear that I could see her hands twitching at her sides, wanting to wave around.

"You will find out soon enough. When our little surprise takes affect."

"The one that involves the uniforms?" I asked trying to get everything straight. Miss Tess could weave as complicated a web of lies as good as Tasha could.

"Yes. And don't worry, you will be finding that out very soon," said Miss Tess.

"And then you and I will be together forever Dimka," said Tasha once again in a dreamy voice. Roza was not going to like that.

"Ok let's just get one thing straight! I don't care what kind of crazy ass plan that you two have been cooking. I. Am. Not letting you get Dimitri!" Roza shouted and I think that she was going to try and attack again.

Tasha just smiled at Rose and said. "We'll see about that." And that's when she cracked. Roza charged at Tasha and that were fighting for all they were worth. Rose threw a punch and spinning kick combo that we had been practicing and pulled it off perfectly, catching Tasha in the stomach. But Tasha quickly countered by using her momentum to follow through with an upper cut. Rose's moves were so smooth it was like water flowing. But Tasha knew how to move just as well and was like liquid fire.

I ran over to them, about to give Roza some back up- when Miss Tess shouted out "ENOUGH" and suddenly Rose and I were five meters away from Tasha and Miss Tess.

"Why did you do that for?" Tasha asked sounding mad. She really wanted to kill Rose. I turned the grip on my stake.

"Because I want her alive for what happens next. And I don't want your prize to be damaged," Miss Tess said sounding genuinely concerned..

"Why are you going to so much trouble and using so much of your power to help her?" Rose asked, not any happier than Tasha about being taken away from the fight. "You certainly don't give a damn about Vic," Rose said pointing back at Vic who was hiding behind Alex at the back of the gym that they had run to in a attempt not to be noticed.

"I beat the crap out of him and you didn't heal him like I know you can. And I'm certainly going to deny his heart's desires. So why are you so intent of giving Tasha her happy ending?" Rose shouted, she had definitely had enough of all this talking, she wanted to fight.

"I just want my baby to be happy," said Miss Tell looking at Tasha fondly.

"Oh thank you mother, " said Tasha smiling at Miss Tess.

"MOTHER!" Rose and I both screamed at the same time. 

**See, I can be nice. Not a cliff hanger this time. Just a bomb shell ;)  
**

**Sooooo anyone see that one coming?  
**


	46. Chapter 47

**Were almost done now. A few more chapters and this story will be over;(**

_"I beat the crap out of him and you didn't heal him like I know you can. And I'm certainly going to deny his heart's desires. So why are you so intent of giving Tasha her happy ending?" Rose shouted, she had definitely had enough of all this talking, she wanted to fight._

"I just want my baby to be happy," said Miss Tell looking at Tasha fondly.

"Oh thank you mother, " said Tasha smiling at Miss Tess.

"MOTHER!" Rose and I both screamed at the same time.

RPOV

"MOTHER," I said again unable to wrap my head around it. How was that possible? I mean Miss Tess wasn't THAT old, I mean yeah she was in her mid fortes but still.

"Yes, I am Natasha's mother," said Miss Tess with a cocky "I know more than you" smile.

"But you were supposed to be dead! After Christian's parents turned Strigoi they came after you! I read the report!" said a very confused Dimitri. Wait what?

"Wait! If Tasha is Christian's aunt, and Miss Tess is her mother, than that would make you-"

"Christian's grandmother yes," said Miss Tess without blinking an eye. "After my son and his wife chose that path, I went into hiding before he came after me. He didn't have the best upbringing you see. Young men need a father figure around. And his was always busy in Court related activities. Poor Jason didn't handle neglect very well. And of course I wasn't always the best mother. But that's what happens when your forced to marry and have a child at 17."

Wow. I actually felt pity for her. Losing her love and being forced to marry and have kids with someone that you didn't love. No wonder her kids didn't turn out very well.

"But I had Tasha a few years later and were as thick as thieves," Miss Tess said smiling at Tasha who smiled back.

"But after he and his wife chose that path, I saw a whole new world of possibilities open up to me. A way to fix what was wrong with Moroi society. Tasha was of course against me at first, and after what her brother did to her beautiful face, I could well understand. But after what you did to her," Miss Tess said looking at me with hate. "She was more willing to see things from my side and agreed to help me with my plans."

"So you just faked your own death? " I shouted at her angrily. What can I say, having a mostly absent mother and a father that I didn't even know until I was 18 gave me some parental abandonment issues.

"You could have come back after they were killed and helped Tasha raise Christian! But instead you wasted all of that time you could have had with your daughter and grandson to plot the take over of the Moroi race! You wasted all of that time and for what? Revenge!" I was also mad on Christian's behalf. I knew it would have meant the world to him to of had his grandmother in his life, but it turns out that his family tree was rotten right through.

I saw her flinch a little at that but she quickly regained her composure. "I do regret not having them in my life, but I was doing this for them, so that they could have a batter future. One where there not shunned because of what my son did. One where they can love anyone that they want and not get looked down upon. One where they can live forever with the one they love and never have to leave them. And one where they have unlimited power," said Miss Tess sounding like a super villain cracking under the pressure. All's she was missing now was an evil laugh and a black cape.

"She's cracked," I said to myself. But Dimitri still heard me.

"Yes, but she's still in charge and holds the power. We need to take her down," he muttered back not turning his head to look at me.

"How? Every time I attack she does her spirit magic thing and disappears," Why couldn't Lissa and Adrian do that...wait!

"If we can get Adrian down here then maybe he can somehow block Miss Tess," I said excitedly, but still quiet enough for them not to overhear.

"That could work. Any ideas on how to get to him? Since he is supposed to be knocked out somewhere," Dimitri whispered back. I thought fast. Hans was out best bet at reinforcements, but when we came in here Tasha had said to us that he had be taken out. How, I don't know. But we couldn't count on him for help. The next best was Mister Hines. If he wasn't in on this as well. But even if he wasn't, we had no way to contact him.

I looked over at Alex and Vic. She was near the emergency exit. Maybe if I caused enough of a distraction I could get her to run for help? But how would she know to get Adrian... I got it!

"Dimitri, I need you to make a dig deal about not letting then hurt me and block me from their view." I saw him nod.

"Shouldn't be a problem. I already don't want you anywhere near them," he muttered.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" asked Tasha, not sounding happy. Show time.

"I was just telling Roza that no matter what, I'm not going to let you hurt one pretty hair on her head," he said moving in front of me. I rolled my eyes at his choice of words.

"Oh really?" Tasha sneered.

"Yes really! I don't care what you do to me but I will not let you hurt Rose! She is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I will not let her come to harm!"

I wanted to listen to more, mostly because I knew it would anger Tasha to no end. But I got out my phone and texted Alex.

_Me: When we attack, run out the emergency exit and find Adrian! We need him.  
_  
And hit send. I figured I might as well text Lissa while I'm at it. So she could get reinforcements from Court in case we failed.

I looked up and saw Alex read it and nod her head. Good. I started listening to what Dimitri was saying. He was still harping on about how he wasn't going to let them hurt me.

"- is a better woman ther you will ever be."

"How dare you say that! We were friends before that child was even born!"

"And yet she understands me better than you ever could."

It was really sweet to listen to, but it could wait till later.

"Enough Dimitri," I said and moved out from behind him. "I can fight my own battles, and she has it coming to her," I said before I charged.

Tasha threw a few fire balls at me while I ran, but I dodged them all and managed to land a good hit to her shoulder before she moved to my left and sent a kick to my rib cage. I almost fell down, but kept moving and blocked another kick before I punch her again. But before I could do any other damage, I heard Miss Tess shout out again.

"ENOUGH." And just like last time we were halfway across the room. I looked over and saw that Alex was gone, but Vic was still in curled up in the corner. I guess he was hoping to get some of that power that Tasha promised him. Either that or he was waiting to get his prize. Namely me. Well that wasn't happening.

"Ugh why won't you just let me kill her!" shouted Tasha at Miss Tess.

"I told you, I want her alive!" Miss Tess shouted back. Then she smiled a very cold and very evil smile. "And besides, don't you think she would make a wonderful slave."

I would make a wonderful what now?

Tasha smiled now,and it was just as creepy as Miss Tess's. "That would be something to see," Tasha mused. That did it.

"Ok times up! What are you two on about? You cutting Vic off before be spills the beans, saying that _" Dimitri won't have a choice but to go with you when this is all over,"_ I yelled at Tasha.

"And you," I shouted at Miss Tess. "Saying that " _Once this is all over, Dimitri won't care either way who he's with."_

"_And that You will find out soon enough_. What do you mean?"

"_And when your little surprise takes affect_. And going on and on about a "little surprise" about the uniforms that is supposed FINISH us off! And now " _Wouldn't I make a wonderful slave!"_

"Just tell us already so we can kick your asses and be done with it."

Wow, no one could make me mad like Tasha. And apparently it was a family trait, I guess that that explains me and Christian.

"Well someone missed her nap," said Tasha laughing.

"She's right though, it is time we explained things," said Miss Tess before she looked at us and did that cold smile thing again.

"After all, we want them to know what's going on before it starts affecting them."

Alex's POV

I felt my phone buzz and I was going to ignore it, until I realized that Rose was doing something on her phone. I took it out of my pocket. I held back a gasp at seeing that it was from Rose. I read what she texted me.

_When we attack, run out the emergency exit and find Adrian! We need him. _

I waited for her to look at me and I nodded to tell her that I understood. After a minute, Rose ran at Tasha and I took that as my cue and ran out the door. The alarm didn't sound, it must have been cut with the others when this whole thing started.

I ran as fast as I could to find Adrian. I just hoped that he was in his room. I reached it and started banging on his door.

"Adrian it's me open up right now! Rose and Dimitri need your help!" I said and kept banging. He didn't answer so I just let myself in. I found him asleep on his bed and started shaking him.

"Wake up!" I said and shook him harder. But still nothing. I went to the bathroom and got a cup of water and chucked it on him. That worked a bit. He opened his eyes and muttered a bit but didn't seem to know I was there. I looked around his room for something else to use...when I saw a bottle of strong alcohol. I opened it and held it under his nose. Hie eyes widened and suddenly he was wide awake.

"Uh?... Wh...what happened?" he asked sounding drunk. But he didn't smell it.

"Rose and Dimitri are in the gym and need your help! Miss Zerao is really this woman called Tasha and Miss Tess is really a Moroi, and something called a Spirit user, and I don't understand it all but they need your help!" I said as fast as I could. I hope that he understood me because I didn't have time to repeat myself.

"What? A spirit user?" he said getting out of bed and following me.

Yes! Now hurry!" I said and started running. He was slower then me so it took longer. I just hope that we wouldn't be too late.

RPOV

"Wait, affecting us how?" I asked not liking where things were going.

"Well you will see," said Miss Tess sounding like she was just about to give a lecture in one of her classes.

"The human brain is in control of everything in your body. Your blood flow, your heart. But most importantly your hormone levels."

"What does our hormones got to do with anything?" Was she going to make us all go PMS and destroy each other?

"Everything," Miss Tess said smiling. "Because the chemicals in your uniforms are going to make your brain think that it is deficient in several levels of hormones that the brain needs to function. But in reality it is going to release too much. Which means that the brain is going to go into overdrive and shut down. But the body is still going to be active, so all the students here are going to be walking around like sleep walkers. But instead of doing what they want, they will be under my command," Miss Tess said smiling.

"You mean you're going to turn everybody in the school into mindless Zombies?!" I near shouted. I wasn't to far off the mark when I thought that when Sydney told us about the blood was affecting the brain awhile back. But I doubt even she could and seen this one coming.

"Basically yes, they will feed my Strigoi army as they take over the world and then I will lead them to a better life," Miss Tess said simply. This just gets better and better. First element wielding Strigoi, then Tasha coming back from the dead, and now a school full of zombies. What was this as Scooby Doo cartoon? Nah if it was then Miss Tess would of been a crooked real estate developer or something like that.

"And when is this going to take affect?" I asked. If Alex got Adrian here fast enough then maybe we could stop Miss Tess from giving the command and ending this before it began.

"Well you two are Dhampirs, so for you not for a few more minutes. But for regular humans..." she said trailing off and looking at Vic who was still in a corner.

He was shaking and sweating and looking around like he was confused. "W...what...what's happening?" he asked sounding groggy.

"You are coming under my command is what's happening," Miss Tess said sounding excited. "Soon the whole school will be like that. Then they will all seek me out and wait for me to tell them what to do."

"How did you even manage this? The hormones, the changed food and water, everything? This shouldn't even be possible," I said sounding confused and scared. At least that's what I wanted Miss Tess to think I sounded like anyway. I slowly reached my hand into my pocket and hit the record button on my phone.

"Well it was actually your mother's charge's kids that was my inspiration," said Miss Tess with a smile. Thinking that she had me right where she wanted me.

"Lord Szelsky?" What does his kids have to do with this?

"I heard about his daughter's genetic defect that made her only able to have kids with a human and that she fell in love with one and now they have human kids of their own."

"What about it?" This was getting weirder by the minute.

"Well she obviously had a unique genetic structure, so I decided to look more into it. And I found out that her DNA had a few gaps, which was why she could only have kids with humans. It also gave me a rough blue print on what I wanted to do with my plan. So I got a team of science geniuses that had been shunned form the Moroi world, another reason why they need to change, and a few years later, they had everything I needed."

I shook my head as I hit send. I hope that that does some good, because right now our odds of stoping this and getting out of here alive or un-mind controlled sure weren't.

Suddenly the doors of the gym busted open and I saw a sight they made me sick.

All the students were standing there, not saying anything, not shoving like they normally would. Just looking at Miss Tess with empty eyes.

"It's started," said Miss Tess and Tasha at the same time. I looked around at the students as they slowly started going in to the gym and made a big circle around all of us. What were we going to do?

"It's pointless to fight Rose. I would say that you and Dimitri have about thirty seconds before you're affected.

I stepped closer to Dimitri and grabbing his hand tightly as if that would stop us from being affected. He wrapped his arm, that wasn't holding his stake, around my waist and held me tight.

"I won't let you do that to Roza!" he said in a deadly quiet voice. I realized that I was wearing the school uniform. Just like I had everyday for the past three months. Ah hell.

Wait a minute! "But you said that the mind control hormone was in the school uniform! And Dimitri doesn't wear one. "

This time it was Tasha smiling. "Oh it is. But it is absorbed through contact with the skin. And I knew that Dimitri just couldn't live without his precious western books..." she said trailing off.

And as she did Dimitri dropped to his knees, dizzy, and started looking around like he wasn't sure how he got here.

"NO!" I shouted and dropped next to him. I wouldn't let this happen. I had to stop this...somehow.

"What did you do?" I shouted. As I held Dimitri close.

I heard Tasha laugh. "Oh I knew he would bring those awful things with him. So when I knew he was busy and away from his room, I unlocked the door and covered all his books with a fine layer of what looked like dust. But was in fact, the powder version of the hormone that is in the uniforms."

By this point Dimitri was sweating and cradling his head. "R...Roza...I...I'm sorry...I"

"Fight it Dimitri," I cried and wondered how much longer I had until it got to me.

"He can't fight it Rose. And neither can you," said Tasha grinning like the Joker again. This was not happening! Hans wasn't coming, Mister Hines might already be lost, I don't know if Alex made it to Adrian or not or if it would affect him. Everyone in the entire school was affected! And now so was Dimitri!

And I was next.

Suggestions? Anyone?

**AAAAAA only a few chapters left! **

**If you go back A few chapters I changed the bit about Lord Szelsky kids Because a few of you didn't like how in accurate it was.**

**Sooooo who did Rose send the recording to?**

**Will Alex and Adrain make it back to them time?**

**Will Tasha and Miss Tess take over the world?**

**oh and do you want me to kill of Tasha? Personally I hate that stupid bitch but it's up to you:)**


	47. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: thanks to you all I am the 19th most review and most story in all of FanFiction. Thank you all for your help:) but I don't own VA**

"_Fight it Dimitri!" I cried and wondered how much longer I had until it got to me._

"He can't fight it Rose. And neither can you," said Tasha grinning like the Joker again. This was not happening! Hans wasn't coming, Mister Hines might already be lost, I don't know if Alex made it to Adrian or not or if it would affect him. Everyone in the entire school was affected! And now so was Dimitri!

And I was next.

Suggestions? Anyone?

RPOV

I looked back and forth between Dimitri and Miss Tess. This was seriously not good. I had to do something...but what? It was only a matter of seconds before I became a mindless zombie like everybody else.

"She's a tough one I'll give her that," Miss Tess's mused as she watched me struggle not to be taken over by the zombie apocalypse. **(Over dramatic I know, but it seems fitting)**

"I give her a minute," sneered Tasha waiting with eager eyes to see me become one of her mindless minions. I bet she just wanted to make me watch without being able to do anything about it as she kissed Dimitri. Bitch.

There was nothing I could do now except hope that Adrian was some how not affected by this...

"Hey! How come you two aren't getting mind controlled?" They could have easily just left out the hormone toxin from their clothes, but I wanted to see if they would accidentally let something slip about how to get around it.

Miss Tess answered, thinking that I was already done for. Her mistake.

"It's because I'm a spirit user. We have an immunity to this kind of hormonal tampering. Because of the extra power a spirit user has our chemical balance and hormone levels are already so high that very few things can influence them. If you were still bonded to Lissa than there would be a slight chance that you could also be immune to it. But we both know that that's not the case," she finished with a cocky "I win" smile.

Well that explained why it was taking me so long to get affected. I had been healed so many times, had my dreams invaded and just been genuinely exposed to so many spirit users over the years, that I must have built up a small immunity on my own. But how long would it last? Long enough for me to some how save the day? I hope so.

And if spirit users were immune then that meant that Adrian might still be able to show up at the last minute and save all our skins. If Alex even got to him.

"Well what about Tasha?" I asked keeping my brain as distracted as possible in an attempt at stalling the Zombie affects.

"The charm that I made for her to hide her appearance from you was also infused with enough spirit to give her immunity as good as mine."

Well damn. Now what?

Another few minutes passed and I could tell that Tasha was becoming impatient.

"Why isn't it working on her yet? Dimitri is already completely under!" she said pointing at him. I had been holding him in my arms to try and help him fight this thing off and hoping that the little immunity that I had built up would somehow help him too.

But as I looked up into his eyes I saw that that wasn't true. His eyes, that I had looked into so many times, that had always shone with love for only me - were now clouded over and empty looking.

"Dimitri no," I whispered. But he didn't respond.

"I'm not sure why it's not working. Maybe she has something on her that is infused with spirit?" Miss Tess said in a curious tone.

Did I? I used to have a few rings that I had in case of emergency for when I sucked in too much of Lissa's darkness. But not anymore...

Suddenly I remembered my _Nazar_, the pendant that I always wore around my neck to remind me of my father. Back when we had first found out that charming things with spirit could help me with my darkness, Lissa had gone on a spirit infusing rampage charming pretty much everything that she or I touched on a regular basis. One time she had done it to my _Nazar_ to see if it was a good conductor as a metal like the rings.

That was before I started wearing it as a necklace. It must still have enough spirit left in it to protect me from the zombie virus. **(Again I couldn't resist)**

"This is very unexpected, I wonder why it's not affecting her," Miss Tess said to herself, like she was trying to work out a particularly hard math problem.

"Aaa who cares why she's not getting affected! I just want her dead!" Tasha shouted, shooting me death glares.

"Patience dear, we must find out the cause before we eliminate her."

Tasha looked like she was about to argue against that when suddenly she froze. Then, slowly, a smile spread across her face.

"Or, we could get someone else to eliminate her while we watch," she said with a full on smile now. This was not good. She couldn't mean...

"Dimitri," Tasha said in a commanding tone and he looked up at her obediently.

"Yes?" He asked, his voice sounding like he was half asleep.

"I order you to kill Rose!" Tasha said and laughed. At the top of her lungs.

"NO!" I shouted. Even mind controlled there was no way that Dimitri could ever hurt me! I looked him deep in the eyes. Hoping to find the Dimitri that I knew and loved somewhere in there.

But there wasn't.

I quickly got up and started backing away, never taking my eyes off of him.

"Dimitri please don't do this," I pleaded to him, hoping to make him remember who he was and what I was to him. "You love me, you could never hurt me," I said a tear escaped my eye at the empty look on his face.

Suddenly he lunged at me and I blocked him. But he wasn't done yet. Using his long legs to his advantage, his leg swiped mine out from under me. He was the one to teach me that move and we had practiced it together so many times that I could see it coming a mile away. And knew exactly what to do to counter it.

I shifted the weight from my back foot to my front and just as he was about to sweep me, I kneed him in the groin- or I tried to. Even in his zombified state he could still apparently read me. He stopped his sweep and blocked my strike, but he also brought his elbow down. I managed to avoid him getting me in the back of the head where he was aiming. But he still got me on my shoulder.

Using my momentum, I did a shoulder shove and put a bit of space between us so I could get my guard up and got into a proper fighting stance.

"Fight it Dimitri!" I shouted as he came at me again. I didn't want to hurt him, but if he was going to try and take me out then I wasn't going to make it easy for him. He aimed a punch at my stomach that I didn't have the chance to dodge. The hit landed perfectly and it landed hard. But not as hard as it could have.

It was like when we were back in our first few weeks of training. When he was still getting me back up to speed with the other novices. He wouldn't go at me with full strength until he knew I was good enough to fight against it.

HE'S STILL IN THERE SOMEWHERE!

I knew that deep down Dimitri wouldn't hurt me! Right now I was fighting on autopilot as an idea was working it's way through my head. If it failed then it would be the end of me. But if it worked, then it might just be enough to save Dimitri, and possibly everybody else.

I leg swiped Dimitri and pushed him down hard. Then took a few big steps back.

"I'm not going to fight you Dimitri. I know that the real you is still in there somewhere and that you would never hurt me. I love you. And I'm going to bet my life on it," I said as I held my arms out to the side in a way that said "come and get me".

If he decided to hit me with full force right now then there was no way I was coming out of this. It was now or never.

Dimitri got up and ran straight at me with his fist raised. If he hit me it was all over. Every fiber of my body was telling me to move or block his attack. Or at least shut my eyes so I wouldn't have to see the love of my life hitting me.

But I couldn't. I needed to keep eye contact with Dimitri for this.

He was right in front of me now and was just about to punch me right in the face

...when he froze. His fist was in the air, right in front of my face. If I leaned forward a bit then I could touch it with my chin.

"What are you waiting for! Hit her!" Tasha shouted out. But Dimitri still didn't move.

"R...Roza?" Dimitri said sounding confused, like he didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it.

"Dimitri," I breathed out. Slowly his eyes started to clear. He looked at me with my arms out stretched and then he realized why.

His eyes widened "I...I was going to HIT you?!"he asked sounding outraged at himself. I could understand. He had had to watch his father hit his mother time and again until he had beaten the crap out of him when he was thirteen and told him never to come back. Dimitri would never hit a woman.

All I could do was nod. Hurt filled his eyes and he pulled me into his arms and enveloped me in a bone crushing hug holding me close to his chest.

"I'm so sorry," he chocked out. I just wrapped my arms around him tighter. I had no words for the amount of relief I felt at having him back to normal again.

"What the hell! I thought you said that there was no way he could break the spell!" shouted Tasha, trying to ruin our moment.

"Well it appears that however cliché it may seen, true love really does conquer all," Miss Tess said in a pensive tone of voice.

"Well it doesn't matter if it does or not! Because once she's gone then there will be no way for him to ever break it again! ATTACK! KILL THAT LITTLE BITCH!" Tasha shouted. Dimitri and I broke apart to see that all the students were closing in on us now with fists raised.

Dimitri and I instantly went into combat mode and went back to back. "What are we going to do now Comrade?" I asked. I didn't want to hurt these kids, but at the same time, they were very interested in hurting us.

"We keep it defensive and hope the reinforcements show up," Dimitri said, not sounding to hopeful. Well I hope that they did, or we we're toast.

Adrian's POV

I was running as fast as I could while still recovering from my drug infused state. Luckily I was used to operating under the influence of various kinds of heavy alcoholic beverages, so it wasn't anything that I couldn't handle. Alex was in front of me and we were nearing the school gym- when she suddenly stopped. I caught up with her as she dropped to her knees breathing deeply.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I knelt down in front of her.

"I...I...don't know," she said sounding sleepy. Then her eyes glassed over and it was as if the lights were off and nobody was home.

"Alex?" I asked. Abut when she didn't respond, I shouted it. "ALEX!" Still nothing. I looked at her aura to see if I could tell what was up. Then I gasped.

Her aura wasn't there! That was impossible! She would have to be dead! Without thinking, I put my hands on her face and pushed as much spirit as I could handle at once into her non-existent aura. After a few seconds, she started coming back to herself.

"Wh...what...What happened?" she asked looking around like she didn't know how she got here.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, I bet that the same thing is happening to the other students in this school," I said as I helped her up and started running for the gym again.

When we got there, I looked in a window so I didn't just go charging in blind. What I saw surprised me. Rose and Dimitri were standing in the center of the gym with what looked like the entire student body surrounding them and just about ready to fight.

I looked off to the left and saw a ghost! Well not really, but I might as well have. There stood Tasha, looking as smug as the cat that got into the creme. And next to her stood Miss Tess. I don't know why I didn't catch on that they were working together before, their auras were identical.

I didn't know what was going on, but it was clear that a distraction wouldn't go unneeded right now. So I ran to the nearest door and threw it open- and chucked in a handful of sun grenades.

DPOV

Well, when I got up out of bed this morning, this wasn't _EXACTLY_ what I thought I would be doing with my day. Because right now, I was being surrounded by a whole school full zombified students, after recently recovering from being zombified myself. And the odds of getting out of this alive were dwindling into single digits now. I didn't want to hurt these kids. But that didn't mean that I was just going to sit back and take a beating. I would just try not to hurt them too bad. Just as I was about to block the first punch thrown-

Adrian flung the door open and chucked a handfull of- I quickly turned around and held Roza tight against my chest while shutting my eyes tight as the sun grenades exploded. They were designed for Strigoi, but the blinding flash worked just as good on humans as a temporarily blinder.

After that went off, Rose and I sprang into action... but not against the zombified students. We turned and attacked Miss Tess and Tasha. They had had no warning to shut their eyes. And, being Moroi they were affected by the sunshine almost as much as a Strigoi would.

We ran at them. Then, and as unsportsmanlike like as it seemed, attacked them when they were blind. I took Tasha, because I knew that Rose would take far too much pleasure in beating her senseless. While Rose took Miss Tess.

But before we could get the them- we were suddenly halfway across the room. Apparently Miss Tess didn't need to see in order to use her powers.

"Adrian! She's using spirit to turn us away, can you block her so somehow?" Rose shouted out.

"I'll try," Adrian shouted back.

"Oh no you don't! Attack him!" Tasha shouted out, and the now recovered students advanced on Adrian. He was no fighter, and he certainly wouldn't be able to play around with spirit while fighting off a hoard of zombified students. Which meant that one of us would have to defend him while the other one tried to fight off Tasha- who was an accomplished fighter and Miss Tess- who being Tasha's mother was capable of who knew what, alone.

I was about to shout out to Rose that I would take them both while she defended Adrian - when the doors busted open again. I turned around to fight against this new threat!

But when I saw who it was a smile so big it should have split my lips appeared on my face.

It was Abe and Janine.

"Nice of you to finally show up," Rose called out, not sounding the least bit surprised at the sudden arrival.

"Well, we were just in the area and we thought that we would just drop by," said Abe in a casual tone of voice. "And I hope that you don't mind, but we brought along some friends that we met along the way."

Just then about twenty guardians poured in through the doors, led by -

"Hans!" Rose and I both shouted out. Man it was a relief to see him alive.

"Quit your smiling and start fighting Belikov, what I pay you for?" he asked and started fending off the students while Adrian did his thing. After a few seconds he shouted out.

"Ok, try that," Adrain shouted out. Rose and I ran at Miss Tess...and hit her! She went down easily and Rose had her restrained. She then hit a pressure point at the back of her neck and Miss Tess was unconscious.

I looked at Tasha and was just about to go in for a hit, when she started speaking. "You don't really want to fight me Dimka," she purred. I started getting light headed. Did I really want to fight my friend? Did it really have to come to that?

"Dimitri snap out of it! She using compulsion!" Rose shouted at me. I shook my head and the dizziness left me. I was mad before, but now I was furious! Moroi were not allowed to use compulsion like that! But I really shouldn't have been surprised. After all of the trouble that she went through to try and get me to be hers, was this really any different? I moved in quickly and knocked her out cold.

Without anyone to tell them what to do, the zombified students stopped fighting and just stood there looking confused. The fighting was over.

"Belikov, Hathaway report!" Hans shouted out as the rest of the guardians kept the students under control. Not that they were doing anything.

"Miss Zerao was really Tasha, and she was working with who we now know was her mother, Miss Tess." I saw out of the corner of my eye that Rose was being hugged by both of her parents.

"How did you know to come?" I heard Rose ask them.

"I did a background search on Miss Tess and found out the connection to Tasha. And after what she did to you, I wasn't about to let you stay at the same school with her crazy mother without knowing what you were mixed up in," Abe said as he stroked her hair lovingly.

"What did she do to these students?" Hans asked me, all business.

"She -"

"She tampered with their hormone levels, I already sent a recording of what she did to Sydney. She should have a cure for them in no time," Rose said, coming over to where I was.

"What did she do to you?" Rose asked Hans.

"She was experimenting with a sun proof suit for the Strigoi to fight in. The results were not good, they were half dead by the time they reached our base. We killed them off quickly enough," he said not sounding at all worried at the new development anti- sun technology for the Strigoi. Well it didn't seem to work anyway.

RPOV

"ROSE!" called out an excited voice. I turned around and saw Alex running at me. "You're ALIVE!" she shouted and swept me up in a hug. I hugged her back.

"Yes I'm alive, are you ok? Were you affected?" I asked and looked her over to see if she was ok.

She nodded. "Yeah I was, but the Adrian did something to me and now in fine," I looked over at Adrian who was coming over to our group.

"What did you do?" I asked when he got close enough.

"I just infused her with some spirit. But I can't do that for everyone here. They will just have to wait for my Lily girl to come up with something genius."

I nodded. That wouldn't take her long. I looked around. My parents were talking to Hans about the guardians who were talking about possibly transporting the students to Court for Sydney to treat them. And Alex was talking to Adrian about what he did to her before and if it would have any affects on her later. I took this opportunity to turn to Dimitri and have a minute alone with him.

"Are you ok? I asked gently as I cupped his face in my hands.

"I don't know how to describe it. I saw myself attacking you, but I wasn't able to stop myself from doing it. I almost _hit you_," his voice cracked while thinking of the memory. I leaned in and gently kissed him.

"But you didn't. I know that you could never hurt me and that was all you needed to snap out from under her control."

He didn't say anything else, he just leaned in and kissed me. And if felt like coming home.

"Break it up you two, we still need to take these two to court to face their crimes and this time make sure that they stay dead," Hans said as he looked at Tasha. We reluctantly pulled apart and helped load Tasha and Miss Tess into the truck with Hans and a few others. The rest of the guardians stayed back to keep the school in lockdown until we could wipe memories and fix the damage to the students hormone levels.

"And I expect a full debriefing of this on my desk by tomorrow morning," Hans said before walking away.

It's was over. After everything that had happens it was finally over. I slumped back against Dimitri in the back seat and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

"We did it," I whispered cuddling up to him.

"We did," he whispered back and kissed my temple.

"So, we just foiled an evil mega maniac's plans at world domination, saved an entire school from being lunch and did it all with in the timeline. So what are we going to do next?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I bet that it will be something amazing," he muttered in my ear. If only he know what knew I had in store for him.

**So there you have it. I hope I warped it up nicely enough. There will be an epilogue any then that's that:)**

**One more surprise left,be sure to read about it;)**

**review if you liked my story:) **


	48. Chapter 49

**well here it is,the finale(Dramatically wipes tear from cheek) I hope that you have all enjoyed my story as much as I have enjoyed writing it and pleases tell me with a review.**

**I dedicate This story to my beta Rocio3452 I would be nothing without her:) **

**Disclaimer: this story is all mine and I wouldn't change a thing. But I don't own VA**

_"So, we just foiled an evil mega maniac's plans at world domination, saved an entire school from being lunch and did it all with in the timeline. So what are we going to do next?" I asked.  
_  
_"I don't know, but I bet that it will be something amazing," he muttered in my ear. If only he know what knew I had in store for him.  
_

Epilogue two weeks later

RPOV

It was when I was sitting in Sydney's lab watching her do a million things at once when I came to the realization of why she needed so much coffee to function.

"You know, for someone who has been raised and has spent a major part of her life cleansing the world of "us evil creatures of the night" you're starting to turn into the energizer Bunny from hell," I said as I watched her look through two microscopes at once and writing down two different answers. Hm I guess she was ambidextrous.

"Well you try analyzing and getting the exact chemical compound structure and hormone balance right for over 800 individual students to turn them back from being zombies and tell me how well you do without some kind of caffeine addiction," she said without looking away from the microscopes.

She was right. After we got the school under lockdown, we had called in Sydney and her team of assistants and they had started work right away. Lucky none of the students had any memory of what had happened. Except Alex of course. But instead of letting the Moroi use compulsion on her to make her forget everything, I had pulled some strings with Hans and just made her promise not to tell anyone.

I also gave her my number so she could stay in touch.

As for the teachers...

Well it turned out that Mister Drake was actually innocent. He wasn't involved in Miss Tess's plans at all. He was just a really lousy teacher. And Mister Hines really was a good guy. But I never really doubted him seeing as there was no way that a teacher that actually liked his job and wasn't there just to torture his students could be all bad.

But upon arrival, and the world's fastest trial, Tasha and her mother were sentenced to death. This time with three spirit users present to make sure that it was really them and there was no foul play.

And as for Vic...well normally he would be sentenced to be a feeder, but I had something else in mind. Since he was such a womanizer, I pulled some strings with Lissa and got him a job.

At the Moroi retirement community for women. He now spent all his days changing their sheets and serving their food...while being pinched on the ass and having ladies flirt shamelessly with him.

Hey! After he wanted me as payment! he's lucky that I didn't just hand him over to Dimitri.

After watching Sydney multitask for a few more minutes, I let out a sigh. "Look I'm not trying to bother you, I just really need the results from my test that you took when I came back to court." She looked up from the microscope then and studied me with a hard look.

"The symptoms are still there huh?" she asked as she walked over to get a file from her desk.

I nodded. "Yes and they've been getting worse. If this keeps up, than I won't be able to hide it from Dimitri." I hated lying to him when he asked me if I was fine after one of my "episode". I had a pretty good idea what was wrong with me but I didn't want to worry Dimitri with it until I was absolutely sure.

"So what's the verdict doc?" I asked with a fake smile. Sydney just handed me the file with my results.

"They're positive," she said with a straight face.

I gasped and started to cry. "R...really?" I asked my voice shaking a bit. I couldn't believe it. I'm a Dhampir. This shouldn't be possible.

"So...what do I do now?" I asked feeling lost.

"Well as you know there are many other people in this field that would be able to go over everything with you so you can prepare yourself. But right now I suggest that you tell Dimitri. I'm sure he's been worried about you lately," Sydney said with a small smile. I just nodded and left.

DPOV

I came home from my shift in a happy yet nervous mood. Tonight was the night. I had been wanting to do this for a while now but I had wanted to wait until after the mission. But then Rose started getting sick and I had wanted to wait until she got better, so our... celebrations, wouldn't be interrupted by Rose having to run to the bathroom to throw up.

I open up our apartment and found that Roza was already there. "Hello milaya," I said as I walked over to her and gave her a kiss, though she pulled away sooner than I would have liked.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I could always tell when something was upsetting Rose. I could also tell that she has been crying. "What can I do to help?" I asked worried. My Roza was tough, not much made her cry. She took my hand and led me over to the couch.

"Well...you know how I've been feeling sick lately and how I sometimes get dizzy?" she started and bit her lip, a sign that she was nervous.

"Yes," I said encouraging her to keep going.

"Well I got my test results back today."

"And?"

I knew that she had not been feeling herself lately and that she had had some test done on her. I only hoped that whatever it was wasn't as bad as she obviously thought it was.

"Well..." She was getting really nervous now. I reached for her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Whatever it is you can tell me, I'm right here for you," I said in a reassuring voice.

She took a deep breath. "Ok," she said not looking me in the eyes. "Well you know that because of my _Nazar_ being infused with spirit I wasn't affected by the zombie virus." **(Hehe sorry)** She asked and I just nodded.

"Well, everybody thought that just because I wasn't turned, that I wasn't affected by it," she said still not looking at me.

"But?" I asked hating where this was going. She finally looked at me... But she had her guardian mask on so I could tell what was coming next.

"But they were wrong."

I took a deep breath as I felt my heart rate pick up. No. NO! She couldn't be sick! Dhampirs didn't get sick!

While I was having my mini panic attack, Rose shook her head. "I'm explaining this all wrong, let me start from the beginning. You know what my mum told us about her charge Lord Szelsky? And how his daughter had a genetic defect that made her only able to have kids with a human?" I nodded wondering how this related to Rose somehow being affected by the zombie virus but not getting turned.

"Well, Miss Tess based the genetic structure of her plans on the gaps in his daughter's DNA. And because it originated from a female Dhampir, it could affect another female Dhampir in a similar way," she finished looking me in the eye. Of all the things I expected her to say, this was not one of them.

"So...what? You can now have kids with a human?" We had never talked much about kids, since both of us being Dhampirs we couldn't have them together. And neither one of us like the idea of the other one having a kid with someone else just so that we could raise it and play happy family.

But Rose was shaking her head. "Not exactly, you see the hormones in the uniform affected me but because they had been tampered with, they affected me in a different way." She took a deep breath and I knew that she was about to tell me what she had been building up to.

"Dimitri, I'm pregnant. And it's yours."

I didn't know if Dhampirs could go into shock, but I'm pretty sure that I just did. It's not that I wasn't happy or that I didn't believe her, it's just that that sentence was one that I never dreamed would come out of her mouth.

"R...really?" I asked in a surprisingly quite voice. Rose just nodded.

"Trust me, I wouldn't joke about something like this. I'm not to sure if the change in me was a permanent thing or not, but at some point either just before we left or just after we returned, I became pregnant."

Suddenly it hit me. "I'm going to be a father!?" I asked a smile finding it's way onto my lips.

Rose nodded her head. "Yes," she said as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I knew we never really talked about it, but she did want to have kids with me. Didn't she?

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just so happy." She laughed as a smile of her own came across her face. I jumped up off the couch and pulled her into my arms and started spinning her around.

"We're going to have a baby!" I exclaimed loudly, hoping that everyone in Court could hear me.

"Yes we are," Rose said as I set her down on her feet again. "And better news is that Sydney can isolate the hormone and replicate it. Now all Dhampirs can have kids with each other if they want."

I felt my heart race for the second time that day. "You mean that we can have more kids!" I said with an even bigger smile on my face than last time. And I didn't even think that that was possible.

A shocked look crossed Rose's face. "Do you want more kids with me?" she asked sounding surprised.

"Of course I do! Wait, don't you?" I wouldn't make her if she didn't want to, but I always wanted a big family. And if I could, I wanted to have it with Rose.

"Yes I do! I just didn't know if you did," she said and then pulled me in for a passionate kiss. It broke my heart to stop it, but now was the perfect time to do what I had been waiting to do since practically the first day that I met her. Wow, I was really turning into a sap.

I gently pushed on Roza's shoulders and she pulled back looking confused as to why I stopped. I cleared my throat and decided that I couldn't wait to get past the build up speech that I had planned, so I just got the ring out of my pocket and got down on one knee. I looked up into Roza's eyes and heard her gasp.

"Roza, you are the love of my life and I never want to spend one day apart from you ever again. I want to wake up next to you in the morning and fall asleep with you at night. Will you please make me the happiest Dhampir in our species and marry me?" I asked looking deep into her eyes that had started to water.

"Dimitri...I...YES!" she cried. I quickly got up and spun her around in my arms again. I thought that today couldn't get any better than if she said yes. But now, with Roza as my Fiancé and pregnant with my child, I really didn't think that life could get any better than this.

I slowly pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you so much," I muttered kissing her forehead.

"I love you too. I can't believe that we're getting married," she said in as slightly shocked voice.

I chuckled. "Well we need to set a good example for all of our children," I said affectionately rubbing her stomach.

Rose had a strange look on her face for a second, but then she shook her head a bit. "I just had this crazy thought that the only reason that you proposed was because I was pregnant. But you already had the ring with you so I guess that that was stupid huh?" she asked laughing at herself.

I chuckled again. "Yes, but it looks so much better on you than anyone else," I told her as I pulled her in for another kiss.

Rose wanted to have the wedding before she had the baby, but also before she showed too much. She didn't want people talking about why we got married so fast.

We had a little bet going on what the sex the baby would be. I betted it would be a little girl (because she was late like Rose always is) but mostly because I always wanted a little Rose running around that I could teach how to kick the butts of the boys that would undoubtedly be chasing her.

But Rose thinks it's a boy because of how hard he's kicking her, but I think she just wants to have a little me running around.

Nine months later and we had our answer. It was a little girl that we called Lissa. And I could already tell that she was going to have Roza's skin and hair. She was the picture of perfection.

"We need to have a boy next," Rose said after Lissa had been washed and fed and was laying in her arms. She of course had her mother's appetite.

"And what should we call him?" I asked as I glanced down at our daughter.

"Well..." Rose said with a mischievous tone of voice. "I was thinking of Comrade."

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. "R...really?" I got out when I remembered how to breathe again.

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "Why not, that name has always been associated with love and affection for the both of us. Why not give that to our son?" she said looking annoyed.

"Well at first it wasn't. It was your way to annoy me and it sure worked for the first few months," I said with a dry voice.

"True, but we both grew to love it, as we will love our son even when he's keeping us up all night," Rose said.

"Still, it's going to be weird calling out to our son when all I can think about is when you used to call that name out for an entirely different reason," I said in a husky voice and Rose blushed.

"True, but guys name their sons after themselves all the time, we can just call him junior or something," she said and then got a teasing look in her eyes. "And I will just have to try and not call out Comrade when were getting it on," she said with a wink and I couldn't think of an argument for that.

"Comrade it is then," I said with a smile.

We did end up having a boy next and Rose still wanted to name him Comrade. I had to give it to her, the name really fit. It could just be because I had always thought of him as Comrade since the moment that I found out about him. But he just looked like a Comrade.

Actually he looked a lot like me. But after having Rose call me that for so long I guess that it just seemed right.

Soon our little family was complete when Lissa had her kids. Soon her kids became ours and vice versa. I had a sneaking suspicion that at least one of our kids would end up marrying one of Lissa's. I actually wouldn't mind that too much. But I just really hope that they didn't fall for one of Adrian and Sydney's kids.

Soon after Lissa's and Christian's little bundle of joy was born, Adrian finally grew a pair and got down on one knee for Sydney (Much to there parents dismay) She of course said yes and we were told a few months after the wedding that she was expecting.

So now with everyone having kids, it was a wonder that we even had time to see each other. But that was before I learned the benefits of a play date. So yeah, with the amount of time our kids spend together, something was bound to happen in the future. But I guess that that was just a headache that I would just have to deal with in the future.

**So there you have it,my last chapter,sorry about making you all think that Rose was sick,but I'm sure that some of you picked up on the real reason why anyway;) I really can't believe how fast this story took off. And that I am now the 17th most reviewed and the 19 most followed story in all of fan fiction. and I promise you all that because of all of your enthusiasm I will keep writing. **

**Ice Princess is already going well so read that if you aren't already. And my first story Blast from the Past is a real plot twister. I also have a few other story's in my head that I will get to later. But to you all thank you:)**


	49. Chapter50

**well here it is,the finale(Dramatically wipes tear from cheek) I hope that you have all enjoyed my story as much as I have enjoyed writing it and pleases tell me with a review.**

**I dedicate This story to my beta Rocio3452 I would be nothing without her:) **

**Disclaimer: this story is all mine and I wouldn't change a thing. But I don't own VA**

_"So, we just foiled an evil mega maniac's plans at world domination, saved an entire school from being lunch and did it all with in the timeline. So what are we going to do next?" I asked.  
_  
_"I don't know, but I bet that it will be something amazing," he muttered in my ear. If only he know what knew I had in store for him.  
_

Epilogue two weeks later

RPOV

It was when I was sitting in Sydney's lab watching her do a million things at once when I came to the realization of why she needed so much coffee to function.

"You know, for someone who has been raised and has spent a major part of her life cleansing the world of "us evil creatures of the night" you're starting to turn into the energizer Bunny from hell," I said as I watched her look through two microscopes at once and writing down two different answers. Hm I guess she was ambidextrous.

"Well you try analyzing and getting the exact chemical compound structure and hormone balance right for over 800 individual students to turn them back from being zombies and tell me how well you do without some kind of caffeine addiction," she said without looking away from the microscopes.

She was right. After we got the school under lockdown, we had called in Sydney and her team of assistants and they had started work right away. Lucky none of the students had any memory of what had happened. Except Alex of course. But instead of letting the Moroi use compulsion on her to make her forget everything, I had pulled some strings with Hans and just made her promise not to tell anyone.

I also gave her my number so she could stay in touch.

As for the teachers...

Well it turned out that Mister Drake was actually innocent. He wasn't involved in Miss Tess's plans at all. He was just a really lousy teacher. And Mister Hines really was a good guy. But I never really doubted him seeing as there was no way that a teacher that actually liked his job and wasn't there just to torture his students could be all bad.

But upon arrival, and the world's fastest trial, Tasha and her mother were sentenced to death. This time with three spirit users present to make sure that it was really them and there was no foul play.

And as for Vic...well normally he would be sentenced to be a feeder, but I had something else in mind. Since he was such a womanizer, I pulled some strings with Lissa and got him a job.

At the Moroi retirement community for women. He now spent all his days changing their sheets and serving their food...while being pinched on the ass and having ladies flirt shamelessly with him.

Hey! After he wanted me as payment! he's lucky that I didn't just hand him over to Dimitri.

After watching Sydney multitask for a few more minutes, I let out a sigh. "Look I'm not trying to bother you, I just really need the results from my test that you took when I came back to court." She looked up from the microscope then and studied me with a hard look.

"The symptoms are still there huh?" she asked as she walked over to get a file from her desk.

I nodded. "Yes and they've been getting worse. If this keeps up, than I won't be able to hide it from Dimitri." I hated lying to him when he asked me if I was fine after one of my "episode". I had a pretty good idea what was wrong with me but I didn't want to worry Dimitri with it until I was absolutely sure.

"So what's the verdict doc?" I asked with a fake smile. Sydney just handed me the file with my results.

"They're positive," she said with a straight face.

I gasped and started to cry. "R...really?" I asked my voice shaking a bit. I couldn't believe it. I'm a Dhampir. This shouldn't be possible.

"So...what do I do now?" I asked feeling lost.

"Well as you know there are many other people in this field that would be able to go over everything with you so you can prepare yourself. But right now I suggest that you tell Dimitri. I'm sure he's been worried about you lately," Sydney said with a small smile. I just nodded and left.

DPOV

I came home from my shift in a happy yet nervous mood. Tonight was the night. I had been wanting to do this for a while now but I had wanted to wait until after the mission. But then Rose started getting sick and I had wanted to wait until she got better, so our... celebrations, wouldn't be interrupted by Rose having to run to the bathroom to throw up.

I open up our apartment and found that Roza was already there. "Hello milaya," I said as I walked over to her and gave her a kiss, though she pulled away sooner than I would have liked.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I could always tell when something was upsetting Rose. I could also tell that she has been crying. "What can I do to help?" I asked worried. My Roza was tough, not much made her cry. She took my hand and led me over to the couch.

"Well...you know how I've been feeling sick lately and how I sometimes get dizzy?" she started and bit her lip, a sign that she was nervous.

"Yes," I said encouraging her to keep going.

"Well I got my test results back today."

"And?"

I knew that she had not been feeling herself lately and that she had had some test done on her. I only hoped that whatever it was wasn't as bad as she obviously thought it was.

"Well..." She was getting really nervous now. I reached for her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Whatever it is you can tell me, I'm right here for you," I said in a reassuring voice.

She took a deep breath. "Ok," she said not looking me in the eyes. "Well you know that because of my _Nazar_ being infused with spirit I wasn't affected by the zombie virus." **(Hehe sorry)** She asked and I just nodded.

"Well, everybody thought that just because I wasn't turned, that I wasn't affected by it," she said still not looking at me.

"But?" I asked hating where this was going. She finally looked at me... But she had her guardian mask on so I couldn't tell what was coming next.

"But they were wrong."

I took a deep breath as I felt my heart rate pick up. No. NO! She couldn't be sick! Dhampirs didn't get sick!

While I was having my mini panic attack, Rose shook her head. "I'm explaining this all wrong, let me start from the beginning. You know what my mum told us about her charge Lord Szelsky? And how his daughter had a genetic defect that made her only able to have kids with a human?" I nodded wondering how this related to Rose somehow being affected by the zombie virus but not getting turned.

"Well, Miss Tess based the genetic structure of her plans on the gaps in his daughter's DNA. And because it originated from a female Dhampir, it could affect another female Dhampir in a similar way," she finished looking me in the eye. Of all the things I expected her to say, this was not one of them.

"So...what? You can now have kids with a human?" We had never talked much about kids, since both of us being Dhampirs we couldn't have them together. And neither one of us liked the idea of the other one having a kid with someone else just so that we could raise it and play happy family.

But Rose was shaking her head. "Not exactly, you see the hormones in the uniform affected me but because they had been tampered with, they affected me in a different way." She took a deep breath and I knew that she was about to tell me what she had been building up to.

"Dimitri, I'm pregnant. And it's yours."

I didn't know if Dhampirs could go into shock, but I'm pretty sure that I just did. It's not that I wasn't happy or that I didn't believe her, it's just that that sentence was one that I never dreamed would come out of her mouth.

"R...really?" I asked in a surprisingly quite voice. Rose just nodded.

"Trust me, I wouldn't joke about something like this. I'm not to sure if the change in me was a permanent thing or not, but at some point either just before we left or just after we returned, I became pregnant."

Suddenly it hit me. "I'm going to be a father!?" I asked a smile finding it's way onto my lips.

Rose nodded her head. "Yes," she said as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I knew we never really talked about it, but she did want to have kids with me. Didn't she?

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just so happy." She laughed as a smile of her own came across her face. I jumped up off the couch and pulled her into my arms and started spinning her around.

"We're going to have a baby!" I exclaimed loudly, hoping that everyone in Court could hear me.

"Yes we are," Rose said as I set her down on her feet again. "And better news is that Sydney can isolate the hormone and replicate it. Now all Dhampirs can have kids with each other if they want."

I felt my heart race for the second time that day. "You mean that we can have more kids!" I said with an even bigger smile on my face than last time. And I didn't even think that that was possible.

A shocked look crossed Rose's face. "Do you want more kids with me?" she asked sounding surprised.

"Of course I do! Wait, don't you?" I wouldn't make her if she didn't want to, but I always wanted a big family. And if I could, I wanted to have it with Rose.

"Yes I do! I just didn't know if you did," she said and then pulled me in for a passionate kiss. It broke my heart to stop it, but now was the perfect time to do what I had been waiting to do since practically the first day that I met her. Wow, I was really turning into a sap.

I gently pushed on Roza's shoulders and she pulled back looking confused as to why I stopped. I cleared my throat and decided that I couldn't wait to get past the build up speech that I had planned, so I just got the ring out of my pocket and got down on one knee. I looked up into Roza's eyes and heard her gasp.

"Roza, you are the love of my life and I never want to spend one day apart from you ever again. I want to wake up next to you in the morning and fall asleep with you at night. Will you please make me the happiest Dhampir in our species and marry me?" I asked looking deep into her eyes that had started to water.

"Dimitri...I...YES!" she cried. I quickly got up and spun her around in my arms again. I thought that today couldn't get any better than if she said yes. But now, with Roza as my Fiancé and pregnant with my child, I really didn't think that life could get any better than this.

I slowly pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you so much," I muttered kissing her forehead.

"I love you too. I can't believe that we're getting married," she said in as slightly shocked voice.

I chuckled. "Well we need to set a good example for all of our children," I said affectionately rubbing her stomach.

Rose had a strange look on her face for a second, but then she shook her head a bit. "I just had this crazy thought that the only reason that you proposed was because I was pregnant. But you already had the ring with you so I guess that that was stupid huh?" she asked laughing at herself.

I chuckled again. "Yes, but it looks so much better on you than anyone else," I told her as I pulled her in for another kiss.

Rose wanted to have the wedding before she had the baby, but also before she showed too much. She didn't want people talking about why we got married so fast.

We had a little bet going on what the sex the baby would be. I betted it would be a little girl (because she was late like Rose always is) but mostly because I always wanted a little Rose running around that I could teach how to kick the butts of the boys that would undoubtedly be chasing her.

But Rose thinks it's a boy because of how hard he's kicking her, but I think she just wants to have a little me running around.

Nine months later and we had our answer. It was a little girl that we called Lissa (confusing I know ) And I could already tell that she was going to have Roza's skin and hair. She was the picture of perfection.

"We need to have a boy next," Rose said after Lissa had been washed and fed and was laying in her arms. She of course had her mother's appetite.

"And what should we call him?" I asked as I glanced down at our daughter.

"Well..." Rose said with a mischievous tone of voice. "I was thinking of Comrade."

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. "R...really?" I got out when I remembered how to breathe again.

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "Why not, that name has always been associated with love and affection for the both of us. Why not give that to our son?" she said looking annoyed.

"Well at first it wasn't. It was your way to annoy me and it sure worked for the first few months," I said with a dry voice.

"True, but we both grew to love it, as we will love our son even when he's keeping us up all night," Rose said.

"Still, it's going to be weird calling out to our son when all I can think about is when you used to call that name out for an entirely different reason," I said in a husky voice and Rose blushed.

"True, but guys name their sons after themselves all the time, we can just call him junior or something," she said and then got a teasing look in her eyes. "And I will just have to try and not call out Comrade when were getting it on," she said with a wink and I couldn't think of an argument for that.

"Comrade it is then," I said with a smile.

We did end up having a boy next and Rose still wanted to name him Comrade. I had to give it to her, the name really fit. It could just be because I had always thought of him as Comrade since the moment that I found out about him. But he just looked like a Comrade.

Actually he looked a lot like me. But after having Rose call me that for so long I guess that it just seemed right.

Soon our little family was complete when Lissa had her kids (The adult one )Soon her kids became ours and vice versa. I had a sneaking suspicion that at least one of our kids would end up marrying one of Lissa's. I actually wouldn't mind that too much. But I just really hope that they didn't fall for one of Adrian and Sydney's kids.

Soon after Lissa's and Christian's little bundle of joy was born, Adrian finally grew a pair and got down on one knee for Sydney (Much to there parents dismay) She of course said yes and we were told a few months after the wedding that she was expecting.

So now with everyone having kids, it was a wonder that we even had time to see each other. But that was before I learned the benefits of a play date. So yeah, with the amount of time our kids spend together, something was bound to happen in the future. But I guess that that was just a headache that I would just have to deal with in the future.

**So there you have it,my last chapter,sorry about making you all think that Rose was sick,but I'm sure that some of you picked up on the real reason why anyway;) I really can't believe how fast this story took off. And that I am now the 17th most reviewed and the 19 most followed story in all of fan fiction. and I promise you all that because of all of your enthusiasm I will keep writing. **

**Ice Princess is already going well so read that if you aren't already. And my first story Blast from the Past is a real plot twister. I also have a few other story's in my head that I will get to later. But to you all thank you:)**

**So now that you've finished this story,why not go back and review on all the chapters that you didn't the first time? Trust me I'm still here and LOVE to hear from you. The crazya the reviews are better:) **


	50. Chapter 50

**Merry Christmas :)**

DPOV

I snuck out of bed as quietly as I could, but it didn't really matter at this point. Rose could sleep through World War III on a good day, but when she was pregnant- it would take a full blown Strigoi attack to wake her up. Well that and food. So there was no danger of me waking her up no matter how noisy I was.

I made my way down the hall and went into the kitchen to start making Rose breakfast in bed. When suddenly I was attacked!

"Daddy daddy! What are you doing up?! Santa won't come come if you're up!" I turned around and saw little Lissa standing behind me in her night clothes and looking like she was about to pull rank and order me back to bed. I smiled and got down to her level and waved at her to come over to me. She ran over and jumped onto my lap.

"Well you see Lissy, Santa runs on human time and right now all of them are in bed so he gives them their gifts now. But since we Dhampirs are different, he starts Christmas early for us and delivers our presents in the day time, so Santa has already been," I told her with a warm smile. She was only four and I didn't want her to lose her child like innocents just yet.

"So my presents are already here?!" she asked and squirmed out of my arms and ran over to the tree that we had set up on the first of December. I smiled and ran after her and I found her under the tree looking for the biggest present to open first.

"Woah not so fast Lissy, mummy is still asleep and I know that she will want to watch you unwrap your presents as well."

"Oh. Well then let's go and wake her up!" Lissy said and started to run to our room.

"Uh no Lissy, mummy is very tired these days and needs her sleep so we can't wake her yet."

Her little face crumbled and it broke my heart to see it. "But why don't you help me with a special surprise that I have planned for mummy," I said with a excited look. It worked. Her face lit up like our Christmas tree.

"What is it?"

"We're going to make her her favourite breakfast,that she can have in bed. Waffles," I said matching the excitement in her voice.

Lissy started jumping up and down. "Yay mummy loves those! Oh can we put ice cream on them!" she asked with such enthusiasm that anyone who saw it was sure to know that she was Rose's daughter. No one else could possibly get so excited about unhealthy food for breakfast.

I laughed and ruffled her hair. "Of course we can sweetheart."

We went in to the kitchen and started mixing the ingredients for the waffles. After it was mostly done, I gave Lissy the important task of mixing the batter while I cooked up some bacon and eggs to go on the side. And come on, it's Rose! Pregnant or not, there will be no left overs.

When we were done, I went outside and cut a beautiful bunch of purple flowers and put them in a vase and put it all on a big serving tray. Lissy ran behind me as we made our way up stairs to Rose's and my room. I gently knocked on the door and walked in.

"Merry Christmas mummy!" Lissy shouted and jumped on the bed waking Rose up with a start.

"What's wrong?! Wha-" she said instantly alert and reaching out for the stake that was at her bedside table even though she was eight and a half months pregnant and on maternity leave.

"Daddy made you breakfast in bed! Look! It's your favourite!" Lissy said with a smile so big it looked like she was the one that was getting the big surprise.

"Breakfast in bed for the wonderful mother of my children," I said with a huge grin and I set the tray on her lap avoiding her swollen belly.

"Well right now it's only the mother of your child, we're still waiting for the next guest at the party to arrive," Rose said affectionately rubbing her tummy. I leaned over and kissed it.

"Неважно, живые Товарищи и в там и я не могу ждать к мясу его."

(Doesn't matter, Comrades alive and in there and I can't wait to meet him) I muttered in Russian.

Rose had continued with her studying after we finished the mission at the school and was now almost as fluent as a native.

"Mmm this smells good enough to eat," Rose said as she started cutting up the waffles with a hungry look on her face.

"It's tastes good too, or so I've been told," I said with a smile as I watched my beautiful wife devour the food I made her. I nibbled a bit here and there, but I had already had breakfast down stars. It was better not to get my hands too close to Rose while she was eating when she was just hungry. But pregnant...forget it! You could lose a hand that way.

"Lissa and Christian are coming over soon aren't they?" Rose asked after she was done with most of her food and the speed that she had been eating at had slowed down to normal. Well normal for Rose anyway.

"Yeah, in about an hour so you had better start showering now so you don't keep them waiting too long," I joked and had to dodge a pillow for my troubles.

"Who cares it's Lissa, she's used to waiting for bathroom time," Rose grumbled as she finished eating and slowly started getting out of bed. I reached over and helped her, she was seriously getting big and looked like she would be ready to deliver any day now. But as eager as I was to see Comrade for the first time, I knew that she wasn't ready just yet.

"Oh yay! Will Alex be coming with them?" Lissy asked bouncing up and down on the bed a bit. Alexander was Lissa's and Christian's son, who was just a year younger than Lissy. The two had been best friends from birth and I knew that they would stay that way. Lissy was already talking about becoming Alex's guardian when they were older. I wouldn't mind, Lissy may be the first of her kind but she was just as good if not better as any Dhampir. But instead of sending her off to the Academy for training, Rose and I were going to take turns training her until she was older, then we would send her away for little trips at a time so she could spend time with other kids her own age. Both Rose and I wanted to be a big part in our children's lives.

I was a little worried that Lissy and Alex would become...a little too close. But that was years away from now so I didn't really need to worry about that just yet.

"Yes Lissy, Alex will be here so I hope that you have his present all wrapped," Rose said once she was finally out of bed. Lissy had been working very hard on making herself and Alex friendship bracelets and was very proud of her handy work.

"Yep! I got it under the tree and everything," she said looking a little smug.

"Well that's good. Why don't you go down stairs and get some breakfast while I help mummy shower," I said giving Rose a cheeky smile.

"Ok," Lissy said not finding anything odd about what I just said and ran out of the room.

"Oh that was bad Comrade," Rose said with a cheeky grin.

"Me Comrade, or him Comrade?" I asked as I put a hand on Roza's stomach and felt a kick and smiled.

"You Comrade," Rose said walking in to the bathroom and getting undressed. I helped her with her nighty and made sure she didn't slip when she got in the shower. But once she was in, she turned around and looked at me expectingly.

"I thought you were going to help me shower," she said trying- and almost seceded at raising one eyebrow. I just grinned and took my clothes off and got in with her.

After a nice (but a little too quick for my liking) shower, I helped Rose out and left her to get dressed while I went downstairs to make sure that Lissy didn't set fire to anything (she was almost as bad as Rose but since she was so young I thought that there might still be hope for her in the future). I found her sitting quietly reading a book. She may look and eat just like Rose, but she definitely got her love of books from me.

"How is Scooby Doo going?" I asked after I looked at what book she was reading.

"Well in this picture he's eating a pizza, but here he's hiding from a ghost, so I'm not sure," Lissy said looking much older then four right now as she tried to read a story from mostly pictures alone.

"Well don't worry, I'm sure that the mystery gang will- " DING. I looked at the door then back at Lissy. "I bet that that will be Auntie Lissa and Uncle Christian," I said and watched her run over to the tree to get her gift.

But when I opened the door it wasn't Lissa and Christian. But Sydney and Adrian.

"Merry Christmas cradle filler," Adrian said proudly using his new nick name for me, he had been calling me that ever since he found out that Rose was pregnant. I suppose that the name could of been worse, but I didn't tell him that or he would make it his personal mission to find one that was.

"Hello Adrian, Sydney," I said smiling at her and the toddler on her hip. Little Jason was only two but he was just as much trouble, if not more, then the other two kids combined.

"Thank you for having us over Dimitri," Sydney said smiling back. I moved out of the way and let them in.

"Rose, Adrian and Sydney are here," I called up to her.

"Hey Jason," Lissy said walking over to the group that had just walked in the door.

"Issy!" Jason said not able to get Lissy's name right just yet.

"How's mini me doing?" Lissa asked as she and Christian walked in the door with Alexander beside there side. Lissa smiled down at her godchild.

"Getting hungrier by the day," I said with a smile.

"No surprises there. But I AM surprised that she hasn't eaten you out of house and home by now, especially now that she's pregnant again. I don't know how you cope," Christian said waiting for Rose to come downstairs so he could torment her in person.

"I heard that!" Rose called as she slowly came down the stairs.

"Woah! Easy there on the walking Rose! You could cause an earthquake with how heavy you've gotten," Christian said thinking that he was safe from Rose hitting him when she was so far away and unable to move fast. But Lissa had Rose's back and elbowed Christian in the ribs.

"Be nice or I swear we won't have any more kids," Lissa threatened. I knew it was a bluff but Christian's eyes widened and he kept silent.

"Well what are we all doing standing in the doorway for? Don't these kids have some presents to open?" Rose said loudly and everyone laughed and moved in to the lounge room.

Lissy gave Alex the bracelet and they both promised to never take it off.

Alex got Lissy a Where's Wally** (that's what we call it in Australia) **book and they both sat down on the floor determined to find where he was hidden.

Rose and I got Christian cooking stuff and Lissa some pink lipgloss (I don't know what the big deal about it was, but both Rose and Lissa absolutely loved the stuff).

Christian and Lissa got me a gift card for the book store and Rose some Belgium chocolates.

Adrian got Rose some wireless headphones that connected to the TV so she could listen to a movie or something when she was busy feeding or looking after the kids.

"Not the best parenting I know, but when the kid just won't stop screaming, sometimes you just need a little break," Adrian said with a smile and Sydney hit him.

"You had better not have use that on Jason!" she demanded.

"Only a few times when he was over tired and just wouldn't sleep no matter what we tried!" Adrian confessed and looked worried that Sydney would hit him again.

Sydney gave Rose an anti- stress bath kit that she had made up herself which I knew would come in handy after the baby was born. And we gave Jason a few DVDs that Lissy loved and that he might like too.

Then I gave Rose a pair of pearl earrings that had belonged to my great grandmother.

"Comrade," she breathed out when she saw them. "B...but I thought that we agreed not to give each other presents this year. I...I don't have anything for you," she said looking up at me with big eyes. I just smiled and kissed her.

"You have already given me more than I could ever possibly dream," I said and held her in my arms. I felt Comrade going crazy in her stomach and figured that he liked the gift too.

"Ok who wants lunch?" I asked and got up off the couch.

"I doooooo," Rose cried as she tried to get up and failed.

"Rose!" I cried and was by her side in a heartbeat.

"I...I'm ok," she panted, but she didn't sound ok.

"Huhhh Rose?" Christian said awkwardly. "I don't know how to tell you this but..."

"Then I will. Rose your water broke, you're having the baby," Sydney said in a calm voice.

"We need to get you to the hospital," I said and started moving.

Five hours later and it was all over. We had gotten to the hospital just in time and I held Rose's hand as she brought our son into the world. The moment that I saw him I was in love. I knew that, just as Lissy had taken after Rose, that Comrade was taking after me. I held him in my arms for the first time and I swear that it felt just as amazing as the first time that I had held Lissy.

"He's perfect," I said and looked over at Rose. She was lying in bed looking extremely tired but happy. "And he's all ours."

"Well then I guess I was wrong," Rose said and I looked over at her in confusion.

"Wrong about what?"

"I guess I did have something to give you for a Christmas present after all. Merry Christmas Comrade," Rose said and smiled at me.

"Merry Christmas Roza," This was by far the best Christmas ever!

**And a very merry Christmas to all of you:)**


End file.
